The weather and love
by Rosyposypie
Summary: Alice Hoffman once said "When all is said and done, the weather and love are the two elements about which one can never be sure." This story continues on from Denn die Toten reiten schnell. These characters don't belong to me. Thanks heavens for Colin Dexter. I just like to take them out and play with them now and again. Let's see where Robbie and Laura take us.
1. Chapter 1

_What are your birthday plans? Rx_

Laura considered her phone, and she curled her knees up underneath her on the sofa. She leant her head on her hand as she considered her response. She'd had her psychological evaluation the day before, blagged her way through it and had her clearance to return to work. In a funny sort of way she was relieved to be going back to the lab. She knew where she was with it, and she was genuinely passionate about her work, and maintaining the high standards she knew she was renowned for. And she wanted to get back to that. Her birthday was three days away now, and Christmas just over a week. Laura had insisted on taking the Christmas on-call roster. She sincerely hoped that it would be a quiet one. Her godmother's family had invited her to spend it with them, and she knew she had an open invitation to spend time with Ellen too, but Laura had decided it was time to get back to normal. On call over the festive period was Laura's normal, and it came just at the time she needed it most. Laura picked up her phone, and her finger hovered over the keys before she replied.

 _None. Lx_

There was silence for a few moments, before a response came back.

 _None in place? Or none wanted? Rx_

Laura chewed her thumb slightly, considering the message, and then she set the phone down. She picked up her tea and sipped from it slowly before she sent her answer.

 _I don't want a fuss. x_

Robbie considered her reply and he tapped the phone against his mouth as he decided how to react.

 _Curry. Bottle of wine. My place? x_

Laura smiled at the message. He could be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be and she loved him for trying to make the effort.

 _Make it my place and you're on. x_

Robbie grinned to himself, and set his phone down on the arm of the sofa. He'd missed Laura this week. It was ridiculous really. They'd been back from Dorset for ten days and in that time he'd only seen her three or four times. Once for the promised quiet evening in. Once to give her a second opinion on a house she'd found. He'd liked the house, and more importantly, Laura liked it too. He suspected she was going to make an offer on it, and he was relieved that she'd be safe again. He wondered how she was sleeping, given their experiences in Dorset. Typical Laura, giving the impression that all was well on the surface and haunted by terrible nightmares and crippling insomnia in reality. He sighed, remembering how good it had felt to hold her in his arms.

 _You doing anything tonight? x_

 _On call. No plans. For obvious reasons. You? x_

 _Nothing much. Sat here, thinking about you. x_

Laura laughed at the message, and picked up her tea, taking another sip.

 _You angling for a bed for the night? x_

Robbie considered her message. Was he? Hell, why not? If she was offering.

 _You know I'll get called out… x_

 _True. Worth the risk though? x_

Laura smiled to herself. The idea of having someone to curl up with tonight was very tempting. She hadn't slept as well the last few nights as she had in Dorset, though to her relief her nightmares were fewer and fewer.

 _By my reckoning? Definitely worth the risk. x_

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a car pull up on the road, shortly followed by the latch on the front gate squeak. There was a sharp rap on the door, and Laura went to answer it. She glanced at the preview hole, and smiled to herself when she saw it was Robbie. She thought it probably was, but she was still a little twitchy about opening the door late at night. She opened the front door, and smiled at him. Robbie leant on the doorframe and grinned back. "Hi," she said softly. "Hello yourself," he replied, before stepping through the front door and closing it behind him. Dropping his briefcase in the hall, he followed Laura into the snug."Cuppa?" she enquired and he nodded. "Aye, please," he replied. As she turned to come past him, he considered her for a moment and then held out his hands to her. Laura sighed, before allowing him to take her hands and pull her into his arms. "How are you?" he asked and she smiled at him warmly. "I'm alright," she replied, and he ducked his head to kiss her cheek affectionately. "It's nice to see you, love," he murmured and Laura smiled. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her. "It's nice to see you too," she replied, brushing her lips against his. "Mmmhmm," he said, kissing her again and Laura sighed against his kiss. As they continued to kiss, Laura wound her wrists around Robbie's neck, and he slid his hands around her waist, drawing her close against him. Laura couldn't have said how long they stood there, for the novelty of being drawn into Robbie's arms and kissed slowly and sensuously had far from worn off. Her cheeks were faintly flushed when they eventually drew apart and they smiled at each other happily.

"Still want that cuppa?" she enquired softly, and Robbie nodded. "Go sit on the sofa, I'll bring it through," Laura offered, and he kissed her cheek again, before releasing her from his arms. When she returned, she had a sizeable mug of tea in each hand, and a sizeable packet of biscuits tucked under her arm. She handed a mug to Robbie, neglecting to mention it was decaff, then set her own mug down on the coffee table before passing him the biscuits and settling down on the sofa next to him and stretching her legs out. Robbie slung his arm around her shoulder, tugging her back so that her shoulder rested against his chest, and then pressed his lips against the side of her head. Laura smiled to herself, before picking up her tea and sipping from it. "So how was your day?" Robbie enquired, and Laura sipped some more tea. "Quiet. Sorted the mortgage out. Accepted an offer on this place. Instructed the solicitor. That sort of thing." Laura replied, settling back against him, "How was yours?" Robbie considered for a moment before he replied. "Catching up with paperwork," he replied "and humouring Hathaway's mutterings about the aforementioned paperwork. He's due in court next week, but he needs to get his house in order on our last case before he can go back to that case. Honestly, you'd think he hadn't done this tens of times before." Laura smirked slightly and Robbie sighed. An hour of easy chatter later and still cuddled up on the sofa, Laura stifled a yawn. "I should probably turn in," she mused and Robbie pressed a kiss into her hair. "Mind if I join you?" he enquired and Laura smiled. "Well, I'd rather hoped you would," she replied and he grinned. "Let me clear up this," Laura said but Robbie stopped her. "Let me," he insisted and she shrugged her shoulders easily.

Laura began to lock up the house, as Robbie washed up their mugs, and they met back in the hallway a few minutes later. "Bed?" Robbie enquired and Laura nodded. She slid the bolt on the front door, and turned off the light before heading up the stairs after Robbie. "Bathroom's all yours," Laura said, as she switched her bedside light on and Robbie considered the room around him. It was so very Laura. Neat, with a large pile of books next to the bed, and a large bed, dressed with an expensive looking throw. He retrieved his toothbrush and wash bag, and took himself off into the en suite. Laura sat down on the edge of her bed and tried to decide what to wear to bed. She considered the options, and plumped for a pair of soft cotton pyjamas, changing quickly. She wrapped her dressing gown around her, and looked up as Robbie came back into the room. "Alright?" he enquired and she nodded. He laid his suit trousers out over the armchair in the corner, and hung his suit jacket over the wing of it. Laura grinned at him, and he considered her for a moment. "What are you smirking about?" he enquired, as she made her way towards him and began to undo his shirt, allowing her fingers to smooth over his chest. "Just enjoying my proximity to a very handsome man," Laura replied happily and Robbie chuckled. She eased the shirt away from his shoulders and he enveloped her in his arms. "I need to do my teeth," Laura reminded him as he cupped her cheek and he sighed. "Go and get into bed," Laura told him, "I won't be long."

Laura did her teeth quickly, and then washed her face before heading back into her bedroom. Robbie was tucked up under the duvet, reading and she smiled at the sight. As she got into bed, he put down the book on the bedside table and she smiled at him. Laura discarded her dressing gown at the end of the bed and settled down on the pillows. "How have you been sleeping?" Robbie enquired, as she slipped her hand into his and they lay, watching each other for a few moments. "Not too bad," Laura replied. "And the nightmares?" Robbie enquired, caressing her fingers. Laura grimaced. "Not so frequent," she said, and Robbie sensed that it wasn't worth pushing it. "Good," he replied. Laura turned, and switched the lamp out before turning back to Robbie. She settled back against the pillows, so that she was facing him and he shifted himself slightly so that their foreheads were touching, and their hands still intertwined. In the near darkness, they smiled at each other, enjoying the nearness of each other. After a few more moments had passed, Laura tilted her face so that their noses were touching and Robbie felt her smile. He brought his hand up, tilting her chin up so that he could kiss her and she hummed her appreciation as their lips met. Kissing Laura was something Robbie thought might never get old. These soft, gentle explorations of each other were tantalising and he was thoroughly enjoying getting to know her better. As they continued to kiss, Robbie drew Laura against him and she slipped her hand over his waist and around his back, her palm resting in the small of his back. Slowly they undressed each other, and Laura sighed in satisfaction as they continued to kiss, skin against skin. Robbie trailed his fingertips down from her shoulder, over her ribs and down to her hip, sliding his hand around her bottom and cupping it. "Oh love," he murmured and Laura sighed happily. He kissed his way down her body, and Laura arched her back as he nuzzled against one breast and then the other. He feathered kisses across her stomach, but Laura touched his face, bringing him back level with her. "Let me touch you," he murmured and Laura kissed him deeply.

A trilling from the bedside table startled them out of their revelry and Laura swore viciously. She picked up her phone, and sat up in bed, pulling the covers around her and Robbie sank back against the pillows, wondering if his phone would ring next. Laura spoke quickly and decisively to Dispatch, before hanging up the phone and shaking her head. She sighed heavily, and switched on the bedside lamp before leaning over to kiss Robbie. "Sorry," she murmured and he kissed her back. "It's fine," he replied and she swung her legs out of bed, dressing quickly. "Stay?" she said as she reached the bedroom door and he nodded. "I shouldn't be too long. Fatal RTC, out beyond the A40," she explained and Robbie grimaced. "See you later, love," he said and Laura blew him a kiss. She made her way down the stairs, grabbing her decent winter coat, and a scarf, shoving her feet into her boots and picking up her case. She unlocked the front door, and stepped out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura returned to a darkened house around 2.30am, weary and ready for bed. She closed the front door quietly after her, and locked it then dropped her case by the stairs. She unwound her scarf, and hung her coat up before kicking of her boots. She yawned, and ruffled her hair, debating whether she should make a mug of hot chocolate before she went to bed. Casting a glance upstairs, she noticed a chink of light under her bedroom door and she smiled to herself. _Sod it,_ she thought, and turned to head upstairs. She slipped quietly into her bedroom, and realised Robbie had left the smallest lamp on for her. Robbie was sprawled across her bed, and Laura quickly undressed before slipping into bed next to him. She turned her alarm clock off, and turned off the light. Robbie tucked his arm over her waist and Laura curled up against him wearily. He kissed her shoulder sleepily and Laura smiled as she succumbed to sleep, exhausted.

A couple of hours later, Robbie awoke with a strong sense that all was not well. Laura was muttering in her sleep, trying to push the duvet away as if was smothering her and he sighed. Another nightmare. Poor Laura. He interlinked his fingers into hers, gently easing her into his arms and cradled her close. "You're alright, love" he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and Laura nestled her forehead against his collarbone. "I've got you, you're safe," Robbie repeated, running his hand over her back and Laura sighed. She was fast sleep, he realised but her distress was very real, tears trickling down her cheeks. She eventually settled in his arms, but Robbie was wide awake. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 5am. Just too early to get up, and a point in the morning when it was pointless to try and get back to sleep. And it was too dark to read without disturbing Laura, who was curled up alongside him, clinging onto him as though her life depended on it. _Still_ , Robbie mused, _almost six hours sleep wasn't actually bad._ Shift work for such a prolonged period had fundamentally messed with Robbie's sleeping patterns and these days, the idea of more than seven hours sleep, unbroken and undisturbed was fanatastical much less improbable. He knew Laura's insomnia was something chronic too, even without the nightmares. 5am was no time to start a Saturday though, and if Laura was now off the clock for the next ten or so hours, he supposed it might be worth trying to doze a bit longer. One of the things he missed most about Val was having someone to curl up with at the end of the day. It had taken him years to get used to not sharing his bed, and short though their stay in Dorset had been, it had been absolute bliss having Laura in his arms each night. He kissed the top of her head absentmindedly, and adjusted his grip around her. She fitted so neatly in his arms and he loved the sensation of her skin against his. It was ridiculous really how much had changed in the last fortnight, the last month. Better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all. Lynne had said that to him in the dark months after Val's death. _She was a wise kid,_ Robbie mused. And it had taken the prospect of losing Laura to force Robbie's hand. As he'd driven down the road towards Homewood at ninety miles an hour, James talking nine to the dozen to dispatch in agitated tones, the depth to which Robbie loved Laura had been revealed to him.

The prospect of losing her was too awful to contemplate and later that evening, when he'd seen her safely tucked up in that hospital bed, he'd sat outside the John Radcliffe with his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing as the alternative ending to the evening had dawned on him. He recalled Hathaway touching his shoulder gently, and he'd flinched at the contact. "She's asking for you," he'd said quietly and Robbie had sighed audibly. "There's no one else she wants," Hathaway continued and Robbie nodded, getting up and following him back into the hospital. Hathaway had escorted him to the room they'd found for Laura, holding the door open for Robbie and then closing it behind him, lolling on the horrible plastic chairs in the corridor, as thought guarding them. Laura had looked up at him, wide eyed and Robbie had grimaced at her expression. "Oh Laura," he'd murmured and she'd shaken her head, tears beginning again. "Are you okay?" he'd murmured and she nodded, tears still trickling down her face. "Bit bruised, quite traumatised," Laura replied, her voice cracking and Robbie sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she sobbed into her hands, leaning against him. They'd sat there for what felt like hours to Robbie, Laura sobbing and him feeling useless, inept and vulnerable.

Eventually her sobs had subsided, and they'd sat together in silence, Robbie's arm still around Laura until a rap at the door had revealed Jean Innocent. Laura had recoiled from her and Robbie exchanged a grimace with Jean. "I just wanted to check you were alright," Innocent had said kindly, and Laura nodded, wiping the tears from her cheek. "Thank you," she'd said quietly, not meeting Jean's eye, which resulted in Jean and Robbie exchanging another look. "Your brother's on his way. He'll be here within the next half hour," Jean continued "and you're on compassionate leave until, well, for as long as you need." Laura nodded again. Jean glanced at Laura and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Laura," she said softly, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder and then making her way out of the room. Laura rubbed away at another tear, and another trickled down her cheek. Robbie brushed it away with his thumb and Laura froze at his touch. "Sorry," he murmured, and she stared at him, rigid with fear. "You're okay, love," Robbie told her softly and Laura grimaced. "Sorry," she whispered. "Don't apologise," he chided and another tear rolled down Laura's cheek. She leant her head against his shoulder, and Robbie tightened his grip around her. He wanted to gather her up into his arms, but he just didn't dare. She was so fragile and he didn't want to upset her further. So they sat there in silence, tears trickling down Laura's cheeks, Robbie's arm around her as she cried.

Movement outside the door caught Robbie's attention, and he saw James stand up, then hold out his hand to a fair-haired man who Robbie immediately recognised as Laura's brother. The two men shook hands, before James tapped on the door. "I think it's your brother," Robbie said to Laura, and she sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She slipped down from the bed as Sam Hobson came into the room, and his expression quickly turned from concerns to anguish as his gaze fell on his little sister. "Oh Laura" he said kindly, wrapping his arms around Laura as she buried her face in his chest, and looking over her head at Robbie. "Robbie, hi," he said, cradling Laura against him as though she were a small child. "Thank god for you two," Sam observed, glancing between James and Robbie and both shrugged slightly. "Seriously, thank you for getting her out of that," Sam continued before glancing down at Laura "Miriam and I will take you home with us?" he suggested and Laura nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly, her words muffled in his embrace and Sam glanced down at her. "You allowed to leave?" he asked and Laura nodded. "I've been discharged," she replied quietly, the most words Robbie had heard her utter within the last half an hour. "Right then, let's get you home with us then," Sam said decisively. Robbie got the impression that this was exactly what Laura needed, someone familiar to make basic decisions for her. "What about your things Laura?" Sam asked and Laura froze. She had absolutely no desire to go back to her house right now, to see what state it was in, and Robbie grimaced as he realised this. "If you can send me a list, Laura, I can arrange for your stuff to be sent over," he offered and Laura nodded. "Thank you," she replied "I'd rather do that, if you don't mind." Robbie nodded. "It'd be no trouble," he replied. Sam relaxed his grip on his sister, and he surveyed her quickly. "Shall we?" he proposed and Laura nodded. It wasn't that warm out, Robbie suddenly realised and without thinking, he draped his jacket around Laura's shoulders, over the scrubs she'd be given. Her clothes had all been taken in as evidence, and thought she was happy as anyone in scrubs, he thought the chill merited the loan of his jacket. "Oh thanks Robbie," Sam said "I've got one of my wife's jackets in the car but I didn't think to bring it in. Come down to the car with us, and you can have it straight back.

Robbie clapped James on the shoulder as he followed Sam and Laura out. "You head home," Robbie told him and James nodded curtly. Robbie and Sam walked Laura out to the car, and Laura smiled weakly at Robbie as Sam helped her into her sister-in-law's fleece and pass Robbie's jacket back to him. She hadn't the heart to tell her brother that Robbie's jacket had been a considerable source of comfort to her, the faint scent of his aftershave and the warmth of it soothing her. As Sam went to put something in the boot, Laura stepped towards Robbie, taking his hand into hers. "Call me if you need anything," he said quietly and Laura nodded tearfully. "Can I hug you?" he asked, hesitant and she nodded again. She began to cry again in earnest as he enveloped in her arms and Robbie sighed, letting her sob against his chest. Sam grimaced, and caught Robbie's eye. "Give us five," Robbie mouthed and Sam nodded. "I'll phone Mim," he replied and walked away from the car to make his call. When Sam returned, Laura was talking to Robbie, still tearful but no longer sobbing into his chest. She turned as he approached them, and he held his hand out to Robbie. Robbie shook it firmly, and folded his coat over his arm. He leant in to Laura, and kissed her cheek affectionately. "You take care," he told her and Laura nodded. "Thanks Robbie," Laura said softly, opening the car door, and sitting herself in the front seat.

Robbie mulled those moments over in his mind, as he lay there in the dark. It was easier with Laura in his arms, easier to dispel the demons which lurked, rebuking him over his behaviour in those few weeks, and he rubbed his hand over her shoulder gently, cuddling her closer. Robbie wondered if they'd talked through those events enough, understood each other's perspectives on that traumatic evening. Perhaps they hadn't. Robbie considered that they probably should at some stage, but he was nervous about upsetting Laura again at a point when she seemed to be so much happier. He closed his eyes, wondering if sleep might come, and he yawned. It was cosy in the room, and there really wasn't any need to get up, even if insomnia had come calling…


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, Laura's birthday was just as she'd wanted it. Quiet and unremarkable. As he'd promised, Robbie did indeed appear with a takeaway and a bottle of wine and they spent the evening curled up on her sofa, putting the world to rights, as they so often did. Laura sat back on the sofa, feet curled underneath her and sipped from her glass of wine cheerfully. "42 eh?" Robbie mused and Laura snorted in derision. "It's hardly a significant birthday," she retorted and he smiled at her. "I know you had your fortieth birthday party, but what did you do for your actual birthday?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled broadly. "Sam and Mim treated me to an very fancy dinner out" Laura replied, smiling at the memory "Le Manor aux Quat Saisons?" she continued and Robbie looked impressed. "Wow," he replied and Laura smiled. "Sam likes to spoil his baby sister," she said "he took me to the Ritz for afternoon tea when I passed my consultancy exams. He's a doting older brother, and woe betide anyone who oversteps what he considers the mark. And if you think he's protective of me, pity anyone who might try to date my nieces…" Robbie chuckled. "God, the idea of anyone dating your daughter is just horrific," he mused and Laura looked entertained. "How *are* you getting on with Tim?" she enquired lightly and Robbie shook his head. "He seems like a nice enough bloke, and Lynne loves him, so…" he replied and Laura smirked. "You're trying so hard to like him, aren't you?" she replied and Robbie sighed. "Wait till you have kids, Laura. It's quite difficult to explain…" he replied and Laura laughed aloud. "Oh Robbie, I think that ship has sailed. I'm 42, for goodness sake," she replied, taking another sip of her wine and Robbie considered her for a moment. "Look, it wasn't that I actively didn't want children, like, say, Ellen. It's just never happened, and you know, I'm okay with that," Laura said softly, and he looked at her. She shrugged and took another sip of her wine. "Sam likes you," Laura owned and Robbie met her gaze with a curious glance. "Oh?" he replied, taking a gulp of wine.

Laura smiled to herself, remembering her conversation with Sam a few weeks previously. It had been a few days after the whole horrible mess with Ligea, and she and Sam had been eating breakfast after the girls and Miriam had headed off for their respective days at school and work. "Robbie seems like a decent chap," Sam observed and Laura met his gaze steadily. The downside of your older brother knowing you as well as Sam knew Laura was that sooner or later he was going to start asking pertinent questions. There were eight years between Sam and Laura, and he really doted on her. He always had and Laura knew she was lucky that they were so close. Their parents had passed away several years ago now, and Sam lived halfway between Oxford, where Laura lived and London, where he worked. In the aftermath of her being attacked, he'd appeared in the middle of the night, and scooped Laura up, taking her back to the safety of his home and taking time off work in order to spend time with her until he was satisfied she was really going to be alright. Sam had taken Laura to all her appointments, and liaised with Robbie to retrieve a set of Laura's belongings, and he'd begun to get to know the man who appeared to play some significant role in his sister's life. "He is," Laura replied, nursing a large mug of coffee, and meeting her brother's curious look. "The two of you seem close," Sam continued, fixing his sister with a knowing look and Laura sighed. She shook her head and Sam regarded her curiously. "Tell me about him," Sam suggested and Laura took an enormous gulp of her coffee "because he's obviously fond of you. And you know I'm very protective of my little sister." Laura rolled her eyes and Sam chuckled.

"Robbie and I have worked together for about fourteen years now. I met him on my first ever job with Thames Valley," Laura began, tucking her feet up underneath her, and sitting back with her mug of coffee. "I suppose we've always got on well. His wife was lovely, and I coached his daughter, Lynne, through her A-levels. She did biology and chemistry, and I used go through it all with her. Lynne started me teaching. But she, his wife Val, I mean, was killed in a hit and run, back in 2005. And he, understandably, took it badly. He ended up taking a two year secondment to the British Virgin Islands, and we kept in touch while he was away, just the odd email, Christmas cards, that sort of thing. He's the go to guy for murders so funnily enough, we coincide a lot. And we get on well, really well. Coffee, here and there, drinks in the pub, that sort of thing." Sam look intrigued, and gestured that Laura should continue. "And, I don't know, well. We were going to go to Glyndebourne together in the summer, but we both got called into work, and since then we've been in this funny sort of limbo," Laura halted and Sam considered what she'd told him. "How old are his children?" he enquired and Laura thought about it. "His son's 30 and his daughter's 26," she replied and Sam pursed his lips. "Patrick lives in Australia, and Lynne lives in Manchester," Laura continued, sipping her coffee.

"So, are you seeing each other?" Sam enquired bluntly and Laura snorted softly. "What?" Sam asked, amused and Laura shook her head. "I don't know, Sam. Seeing each other sounds a bit more definite than whatever Robbie and I have going on," she replied. "He's not messing you around?" Sam looked unimpressed and Laura shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be fair, to say that" she replied thoughtfully "we're sort of somewhere between friendship and romance." "That what you want?" Sam pushed and Laura sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I don't want to push him. It's only four years since Val died, and… I don't know. He's a good man, Sam," Laura said and Sam considered his sister thoughtfully. "You like him?" he asked gently and Laura nodded. "Love him?" Sam asked knowingly and Laura looked up at him reproachfully. "Oh stop it," she muttered and Sam chuckled. "Ah, Lou," he said, squeezing her shoulder affectionately and Laura's expression softened at the use of her childhood nickname.

* * *

"Sam and Mim want us to go for dinner," Laura owned and Robbie looked surprised. "I hope I'm not presuming too much," Laura said, and Robbie reached for her hand, carefully entwining his fingers with hers, and then squeezing them gently. "Love, if that's what you'd like, then I am more than willing," Robbie replied and Laura smiled. "I would like to introduce you to them," she replied softly and Robbie nodded. "Grand," he replied, squeezing her hand again. "Properly, that is," Laura said and he smiled at her. "Is he going to quiz me on whether my intentions are honourable?" Robbie enquired jovially and Laura choked on her wine. She set her wine glass down slightly shakily and tried to recover herself whilst Robbie looked bemused. "Bloody hell Robbie," she replied and he laughed. Laura shook her head ruefully. "Are they?" she enquired, picking up her glass again and fixing him with a look. Robbie returned her gaze for a moment, took a long, slow sip of his wine and then set his glass down on the table. He turned to Laura, retrieving her glass and set that down too, and then he cupped her cheek with his hand and leant in to kiss her slowly and gently. "Laura, love," he murmured, brushing his lips against her softly and Laura closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering slightly, as she kissed him back, hoping the gesture conveyed some degree of her yearning for him. She smiled against his kiss as she felt his fingertips slide into her hair, drawing her closer and she slid her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his stubble. Minutes later, as they drew apart, Robbie met her gaze steadily and Laura shook her head in amusement. "Well, you'd better not do that in front of him," she remarked and he kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "I'm not sure you answered my question," Laura continued and Robbie smirked. "Which was?" he enquired teasingly and Laura caressed his cheek again. "Whether your intentions towards me were entirely honourable?" she replied, and he leant into her touch. 'That is a very good question, Doctor Hobson," he said and she smiled at the expression on his face. "But to be honest, that's very much a matter between you and me, I'd say," Robbie continued and Laura smiled. "Mmhmm," she replied "and yet you still haven't answered my question…" she trailed off and he looked straight at her. "Laura," he said levelly "I know how I feel about you, and I don't intend to mess you about. But I promised you time and space, when we were in Dorset, and I intend to stick to that promise. So my intentions, in that regard, are entirely honourable." Robbie couldn't quite read her expression, and he tilted her chin up so that her gaze met his. "Don't doubt the sincerity of my affections, Laur," he chided and she smiled at him, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. "Alright," she replied softly, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you staying tonight?" Laura enquired, setting her wine glass down on the coffee table and Robbie considered her. "If you'll have me," he replied lightly and Laura barely covered her smirk. Robbie shook his head at her. "I thought your gallows humour was quite something Dr. Hobson, but how had I never noticed how firmly rooted your mind is in the gutter..." he observed and Laura's eyes twinkled. "It's why you love me," she replied and he grinned. "Something like that," Robbie replied and Laura coloured slightly as she realised what she'd said. "You always seem to end up at mine," Laura remarked and Robbie considered this. "Well, you are always very welcome at mine, but you're usually on call. It seems unkind to make you come out from somewhere that isn't yours," he replied thoughtfully as Laura snuggled up to him and he draped his arm around her shoulder, dropping a kiss into her hair. "Besides," Robbie continued "your place is a home. Mine's just a flat." Laura draped her arm over his stomach and thought about this answer. _It was rather telling_ , she thought, _even though she was in the midst of selling this place in order to move somewhere new. At least she wasn't on call tonight._ She was on regular shifts for the next two days then had Christmas Eve off, and was then on call on Christmas Day until the 29th. Christmas could be quite hard work for a pathologist. Something about the confines of the festive period seemed to lead to higher numbers of suicides and incidences of domestic violence. It could be a bit grim.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Laura enquired and Robbie kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go and see Lynne for a couple of nights," he replied "and I'll be back on the 28th. You took the on call roster, didn't you?" Laura closed her eyes before she replied "I did." Robbie considered this. "I hope your team appreciate that," he observed and Laura sighed. "I hope my team appreciate that I appreciated their support while I was off, and since I came back, and that the least I can do is cover Christmas for them," she replied before sitting up and looking at him. "Seriously though, they've all been so kind and supportive. I'll spend Christmas Eve with Sam and the girls, and drive back after breakfast. I'll pick up the on call at lunchtime, and take it from there. And I shall make the most of a quiet office to get through a pile of paperwork whilst the team are off," Laura said and Robbie shrugged easily. He'd long since learned there was limited point in trying to talk Laura round once she'd decided on something. "Would you like to come over when you get back from Manchester?" Laura asked softly and Robbie cuddled her closer. "Mmm. Yes, that would be nice," he replied, pressing another kiss into her hair. "I'll cook…" she began and he grinned. "So what *is* on your Christmas list?" he enquired and Laura considered for a few moments before she wrinkled up her nose. "Not a lot, really," she replied slowly and he rolled his eyes. "I can tell already that you're just going to be difficult about this, aren't you?" Robbie said and Laura smiled to herself, knowingly. "You refused to tell me anything ahead of your birthday," he reminded her and Laura shrugged easily. "The flowers you brought me, though lovely, were completely unnecessary," she replied "I wouldn't tell you anything because I didn't want anything. This" Laura gestured at the remnants of the bottle of wine and the takeaway "was more than sufficient. As is your company."

Robbie considered her for a moment, then took a sip of his wine and she smiled warmly at him. "What do you want for Christmas?" she replied, fixing him with a curious look and Robbie laughed. "Turning the tables, eh, Hobson?" he enquired and Laura laughed. "Perhaps," she observed and Robbie shook his head. "We've never been great at gifts amongst our lot, it was always Val's thing," he replied "Lynne'll give me clothing of some description, Pat and I exchange gift vouchers, save messing about with postage. That's about it really. There's a few books I'd like to read, but you know, I've got what I need and want in life," Robbie fixed Laura with a knowing look and she make a funny sort of derisory snort "I don't need much, and I want even less, love" Robbie continued and then he grinned. "We're as bad as each other, eh?" Laura drained her glass and set it down on the table adjacent. "I couldn't possibly comment, Inspector," she replied knowingly, and then glanced at the clock. "Turn in?" she enquired and Robbie shrugged easily. "Aye," he replied and Laura picked up their glasses, taking them into the kitchen. He followed her with the boxes from their supper, disposing of the empty ones and stashing the remainder of the food in the fridge. "Do you always spend Christmas Eve with your brother?" he enquired as Laura pottered round her kitchen, tidying the last few odds and ends away.

Laura considered this for a moment before she answered. "Not always, some years they've been away. Mim's family are from Northumberland so while her parents were alive, they'd go up there sometimes, but in recent years, yes, mostly," she replied and Robbie considered this. Laura leant back against the counter and smiled wistfully. "When my nieces were little, I used to make them this Christmas Eve box," she continued "it's become a bit of a tradition now. I've just got the last few bits to pick up tomorrow or the day after." Robbie frowned, and Laura gestured that he should follow her upstairs. "A what?" he enquired as Laura locked her front door carefully and then turned for the stairs. "It's a box of goodies to start the Christmas fun a bit early," Laura explained as she walked up the stairs "a way of stretching out the kids getting all their Christmas presents when Auntie Laura is going to be at work." Robbie grinned. He'd known about Laura's nieces for ages, but it had only just begun to dawn on him quite what a doting aunt she was. "So what's in a Christmas Eve box, then?" he enquired and Laura sat down on the edge of her bed, beginning to get undressed and into her nightshirt. Robbie endeavoured not to notice how enticingly short the hem fell, and exactly how much thigh it showed off. "New pyjamas for Christmas Eve for everyone," she replied, shrugging her cardigan off and laying it over the chair at the end of the bed. "one year the girls and I made mugs for all of us, so those come out, and we make hot chocolate. Then there are usually Christmas socks, or hair bobbles, that sort of thing. When they were little, I'd try and find a new Christmas story. These days it's usually a movie. And there's a small stash of Christmassy chocolate in there too. Then we all hunker down on the sofa, eat chocolate, watch the movie and the girls usually fall asleep. It's my favourite part of Christmas," Laura dropped her jeans onto the end of the bed, and then took herself off to the ensuite to do her teeth. "Who has more fun, you putting it together or the girls undoing it all?" Robbie asked, as he leant against the door frame and Laura grinned. "Hard to say," she replied warmly "but I'd hazard it's about 50:50."

Later that night, with Laura sleeping contentedly in his arms, Robbie found himself mulling over their earlier conversation. Christmas had not been easy for him, or the kids since Val had died. With her anniversary so close to Christmas, it was inevitable really. But, Robbie mused, perhaps it was time he and the kids celebrated what they had had, rather than mourning what they'd lost. Inevitably, the two were intertwined, but he resolved to try and make this Christmas a bit more cheerful. He was off to Lynne's on Christmas Eve, and would stay with her until after Christmas. Tim didn't seem to mind Robbie's appearance over the festive season, and all in all, Robbie enjoyed spending time with them. Soon enough, he suspected, there might be grandchildren on the scene. Lynne was making very distinct settling down noises, and he knew that if Lynne had her way, Robbie would be up in the vicinity of Manchester more permanently. He idly wondered what, if anything, he might tell Lynne about this development, this fledgling relationship with Laura. He'd had to tell her about what had happened to Laura, and Lynne had been quite upset. He wouldn't have said Lynne knew Laura well, as far as he was aware, but in some ways Laura was an old family friend. When Lynne had rung for a chat and a catch up with her Dad in the immediate aftermath, she'd quickly realised something was badly wrong, and Robbie had ended up telling her about the whole sorry mess. He hadn't elaborated fully on exactly how he felt about Laura, but Lynne knew that they were close. If she suspected about the romantic side of their relationship, she'd not enquired. Some things, Robbie felt, were not exactly intended to be the subject of father-daughter confidences. "Give Laura all my love," Lynne had said firmly to him at the end of that call "and look after her, please. It sounds as though she needs it."

Robbie sighed and Laura stirred sleepily in his arms. "You alright?" she murmured, stroking her hand across his shoulder and he cuddled her closer, pressing a kiss against her hairline. She smiled, so he did it again. He slid his hand around the top of her legs, easing her nightshirt up and she smiled again. "Are you feeling me up?" she enquired, nuzzling into his neck and he chuckled. "Mmmhmmm," he replied, caressing her bottom in a rather more blatant fashion and Laura kissed below his ear, sliding her hand across his stomach and pulling him towards her. "Well," Robbie observed "it is quite chilly. Just need to warm up a bit." Laura laughed, and he rolled them both, pinning her underneath him. She gazed up at him and Robbie swallowed hard. Eyes darkened, and haired tousled from sleep, Laura was a particularly enticing bedfellow and he eased her nightshirt up around her waist. Laura smirked at him and he kissed her deeply. Breaking their kiss, he rested his forehead against Laura's and she sighed happily. She disentangled herself sufficiently to divest herself of her nightshirt, and Robbie ran his hands over her torso appreciatively. "You are so beautiful," he told her, feathering kisses over her neck and Laura squirmed slightly at the sensation. Pressing her into the pillows, Laura closed her eyes as he moved his attention to her chest, tracing kisses over her breasts and down across her stomach. He dragged his fingertips across her hipbone, and she sighed. Robbie pressed a line of kisses over the top of her thigh, and bringing his fingers up to touch her intimately, his thumb caressing over her nub. As Laura sighed in pleasure, he trailed a series of kisses across before gently running the tip of his tongue around her nub, noting Laura gripping the bedsheet in her hand as he continued to kiss and touch her.

Laura moaned in pleasure as he slid a finger, and then two inside her, still caressing her nub with his tongue. She whimpered, and Robbie felt her grip his shoulder. "Robbie," Laura murmured urgently, and he flattened his tongue against her, causing her to whimper again. "Robbie, oh, Robbie," Laura muttered as he continued to kiss and caress her, building a rhythm as he moved his fingers within her, his mouth exactly where she wanted it. She closed her eyes tightly, allowing the very pleasurable sensations he was creating in her to overcome her. As he flicked his tongue over her nub, Laura cried out again. "Robbie, I'm so close," she murmured, arching her back slightly. A familiar pleasurable fizzing was beginning to course through her veins, and Laura was hostage to the sensations. She swore under her breath as her orgasm overcame her, and Robbie grinned, kissing his way back up her body. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, and Laura trailed her fingertips down his side, grinning as he kissed her. "I want you," he murmured and Laura smiled, bringing one arm around his waist, and tugging him over her, guiding him to where she wanted him. Robbie thrust into her slowly, savouring how she felt around him. Laura turned her head to meet his lips with her own, returning his kiss slowly and sensuously. She slid her fingers into his hair as they moved together, still kissing deeply.

It was amazing to Laura that it was so easy to be so intimate with Robbie, for him to be so intense in the privacy of their bed. They were good together, and she was enjoying learning about him in this new context of romance. She shifted her position slightly so that he could thrust more deeply into her and he groaned against their kiss as he did so. Robbie still couldn't quite believe his luck, to be here, making love to Laura. It was almost too good to be true, and he took his time in loving her, until he was on the cusp of release. He kissed her softly, then leant his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed, as he fought for control. "Oh Laura, my love," he muttered urgently, and she hooked her leg around his waist. "God," he muttered again, sinking deeper into her and Laura clutched at him. "You feel so good," he told her and Laura drew him in for another kiss, filled with longing. Holding each other tightly, they moved together until Laura stilled suddenly, crying out his name, and Robbie knew his restraint had all but disappeared. He thrust into her again and again, murmuring against her skin until he collapsed, spent, on top of her. Laura kissed his forehead tenderly, cradling him against her, and Robbie sighed contently, lying in her arms. "You're incredible," he told her quietly, and Laura smiled to herself in satisfaction.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the delay. They're being, well, as bit Laura and Robbie about it... Soon enough we'll sync back into Series 5, and that'll help.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas came and went in Oxford. Laura worked her way through a fairly busy on call roster, and to her great satisfaction, managed to clear her backlog of paperwork. After a final call out on the 28th, she realised that she was now off shift until the end of the roster, and then her days off kicked for a couple of nights. Laura drove home carefully, parking up outside her house and then locking the car up, before trudging up the garden path. She smiled when she realised that there was a sizeable bunch of flowers waiting inside the porch, and she picked them up, reading the note and smiling to herself. _Robbie. Who else?_ His handwriting was unmistakeable, and she frowned for a moment. The note was clearly handwritten, but Robbie was supposed to be in Manchester until tomorrow. Laura opened the front door carefully and set her kit down, kicking off her shoes and hanging her coat up. She'd left the lamp on, and she pushed the door into the snug carefully. She leant against the door frame and eyed the visitor on her sofa wryly. "Hello you," she said softly and Robbie grinned at her. "Hi," he replied, getting up to greet her and Laura wound her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. "You're early," she observed and Robbie shrugged, pulling her against him. "I missed you," he said softly and Laura smiled, her eyes full of emotion. "I missed you too," she replied, sliding her arms around his waist and nestling her cheek against his chest. Robbie pressed a kiss into her hair and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. "Good trip back?" Laura asked after a few minutes, and Robbie nodded. "Aye, not bad. Lynne sends her love, by the way," he replied and Laura smiled. "Did you have a nice Christmas with her?" Laura asked, resting her hands on his waist and Robbie grinned at her. 'Aye, it was good to catch up with her and Tim, spend some time with them," he replied.

Laura yawned, and touched the back of her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. "They worked you hard?" Robbie enquired and Laura shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you know," she replied and then looked up at him. "I cleared my desk, nothing too complex over the holiday period, a few sudden deaths, no murders, which was fortunate because my favourite DI was out of town," Laura said, smiling up at him. Robbie grinned and drew her in for a kiss. "You been out all day?" he enquired and Laura shook her head. "I worked in the office from 8, then was called out at noon," she replied "and now I'm required to take a six hour break, and by the time that is done, I am off duty for a couple of days." Laura gestured at the flowers "And now I need to go and put these in water…" She looked up at him. "They're lovely, thank you," Robbie smiled, and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "Have you eaten?" Laura enquired as they made their way into her kitchen. She walked over to the sink and placed the flowers in, before filling a vase with water and beginning to arrange them. There was a pleasant aroma of dinner beginning to waft through the kitchen, and Robbie glanced around to see if he could work out the source. "Something smells good," he observed and Laura looked amused. "Coq au vin," she replied and he looked hopeful. "Have you eaten?" she repeated, and Robbie shrugged. "I ate at lunch, but I've not had dinner," he replied and Laura considered for a moment. "I can probably stretch this for both of us, if you like?" she offered and Robbie grinned at her. He leant agains the counter and considered her. "If it isn't too much bother?" he replied and Laura smiled. "No, it's fine," she said warmly "I'll make some mashed potato and I've got some veg too."

"Sounds great," Robbie replied and Laura leant in for a kiss. "How are your culinary skills?" she enquired hopefully and Robbie pretended to think about it. "Well," he mused and a smile crept across Laura's face. "I don't think I'll be getting a Michelin star anytime soon, but if what you're asking is, can I manage to boil some veg and mash some potatoes, then yeah, I'm fine," he replied and Laura grinned. "I'm going to go and jump in the shower," she said and Robbie quirked an eyebrow. Laura chuckled, and shook her head. "I did shower when I got back to the lab, but the lab showers aren't great," she explained. Robbie smiled at her "Well…" he began and Laura tilted her head slightly. "Well?" she replied, her tone teasing, and Robbie held out his hands to her, before drawing her into his arms and kissing her slowly. "Nothing," he replied "just weary from driving, and happy to be with you again." Laura's expression softened slightly and she tiptoed up to press a kiss to his cheek affectionately. "And there I was, thinking you were going to join me," she murmured against his ear and he grinned, clasping her against him. "Mmm, well, that's certainly a possibility," he replied and Laura's eyes twinkled. "I wouldn't say no," she continued, still pressed against him and he smirked. "Go and shower, Hobson," he told her affectionately, and kissed her cheek.

With Laura ensconced in the shower, Robbie set to work peeling potatoes and prepping veg. He was no chef, but he was perfectly capable of doing a bit of veg. And if Laura was good enough to share her dinner with him, the least he figured he could do was make a contribution. He dutifully peeled a small pile of potatoes, and chopped them before adding them to a pan of cold water. When he'd done what he considered to be enough, he set the pan on the hob, and lit the gas. He looked in the fridge and then retrieved some green veg, before trimming it down, and adding it to an empty saucepan, ready for some hot water once Laura came down. Then he made himself a cup of tea, and left the pot on the side for Laura once she reappeared. He took his tea and sat down on the sofa, picking up the newspaper he'd spied on Laura's coffee table and leafing through it. He noted with amusement that she'd already completed all the sudoku and the crossword. Typical Laura. Always overachieving.

When Laura came back down from her shower, she found Robbie tucked up in the snug, tea in hand, and still reading the newspaper. "Making yourself at home?" she asked warmly, leaning against the doorframe again and he grinned at her. "Spuds are done, just the veg to go on," Robbie replied and Laura returned his smile. "Thanks," she said gratefully and he shrugged easily. "Least I can do, love," he replied "oh, and there's tea in the pot. Thought you might fancy a cup?" Laura grinned, and turned back towards the kitchen. As she poured herself a cup of tea, she surveyed the scene in front of her, and smiled at the sheer domesticity of it. It was already getting dark and she was rather looking forward to a quiet evening off, curled up with Robbie. It had only been a few weeks since they'd begun this, whatever this was, and she'd been surprised by how much she'd missed him when he'd been away. She took the lid off the slow cooker, and checked on the dinner, which really did smell delicious, before replacing it and then retrieving two plates and putting them in the oven to warm. She stifled another yawn. Happily her stint of on call hadn't been too onerous but she hadn't slept particularly well over the last few nights. Christmas Eve with her nieces had been fun though, and she smiled at the memory.

Naomi and Clara had all but leapt on her as she'd come in through the door. Her older niece had held back, no doubt in the name of grown-up-ness. Theodora, or Teddy as she was generally known, was nearly 18 and clearly on the verge of being far too adult for the Christmas related silliness for which her aunt was renowned. "Goodness girls, let Auntie Laura through the door before you mug her," Miriam, Laura's sister-in-law had intervened, welcoming Laura into the house properly. "Sorry Laura, my children seem to have abandoned any element they had once had of manners. Lovely to see you darling. Was your drive down alright?" Miriam continued, taking Laura's coat and hanging it up. "Teddy, take Auntie Laura's bag and put it in the spare room please. Laura, can I get you a drink? G&T before dinner?" Laura grinned at her nieces, and handed her bag to her oldest niece who grinned at her conspiratorially before heading up the stairs with Laura's bag as per her mother's request. As they headed into the living room, Naomi snuck up to Laura and slid her arm around her waist. Laura looked down at her youngest niece, and smiled at her. "Hello poppet, you alright?" she enquired and Naomi nodded. "Auntie Laura, where's The Box?" she asked anxiously and Laura pretended to think very hard about this. "The Box?" she asked and Naomi looked worried. "You always bring The Box," she replied, concern etched in her features as Laura sat down in her preferred armchair. Clara perched on the arm of the chair, and considered her little sister. "Auntie Laura won't have forgotten," she said reassuringly to her little sister, and then gestured at the fireplace. "Look, our mugs are already waiting, along with our stockings," Clara pointed out as her father came in to greet Laura. "Happy Christmas Lou," he said, stooping to kiss her on the cheek. "Decent drive up?" he asked and Laura grinned. "My drive _down_ was fine thanks Sam," she replied jovially and he returned her smile.

"Daddy, I don't think Auntie Laura has brought The Box," Naomi said plaintively. Sam and Laura exchanged a glance and Sam sat down on the sofa, pulling his youngest daughter onto his lap. "Nonnie, do you really think Auntie Laura would forget something as important, on Christmas Eve of all days?" he asked Naomi and she shrugged, snuggling into him. Laura smiled indulgently at them and Clara rolled her eyes in a typically teenage fashion. "How about you let Auntie Laura have something to drink, and get settled?" Miriam suggested, coming into the room and handing Laura her G&T "then I'm sure we can begin festivities…" Naomi considered her father and then her aunt and sighed. "It's very hard waiting," she said sadly and Laura stifled a giggle. "Hang on in there Nonnie," she said affectionately, before turning her attention to Clara. "How were the mocks?" she asked, and Clara grimaced slightly anxiously. "Not sure," she replied "think I did alright." Clara exchanged a knowing look with her father. "I did revise really hard for them," she continued earnestly, and Laura reached out to ruffle Clara's hair. "I'm sure you did fine," she said reassuringly. "They're only mocks, Clara," Teddy reminded her sister and Laura flashed a smile at her oldest niece. "And when do your exams start, madam?" she enquired and Teddy grimaced, before looking to her mother for reassurance. "Middle of January," she replied, slightly uncertainly. Miriam nodded, perching on the arm of the sofa, and raising her glass to her sister-in-law in a silent toast.

Laura was tremendously fond of her brother and his family, and she enjoyed spending time with them like this. Miriam and Sam were approaching their silver wedding anniversary, and Miriam and Laura were close. Miriam and Sam had met in their first year of university, and Laura had known Miriam since she was ten or eleven. She barely remembered a time when Miriam hadn't been in her life, and she very much considered her as her sister, rather than her brother's wife. And Laura doted on her nieces. Teddy was eighteen now, Clara fifteen and Naomi ten. With their parents dead for a long time now, Sam and Miriam had supported Laura through her studies before the girls had been born, always made it clear that she should consider their home to be hers too. And she loved spending time with them. It was a warm, loving home and Laura cherished the time they'd all spent together here. "Auntie Laura?" Naomi had slunk over to Laura, and folded her arm across Laura's knees. "Yes, Nonnie?" she enquired, musing on how grown up her baby niece was getting. "What film did you bring?" she asked hopefully and Laura pretended to consider this very seriously, sipping her drink as she did so. "Well," Laura replied, tucking Naomi's hair behind her ear "I may have brought some options with me." Naomi looked hopeful. "Have you brought The Muppets?" she asked and Laura smiled warmly at her niece. "Shall we go and see what I've got in the car?" she replied kindly and Naomi beamed.

A couple of hours later, Laura was cuddled up in the armchair with a slightly snoozy Naomi on her lap, and Clara by her feet. Teddy was sharing a blanket with her sister, while her parents had commandeered the sofa. They'd eaten their traditional Christmas Eve dinner of fish pie, and were now drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies together. A box of chocolates was being passed between them all, and Miriam had added a seasonal splash of Baileys to hers and Laura's hot chocolates, with a conspiratorial toast shared between them. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Laura asked, once a sleeping Naomi had been carried up to bed, and Teddy and Clara sent up as well. Miriam chuckled as Laura sat down on the sofa next to her, curling her legs underneath her. "Me? Would I?" Miriam asked and Laura leant into the cushions, settling down. The telly was off now, and Sam was up doing something in his study, leaving his wife and sister to chatter in peace. Laura sipped her chocolate and nestled a little more under the blanket.

"How are you doing?" Miriam asked softly, leaning over and squeezing her sister in law's knee. Laura sighed, and interlaced her fingers with Miriam's for a moment before returning her hand to her mug. "I'm alright," she replied and Miriam considered the petite blonde knowingly. "You sleeping any better?" she asked kindly and Laura wrinkled her nose. "Much better than when I was staying with you," Laura said honestly "but still the odd nightmare." Miriam looked sympathetic, but didn't speak, knowing that Laura was far more likely to share confidences if a silence sat between them for a while. "I've been back at work for just over a week," Laura said, resting her chin on her hand "and I'm on call from tomorrow lunchtime until the end of the week." Miriam smiled warmly. "So we've got you until mid-morning? The girls will be pleased," she replied. Laura nodded. "And how was your birthday?" Miriam enquired and Laura looked at her slightly reproachfully. "Sam's been stirring, hasn't he?" she replied and Miriam smiled broadly without passing comment. "Quiet, is the short answer. It was fine. I had a quiet night in with Robbie," Laura replied, resting her head on the sofa cushion and Miriam smiled again. "You like him a lot, don't you?" she observed and Laura considered her mug wistfully before she answered. She caught Miriam's eye and they both smiled.

"How was Dorset?" Miriam asked and a smile crept across Laura's face. "It was lovely," she said softly and Miriam beamed. "Oh, honestly, Mim, it's not as if I've been single all my life," Laura said reproachfully and Miriam chuckled. "Of course not, but you know, we just want you to be happy," she replied. Laura sighed, catching Miriam's eye. "So are the two of you dating now?" Miriam pressed and Laura considered this. "Something like that, I suppose," she replied slowly "just spending time together, getting to know each other." Miriam smiled at the expression on Laura's face. "Tell me about him," she prompted and Laura smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "Sam will have told you we met at work. He's older, widowed, a Geordie," Laura began "he's kind, clever, makes me laugh." Miriam smiled encouragingly. "And Dorset was lovely. Long walks, easy conversation…" Laura was aware she'd gone a little bit pink and Miriam chuckled. "It wasn't supposed to be a weekend of seduction," Laura protested and Miriam laughed aloud. "Oh well, these things happen," Miriam retorted and Laura blushed. "He and I have been on the cusp of something more than friendship for so long," Laura confided and Miriam smiled. "I really hope it works out, Lou," she said softly. "Me too," replied Laura "me too." Miriam sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully. "You should meet us for dinner," she mused and Laura cast a glance at her. "I'm afraid Sam will go all fatherly on me, and insist on knowing his intentions like some Victorian nightmare," Laura replied and Miriam laughed aloud. "Don't you remember what happened when Teddy announced she had a boyfriend?" Laura continued and the two women exchanged a look before collapsing into giggles. "And we both know that Sam won't miss out on an opportunity to play the possessive older brother," Laura said and Miriam giggled again.

"Sam liked him," Miriam said and Laura smiled wryly. "Sam is predisposed to like him because Robbie was the one who figured everything out and got there in time to stop me being buried alive," Laura replied, her voice cracking slightly and Miriam reached for her hand again, squeezing it sympathetically. "Sorry, darling," Miriam said kindly and Laura dashed away a tear. "Don't," Laura said threateningly and Miriam smiled at her. "You've been so brave," she said softly and Laura shook her head, tears threatening to spill and Miriam held out an arm, offering a hug silently. Laura let her, resting her forehead against Miriam's shoulder as a tear ran down her cheek and then another. Miriam leant her cheek against the top of her sister-in-law's head and squeezed her closer. "S'alright Lou" Miriam said kindly when Laura had cried herself out, and Laura smiled weakly. "Do you think _Miracle on 34th Street_ would help?" Miriam asked after a while and Laura chuckled. "The one where it's perfectly fucking obvious that they love each other and neither realise it until right at the end?" Laura enquired and Miriam laughed loudly. "Sorry, that really wasn't intended to be a pointed reference," she replied and Laura shook her head. "If you will insist on drossy Christmas films, I'd much rather have _Love Actually_ ," Laura replied and Miriam grinned. "Deal," she replied confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: contains references to child abuse, and abortion, just to warn you.

Laura was completely lost in thought when Robbie came to find her, and he startled her from her musing as he slid his arm around her. "You alright love?" he enquired and Laura smiled. "Yeah, just reminiscing about Christmas," she replied, leaning her head against his affectionately. "Did your nieces enjoy their Christmas festivities?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled. "Yes, I think so," she replied warmly and Robbie pressed his lips to the side of her head. "I reckon those potatoes must be done," he observed and Laura cast a glance towards the saucepan. Robbie kissed her again and then moved to the hob, picking up a fork and testing the potatoes to see if they were cooked. Determining that they were ready, he drained the potatoes and then set about mashing them, adding butter and milk before presenting Laura with the saucepan. "That do?" he asked, and Laura nodded. "Thanks," she said cheerfully, and Robbie turned his attention to the vegetables, draining them and then retrieving the plates from the oven so that Laura could dish up. She served their supper deftly before handing a plate to Robbie and flashing him a smile. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately and then headed to sit down at her dining table. Laura set her plate down, and then returned to the kitchen, collecting a bottle of red and two glasses. Robbie looked up at her quizzically as she sat down. "I'm off call, and I am done for two more days," Laura explained, pulling the cork from the bottle and then pouring a glass for herself. "Wine?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Please, pet," he said and Laura smiled softly. "When are you back on duty?" she asked as Robbie began to eat. "I've got tomorrow off," he replied between mouthfuls "and then I'm back on call over the weekend." Laura smiled and began to eat. "Mmm," she observed "if I say so myself, this is delicious." Her eyes were sparkling when Robbie looked over at her. "It is, absolutely," he replied and she crinkled up her eyes in that way she did when she was happy about something.

After dinner, they curled up on the sofa, and Laura put the television on, lazily flicking through the channels until she found something to idly watch. After a few minutes, Laura suddenly leapt up and Robbie fixed her with a confused expression. "I brought home a box of chocolates," Laura explained when she came back into the room, holding a box "Christmas present from my team." Robbie reviewed the confectionary options in front on him and wrinkled his nose. "Are they all dark chocolate?" he asked in distaste, and Laura chuckled, curling her legs up underneath her. "Well," Laura replied "my team do have some sense of my preferences." Robbie pulled a face and Laura began to open the box. "You don't like milk chocolate?" he asked and Laura shook her head. "I make an occasional exception for Maltesers," she owned and Robbie wrinkled his nose. Laura rolled her eyes, and gestured to the coffee table. "I think there's another box of, I don't know, Roses, something Cadbury's, under there. You're welcome to it," Laura said and Robbie grinned. "Much more like it," he replied enthusiastically "though they've never been the same since they got rid of the toffee penny." Laura laughed, her hand poised to pick a chocolate from the selection. "Oh, Robbie…" she chided and he looked indignant. "What?" he replied and Laura shook her head. "Wasn't that Quality Street?" she enquired and he sighed. "Probably, our Laura, probably."

Robbie gestured to the television. "I thought this wound you up?" he enquired and Laura glanced at the screen. _Oh, Silent Witness. Or, Witless Silence, as it had been so beautifully reframed by French & Saunders. _"Well, it does sometimes," she replied thoughtfully "I mean, the idea that you'd ever do a post mortem in a very expensive silk shirt is just laughable. But sometimes it makes for intriguing background noise…" Robbie rolled his eyes and Laura chuckled. He reached for the second box of chocolates, and perused the list of contents on the lid of the box. Laura settled back against him and he looped his arm around her shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "So tell me all the hanes. How are Lynne and Tim?"Robbie grinned and tucked Laura against him, closer and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo gently. "All well. Tim moved jobs earlier in the autumn, seems to like it, and Lynne's enjoying her nursing. And she was very keen to hear about you," he told her. He felt Laura stiffen slightly in his arms and he nudged his nose into her hair. "Hey," he said softly, keeping her close. "Laur, she's delighted we're seeing each other," he continued and Laura exhaled slowly. "She's fond of you, and she'd chuffed to find out that for some reason I've yet to fathom, you seem to feel something for me. Which I can barely believe my luck about," Robbie continued, his arm still tightly around Laura. He didn't tell Laura, at least not yet, that Lynne had teared up, half nostalgic for her mother, and half happy for her father, and they'd both shed a tear of two over a glass of whiskey, toasting Val and beginning to see the way forward to a future not completely stained by grief. Robbie pressed a kiss into Laura's hair, and Laura turned her face towards him, smiling as he nuzzled against her cheek, trailing a sequence of kisses until their lips met, and Laura sighed in satisfaction.

Silent Witness long forgotten, Laura found herself pressed into the sofa, powerless to resist Robbie's kisses. God, she'd missed him. She slid her hands under his shirt, relishing the warmth of his skin under her fingertips. His skin was surprisingly soft, and Laura was reasonably confident she could name all the muscles in his back as she caressed him. It felt so good to be back in his arms, kissing each other with such yearning. Robbie's hands were beginning to wander and she smiled as his hand moved up to cup her breast, his thumb nudging against her nipple. Laura arched her back in pleasure at the sensation. Robbie pushed her shirt up and out of the way, bringing his head down to nuzzle at her chest, taking her breast into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. Laura moaned as he did so. Tugging the offending item up and over her head, Laura discarded it onto the floor, her fingertips attempting to make short work of Robbie's shirt. Frustrated, Robbie yanked it off, returning his attention to Laura's body. Hands roaming and caressing each other, Laura could feel Robbie's arousal pressing against her through his jeans and she fondled him, grinning as he moved against the pressure of her touch. She made short work of his belt, unbuttoning his fly and sliding her hand in to stroke him, causing him to curse under his breath. "Laura," he muttered urgently as she caressed him, his breathing ragged. Laura moistened her hand, and Robbie keened as she began to touch him again. He scrabbled to undress her, fumbling with her trousers and hitching them down, easing her kickers over her hip.

"I want you so badly," he muttered as Laura helped him divest himself of his jeans. He slid his hands under her bottom, cupping her cheeks and Laura kissed him longingly. "Please, Robbie," she murmured, sliding a hand to his hips and guiding him between her legs. She inhaled sharply as he thrust into her, bringing his hand around her shoulder to draw her closer as they kissed. Laura widened her legs and Robbie sank deeply into her, causing Laura to cry out in pleasure. "God, Laura, I love it like this," Robbie told her and Laura grinned, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes. "No complaints here," she replied huskily and he leant in for another kiss, filled with longing as they moved together. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, ducking his head to run his tongue around her areola, lapping at the nipple. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure through Laura and she closed her eyes, hands at his hips. His mouth scuffing over her breasts was proving seriously arousing, and it was all Laura could do to focus on the sensations his mouth was evoking as he thrust in and out of her. Lifting his head for a moment, he sucked his fingers before reaching between them, and beginning to touch Laura intimately. There was something intense, evocative about this easy lovemaking, and Robbie was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being deep inside her, kissing and caressing her body. He slowed his movements, gratified when she shifted her hips so that he was even deeper within her. "Oh, god, Laur," he murmured urgently, his breath hot on her chest and Laura arched her back, eyes shut. He took her breast into his mouth again, laving at the nipple, and caressing her nub with his thumb. He stilled within her, wanting to feel her come undone around him and Laura wrapped her leg around his waist, bucking her hips slowly and deliberately as she began to allow the sensations he was evoking to course through her. Laura was so close to the edge, and she could hear the hitch in her breathing. Robbie's hands and mouth were everywhere she wanted them and she shivered as a wave of pleasure began to fizz through her veins. "Oh, Laura," Robbie muttered, thrusting slowly and deeply into her, causing her to cry out. He hooked his hand under her bottom, shifting her hip slightly and the change in angle saw Laura grip her hands around his back, kissing him desperately before resting her forehead against his cheek and crying out his name as she came, letting him take her as hard as he dared, collapsing on top of her just a few moments later. "Oh my god," Laura muttered, eyes still tightly closed, and arms around his shoulders. Robbie leant his cheek against his, and she smiled.

Later, in Laura's very comfortable bed, they were curled up together, Laura's head resting back against Robbie's collarbone and his arm slung around her shoulders. "I think, maybe, you should be on call over Christmas more regularly," Robbie mused and Laura glowered at him. "Why on earth would you wish that on me?" she enquired grumpily. "Aye well," Robbie began "no bodies to come back to this week, you know? It'll be a pleasant start to the week, that. A clean slate." Laura tutted and Robbie squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Well, I'll be back at the end of the week, so we shall see," Laura replied, shifting her position, so that she was on her side, and her wrist resting over Robbie's stomach. He pressed a kiss into her hair and she smiled absentmindedly. "I've got to go to court in the New Year," Laura mused "that awful case with the teenage girl, the one who tried to give herself an abortion at home and end up bleeding out?" Laura shuddered at the memory. Robbie hadn't worked on it, but it had been a rough few weeks for Laura. Abused by her stepfather, the girl had been so terrified upon realising she was pregnant that she'd taken drastic and ultimately fatal measures to deal with the circumstances in which she found herself. Laura had dealt with it all in her usual professional way, but it had been horrible. The scene was one of the worst she'd encountered, blood everywhere and this young, frightened girl, curled up. Laura thought it quite unreasonable that in the twenty first century, any child. any woman no less, should have found herself in such a position.

Robbie grimaced at the memory. _Laura had been as angry as he'd ever known her when she'd finished the PM. He'd gone down to the mortuary to get her to explain again the biology behind a particular aspect of a report she'd written, and he'd found her sat at her desk, silent and furious. He'd tapped on the door, and regretted it the second she'd glanced up. "Everything alright Laura?" Robbie asked, uncertainly and Laura scowled darkly. "Can I help, Inspector?" she'd asked curtly and Robbie studied her before he replied. He leaned against her office door frame and held up the report. "I wondered if you'd explain something in here to me," Robbie began "but you don't seem to quite be in the frame of mind. Can, I, er get you a coffee?" Laura folded her arms around her, considering this option and then she sighed heavily. "A coffee sounds great," she replied, her voice tense and Robbie smiled tentatively. "Fancy a walk?" he enquired and Laura stood up abruptly. "God, yes," she replied, picking up her jacket and heading out of her office. Laura walked through the corridors until she reached the mortuary staffroom. "I'm going out. Page me if you need me," she said to the assistants, and then she made her way out to the station car park, Robbie trailing in her wake. They walked silently towards a local cafe, Laura's caffeine haunt of choice, and Laura didn't speak except to order her coffee. Robbie handed a ten pound note over to the barista, and ordered his own drink. Laura retrieved her coffee, thanked the staff and headed outside to sit down._

 _"You alright?" Robbie asked after they had sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the street of Oxford bustle past them. Laura sighed. "I had a bad PM this morning," she said and Robbie sipped his drink, hoping his silence would induce her to continue. "A teenage girl, barely out of childhood. Pregnant. Tried to give herself an abortion at home. Perforated a uterine artery. She bled out. Locked in her bedroom. I have never seen anything like it, Robbie. And I am so angry that I don't know what to do with myself. She was thirteen years old, thirteen years old and I am just livid, Robbie." Robbie glanced at her, one arm tightly wrapped around herself and the other hand clutching her coffee. He inhaled slowly, considering how he should respond, and in the end he reached out slowly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He drew her closer, and Laura sighed as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "She must have been so scared," Laura murmured and he grimaced. "She was holding a toy rabbit. It must have been hers when she was a child. And she was curled up, holding it, with tear stains on her cheeks," Laura sniffed and dashed at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "That's rough, pet," Robbie murmured and Laura took a gulp of her coffee. "Thank you," she replied quietly and Robbie frowned. "For getting me out of the office," Laura explained and he nodded. "Pleasure," Robbie replied, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. After a few more minutes sat in a companionable silence, Laura glanced at her watch. "Better be getting back?" Robbie enquired, and she smiled at him and nodded. They walked slowly back to the station, coffee in hand, and when they reached the loading bay, Laura turned to Robbie. "You doing anything tonight?" she asked and he shook his head. "No plans," he said simply and Laura nodded. "Takeaway at mine?" she asked, a hint of weariness apparent in her voice and Robbie flashed her a smile. "Aye, yeah, that'd be nice," he replied and Laura smiled in return. "I'll text you when I'm done here and we'll work out the specifics?" she proposed and Robbie nodded. "Grand, ta." he said and she lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "See you later," she replied._

"I imagine your evidence is going to be pretty central to the case?" Robbie mused and Laura nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty damning. She would only have been twelve when that baby was conceived, so her stepfather is up for a whole host of child molestation charges," she replied listlessly and Robbie nodded. "Let me know when you're due in court," he murmured and Laura nodded, turning to snuggle into his arms more. Robbie clasped his arms around her and she settled against him, drawing some comfort from being held closely. "So are you up to anything tomorrow?" Robbie asked and Laura shook her head. "Lie in, coffee and papers, maybe a walk if it's dry," she mused and Robbie kissed her hair. "By yourself?" he enquired and Laura smirked. "Mmm, well," she said and then chuckled as she felt him kiss the side of her head again. "It might be nice to have some company," she mused, in a tone of voice that suggested she might just been teasing.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura saw in the New Year, illuminated by flashing lights and surrounded by colleagues, in a time honoured fashion, examining a crime scene. A stabbing in Chipping Norton saw her called out at 1.30am on New Year's Day, and she couldn't even take comfort from the prospect of seeing her favourite DI since Chipping Norton was decidedly off his patch. In another universe perhaps, flashing lights and familiar faces might have signalled quite the party, but on this occasion, Laura considered as she surveyed the scene, it was all rather bleak. She didn't much like the look of this one. A complex scene - the victim had tried to crawl for help, and hadn't made it, the knife still firmly wedged in his back, but the handle wiped clean. No obvious motive, no theft, no forced entry and yet it was a vicious wounding, undertaken with some force. Laura didn't envy her CID colleagues much on this one. The proximity of the crime scene to the county boundary also meant that colleagues from across the county line might potentially become involved and Laura knew that inter-agency dialogue could be a total and utter bind.

Back at her car, Laura stripped off her scene suit and shoved it into the carrier, ditching her gloves, and swapping her shoes back for the trainers she'd arrived in. Shivering in the wind, she pulled her winter coat back on, and hurriedly got into the car. She checked the clock as she turned the engine on and then yawned loudly. 3am. Ugh. Laura checked her rearview mirror and, waving a hand in retreat to her SOCO colleagues, she turned the car around and drove back to Oxford. It was a straightforward enough drive, and Laura was grateful to get home when she eventually did. It was pitch black and very chilly as she made her way down the garden path, and it made Laura feel quite shivery. Something about the way the light scattered from the street lamps made the garden look quite eery and Laura suddenly felt quite unsettled. She unlocked the front door, letting herself in, and looking it firmly behind her. Laura walked round her house, checking all the doors and windows, before taking herself back downstairs and putting the kettle on to make a mug of camomile tea. Tired and cold, Laura was more than aware that she was brewing a panic attack, and the rhythm of making a cup of tea was soothing. Once the kettle boiled, she made the tea and then took the mug upstairs to her bedroom. Undressing and slipping in a pair of well worn and very comfy pyjamas, Laura got into bed and wrapped a throw around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a long slow deep breath, before sipping her tea. Slowly, the familiarity of her bedroom and keeping her breath nice and steady began to ease the tension she felt and Laura began to unwind.

Tea drunk, she snuggled down in the bed and smiled slightly as she realised she could smell Robbie's aftershave on the pillowcase. Laura closed her eyes and nestled against the pillow. It was a bit pathetic, Laura decided, but she didn't much care. She missed him, missed his presence in her bed. They'd only been together for six weeks but it felt like longer, and coming home to him had become unexpectedly routine. He'd come back from Manchester a few days ago and she'd been so pleased to see him. It had been really lovely having him around, and although Laura knew that the New Year and return to regular routines would make it harder for them to keep their burgeoning romance to themselves. They were fortunate really that this had all developed out of a really solid friendship, and that the two of them spending time together was considered to be fairly normal by those who knew them. Laura suspected that they were probably going to get away with maintaining their infrequent dinners, drinks and possibly slightly more. But equally, James in particular, if not the other around them would become suspicious at some stage. Laura smiled to herself. Ah, yes, James. She wondered how long it might take James to work it out. He was an infuriatingly intelligent man, and Laura suspected that he would fairly quickly put two and two together. As she drifted off to sleep, a smile dancing across her lips, it was the prospect of a future with Robbie at the forefront of her mind.

Later that morning, Laura roused from her sleep. She blinked at the clock sleepily, light pouring through the gap in the curtains and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was quite late morning. Nearly ten am, but still pretty chilly. Laura nestled back down in the blankets. She was quite happy tucked up in bed for now, and she yawned. Her phone buzzed on the side and she reached for it. A handful of texts, largely New Year's greetings, a reminder from her brother that she was welcome at theirs and an enquiry from Robbie as to how her on-call had panned out. Laura cast a glance over her emails, but decided that nothing was worth answering on New Year's Day. Robbie, Sam and Ellen's messages required answers and Laura considered how she would spend the day as she tapped out a message to Ellen. _Happy New Year Els. Dinner soon? Lx_. Laura knew she was now off shift for the rest of the day, and she wasn't due into the office until the following day so she could relax for the rest of the day. The rest of the week was fairly standard - two days on day shift, two on call, Sunday off, and as she mused over her options, Laura decided she'd text her brother back suggesting they all meet up for Sunday lunch and a walk by the canal the following weekend. That would be something pleasant to look forward to.

That just left Robbie and Laura considered how she should best respond. She very much wanted to see him, but she was itching for a decent run and to clear her head. And she needed some time to herself. Laundry and cleaning wasn't going to do itself. _Happy New Year! I got a shout in the wee small hours, so I'm off the clock until 4pm. Am going to go for a run this morning, then catch up on chores. What are your plans? Lx_ Laura checked the weather forecast on her phone and considered what kit she wanted to dig out for her run. It wasn't forecast to get much above freezing, so gloves were a must and Laura considered that she'd probably want a buff to keep her ears warm. Her trusty running jacket was waiting in the hall, and she'd dig out some leggings and a t-shirt too. New Year's Day was likely to be quiet - most people would be sleeping off hangovers, and Laura was keen to get going. Some coffee and a piece of toast would set her up, and then she could be out. Her phone buzzing stirred her from her revelry, and she smiled when she saw the reply. _Happy New Year pet. Fancy a curry tonight?_ Laura considered this for a moment before she replied. That might be the perfect solution. She could have a leisurely day to herself and then catch up with Robbie later. _Sounds lovely. What time? Usual place? Will it be open?_ Laura replied, and then reached for her dressing gown. It was definitely time for some coffee. As she glanced around her bedroom she sighed. It was a cosy space and she was going to miss it when she moved. The new house was going to be lovely, and Laura was already considering what she might do with the garden. There was a gorgeous pagoda in the garden and she was looking forward to making the space her own. She tied her dressing gown around her, and pulled on a pair of thick socks. Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she made her way downstairs, and she pottered about in her kitchen, making coffee before she leant against the counter and retrieved it, mug of coffee in hand. _I reckon it'll be fine, but I'll ring and check later. Expect the pub'll be open if not._ Laura smiled. The eternal optimist, was Robbie.

Laura thoroughly enjoyed her run around the Oxfordshire countryside. The weather was chilly but crisp and the wind bustling about flushed the last of Laura's fatigue from her body. After an hour and a bit of exercise, she arrived home refreshed and cheerful. It had proved a perfect way to start off her year. Stood under the water in her shower, Laura eased the last of the tension from her neck, enjoying the hot water coursing over her. She rinsed the last of the shampoo from her hair and then reached for her favourite shower oil. Soaping her skin, the familiar scent relaxed her and when she stepped from the shower, Laura concluded she was feeling like a whole new woman. She dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her hair and then began to apply moisturiser. The second layer of scent was a luxury Laura rarely had time to indulge but it was nice to take the time to pamper herself a bit. _If Robbie ended up coming home with her tonight, she knew he'd comment on her perfume. He seemed to have a bit of a thing about the scent she wore. Before Christmas, lying in bed, he'd nuzzled against her shoulder, pressing kisses to her skin. "What is it?" he'd asked curiously and Laura had frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked and he'd feathered more kisses across her shoulder. "Your perfume. Whenever we're together, I can smell it, and I'm curious," he replied and Laura smiled to herself but didn't say anything. "Sometimes," Robbie continued, his lips close to her skin "I catch a hint of it when we're together and it drives me mad until I can get you to myself again," Robbie told her, kissing the side of her neck and Laura closed her eyes, arching her neck so he could scuff his mouth across her skin._ Laura smiled to herself at the memory, working the last of her moisturiser into her skin and then heading back to her room to dress. Opting for skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, then pulling a looser knit over the top. She blowdried her hair quickly and then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

The rest of the day passed peacefully for Laura. After her run, she'd retrieved the new book she'd been reading and curled up on the sofa with it for a couple of hours, and once she'd had enough of reading, she'd pottered around the house, catching up with chores and laundry. As dusk began to settle, she considered the room around her. She'd miss this snug. She avoided the garden room - it still felt unsettling to be in there, and the memories were too fresh. But the snug, she hoped she could recreate something of the same space in her new house. Laura was beginning to look forward to creating a home in the new place, to redecorating it and making it her own. Laura got up and drew the curtains, carefully checking the locks as she went. Once she'd done the ground floor, she went into the kitchen and considered the contents of the fridge. She mused for a moment and then retrieved her phone from her pocket. _Do you fancy coming here for dinner instead?_ Laura suddenly fancied cooking, and she wasn't inclined to schlep out for the sake of it. Her phone buzzed and she smiled at the appearance of his name. _You sure? Don't want to take advantage of your hospitality…_ Robbie grinned as he read Laura's text. Yes, an evening at Laura's would be very pleasant no doubt. But he meant it, he didn't want to push his luck. Her response arrived promptly. _I offered. Besides, I fancy cooking._ Laura was, it transpired, a very good cook and Robbie was quite happy to be on the receiving end. _Shall I bring a bottle?_ He messaged her back, considering the options available in his flat, and trying to decide if it was worth nipping to the off license on his way over to Laura's. It probably was. He ran his hand threw his hair and considered his outfit, just for a moment _._ It was still astonishing to Robbie that Laura found him attractive. He'd hoped she might feel something for him, something more than friendship, but the physical connection between them was more than he'd dared dream. He'd worried about the age gap, convinced himself that he was too old for her, that he wasn't the right man for her. And yet, the second that they had kissed, all those doubts had eased away. And now, in the early days of this relationship, Robbie was growing in confidence, allowing the remaining vestiges of doubt to disappear. Laura was so lovely, so beautiful and he was still slightly stunned that she wanted him. Thrilled, but stunned. His phone vibrating in response drew him from his musing. _If you like. Won't be anything fancy so don't worry too much._ Robbie tapped his phone against his lip for a moment and then set it down on the side. Would it be presumptive to take an overnight bag? So far, he'd ended up staying with Laura every time he'd gone over, and she'd stayed with him a couple of times too. He much preferred her place. It was very hard to resist the lure of a sleepy Laura, to feel her snuggling into him, have her skin against his and even though they were both due in the office tomorrow, it was definitely worth one more night with her.

Robbie headed to his bedroom, and quickly put together an overnight bag, along with his suit for the following day. He figured he could leave it in the car, just in case he ended up staying. He hoped he might. They were going to have to be careful from now on, if they wanted to keep this to themselves, and Robbie and Laura had talked about this. Talked about wanting to keep it between them. He'd worried she'd think he wasn't serious about pursuing a relationship with her, but on the contrary, it was something he wanted so badly and he wanted to build a sure foundation for a future with Laura. What he didn't want was overt attention, station gossip, knowing looks. And if a bit of discretion means that he could spend long nights in Laura's arms, hold her close and enjoy her company then he was fine with that. Besides, what did Laura want?Perhaps they were both overthinking this. Was the status quo enough? He'd promised her time and he had meant it. He didn't want to rush her, put pressure on her and yet they'd already slipped into an easy routine. Robbie sighed. He thought he and Laura understood each other on this. What was it she had said? _I just want this, Robbie. Time with you, just the two of us. I don't need an accolade or a label. We don't need to live in each other's pockets. I just want a little time together, when we can._ Robbie dropped his washbag into the bag, and zipped it up. It was strange in a way. He was completely convinced that his future lay with Laura, and in some ways this undefined yet burgeoning new side to their relationship was strange. They were together, to all intents and purposes. Yet, they weren't.

Robbie sat down on his bed. When he'd married Val all those years ago it had never once dawned on him that one day he might find himself in this situation. You never thought about it, when you were young and in love, having kids and working through jobs and exams and life. And to have that forever suddenly snatched away. It had been a dark few years. And he'd hated every moment. He'd railed against the injustice of it all. And it was unjust. Val deserved better. The kids deserved better. Hell, he deserved better. But it was what it was. And here he was now. Gradually finding his way out of this dark period in his life. It was a new year, an opportunity to begin afresh. And he wanted to grasp it with both hands. Laura had been present in his life for so long, and she'd been a dear friend. Inviting her to Glyndebourne had been such a turning point for him. It hadn't worked out, work getting in the way as usual but she'd been so good about it. And they'd stuttered for a while, caught between friendship and something more. Until October. Never had Robbie had his reality checked so pointedly until he was driving down the road towards Homewood, rigid with fear that he wasn't going to get there in time and Laura would be dead. His relief at getting there and hearing her scream was huge. And goodness, he'd barely wanted to let her go when she'd walked into his arms in hospital and cried in relief and fear and weariness.

Perhaps they were both holding back. Did it matter? At some point he wasn't going to not be able to stop himself from telling her that he loved her. It was going to tumble out one day. It was clear as day to Robbie. And he wondered if Laura felt the same way. He hoped she did. She acted as though she did. Was what they were settling into enough? For Robbie, beginning this with Laura would ultimately mean one thing. If they were going to be together in the long term, then he wanted to marry her. God, even thinking that made him inhale sharply. It was the first time really that he'd allowed himself to entertain that thought. But it was, he thought, actually how the land lay. It wasn't something immediately on the horizon. But for him, then commitment to Laura meant marriage. This was ridiculous. Robbie shook his head, stood up and picked up his bag. Here he was, not even sure how to describe their burgeoning relationship and yet, simultaneously sure that one day he was going to marry Laura. _Lewis, man, you're a queer fish_ , he told himself. His phone buzzed in his hand. _So what time will I see you?_ Robbie dropped his bag by the front door and reached for his jacket. _On my way, pet._


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, there we are then," Robbie closed the file and pushed it away from him. "Anything else I need to cover off?" Hathaway enquired and Robbie shook his head. "Nah, we're done," Robbie replied and glanced at the clock. "Time for a pint?" he enquired and James nodded. "Sounds an excellent plan, Sir," he replied and Robbie scooped up the file, and then his coat. Depositing the file in the appropriate place, he strolled out of the office and the two of them walked briskly down to the entrance to the station car park. As they stood debating which pub they should head for, Robbie realised James' attention was not entirely focussed on him. The source of this inattention was quickly revealed as he lifted a hand in greeting and Robbie turned to find Laura heading for her car. "Mind if we…?" Hathaway asked and Robbie shrugged easily. "Not at all," he replied and James stepped briefly towards Laura. Robbie grinned at her warmly, from behind James' back. "Dr. Hobson. Inspector Lewis and I were just heading to the White Lion," he told her as Laura carefully stowed her kit into the boot of her car. "Could I entice you into joining us?" Hathaway continued and Laura considered this for a moment or two, and then closing her boot, leant back against her car. "Won't be a late one," Hathaway said blithely "Inspector Lewis isn't really one for a night on the tiles." Laura chuckled, and then locked the car. "Go on then Sergeant, you've twisted my arm," she replied "if that's alright with you, Inspector?" Laura considered Robbie for a moment and he smiled broadly. "Always a pleasure, Doctor," he replied lightly and the trio began their walk to Hathaway's suggested pub.

"All done with your case then boys?" Laura enquired and James shoved his hands into his pockets before he replied. "More or less wrapped up," he replied, ducking his head slightly and then looking over at Laura. She smiled broadly at him, and then glanced up to Robbie. "All well with you Inspector?" she enquired, and Robbie nodded. "Aye, grand," he replied easily and she smiled at him. "How's life in the mortuary?" James enquired and Laura look amused. "Well, mostly, by it's very nature, life in the mortuary is somewhat limited, but some interesting cases of late, Sergeant, if that's what you were asking," she replied and Robbie bit back a retort. James looked uncomfortable for a moment and Laura shook her head in amusement. "And are we satisfied with the outcome?" she enquired and James glanced at Robbie. "Yes, yes, I think so. Thanks, in no small part, to what you had to tell us. The DNA evidence really sealed the deal," he replied and Robbie nodded. "Aye. Laura's a top notch pathologist," he replied and Laura arched an eyebrow slightly, amusement apparent in her features. Robbie considered her expression and then shook his head, smiling wryly. "Sorry, did I mean *the* top notch pathologist?" he mused and then caught Laura's eye. "Can I, er, buy you a drink in appreciation of your talents, Doctor Hobson?" Robbie enquired and Laura smiled demurely. "Thank you Inspector," she replied warmly "A G&T would be very acceptable."

James and Laura found a table while Robbie bought the first round, and Laura draped her coat over her chair of choice before sitting down. Laura was quite fond of the long faced sergeant and the prospect of an evening with the pair of them was really quite pleasant. "So what are your plans for the weekend then James?" Laura enquired as they waited for Robbie and James stretched out his legs under the table, leaning back against the bench. As James began to detail his plans with his band for the weekend, Laura leant her chin on her palm, focussing her attention on James as he spoke. "What about you Laura?" James enquired and she smiled. It pleased her when James relaxed enough to call her by her first name. Ever since he'd sat with her, in the bottom of a grave, holding her tight until they were both hauled out by the fire brigade, she'd insisted after such a gesture of kindness that he'd easily earnt the rarely bestowed privilege of addressing the formidable Dr Hobson by her first name. Laura inhaled slowly and considered her answer for a moment. "Well, I have tomorrow off," she replied "and then I am on call on Sunday through til Tuesday, so I am looking forward to some downtime. I am planning on a Sunday in the office with a large cafetiere and some paperwork." She looked rather pleased with the prospect and James looked bemused. "The thing about Laura," Robbie said as he set their drinks down on the table "is you have to understand that her pet research projects are how she likes to kick back and relax." Laura scowled at him as she picked up her G&T. "I'm not sure I like your tone, Inspector," she rebuked and James chuckled, casting a glance between the two of them. "Said with the utmost respect, obviously," Robbie said hastily and Laura sipped her drink, fixing Robbie with a reproachful look. "So, James, when is your next gig?" she enquired and James set his pint down and began to tell them all about the forthcoming gigs his band had planned.

A couple of hours later, Laura glanced at the clock and sighed. "I'm afraid, gentlemen, that I need to call it a night," she decided and James considered his empty glass. "Another, sir?" he enquired and Robbie shook his head. "Nah, thanks James," he replied "best call it a night. Thanks though, been a pleasant evening." Laura shrugged on her coat and Robbie considered her for a second. "I'll walk back with you to the station," he suggested and Laura shrugged easily. "Sure," she replied, and then ducked to press a kiss to James' cheek. He flushed slightly and Laura smiled. "Good night James," she said affectionately, before turning to head out of the pub. "Well," Robbie began as they walked up the street back towards the station "that was a pleasant end to the working week." Laura tucked her hands into her pockets and glanced up at him. "Indeed it was," she replied, and they smiled at each other. "Got plans for dinner?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled to herself. "I was going to stop off at the supermarket," Laura mused "pick something up for dinner, and then crash on the sofa." Robbie considered this, allowing his arm to brush up against Laura's and she smiled. "I'm sure dinner could be extended to accommodate you, if you were so inclined," Laura replied lightly and Robbie smiled broadly. "In the interests of discretion, love, perhaps I could meet you back at yours?" he muted and Laura's smile broadened. "Hmmm," Laura considered "yes, I think that would be an acceptable proposal. Any requests?" They'd reached the station car park and Robbie turned to face Laura as they stood in front of her car. "You know me, I'll eat anything," he replied easily and Laura smiled.

* * *

An hour or so later, Laura was safely installed in her kitchen, a large glass of wine in hand, and dinner cooking in the oven. Pleasant aromas of cooking were beginning to waft through the kitchen, and a rap at the front door drew her attention. Opening the door, she smiled at the policeman leaning against her doorframe. "Good evening," she murmured, holding open the door and stepping back to allow Robbie to step through into her hallway. Laura closed the door behind him, turning the key and then hanging it up. "Something smells good," Robbie observed and Laura smiled as he hung his coat up in her hallway. "Lasagne," Laura remarked and he drew her into his arms, ducking his head to kiss her. Laura entwined her hands around his neck and drew Robbie into a long and sensuous kiss. "Been thinking about doing that all week," she murmured and Robbie leant his forehead against her, gazing into her eyes. "Sorry pet, it's been a bit full on this week," he said apologetically and Laura smiled. "It's fine," she replied "it's not as if I didn't know what I was getting into." Robbie leant his forehead against Laura's and they smiled at each other. "It is really good to see you," Robbie said quietly and Laura's expression softened. She pressed her lips to his cheek and he held her tightly for a moment. It was by no means the first time Robbie had concluded a case with dinner at Laura's but he had come to realise that it was a very enticing prospect. "Come through to the living room," Laura suggested and Robbie pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose lovingly.

"Can I do anything?" he enquired as Laura pottered around her kitchen, and she glanced up, meeting his gaze levelly. She smiled, and then shook her head. Robbie relaxed back against the sofa, and sipped his beer. He gazed around the living room - Laura had been here for about a month now and he thought she was beginning to look pretty settled. Heck, he was beginning to feel pretty settled here. It was cosy here. Laura had a real knack for turning a house into a home and he enjoyed spending time here. It touched him that Laura always seemed to have his favourite beer in stock, and that she didn't seem to mind his aftershave in her bathroom cabinet. He returned his focus to Laura, and they exchanged a smile. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" she enquired lightly, and Robbie considered her. He held out a hand to her and then drew her into his arms. Laura entwined her wrists loosely around his neck and Robbie kissed her softly. "No real plans for tomorrow," he replied "and then Sunday, dunno. I'll have a lazy day, watch the match." Laura smiled and he brushed his lips over hers again. "What time does your shift start on Sunday?" he enquired and Laura considered. "It depends on what time the previous call out is. But hopefully no earlier than 9am. I'm planning to go straight into the office at 8am or thereabouts, and crack on with my paperwork," Laura replied and Robbie smiled. "Mmm, well, 9am on a Sunday is awfully early,' Robbie mused, pressing a kiss to Laura's forehead "so I think I'll leave that to you if that's alright." Laura chuckled and he pressed another soft kiss against her kiss. "Plans for tomorrow?" he enquired and Laura smiled to herself. "Well," Laura replied "I was hoping for a bit of a lie in, and then I thought I might have a quiet day at home, read the papers, that sort of thing. Then tomorrow evening I was planning to cook something nice for dinner and crash out on the sofa." Laura glanced up at him, and the intensity in his gaze almost took her breath away. "What?" she murmured and Robbie nudged his nose against hers before he kissed her. "You look at me so intensely sometimes," Laura chided gently, and Robbie kissed her again. "Aye, well," he replied and Laura giggled. "You're very easy on the eye, Dr. Hobson," Robbie told her and Laura smiled to herself. "Were you planning to spend the night?" Laura enquired, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, and Robbie leant into her caress, meeting her gaze. "I've missed you the last few nights," Laura said softly and Robbie smiled at her. "I was rather hoping I could stay tonight," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. "Glad to hear it," she replied and he returned her smile.

Later, after dinner, and cuddled up on the sofa, Robbie and Laura enjoyed an hour, catching up on their respective weeks. Robbie filling Laura in on the particulars of the case, and Laura talking through what was coming up in terms of court appearances and an article she was drafting. When the hall clock chimed eleven, Laura yawned and stretched out slightly. "Think I might call it a night," she mused and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he said "maybe I'll join you." Laura smirked and Robbie pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When they drew apart, Robbie's eyes were dancing and Laura shook her head. "I'm going to lock up," Laura decided and Robbie reluctantly released her from his grip. "See you upstairs?" he said and Laura smiled. As Laura locked up, Robbie made his way up to her bedroom, retrieving his bag from the hallway and dropping it at the foot of Laura's bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and stretched his arms out, easing the tension from his shoulders. He wondered if Laura would mind if he showered, and decided quite quickly that she was unlikely to be bothered. He undressed quickly, and went into Laura's ensuite. Her shower was particularly powerful and he rather welcomed the prospect of a decent wash, to rinse away the last vestiges of the week.

As he showered, he rinsed the soap from his hair, and opened his eyes to find Laura slipping in to join him. "Hello," he murmured and she looked up at him. "You don't mind…" Laura began and Robbie pulled her against him, ducking his head to kiss her deeply. "God, no," he murmured and Laura grinned. She ducked her head under the water and allowed the warm water to run over her skin. She reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Robbie ran his hands up over her arms, and began to massage her scalp. Laura murmured appreciatively, and allowed him to rinse the suds off. As she turned to pick up her shower oil, Robbie slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, pressing a line of kisses down her neck. Laura arched her neck allowing him more access to her neck. Pouring a little oil into her hands, Laura began to wash her body, starting with her arms, and she smiled as Robbie allowed his hands to roam across her body. "You are so lovely," Robbie murmured appreciatively, gliding his hand over her hip and across her stomach. Laura smiled to herself, gently washing her skin and sighing as Robbie continued to caress her. She could feel how aroused he was, as he pressed up against her. She continued to carefully soap herself, working across her body methodically, as Robbie's hands followed hers. At length, she turned in his arms, and the water cascaded over her body. "We should probably get to bed," Laura said softly, as Robbie drew her closer, resting his hands in the small of her back. "Mmm," he replied and Laura laughed. She tiptoed up in his arms, reaching behind him to turn the shower off. She pressed herself against him and Robbie grinned. "Well, Dr. Hobson, I'm all for bed," he told her and Laura smirked. "I hope you weren't anticipating sleep just yet…" Robbie continued, his arms still around her and Laura smiled broadly. "Not just yet…" she murmured and Robbie grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And so, the time has come to segue into Season 5. FYI, entire blocks of text in _italics_ are borrowed from bits of Lewis. _Italics_ within otherwise plain text are either reminiscence or transcripts.

* * *

James Hathaway dropping into pace with her, as Laura left a crime scene was usually an ominous beginning. And she was a touch bemused that he relied on her to be able to interpret Robbie's reactions to events. _"You two are old friends," he'd once protested when she'd queried why he was asking her. "Less of the old," she'd rebuked sharply and he'd looked instantly reticent. "I wasn't meaning to imply…" he trailed off and Laura chuckled. "Quit while you're ahead, Sergeant," she'd suggested wryly and he'd sighed heavily._ "Anything I should know?" Hathaway asked, and Laura controlled her instinctive flinch. It was late and she was tired. She'd known the second the details of the call came through that this case might be the first test of her burgeoning relationship with Robbie. The first time that a case might trigger Robbie's deep seated grief. Laura was under no illusions as to the impact that that grief had on her relationship with Robbie. Grief was a bitter master, and one never quite knew what might trigger it. Laura didn't doubt the sincerity of Robbie's affection for her, but she was quite conscious that his late wife was likely to still be very much on his mind. With Hathaway's curiosity satisfied, Laura walked back to the car, in want of her bed. It was almost midnight and she needed to sleep before the postmortem in the morning.

* * *

 _"_ _Early bird…" Jean Innocent observed as she appeared in Robbie's office, and he glanced up at her quickly. "Morning Ma'am, yeah, no, I've got a post mortem with Dr. Hobson at eight," he explained, stacking the papers in front of him quickly "thought I might get some reading in first."Jean leant on the chair "The suspicious at Lady Matilda's? Gaudy wasn't it?" She enquired. "Aye, last night. Some former student of Diana Ellerby." Robbie confirmed and a flicker of amusement flashed across Innocent's face. "Have you seen her yet?" she enquired. "Seen, yes. Spoken to, no," Robbie replied, slightly wearily, leaning back and resting his head in his hands for a moment. "Not this time round, anyway." He stood up. "I did meet her on a previous case, briefly," he explained "hence the homework." Robbie fiddled with his sleeve and then caught sight of the time. "Crikey, better get a wriggle on. Laura doesn't mind her patients being late, but woe betide…" Robbie scooped up his jacket, and headed out of his office. "What was she like?" Innocent asked, falling into step with him. "Ellerby? It was years ago, but prickly as I remember." Innocent chuckled to herself. "What?" Robbie asked and she smiled broadly. "She would be," she remarked wryly "something of a termagant in her day. A leading light in the struggle for female empowerment." She caught Robbie's eye. "How is that going, by the way?" he enquired lightly. "You can mock," Innocent replied warmly "The Glass Ceiling was required reading when I was at college." And she turned, walking back to her office. "She's got form, you know," Robbie remarked and Innocent tuned back to him with a quizzical expression. "Trespass, breach of the peace, protesting against American missiles back in the 80s." he explained. "Greenham?" Innocent asked. "Heyford," Robbie replied "handier for tutorials I suppose. A quick bit of saving the world and then back into college in time for hot buttered muffins." He exchanged a wry look with Innocent, and as she turned back to her office, he strode off in the direction of the mortuary._

* * *

 _"_ _What? I know that look," Laura observed as he picked up the preliminary report from the side. "Just thinking," Robbie replied, non plussed. "You alright?" Laura continued. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, slightly bewildered. "Lady Matilda's College. Hardly the happiest of associations," Laura suggested quietly and he looked at the report in his hand. "It's just a place, Laura," he said wearily. "Just so long as you're…" Laura began and he looked at her for a second before cutting her off. "I'm fine, thank you," he answered, dropping the file back on the work surface. "Anytime," Laura replied warmly, before Robbie made to head out of the mortuary. As she walked back towards her office, he turned. "Do you remember what happened to the girl?"_ _He asked and Laura shrugged easily, mindful of one of the junior pathologists. "Sorry, no idea," she said, and they smiled at each other before Robbie headed back off down to his office._

Attending post mortems, or arriving just too late for them, was a grim bit of the job, but it was a necessary evil and it was worth the brownie points attendance inevitably acquired with Laura. He cast his mind back to the first case of Laura's he'd attended, back in the day with Morse. 1995 it must have been or thereabouts. He vividly remembered Laura pitching up in that massive Landrover, fixing Morse with a fierce look and dealing with his assertions with great exasperation. He'd gone home, greatly amused and recounted the story to Val. _"Introduce us, Robbie," Val had said cheerfully "she sounds brilliant." And he duly had. There'd been a barbecue, some kind of force social a few weeks later, and Val had sized up Laura very quickly. There weren't many diminutive blondes complete with withering sarcasm and petite figures rocking around Oxfordshire Police in those days and Val had shaken Laura's hand cheerfully. "I'm Valerie Lewis, Robbie's wife, and you must be Laura Hobson" she'd said to Laura, who'd smiled warmly in return. "Chief Inspector Mouse, eh? God, Laura, I'd loved to have seen that. Robbie recounted the whole thing when he came home, tickled me for days." Val had said conspiratorially, glass of wine in hand. Laura had looked slightly mortified and Val had hastened to reassure her. "I hope you don't mind. I hear so many grim things from Robbie, or, you know, nothing at all. It's such a rarity to be giggling over his work," and Laura had smiled, slightly relieved._

A few minutes later, Laura's phone buzzed on her desk, and she turned her attention to it momentarily. She smiled when she saw it was Robbie. _Fancy supper later?_ She stretched her arms out in front of her, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. She toyed with her phone for a few moments before replying. _Supper sounds nice. What did you have in mind?_ Laura returned her attentions to her report, until her phone buzzed again. _Pasta, wine, collapse on the sofa?_ Laura bit her lip. Simple pleasures. Wasn't that the joy of a proper relationship? She supposed that was one of the nicest things about transitioning into a romance with your closest friend. You didn't have to build up to this easy familiarity. Actually, pasta and a glass of wine, and a quiet evening in sounded absolutely blissful. It would, after all, give her a real chance to assess how Robbie was doing. _My place? Come over when you're done here? I'll cook…_ Even if he did keep distracting her, all being well, Laura planned to have this report complete by the end of the day. Then she could clock off, swing via Waitrose, and fit in a run before Robbie came over. _I'll drop you a text when I'm done here. Rx_

A couple of hours later, Laura was signed out of the lab, and on her way to the shops. Parking up, she quickly made her way around the store, collecting the contents of her short shopping list, before negotiating the self-scan checkout, and heading back out to her car. She dropped the groceries on the front seat, and slid into the driver's seat, before buckling up and driving the rest of the way home. Back at her house, Laura dropped her briefcase in her office, and then took the rest of the shopping through into the kitchen. She considered the clock and tried to decided how much time she had before Robbie was likely to make an appearance. At least an hour and a half, by her reckoning. Just about time to go for a decent run and have a shower once she was back. Laura ran upstairs and changed quickly into her running kit, knowing that if she delayed much longer she wouldn't go at all. She pulled on her trainers, tapped in the alarm code, and tucked her key into the zipper pocket on her leggings. Setting off down the street, Laura soon found her feet hitting the pavement in a long established rhythm, soothing her at the end of a long and tiring day. She ran her favoured route, five miles in all, taking solace in the familiarity of the scenery.

When she turned back onto her street, Laura was surprised to find Robbie leaning on his car, as he waited on her driveway. "You're early," she observed, retrieving her key from her pocket and stepping past him to open the front door and turn off the alarm. "Robbie, you're staring," she teased as he followed her into the house and shut the door, barely taking his eyes off her. "I'm hot and sweaty," she rebuked as he slid his arms around her waist. "I know," Robbie replied, ducking his head to kiss her and Laura laughed against his kiss. "You are hot as hell," Robbie told her, holding her pressed against him and Laura interlinked her arms around his neck. "Is that so?" she enquired happily and Robbie kissed her again, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and caressing her waist with his thumbs. Laura sighed against his kiss, pulling him down as he deepened the kiss. Before she quite realised what was going on, Robbie had her pressed up against her hallway wall."What happened to supper and collapsing on the sofa?" Laura asked between kisses and Robbie laughed, trailing kisses down her neck. "Aye, well, I had a better offer," he explained and Laura squirmed, giggling, as his lips traced over a ticklish spot before ghosting across her collarbone. "God, Laura, I want you," Robbie told her and Laura closed her eyes as he edged her t-shirt up, tugging it over her head and discarding it on the floor. "At least let me take my trainers off," Laura rebuked, clearly amused "and we are not having sex in my hallway," she continued, unlacing her trainers and kicking them off, as Robbie hung his jacket on the bannister. Laura stood on the bottom step, and considered Robbie for a moment. "Are we not?" he enquired and Laura laughed, folding her arms behind her and leaning back against the wall. Robbie eyed her up and down, and swallowed hard. Laura chuckled at his blatant admiration of her then held out her hands. "Who knew you'd be such a sucker for my running kit?" she observed and Robbie kissed her longingly. "Bed, Laur, now," he replied steadily and Laura grinned, leaning in for another kiss before taking his hand into hers and heading up the stairs.

Robbie sat on the edge of Laura's bed, sliding his arms around her hips and drawing her between his legs so he could kiss her. Laura pressed her hands against him, beginning to undo the buttons and sliding her hands across his chest as his shirt gaped. She eased the shirt away from him and he discarded it to the floor. In turn, Robbie brought his hands to Laura's crop top, sliding his hands under it, and easing it up. Laura wriggled out of it, yanking it over her head and Robbie brought his hands to her ribs before cupping her breasts in his hands. Laura closed her eyes as she felt his mouth, warm against her skin and she murmured as he moved his lips across her chest. Laura wriggled out of her leggings, dropping them to floor, and Robbie slid his hands to her hips again, running his fingers under the lace of her knickers and pulling her flush against him. "You better ditch the trousers, Inspector," Laura suggested huskily and Robbie grinned, undoing his belt, and following her instructions. He sat slightly back further on the bed, sighing as Laura knelt over him. "Well, Dr. Hobson," Robbie said against her ear and Laura grinned, taking his length into her hands and fondling him in a way which had him moaning against her neck. "Turn around," Robbie said and Laura considered him for a moment. "Trust me," he said, and she smiled at him. 'Alright," she replied, allowing him to turn her in his arms. Robbie groaned against her back as she sank down onto his length and Laura shifted her hips slightly, interlacing her fingers with his, flat over her stomach. She rolled her hips, enjoying the sensations he was creating within her.

Robbie caressed her hips, keeping his movements slow and Laura leant her head back against him. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and Laura smiled to herself. "Laur," Robbie murmured as Laura ground her hips down. His breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the nape of her neck. Robbie brought one of his hands to where he and Laura were joined, sliding his fingers between her legs and caressing her intimately. He brought his other hand to her breast, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb, and Laura whimpered in pleasure at the sensation. She sank down onto him, and again, and she felt his exhale against the back of her neck. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she ground her hips slowly, smiling at Robbie's hiss of satisfaction. Laura could feel her orgasm building, a sort of fizzing coursing through her hips and through her veins. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on the feeling and the effect his hands were having on her body. "Ooh, Robbie," she murmured and she tensed as he removed his fingers from her nub. He moistened them, before caressing her again and Laura cried out at the change in sensation. She sank down onto him hard, needing to feel him more deeply as her orgasm raced through her and she cried out his name, gripping his hand in hers, unable to control the movement of her hips. "Fuck, Robbie," she murmured as he thrust harder into her. "Oh, god, yes," Laura leant her head back against him, and he nuzzled her neck. The combined assault on her senses was enough to tip Laura over the edge and as she climaxed around him, Robbie gave in and thrust hard against her, pulling her down onto the bed with him, as he collapsed, spent. "You'll be the death of me, Dr. Hobson," he murmured against her skin, kissing her shoulder and she laughed loudly. "That was uncharacteristically fast and furious," Laura observed and Robbie rolled her towards him, kissing her lovingly. "What can I say?" he replied "you bring it out in me." Laura smiled, still slightly wary. She'd not expected this. In fact, she'd been worried Robbie would be so bound up by grief that she'd rather anticipated a different kind of evening. Yet for Robbie, his response to horrors of the past was to come home to Laura, seek out a kind of solace that made him feel alive.

As the evening continued, Laura became keenly aware that Robbie was actually quite distracted. Oh he was companionable enough, but he was very quiet. Thoughtful, distracted, just sat absentmindedly, staring into space in the pretence of watching the telly. She glanced at him, and he squeezed her hand. She didn't want to press him. It was obvious really. The case was clearly on his mind, and when it came to things like this Robbie was either silently mulling something over or he was talking it through. And that stage would come. He shifted himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of her head absentmindedly. The credits rolled on the news and Laura turned to him. "Turn in?" she enquired and he squeezed her against him. "Aye," he replied simply and Laura furrowed her brow. "Everything alright?" she asked gently, and Robbie sighed. "Just this case," he said "on me mind." Laura leant into him, and leant her forehead against his cheek. "You staying tonight?' she enquired gently and Robbie shook his head. "I'd best be headed home, pet," he said and Laura smiled sympathetically. "Alright," she said kindly.

* * *

 _As Robbie stalked across the lawn, the early morning dew soaking his shoes, he could see that not only had Laura been here for some time but that Hathaway had beaten him here too. 'What time do you call this?" Laura called irritably. "No gallows humour this morning please Laura," Robbie said grumpily "just the whys and wherefores." He stopped adjacent to the body, clearly infuriated. "Killed midnight, one o'clock. Multiple blows," Laura replied levelly. 'And I suppose nobody saw or heard anything?" Robbie said angrily "Damnit. Damnit to hell. I should been quicker off the mark, not let the grass grow," he continued, gesturing at the body and Laura stood, considering him. Robbie gestured at James. "You tried to tell me and I didn't bloody listen." "Sir…" Hathaway began but Robbie cut him off, stalking back across the lawn a few paces. "Too busy looking backwards instead of concentrating on the here and now," Robbie said, aggravated. A disturbance at the side of the steps caught the attention of the trio. Robbie glanced over and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "See to him, will ye?" he said to Hathaway. "You had no way of knowing that the killer was going to strike again, Sir," he remarked and then dutifully turned and walked over to deal with the scene enveloping in front of them. As Hathaway turned his back, Laura turned to Robbie. She tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her. "He's right, Robbie. There's no way you could have known," she remarked, trying to keep her voice low but she could tell that Robbie was not in the mood to be placated._

* * *

"Did you know Ali McLennan?" Hathaway asked abruptly, after he'd appeared in the mortuary under the pretence of picking up some kind of report. Laura considered him for a moment. James did this periodically. Came to find her because he needed to say something out loud, and for whatever reason he was happy to confide in Laura. Laura frowned. "Well, I came across her, obviously, but she left the force sometime ago, as far as I know," she replied. "Why?" Hathaway shrugged. "What did you make of her?" Laura looked up from her report and considered James. "If I'm perfectly honest, Sergeant, I don't really remember enough of her to have formed an opinion," she replied and then she tilted her head slightly. "Why, what did you think?" she enquired and James shrugged. "She calls Inspector Lewis 'Rob'," he replied and Laura laughed aloud. "Oh dear," she replied wryly. "They've gone for a drink, or three," Hathaway continued and they exchanged a glance. "Inspector Lewis is entitled to drink with whomsoever he chooses," Laura remarked, turning her attention to the reports in front of her. Something about Alison McLennan had clearly rankled James, though Laura was non-plussed. Robbie had had various bagmen over the years. Truth be told, Laura had seen more sergeants come and go in her considerable service with the Oxfordshire Police than she really cared to think about. Very few made much of an impression, and fewer still a favourable one. Many a sergeant in their time would have been astonished to see the genuine rapport between the feisty Dr. Hobson and Sergeant Hathaway.

* * *

 _The wind was bitingly cold as Robbie rounded the corner behind Ali's yard, and the expression on Hathaway's face told him almost everything he needed to know. This was grim. 'Where?" Robbie asked, not bothering to stop and stalking past Hathaway, who turned and followed him into the shed. Ignoring the constable's "Sir," as he walked past, Robbie made his way towards the slip, past one of Laura's SOCOs. He walked further forwards, Laura coming into view, and she glanced towards him. She stood up and came towards him, positioning herself so that he couldn't see past her. She looked very serious. "Robbie, I wouldn't. It's not pretty," she told him, her tone firmly professional. He looked upset already and she couldn't blame him. "Show me," he said tightly, and Laura paused for a moment before stepping aside. She grimaced, looking back towards the body as her colleague continued to process the scene, and Robbie contemplated the situation, rubbing the back of his head in a manner which conveyed his distress at the scene in front of him. "When?" he asked. "Early hours, between two and four," Laura replied kindly "she wouldn't have known much about it, after the first, if that's any comfort." She looked up at him, and Robbie shook his head ever so slightly and turned to walk back up the slip._

 _Laura came to find him, as he waited at the top of the shed, and she reached to rub his arm affectionately. "I only saw her last night," Robbie owned "We went for a drink." Laura hid her confusion well, but she frowned and titled her head slightly, clasping her hands together. "You were…" she trailed off, not entirely sure what she was trying to ask. "Could have been, maybe. Who knows?" he replied, none of which made any sense to Laura. They both glanced towards the bottom of the slip. Robbie sighed. "I'm sorry if I was…" he began and Laura's eyes sparkled for a moment. "Brusque?" she muted affectionately. "I was thinking more rude," Robbie replied honestly and Laura shrugged a little. "You're entitled," she replied softly, and Robbie caught her gaze. "Not with you," he replied rawly, and they just looked at each other._ Somehow she managed to mask her sense of betrayal, but she knew Robbie felt awful. They just looked at each other, until Hathaway's insistence forced Robbie to walk away.

* * *

"Laura?"

"Robbie"

"You at home?"

"Yes,"

"Can I come over?

"It's been a long day, Robbie. I'm not going to be very good company. I was just going to bed."

There was a pause.

"I'm not expecting anything, pet. I just need to see you."

"You have seen me. You saw me at work, on at least two occasions today,"

"That isn't what I meant Laur,"

"Robbie, I'm shattered. I was about to turn in for the night. I was called out last night, and two nights before that and I'm about done in."

"I just need to hold you, Laura. It's been a hell of a day. I'm not askin' anything, expecting anything, I just…"

Laura sighed. She was so torn. Part of her longed for to have him come and hold her. But she'd meant it, she was exhausted. And she'd slept badly for several nights on the trot. But then again, she did sleep better in his arms.

"Get a shift on Robbie, it's late."

"I'll see you soon. And Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

A firm rap at the door, fifteen minutes or so later, and Laura swung her feet off the edge of her bed and padded downstairs. She unlocked the front door, and held it open, allowing Robbie to step into her hallway. She locked the door behind him and then turned to him. Robbie gazed at her wearily, and she sighed as he held out his arms to her. "Thank you," he murmured, bringing his hands to her shoulders and rubbing them over her arms. "I need to go to bed, Robbie," Laura said wearily, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. Laura closed her eyes and he enveloped her in his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled against her hair and Laura exhaled slowly. "I just needed to be with you," he murmured and Laura sighed. "Come on," she said quietly, and stepped out of his arms in order to head upstairs. She got into bed, as he discarded his clothing, quickly stripping down to his boxer shorts and a plain t-shirt, before slipping into bed next to Laura. She clicked off the bedside light, stifling a yawn and settled down on her pillow. Robbie interlaced his fingers with Laura's, gently tugging her into his arms and she settled her cheek against his collarbone. Robbie let out a shaky breath, pressing his nose against her hair and cradling her against him tenderly. He'd wanted to do this all day. From the moment he'd walked into that godawful boat yard, he'd had this burgeoning need to escape all the grimness. As the full scale of the horrors of the case had begun to unravel, Robbie had become increasingly fed up. Too many horrible memories. The sheer monstrosity of investigating the murder of a former colleague. And all he'd wanted was to come back to Laura, lose himself in the humanity of holding her, seeking solace in the very physicality of her. God, he needed her. There was no way around it.

In the middle of the night, Laura awoke, wondering what had woken her. She yawned gently and turned to find Robbie clearly wide awake. "Hey," she murmured "I thought I was supposed to be the insomniac." And Robbie sighed, drawing her into his arms and Laura settled against his chest. Laura slid her arm around his stomach and Robbie pressed a kiss into her hair. "This case is really bothering you," Laura observed and Robbie sighed again. "Aye," he said, at length and Laura closed her eyes, sleepily trying to work out whether it was better to try and encourage him to talk it through, or whether she should just hold him and leave him be. She kissed his collarbone and Robbie closed his eyes. This case was really bothering him, Laura was right. Something wasn't right with it all, and it was annoying. He was trying to see his way through it all, and it just wasn't coming together. Was it worth such a horrible night's sleep? Probably not. Feeling Laura's soft kiss drew him out of his musing and he drew her closer. "I dunno, Laur" he said quietly "there's something and I can't put my finger on it." Laura considered this for a moment. "That's as may be," she replied, fingertips caressing his side "but realistically, you do your best thinking when you've slept properly. So rumination at 3am, probably, isn't going to help, sweetheart." Robbie sighed again. He knew Laura was right. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," Laura murmured and Robbie wrapped his arms around her. "You talk a lot of sense, pet," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "S'why you love me," she murmured sleepily and Robbie smiled. Sleepy Laura was particularly adorable, and to be cuddled up with her in the wee small hours was a blissful pleasure after a horrible day. "Aye, pet," he replied, kissing her forehead and allowing the comfort of her touch to lull him to sleep.

The following morning, when Laura's alarm went off, she swore at it and hit the snooze button. Robbie nuzzled into her neck and Laura smiled to herself. "You know perfectly well that we both need to be in early this morning," she reminded him gently and he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. "Mmm," Robbie replied and Laura shifted herself so that she was facing him. She smoothed the hair from his forehead affectionately and they smiled at each other. "Thank you for letting me stay," Robbie said and Laura smiled. "S'alright," she said softly and Robbie kissed her cheek. "What would I do without you?" he asked and Laura smiled to herself, but said nothing. "Want first dibs on the shower?" she asked and Robbie nodded his head. "Aye, go on," he replied and Laura smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'll get the coffee going," she replied and Robbie brought his hand to her chin, tipping it gently so that he could kiss her lovingly. "Sounds grand," he replied.

Later in the kitchen, Robbie appeared as Laura was finishing a bowl of porridge and her second cup of coffee. "Morning," she said cheerfully and he stooped in to kiss him. He retrieved a mug and poured himself some coffee before leaning up against the counter next to her. He took a sip and sighed in satisfaction. "Better?" Laura enquired jovially and he leant across and kissed her cheek. "Much, ta," he replied and she smiled. "Thank you," he said seriously and they looked at each other for a moment. Robbie rubbed his face and Laura smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, it's just this case," he said and Laura squeezed his arm. "We all have rough days, rough cases," she reminded him and he sighed. "Aye." Laura considered him for a minute, and then stood up, leaving her bowl and mug in the sink and then came to stand in front of him. "I need to head into the office," Robbie mused, and Laura began to knot his tie for him, carefully running the fabric through her fingers. "I know," she murmured, adjusting it to her satisfaction and then resting a palm on his chest and looking up at him. "Take it steady today, yeah?" Laura said, meeting his gaze and Robbie kissed her lovingly. "I'll see you later?" he asked, and Laura smiled. "Oh, undoubtably, Inspector," she replied warmly.

* * *

 _"_ _Hot work, eh?" Laura remarked dryly and then glanced up at Robbie. He watched her for a moment. "Fancy a drink?" Laura asked lightly. "Make it dinner, and I'm paying. I owe you one." Robbie replied and Laura shook her head. "No, you don't" she said hastily and Robbie paused by his car. "Eight o'clock, The Turl?" He suggested and Laura stopped and turned towards him, case in hand. She smiled and nodded, before walking over to her car, and stowing her kit away safely. She glanced at him quickly, and then smiled to herself._

Laura managed to get home at an early enough hour to go for a run, and then shower and change before walking back into town to meet Robbie for dinner. He was crossing the road outside the Turl when Laura turned the corner and he grinned at her when he spied her. "Hello," he said cheerfully, leaning in to kiss her cheek affectionately and Laura smiled at him. "Hi," she replied quietly as he stretched out his hand to her waist. "Shall we?" he suggested and Laura nodded, smiling at the sensation of his hand resting in the small of her back. "I'll grab a table," Laura said as they reached the bar. "Aye, your usual?" Robbie replied and Laura considered for a moment. "Yes please," she replied, collecting a menu before heading off to bag them a table. Laura set her coat and scarf on the back of her chair and sat down perusing the available options of food. As Robbie set her G&T down in front of her, she flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks," she said as he sat down opposite her, his knee nudging against hers. Affectionate enough in the privacy of their own homes, Robbie general kept his attentions to her in public to those dismissed simply as contact between old friends. "How hungry are you?" Laura enquired, and Robbie considered her for a moment. "Ravenous," he replied. "Starters and mains then?" Laura queried, her expression warm and Robbie nodded. "Aye, go on." he replied easily, still scanning the menu. Laura picked up her drink and sipped it, while she waited for Robbie to decide what he wanted. At length, he looked over at her. "Alright?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "Some olives, and then the lasagne please," she replied. Robbie picked up the menu, and let his hand rest on her knee for just a fraction longer than might be termed proper before he got up to go the bar.

"This snow storm wasn't quite how I'd envisaged Spring would begin this year," Laura remarked as he returned and he grinned at her. "At least it was short lived!" Robbie replied and Laura nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you," Robbie said and Laura frowned. "For what?" she enquired and Robbie sighed. "Ali," he replied simply and Laura grimaced. She studied her drink for a moment and Robbie hated himself for it. He knew he'd hurt her feelings. "No one deserved what happened to her, Robbie," Laura said, and she glanced over at him. "That isn't what I meant, Laura," Robbie replied and she exhaled slowly. He allowed his free hand to rest on her leg under the table and he rubbed her knee with his thumb. "Robbie, you can go for a drink with whoever you like. I don't own you," Laura rebuked and he looked at her. "I know that Laura, I just don't want you to think that I saw this as anything other than a drink with an old colleague, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me," he replied and Laura sighed. She squeezed his fingers under the table and then brought her hand back onto the table surface. "Can we not do this here?" she murmured and he smiled at her. "Alright," he murmured and they smiled at each other. "I was looking at a weekend away," Laura mused and he met her gaze. "Oh?" Robbie replied, sipping his pint. Laura fiddled with the stem of her glass. "I was wondering about heading over to Suffolk," Laura replied in the same soft tone "we've got a family cottage on the coast and I haven't been for ages. I quite fancy a weekend by the sea." Laura looked up at him, and tilted her head just slightly to the side. "Want to come with?" she enquired and Robbie's smiled broadened. He took another slow sip of his pint and then met her gaze. "Mmm, yes, I think that'd be nice, if I can get the time," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "See what you can do, Inspector…" she replied.

Later he'd take her to bed, make love to her slowly and deliberately, trying to show her how he felt about her, drawing out her climax until she was crying out his name. Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, Laura sighed heavily, drawing him closer and resting her chin atop his head and he nestled against her "It was just a drink," Robbie told her "I didn't realise she was going to try anything on, and I wasn't remotely interested. You know I only have eyes for you." Laura traced her fingertips over his back and he relaxed further into her embrace. "I'm sorry I've been such an arse this week," he murmured and Laura smiled to herself. She resisted a witty comeback and Robbie laughed. "I can actually feel you resisting the temptation to say something withering," he remarked, kissing her collarbone "and we both know that I deserve nothing less than your full famous disdain." He still felt guilty for denying Laura aloud. Even though she hadn't heard. It still felt like a betrayal. Though, he mused, it had to be done if they were to keep all of this under wraps. Laura pressed her lips against his forehead and Robbie heaved a sigh. He loved Laura so much it was verging on painful and he just wanted to find some way to convey the strength of his affection to her without scaring her off. She was so quiet though, and it unnerved him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And so to Suffolk. See how we managed a whole chapter before we went off on a random plot line...

Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Several weeks later, Laura pulled up outside her much beloved family cottage and sighed in satisfaction. She turned the engine off, and got out of the car. The Easter weekend traffic was just beginning to build as she'd pulled off the A13 and she was delighted to be back in her native county. This house wasn't the one she'd grown up in. Their parents had died when she was in her early thirties and she and Sam had sold their childhood home, but they'd kept on her late grandmother's tiny seaside cottage which they came back to whenever they could, and rented out for a chunk of the year through a local agent. The money from the rent paid for any repairs, and for someone to come in and clean, and Sam and Laura took a certain number of weeks for themselves each year. Easter was a luxury, and Sam had taken his family off to Paris for a break so the cottage was Laura's for a few days. Laura was suddenly glad she'd worked Christmas - it made it much easier to negotiate a long weekend off roster and to be able to retreat to the country for a little while. Retrieving the key from her pocket, Laura let herself into the cottage and gazed around the living room. Yes, this had definitely been the right decision. Robbie was due to join her later - fortunately different people signed off their annual leave so unless there was a significant catastrophe, it was unlikely anyone would realise they were both away. And James was off too. Something about a music festival in Scotland and a sleeper train. Hopefully, he wasn't going to put two and two together either.

Laura picked up her bag and took it up to the main bedroom. The cleaner had clearly been in and it was nice to be back in Walberswick. It was quiet and Laura loved the views from the cottage. From the bed, she could see the sea and it cheered her. She opened the window, allowing the breeze into the room and then made her way downstairs. Laura hung her jacket up properly in the hall and then went through to the kitchen to put a pot of tea on. It was so nice to be away from Oxford, and the prospect of a weekend with Robbie all to herself was very pleasant indeed. She'd stopped off on the way and picked up enough groceries to see them through the weekend. They'd go to the pub tonight and she'd already booked a table. So all she needed was Robbie, and they'd be set. The kettle clicked off, and Laura turned to make some tea. Cup in hand, she wandered out to the garden and sat on the bench, watching the clouds scull past along the coast. She sighed in satisfaction and sipped her tea slowly. The garden was pretty and Laura had fond memories of playing in this garden as a little girl. There were roses dotted around the garden, and the wisteria was beginning to bud. Her own garden back in Oxford had begun to mirror this one, she realised. How funny. An opportunity to shape something completely new, and Laura had inadvertently recreated her granny's garden.

The sound of a car pulling onto the drive roused Laura from her musing and she set her mug down, before strolling round to the front of the cottage. Robbie was just getting out of his car when she appeared and he grinned at her. "Hiya love," he said and she smiled back. Robbie ducked his head to kiss her in greeting and Laura smiled. She traced her fingers up to cup his cheek and kissed him slowly. "Hi," she replied. "You are a sight for sore eyes," Robbie told her, looping his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to the cottage. "This is a lovely spot," Robbie observed and Laura nodded. "Next time though, we're going up north," he told her and Laura's eyes twinkled. "Next time?" she murmured, an eyebrow arched and Robbie snorted in derision. He dropped his case down and then pulled her into his arms so he could kiss her properly. Laura closed her eyes as his lips grazed hers and she relaxed into his kiss, sliding one hand under his jacket and the other up to his shoulder. Robbie cradled her closely, savouring the freedom to kiss her without concern. At length, they drew apart and Robbie grinned at Laura. "So this was your granny's place?" he asked, picking his bag up and then slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the cottage and Laura nodded. "It was indeed," she replied and he glanced around. "You grew up down the coast from here, didn't you?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "Not far from here," she replied, winding her way through to the kitchen and refilling the kettle. "Going to give me the guided tour?" he enquired jovially and Laura looked over at him. "Of course," she replied before leaning on the counter. "You've seen the hall, and this is the kitchen and that's the living room…" Laura gestured to the sofa, and then she grinned at him. "There's a bedroom and a bathroom upstairs," she continued and Robbie shook his head. "Is that the best you can do Hobson?" he enquired and Laura laughed. "You made good time," she observed as the kettle clicked off and she began to make a cup of tea for Robbie. "Casting aspersions on my driving?" he enquired dryly and Laura laughed loudly. "Would I?" she asked smoothly and Robbie chuckled. "You absolutely would," he replied definitely and he and Laura exchanged an affectionate look.

* * *

Later, after Robbie had had a cup of tea, Laura took him for a walk down to the Estuary, and to show him round the tiny village. As they reached the edge of the river, Laura gestured to the opposite bank. 'There's a little rowboat which takes you across to Southwold," she said, and then turned up away from the bank. "If we walk up here, it takes you to the bridge over to Southwold. We should go over tomorrow. The Brewery does great food," Laura continued and Robbie smiled. Of course Laura had worked out most of the meals. "What?" Laura asked, and Robbie slid his arm around her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head. "So what are your plans for dinner then?" Robbie asked, still amused, and completely confident that Laura would have thought ahead to the next meal. Laura tucked herself into his embrace and they strolled along the Estuary. As they walked along, a dog trotted along towards them and then it's owner appeared in sight. "Aha," Laura said and Robbie frowned. "What?" he said and then Laura strode forward towards the woman, leaving Robbie confused and slightly trailing in her wake. "Lucy!" Laura called and the woman stared at Laura for a second before holding out her arms and throwing herself at Laura. "Laura Hobson!" she exclaimed and the two greeted each other happily, clearly of long acquaintance. By the time Robbie had caught up with Laura, the two were chatting animatedly. "You didn't say how long you were here for Laura?" Lucy asked, and as Robbie appeared at Laura's side, Laura slipped her hand into Robbie's. "Just for Easter," Laura replied warmly "Robbie and I fancied a break from Oxford." Lucy beamed at Robbie "Hello, nice to meet you, Robbie," she said and held out a hand. Robbie shook it. "Robbie, this is Lucy Richardson," Laura explained "she lives in Walberswick, and our families go way back." "Nice to meet you," Robbie replied. "I can tell you're not from Oxford originally either," Lucy observed and Robbie chuckled, wrapping his arm back around Laura's shoulder affectionately. "Nah, I think that's a fair observation," Robbie replied. After a few more minutes of chatting, Laura turned to Robbie for a second and smiled before turning back to Lucy. "You at the pub tonight?" Lucy enquired and Laura nodded. "The Anchor? We've got a table for dinner, I'm sure we could stay on for a drink," she glanced up at Robbie and he shrugged easily. Lucy grinned. "Great, I'll try and pop down. Marty's looking forward to seeing you, since you're back in town," she replied "Lovely to see you Laura. See you later. Nice to meet you Robbie."

As Lucy strolled back towards Walberswick, Laura looked up at Robbie, trying to gauge his reaction. "I hope you don't mind," she began carefully, and Robbie wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Mind what?" he asked and Laura rested her hands on his waist. "I fear you're about to be subjected to some very old friends of mine," Laura replied and Robbie looked intrigued. "Worried I'll learn about your teenage indiscretions?" he asked and Laura laughed loudly. "Oh, Lucy can tell you most of those. I went out with her husband when we were kids," she replied. "Did you now?" Robbie enquired and Laura tiptoed up to kiss him. "We went out for six weeks when I was fifteen, twenty five plus years ago, and he and Lucy got together shortly afterwards. I really wouldn't give it much thought," she replied easily and Robbie returned her kiss gently. "What time for the pub then?" he asked and Laura glanced at her watch. "We've got a table booked at seven," she replied. "Grand," he replied easily and Laura smiled. Robbie ducked his head to kiss her softly again. "It's nice to see you looking so relaxed," he told her and Laura's smile broadened. "It's nice to be home," she replied. They strolled back along the bank of the river, hand in hand, chatting easily. Laura was so happy to be back, and she was looking forward to showing Robbie some of her old haunts. When he'd teased her about needing to go up north next time, Laura had been really thrilled. She'd arched an eyebrow, replied teasingly but the prospect of future weekends away really made her happy.

When they reached the cottage, Laura led the way to the front door, Robbie following her happily. Back inside, with the front door firmly shut behind them, Laura stepped into Robbie's arms and slid her hands up to his shoulders and entwined her hands at the nape of his neck. He looked down at her and they smiled at each other. Laura tilted her chin up and Robbie ducked his head down to kiss her, nudging his nose against hers and then kissing her slowly, and then again. As they continued to kiss, Robbie slid his hands around her waist, enjoying the sensation of his hands on her body and drawing her closer against him. At length, they drew apart slightly, foreheads touching and they smiled happily at each other. A giggle bubbled up in Laura's throat and Robbie looked quizzically at her. "I just feel like a teenager again," Laura owned and Robbie smirked. "Aye, that's exactly how you make me feel," he murmured, drawing her in for another kiss and Laura chuckled as she surrendered to his kisses again. Some time later, they drew apart and Laura shook her head when she realised the time. Robbie chuckled at her derision. "What?" he said, as she picked up her jacket and they made their way down to the pub for dinner in the dusk. "Sorry we're late for dinner, we lost track of time snogging like teenagers in the hallway," she retorted and Robbie laughed, squeezing her fingers. "Aye, well…" he began. There wasn't much he could say to that and he caught Laura's eye, grinning at her.

* * *

After an excellent dinner, Robbie and Laura tucked themselves away in a booth at the back of the bar, content to finish their drinks together. As the rear door swung open, Laura grinned and Robbie looked round to see what had caught her attention. _Ah, Lucy, and presumably, her husband. He wondered about a teenage Laura, trying to reconcile the woman in front of him with her younger self. He wasn't jealous. That would be ridiculous, but the notion of Laura's younger years had him intrigued._ Laura had stood up to greet her friends, kissing Lucy and then Martin affectionately. "This is Robbie," Laura introduced him "and this is Martin, and you met Lucy earlier." Martin shook Robbie's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully "now, can I get either of you a drink?" Laura considered her drink and then exchanged a glance with Robbie. He nodded almost imperceptibly and Laura smiled broadly. "I would love a G&T," she replied "and Robbie's on the IPA please Marty." Martin glanced at Robbie in a friendly fashion, clearly intrigued by Laura's companion. "Pint?" he enquired and Robbie nodded. "Aye, that'd be grand, thanks," he replied. Lucy pulled out the chair and sat down opposite Laura, grinning at her and then unwinding her scarf from around her neck and shrugging her denim jacket off. "So, how is life treating you then, our Laura?" Lucy enquired, and Laura smiled broadly. "All well with me," she replied warmly "and how are you and yours." Laura glanced at Robbie "Lucy and Martin have five children," she explained, as a by-word and Robbie smiled. "Wow, five kids," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Lucy's eyes twinkled and Laura chuckled. "Not a lot to do in rural Suffolk, eh?" she muted aloud and Lucy rolled her eyes. Robbie got the impression this was a long held source of banter between the two friends. "It's alright for you Laura, carefree and single," Lucy chided affectionately, and then glanced up at her husband as he deposited a tray of drinks on the table.

"Emmeline, Lucy and Mart's oldest is my goddaughter," Laura explained. Lucy took a sip of her drink and caught Robbie's eye. "I don't know what we were thinking," she confided in a mock confidential tone to Robbie. "Aye, I can see Laura would be a terrible influence," Robbie replied solemnly and Laura looked outraged, as Lucy giggled. "Yes, I can see we're going to get on fine," Lucy replied and Martin shook his head. "And how is my lovely goddaughter?" Laura enquired, slightly grumpily, and Lucy smiled. "She's fine," Martin said, settling down in his seat and picking up his pint. "Home from uni for the holidays, and watching her siblings so her old Mum and Dad can sneak off to the pub," he continued. Laura's phone beeped, and she pulled it from her pocket, casting a curious glance at it. Her expression switched from curiosity to amusement. "Thank god, I thought for a horrible moment it might be dispatch," she observed "but it's Emme, in fact it's Emme and all of your offspring." She glanced at Robbie and he regarded her fondly. Laura passed her phone to Lucy who chuckled at the picture. Martin rolled his eyes. "Kids, eh? So how do you know our Laura then, Robbie?" he enquired and Robbie glanced at Laura for a moment. She shrugged modestly. "Well, we've worked together for fifteen years or so now," Robbie replied "Laura's the lead pathologist and I'm an Inspector with Oxfordshire Police. So we cross paths a lot at work." Lucy considered Robbie for a moment. "I think we've met before," she said thoughtfully. "Weren't you at Laura's fortieth?" Laura blew out a breath at the memory and Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I was," he replied and Lucy nodded, satisfied. "Knew I'd seen you somewhere before." She turned to Laura "You haven't kept all of this under wraps since then, surely?" she asked Laura who choked on her drink, and shook her head. "God, no," Laura said firmly. Lucy arched an eyebrow, clearly amused but didn't press her any further.

"How old are the rest of your kids?" Robbie asked, allowing his hand to rest lightly on Laura's thigh. Lucy smiled. "Emmeline is 19, Ned is 17, Bella is 14, Thos is 10 and our baby, Libby, is four," she replied warmly. "They're a mad crew," Martin observed and Laura chuckled. "You'd never imagine he's spoiling for a sixth, eh?" she remarked and Lucy shook her head. "Gracious, not a chance," she said. Martin grinned. "Yeah, you were in no way getting nostalgic over Kate's wee girl, were you?" he nudged his wife who sighed. "Six just seems excessive," Lucy lamented, cradling her G&T. Robbie shook his head wryly, and Laura cast a glance at him. "Oh, you're going to set him off now," she said affectionately, and Lucy looked curious. "My late wife and I have two kids," Robbie explained. "Ah," Lucy said kindly. "You have to let a father be nostalgic for his kids, once they're grown," Martin said in a knowing way and Robbie nodded. "Aye, and mine are well grown," he said, taking a sip of his pint. "You know, I always thought Laura would make a…" Lucy began and Laura choked on her G&T. "Don't you bloody dare Lucy," she retorted and Robbie stifled a wry smile.

"Oi, Richardsons, Hobson… and, whoever you are, Hobson's squeeze. Come on. You've propped up my bar long enough. Haven't you got homes to go to?" the barman called, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alright, Owen," she called back. "I suppose that's our cue to head home." Laura laughed and drained the last of her G&T. She smiled at Robbie as he stood up. "Hobson's squeeze," he muttered disparagingly and Martin clapped him on the back. "Worse ways to be categorised," he said and Robbie shook his head despairingly.

* * *

The following morning, the sunlight had long been streaming through the bedroom window when Laura grudgingly opened her eyes and squinted at the clock. "Oh god," she muttered and Robbie opened one eye. "What?" he murmured and Laura mumbled something into her pillow. "S'later than I thought," she said and Robbie rolled over so that he was snuggled up behind her. "You're off duty and out of county pet. You're allowed a lie in," he reminded her and Laura sighed. "Good job, given my hangover," she replied warily, and Robbie chuckled. "You and Lucy sank a good amount of gin last night," he observed and Laura groaned. "Don't remind me," she muttered and Robbie kissed the back of her head. "How are you so sprightly?" she asked and Robbie smiled. "Because Martin and I stuck to our pints, while you and Lucy kept up with the gin," he replied, amused and Laura muttered something unrepeatable. "How about you have a nice hot shower?" Robbie suggested "and I'll make you some coffee. Then we can walk over to Southwold, and have a decent breakfast and you can nurse your hangover with the Saturday papers?" Laura buried her face into her pillow for a further few moments. "Coffee would be lovely," she replied and Robbie smiled to himself. He and Hathaway often teased Laura about her ability to hold her drink, but as a general she was pretty steady. She and Lucy had clearly enjoyed themselves last night - no wonder she was feeling a touch fragile this morning. Robbie pressed a kiss to Laura's cheek and rolled out of bed, heading down to fetch his beloved her coffee.

As Laura lay back in the bath, watching the clouds scull past in the sky, she smiled to herself. She was horribly hungover - Lucy and far too much gin was clearly to blame, but they'd had a lovely evening. Robbie had fitted in nicely and Lucy had pulled her close at the end of the evening and murmured her approval of Laura's choice of partner. That had pleased Laura. Not that she needed approval per se. Laura was grown up enough to make her own choices in life and she was confident that she and Robbie made a good match. But it was nice to know her friends liked him. Robbie was a thoroughly decent man. Kind, and intelligent. He made her laugh, had an uncanny knack for picking up when she'd had a rough day. Robbie's empathy was one of his greatest features. A knock on the door roused her from her musings and she smiled as Robbie poked his head around the door. "Coffee?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "God, yes, please," she said fervently and Robbie passed her a mug, made to her preference. "Thank you," she said gratefully, clasping the mug in her hands and Robbie stooped down to kiss her. "Pleasure," he replied and Laura smiled warmly.

After the water had begun to go cold, Laura set her now empty mug down on the bathroom floor and stood up, reaching for a towel. She dried herself quickly, and then made her way into the bedroom to get dressed. As she changed into clean underwear, she checked the weather forecast and dressed accordingly. She pulled on her jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, before heading downstairs. Robbie was already dressed, and lounging on the sofa, waiting for Laura to make an appearance. "Better?" he enquired and Laura nodded. She leant down and kissed him softly. "Alright?" she asked "fancy a stroll and some breakfast?" Robbie did indeed, and having donned their jackets, and locked up the house, they headed back towards the Estuary and along the footpath up to the bridge to cross over into Southwold. It was a pleasant enough morning and Laura rather enjoyed the fresh air and the sensation of Robbie's hand in hers. "What do you fancy for breakfast?" she enquired as they walked along and Robbie considered. "If I know you, you'll have a strong sense of where's good for food," he replied in a slightly teasing tone and Laura rolled her eyes. "Sweet or savoury?" she enquired. "Mmm, savoury, I think," Robbie replied and Laura considered. "Well, Southwold is going to be a bit posh for your liking," she began, suppressing a giggle as Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Never mind, I'm sure one of the pubs does a decent fry up," she continued and Robbie grinned. "Now you're talking my language," he replied.

* * *

After breakfast Laura insisted they walk the length of the prom, citing the need to work off the last vestiges of her hangover. She slid her hand around his waist, under his jacket and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder affectionately. It was a nice morning to be walking in the Easter sunshine and the small Suffolk town was busy with holidaymakers keen to make the most of the bank holiday weekend. "Shall we pick up the papers?" Laura asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and glancing up at Robbie as they walked. "Fancy a relaxing afternoon on the sofa?" Robbie enquired easily and Laura nodded. "Mmm, pretty much," she replied warmly and they exchanged affectionate smiles. They'd reached the end of the pier, and Laura was enjoying the breeze whipping around them. "Happy memories for you, this place?" Robbie enquired, drawing her closer to him and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Laura nodded, feeling slightly nostalgic. "Many happy memories, this place," she replied, gazing out to the horizon. "Me Nan used to take us on the pier at Whitby when we were kids," Robbie said "buy us chips and pop, and we'd sit and dangle our legs off the end." Laura smiled. "Simple pleasures, eh?" she remarked and Robbie nodded. "I reckon you'd love Whitby," he replied and Laura smiled. "Next time, eh?" she said and he nodded. "Be nice to look forward to it," Laura said and he squeezed her against him. "So, papers, do we need anything else while we're on this side of the river?" Robbie asked and Laura considered this. "Well, I was going to suggest we had fish and chips tonight," she glanced up at him and he smiled at her knowingly. "So, what, come back over?" and Laura nodded. "If you like," she replied and he kissed the side of her head. "Mmm, yes, you and a decent chip supper, sounds a very agreeable way to pass an evening, pet" he murmured and Laura smiled to strolled hand in hand back up to the town and picked up the supplies they needed for the afternoon before leisurely making their way back over to the cottage.

* * *

Closing the front door behind them, Laura made her way into the living room and deposited the papers on the coffee table. Robbie was already filling up the kettle, and she unlocked the back door, allowing the breeze to drift into the cottage. "Brew?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled. "Mmm, yes please," she replied, picking up the weekend supplement and settling onto the sofa. With cups of tea in hand, they whiled away a few hours, enjoying the luxuries of quiet, companionship and a distinct lack of duty and on-call rosters. At length, Laura moved on from the papers to the book she'd brought with her and she nestled against Robbie contentedly as he slung his arm around her. It still slightly blew her away that it was so easy to be with Robbie, to not need to speak, but just to enjoy each other's company in a contented silence. Eventually, Robbie tossed the crossword down with an air of dissatisfaction and Laura glanced at him, amusement evident in her features. "Finished?" she enquired lightly and he snorted disdainfully. "Not quite," he replied and Laura smiled, before folding the corner of her page over and closing her book. "You going to catch up with your goddaughter while you're here?" he enquired and Laura set her book down on the coffee table. "Mmm, I didn't know Emme was home, because like most of the teenagers I know, she's crap at answering her Auntie Laura's messages, but if you don't mind, I'd like to at least take her for a coffee at some point this weekend," Laura replied and Robbie grinned. "Course I don't mind," he replied and Laura smiled."Is Emme your only godchild?" he asked and Laura sat up, curling her legs underneath her. "Well," she replied "no. She isn't." Robbie looked intrigued and Laura sighed. "Ligeia's daughter, Chloe, is also my goddaughter," she said and Robbie grimaced. "It's difficult though, because Ligeia was basically estranged from Chloe and Chloe's dad understandably wanted to keep her rooted with her family up in Scotland. I don't feel that great about it, but what can I do? He's within his rights to make decisions he feels are best for Chloe and I don't doubt he's got her best interests at heart. And I'm godmother to the son of an old boyfriend, but he lives in Australia and funnily enough, I don't see much of him. But he is a sweet boy, and unlike the girls, he's slightly better at keeping in touch with me. That's partly, I expect, because he's hoping to go to medical school next year and he keeps picking my brains," Laura explained. Robbie grinned. "And you've got your nieces?" he said and Laura smiled warmly. "Frolicking in Paris as we speak," she remarked and Robbie laughed.

"Your brother didn't have any kids?" she asked and Robbie shook his head. "Nah, just me and my two," he replied. He was intrigued by the notion of Laura's ex. It dawned on him that he didn't know much about her romantic life. He vaguely recalled she'd dated one of the DI's briefly when she'd first joined the station. Martin someone or other. Robbie didn't really remember. And occasionally she'd made passing reference to a date here, or a weekend away there. "You're pondering," Laura observed and he glanced at her, smiling. "Just reflectin' on the thought that there's whole swathes of your life I know nothing about," Robbie replied and Laura smiled. "International woman of mystery, that's me," she replied and he chuckled. "Does Lucy usually wind you up about making a good mother?" he asked and Laura rolled her eyes. "I knew you're picked up on that," she said accusingly and Robbie reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers. Laura sighed. "Lucy just wants me to be happy, and she sort of equates what makes her happy with being the same as what would make me happy," she replied and Robbie looked interested. Laura sighed again. "Lucy can't completely conceive of a life without a husband and kids. I mean, she married when we were 21. Sometimes I think she has me pegged as some kind of, I don't know, high flying career woman, which makes it sound far more deliberate than it turned out to be," she began, wondering how a lighthearted conversation about tea with her goddaughter had turned into a no holds barred assessment of her life choices.

She glanced at Robbie, wondering what he made of all this, only to find he was simply listening. "I never woke up one morning and decided that I did or didn't want particular things, but, nothing's ever been an option at what felt like the right time, or with the right person. And medicine's an all encompassing career, if you let it," Laura continued. "And did you? Let it, I mean" Robbie asked and Laura shrugged. "I've never loved a man more than my job," she said, studying her hands for a moment. "I've never been tempted to want to move to the other side of the world and start afresh, for example, never felt the need to make that clean a break." She glanced up at him, wondering where he was going with this. "I just find it hard to get my head around it… someone as lovely as you. On your own, I mean," Robbie said, slightly awkwardly. Laura grimaced slightly, and Robbie drew her against him so that her back was resting against his shoulder, and he laced her fingers with his firmly. Laura leant her head back against his for a moment. "Oh, there have been a few boyfriends over the years," she replied "but I haven't dated seriously for a couple of years." Robbie frowned. "Why?" he asked bluntly and Laura laughed. "Why do you think?" she retorted, a faint blush rising in her cheeks and Robbie looked confused before the realisation dawned on him. "Really?" he said, surprised and Laura nodded shyly. "Not fair on anyone, least of all me, to pretend I'm available, when, well, I'm not, really," she said and Robbie shook his head in disbelief. Laura glanced at her lap, and Robbie pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I remember," he began "the first time I saw you when I came back from the Virgin Islands." Laura considered this. "Poor James, dispatched to Heathrow by Innocent," she said dryly and Robbie chuckled. "Aye," he said wistfully "and then I walked onto that crime scene, jet lagged to high heaven, and suddenly I heard your voice. Four little words. 'Ah, the wanderer returns.' And there you were," Robbie said and Laura smiled, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "That shirt was atrocious, Robbie," she remarked. "Still got it," Robbie replied with satisfaction and Laura rolled her eyes. "Of course you have," she murmured despairingly. "Anyway, it's not to say that marriage and babies hasn't been an option at points, but I've always chosen to stay in Oxford when push came to shove, broken hearts not withstanding. So marriage and motherhood hasn't worked out, and with hindsight, I think that's been for the best. It's not that I actively avoided them, like, say Ellen, and now, well, I'm 42. I think that ship has sailed. But you know, I like my work and I like my life. I like who I am, and I'm confident enough to value that." Robbie squeezed her fingers and she smiled at him. He wasn't really sure what he should say, what she might want him to say. It was aways interesting listening to Laura, and he liked getting to know her more. Idly he wondered if she'd ever want to marry him, and the very idea made him smile to himself.

* * *

"I'm glad you suggested this," Robbie mused later that evening as they lounged on the sofa after an excellent supper of fish and chips, glasses of wine in hand. Laura smiled broadly but said nothing for a few moments. Eventually he caught her eye and she sat up a little bit. "Wine?" She asked curiously and Robbie shook his head. "Time to ourselves away from Oxford," he replied and Laura nodded. "Won't be the solution every time though, will it?" She remarked and he frowned. "We're going to have plenty of rough cases, circumstances which make things difficult between us. Won't always be possible to escape," Laura continued and Robbie suddenly understood. He swirled the dregs of his wine in his glass and Laura watched him. "Other people wouldn't have been so understanding about the whole mess with Ali," Robbie said and Laura grimaced. She reached out and interlinked their fingers. "Laura," he began and she squeezed his fingers. "You don't have to..." she said quickly and he sighed. "You were so quiet, for days, Laur. I didn't know what to make of it. And it was all such a horrible mess. And I knew I'd hurt you," he said wearily. Laura chewed her lip. "It's a technique I use a lot. Work. Home. Love. Life. Working it all through quietly in my head before I act," she began to explain "and I suppose I'd forgotten how it comes across." Robbie looked puzzled and Laura smiled. "In professional feedback I tend to get somewhere between 'considered, aloof, distant'. Though I've long since stopped caring because I know the most important thing to do is do my job to the best of my ability and I can't do that unless I can get some distance and perspective on a case. But I know not everyone close to me finds it easy to deal with," she glanced up and he squeezed her fingers again. "It's been a while since I shared my life with anyone of any significance, Robbie. It's an adjustment for both of us," she said softly "and for the record, what you had to say about Ali kissing you threw me slightly, but I believe you when you tell me how you reacted."

"All I could think about was you," Robbie said and Laura could detect the faintest hint of rawness in his voice. "Sometimes I still can't quite get my head around you wanting me, lass. And I..." Robbie trailed off and Laura sighed. She set down her glass and moved so that she was sat next to him. "You have to get past this," she said softly reaching up to caress his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. "You know that I want to be with you. You know that I don't care about the age gap between us. I don't give it any consideration. It's your hang up, not mine." Robbie looked at her and smiled slightly. "Aye, pet," he said simply and Laura leant in to kiss him gently. "Maybe I should remind you how little I care about how old we are," she murmured against his ear and he inhaled sharply as she kissed the edge of his jaw, shivering as she continued to feather kisses down his neck. "Maybe you should," he replied, and Laura chuckled as she moved into his lap. "Actions speak louder than words," he muted as he slid his hands around her waist, holding her close and Laura smiled. "The words matter too, Robbie, but the demonstration is an added bonus," she murmured and he caressed her skin, sliding his hand under her t-shirt. "You're a very handsome man Inspector," Laura told him, and Robbie grinned. Laura had a particular way of articulating his rank which sent shivers of desire coursing through him. For years he'd wondered whether she knew the impact of her turn of phrase, whether she was deliberately flirting with him and he was delighted to learn that it really was quite intentional.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning, Laura awoke irritatingly early. She supposed that was inevitable. Her sleep was, at the very least, slightly disordered and a lie in two days in a row was probably too much to hope for. She sighed and rolled onto her back. Robbie muttered in his sleep and slid his hand over her stomach, drawing her against him and she smiled. He kissed her shoulder gently and settled against her, still contentedly asleep and Laura sighed again. At least it wasn't too early, she mused, nearly seven o'clock. And a sleepy Robbie sent pangs of affection, of endearment through her. It was moments like these that she clung onto the memories of when they weren't able to see each other as often. He looked so carefree in his sleep. Fewer lines, more relaxed. She gently brushed his hair to one side and he smiled at her touch. "Laura," he murmured, capturing her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. She'd had no real agenda for their time in Suffolk. A rare four day weekend, and both of them off duty. Absolute bliss. Just to be able to spend time together was simply lovely. Laura didn't need dramatic gestures or elaborate schemes. This, this was what she sought. Genuine affection, companionship, an unexpectedly intense physical attraction, a certain degree of mutual interests. It was just proving to be really lovely. Her hopes and expectations for their relationship were proving well-founded, and even if Robbie hadn't told her that he loved her, Laura certainly felt loved. And right now, it was enough.

Their conversations yesterday had surprised her. Frankly Laura wished Robbie would get over his preoccupation with the age gap between them. She cared so little. It was so obvious to her that they were well suited but it clearly bothered him. But Laura couldn't quite get to the bottom of that particular concern. She idly wondered what it would take to convince him of her perspective. She smirked slightly as memories of the previous evening returned to her. Laura was quite convinced she'd demonstrated exactly how attractive she found him. It intrigued her too that he was so curious about her love life, how surprised he'd been when she'd confessed how long she'd had feelings for him. Honestly, men could be so blind sometimes. Laura was quite confident she'd not been that subtle. And surely since Dorset, he must have known that she wouldn't have so much as looked twice at another man since then. It was almost six months now. Not that Laura set any great store by the passage of time, but it was nice to be able to reflect back on the nicer moments they'd shared in that time. She still valued keeping it discrete at work, enjoyed the brief moments of banter between the two of them. Laura wondered how long it would take James to work it out. Surely, he of all people, would clock it soon enough? Laura was reasonably confident that Jean Innocent had her suspicions but she doubted the Chief Super was likely to start asking probing questions of her chief pathologist and one of her CID team.

And today was Easter Sunday. Lucy had appeared the previous evening with a stash of chocolate and an invitation for Easter dinner, and Robbie had been quite happy to play happy families. After Lucy had disappeared, Laura had made her way over to him and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you," she murmured and he had looked at her quizzically. "For being so easy about my friends hijacking our weekend away," Laura continued and Robbie smiled, holding her in his arms. "Laura, it's nice. Besides, I like seeing you happy, and they're pleasant company, so it's fine," he'd told her. Laura smiled. They had the rest of the day to themselves, but he knew she was looking forward to the meal tonight, and to spending time with Lucy's rabble of children. And Robbie liked a houseful of kids as much as anyone. Perhaps, Laura mused, perhaps if they'd been younger when they'd met, or they'd met in different circumstances, perhaps marriage and babies would have been on the cards. But having such a prospect was suddenly strange. Was that something she wanted? And goodness, would it be something Robbie wanted? Laura closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She had no idea what had suddenly brought on this train of thought. She'd gotten so used to the idea that her life would always be as it was that the prospect of something different was almost alarming. Robbie stirred against her and Laura turned her face so that she could brush her lips against his forehead. He smiled at the gesture sleepily, tightening his grip on her waist.

Laura suspected that Robbie was pretty traditional. In fact, she was categorically certain he was. She knew he'd prefer his daughter Lynne to be married, even though she and her partner Tim had been happily living together since they were students. So it sort of followed that she imagined that if they had any future as a couple, in the long term Robbie was going to want to get married. It seemed so odd to be contemplating such a thing when she'd not even told him that she loved him. And yet, she was simultaneously confident that this was the road they were headed down. Last Halloween had been intensely traumatic but the one good thing that had come out of it had been this relationship with Robbie. She cast her mind back to their trip to Dorset, back to that moment on the beach when they'd been stood at the Golden Cap Cliffs. She'd been watching the waves when Robbie had come to stand behind her. Laura had leant back against him and he'd enveloped her in his arms. And it had felt so utterly right to be there. To be in his embrace. And from that moment on, she'd just known. Marriage was something she'd had to consider before. Something she'd turned down. It hadn't felt right, not the right person, not the right time in her life, not the right place. But here and now, it felt like it could be. Not that she was intent on it happening anytime soon. Some day, perhaps, some day though. She could somehow envisage them growing old together.

"You're deep in thought, my love," Robbie murmured and Laura smiled, kissing his forehead again. "Mmmm," Laura replied and Robbie drew her closer. "You been awake long?" he asked and Laura considered the bedside clock. "About half an hour," she replied and he yawned. "Not so bad," he said, knowing that her sleep was quite often poor. "Do you fancy a cup of tea?" he answered and Laura nodded. "That would be lovely," She replied and Robbie stretched slightly. "I'll go and put the kettle on," he offered and Laura pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That would be lovely," she said and he grinned at her. "It's so lovely waking up to you," he owned and Laura smiled broadly. "It's pretty nice waking up to you too," she replied warmly and they kissed slowly, leisurely, drawing closer until Laura found herself pressed into the mattress, unable to resist the lure of his kisses and the expectation they brought with them. Robbie nuzzled into her neck and she entwined her wrists around him, giggling softly at the sensations he was arousing in her. "Such luxuries are rarely afforded us in Oxford," she murmured and he shifted himself so that he could transfer his attention to her body. The feeling of his mouth on her made Laura arch her neck in pleasure and Robbie grinned to himself.

He was thoroughly enjoying his lazy exploration of Laura's body. He'd worried that he'd be too old for Laura, that she'd be disappointed by him, but in reality they'd turned out to be incredibly compatible. Their longstanding friendship had turned out to be a perfect basis on which to develop the physical attraction burgeoning between them and he was besotted with her. He'd have never said he had a type but he was entranced by Laura's petite figure. Robbie wasn't sure he was much in the looks department but judging by the way Laura reacted to him, he was doing alright. The resurgence of this aspect of his life was a revelation, and a delight. He kissed his way across her stomach and down to her hipbone, before encouraging Laura to part her legs so that he could continue to kiss and lick her intimately. Laura cried out as he circled her nub with his tongue and he grinned before repeating the action again and again until she was crying out his name. She tugged at his shoulder, wriggling away from him and he looked up at her. "I want you," she said and he grinned at her. "C'mon, Robbie," she said and he drew himself level with her. Laura slid her hands to his hips, raising her hips so that he could thrust into her, and then sliding her hands to his lower back as they began to move together. "God, you feel good," Robbie told her and Laura grinned. "You feel amazing," she murmured and he ducked his head to nuzzle against her neck. Laura giggled at the sensation, turning her face so that their foreheads were touching and they smiled at each other. Laura brought her hand up to cup his cheek as they kissed softly. Something about this lazy intimacy made Laura feel quite emotional and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure. Robbie leant into her touch and she smiled. She shifted her hips and he sank more deeply into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Robbie kissed the palm of her hand, and then carefully brought his hand between them. "Let me touch you," he murmured and Laura moaned as his fingers began to caress her intimately. Soon his touch had her crying out his name and he clasped her closely with his other hand as she began to come undone around him. Sinking deeply into her again, Robbie knew he wouldn't last much longer and as Laura cried out his name once more, his hips bucked hard into her and he knew he was lost. "Laura, love, oh," Robbie thrust hard into her, spilling himself before collapsing against her, smiling to himself as she gathered him into her arms and they quietly began to doze back to sleep together.

* * *

An hour or so later, Robbie awoke to find himself alone in bed, and he frowned as he realised there was a hot cup of tea on the bedside table. He sat up in bed as Laura appeared in the doorway, hair slightly disheveled and wearing his shirt. He grinned at her. "Hello," he said affectionately and Laura smiled at him, holding a mug of tea in her hands. He gazed at her, wondering how the bloody hell he'd ever managed to get this lucky. "Hello," she replied, smiling broadly. He wasn't quite sure how Laura managed to make his shirt look as good as she did. "You getting back in?" he enquired and Laura shrugged lazily. "Come on Hobson," he chided and she grinned before coming over and perching on the side of the bed. Robbie leant in to kiss her affectionately and then picked up his mug of tea. "I'm impressed you're not eating chocolate for breakfast," he mused and Laura chuckled. "I thought it would be kinder to share," she replied warmly "but I can probably stretch to a fry up." Robbie raised an eyebrow and Laura laughed. "Normally when you look at me like that, it's not food on your mind," she rebuked, amused and he smiled at her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Thanks for the tea," he said and she shrugged easily. "How about you shower, and I'll crack on with breakfast?" he suggested and Laura smiled. "Sure?" she replied and he nodded. "Aye, I'm not exactly Michelin starred but I can manage a pretty mean fry up," he replied and Laura smiled. "Great," she replied.

When Laura emerged downstairs a little while later, she found Robbie still looking agreeably sleepy, dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. She snuck up behind him, sneaking her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Robbie squeezed one of her hands, keeping his attention firmly fixed on the pan in front of him. "Can I do anything?" she asked and he shook his head. "Nah, you're good," he replied easily and Laura smiled to herself. She refilled her tea from the pot, and then leant on the counter top, watching Robbie as he cooked. He glanced up, and smiled at her. "You look pretty," he observed and Laura smiled. She'd chosen a jersey tunic, a chunky cardigan and some leggings, and she liked the ensemble. It was far more relaxed than most things she ever wore in Oxford and she was pleased with the compliment. At length, Robbie presented Laura with a plate of toast, eggs and tomatoes and she pressed an appreciative kiss to his cheek, before tucking in cheerfully. When Robbie sat down next to her, he passed a couple of rashers of bacon to her and she flashed him a smile. "What time is Lucy expecting us?" he enquired between mouthfuls. "About five. She was going to slow roast a shoulder of lamb, and she's an excellent cook," Laura replied. "Fancy a stroll along the beach?" Robbie enquired and she nodded. "That's be lovely," she said and he grinned. "You, me, some suitable geography and our hiking boots," Robbie mused "is there a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon?"

After breakfast and once Robbie had dressed, Laura and Robbie made their way back out to the beach, strolling along it hand in hand, conversation flowing between them in dribs and drabs. "How's Ellen?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled. "Well," she replied, gazing out to sea. "I'm fairly sure she and Alec have parted ways, but I haven't spoken to her for a couple of weeks and even then it was brief. So I'm a bit overdue a catch up with her." Robbie shook his head and Laura glanced at him. "Alec really rankled with you," she observed and Robbie shrugged. "Couldn't stand him, Laur, if I'm perfectly honest," he replied "did you live with him for long, the three of you?" Laura shook her head. "Only for final year. Ellen and I were together all five years. She and I shared a room for our first year at college and then we always stuck together. Ligeia we got to know in second year, and the boys, well, they were all postgrads when we were finishing up. Ellen always had eyes for Alec, and you know the whole mess with Pete and Ligeia." Laura glanced at her feet for a moment, and Robbie squeezed her hand. "The CPS have been in touch about Charlotte," Laura said and Robbie turned to her, surprised. "You kept that quiet," he said and Laura met his gaze steadily. "There's no need to be hoity," she replied sharply and he grimaced before pulling her into his arms, rubbing his hands over her upper arms. "Sorry," he said and Laura chewed her lip. "The letter only arrived on Thursday," she replied "and I wanted to think it over for a few days. I needed that time." She looked up at him and he nodded, wondering whether she would continue. "You don't have to tell me," Robbie said and Laura sighed.

"I think you find it hard," she observed "when I don't tell you something straightaway. I think it worries you." Laura glanced up at him, and he squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "You rate me, as a pathologist?" Laura continued and Robbie frowned, surprised. "Laura, of course I do," he replied, confused and Laura nodded. "Have you ever seen me rush a scene?" Laura asked and he shook his head. "Do I irritate you no end because I work through everything, and make you wait for my decision?" Laura asked again and a smile began to edge at Robbie's lips. "Aye, sometimes. But I'd rather wait for your decision than get Rawbones' quickly," Robbie confessed and Laura's eyes twinkled. "Are you seeing a theme here?" Laura enquired and Robbie drew her closer and kissed her softly. "Aye," he replied. "I'm not secretive Robbie," Laura said and he sighed. "I just prefer to think something through," Laura continued "and I don't like making snap decisions." Laura looked up at him and he regarded her silently, hoping that she would continue. "You will already have worked out that the CPS weren't sending me court dates, because you would have been called too," Laura said and Robbie nodded curtly. "Charlotte's dying," Laura said, her voice suddenly slightly emotional "and she was so ill when all this happened… She wasn't in her right mind. If Vince was alive, well, it might be different, but they wrote to say that any trial was unlikely to be convened for another six months. And Charlotte won't survive that long. And you know, mens rea and all that." She shrugged her shoulders and Robbie wrapped his arms around her. Laura leant her cheek against his chest, taking comfort from the sensation of his hands caressing her back. "No prosecution then, eh?" Robbie asked and Laura shook her head. "Oh, Laura," Robbie murmured and she inhaled slowly, trying to halt the tears threatening. "I'm sorry pet," he murmured and Laura closed her eyes.

It was strangely reminiscent of the moment Robbie had taken her into his arms after Ligeia's funeral, held her close. And here they were, six months later. She snuggled into his embrace, feeling him sigh and tighten his arms around her. "Thank you," Laura whispered and he pressed a kiss into her hair. They stood for a few more minutes until Laura stepped back. Robbie squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "Sorry, wasn't expecting to get so emotional about it," she owned and Robbie shook his head. "I think it's pretty reasonable," he said and she smiled. "Shall we?" Laura asked, and they turned to continue their walk along the sand. "It's a lovely part of the world," Robbie mused as they walked along "do you miss it?" Laura shrugged. "Do you miss Tyneside?" she asked and Robbie chuckled. "Ducking the question, Hobson?" he rebuked and she smiled. "I come back regularly," Laura said easily "and having the cottage here keeps me rooted here. I'm still a Suffolk girl at heart," Robbie smiled. "Sometimes I miss it, but it's easy to come back, get a lungful of sea air," Laura finished and she glanced up at him. "Do you miss Tyneside?" she enquired again and he shook his head. "Nah, not really. I mean, I've happy memories of me childhood," Robbie replied "but you know, I'm here, Lynne's in Manchester, Pat's on the other side of the world. There's little to tie me to it anymore. Me Mam and Dad are long gone. I've an Auntie in Gateshead, but that's it really."

Robbie wouldn't have said he was much for public displays of affection, but there was something about being with Laura like this which lowered his defences. Walking along, hand in hand, was soothing. Obviously they didn't do so much of this in Oxford, at least not so publicly but he enjoyed it. Her hand still felt so delicate in his and he squeezed her fingers affectionately. _Mind you,_ Robbie mused, _prior to dating Laura he wouldn't have had himself pegged as much of a hiker either._ But Laura loved the countryside, loved to be out in all seasons and thoroughly enjoyed running and walking through the landscape. Seeing Laura in her home county reiterated to him how at home she really was in such surroundings and he enjoyed seeing her so happy and relaxed. It was almost as if her smile had widened, and she was definitely less tense than she had been of late. She'd kill him for saying so, but the few lines on her forehead had softened as she'd relaxed and it was clear that being back in one of her favourite places suited her.

They strolled along the coast for the best part of two hours and Laura was quietly pleased to see Walberswick come into view as they made their way home. "I can't wait for a cup of tea and some cake when we get in," she mused and Robbie glanced at his watch. He shook his head in amusement, and Laura rolled her eyes. "Is the cake homemade?" he enquired and Laura nodded gleefully. "But don't eat too much because we're going to Lucy's at five and if I know Lucy, she'll have laid on an absolute feast. I mean, in a household of seven, two more mouths doesn't make too much difference but her scale of catering is bordering on the epic," Laura replied and Robbie wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Lucy's always trying to fatten me up. She'd mother anything that stood still long enough," Laura mused, and Robbie chuckled. "You are gorgeous just as you are," he said and Laura grinned. "Very diplomatic," she retorted and Robbie swung her round so that she was stood in front of him. "Never a truer word was spoken, but don't doubt for one second, Laura Hobson, that I don't mean every word of it. You are lovely, absolutely lovely," he told her and she smiled, amused.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Robbie realised that Laura was beginning to fret about something. She was decidedly fidgety and he wondered what was on her mind. Something was. Clearly. "You alright, Laur?" he wondered aloud and she glanced at him, trying to determine the extent to which he'd pegged her mood. Laura sighed heavily and dropped her chin into her hands. "I'm fine," she muttered and Robbie sat back, arms folded and considered her silently. "Give over," he replied at length and Laura glowered. "You're brooding," he rebuked "and I know you of old, Hobson, so what gives?" Robbie met her gaze steadily and Laura sighed. "Fretting about me meeting your goddaughter and all of that lot?" he enquired and Laura sighed. "Fretting makes me sound reluctant," she replied tersely "and it's not that exactly." Robbie raised an eyebrow and she shook her head in frustration. "I've never introduced anyone to the Walberswick lot," she said simply and Robbie made a little snort. "Ah," he said and Laura glanced at him. "You're overthinking this, love," Robbie said kindly and Laura glared at him. "Look, if you're worried that somehow we're rushing into this, then I think we both know that's not true. And if you're worried that I'm going to read too much into this gesture, then, well, I don't know what to say. We're too close to pretend this isn't serious or important, I hope. Neither of us started this lightly, but I'm enjoying us, Laura. I like getting to know you and spending time with you. And I want this to go somewhere. I think you do too. But I also don't want to ruin a nice weekend away because of this. It'll be a nice meal with your friends. Can't we leave it at that?" Robbie finished and Laura breathed out slowly. "Come here," he murmured and Laura titled her head slightly, considering his expression. She walked over to him as he stood up, and she rested her hands on his waist. "You're always so sensible," she murmured and Robbie linked his hands behind her back. "You're perfectly sensible," he replied warmly and she tiptoed up to kiss him. "You're such a worrier though Laur," he rebuked her gently and she sighed. "Mmmm," Laura replied.

* * *

Sat round the table at Lucy and Martin's, Robbie was pleasantly surprised by how much he was enjoying himself. Lucy and Martin had a lovely home, warm and comfortable and as Laura had predicted, she'd created a veritable feast. With a good glass of wine in hand, Robbie was enjoying the easy conversation around the table. Libby, the littlest of the kids was curled up in Laura's lap, sleepy, and Laura was conversing animatedly with her goddaughter and her sister over their bowls of pudding. Bella, it turned out, was harbouring dreams of nursing school and Laura was talking her through GCSEs and A-Levels. The two boys had engaged Robbie and Martin in a lengthy discussion of the pros and cons of their respective teams for the remainder of the season and he had rather enjoyed it. Football wasn't something he got to discuss much in Oxford, though he and a couple of the other inspectors occasionally dissected the respective performances of their teams over a beer.

Lucy's glance fell on her younger daughter when she came in from the kitchen and she sighed wistfully. "Libby, it's past your bedtime," she chided softly and the little girl snuggled into Laura. "Not tired," Libby protested and Laura chuckled, cuddling her closer. "Is that so, Libby Lou?" she queried as the little girl stifled a yawn and Libby nodded. "Want to stay with Aunty Laura," she protested and Lucy smiled. "She's so like Emme was when she was little," Laura mused plaintively and Emmeline groaned. "Aunty Laura, you're as bad as Mum," she protested and Martin ruffled her hair as he collected the dishes from the table. Robbie began to assist and Lucy protested. "No, no, you're a guest Robbie. Ned and Thos can help their Dad," she said firmly, and the boys slowly got up to help. "Shall I put Lib to bed?" Bella asked and Lucy glanced at the clock. "It is past her bedtime," she said and Laura chuckled. "Mmm, you might struggle Bella. She's pretty much asleep," Laura said and Lucy peered at her littlest. "Bless her," she said and she glanced up at Bella. Laura gently eased the little girl into an easier position and then slid her hand under her knees so that she could lift her. "Bells, if you show me where her bedroom is, I'll carry her up?" Laura said and Bella nodded. "Course, Aunty Laura" she said and Lucy flashed a smile at her middle girl. Laura carefully carried the sleeping Libby up, following her sister up the stairs and then laying Libby in her bed carefully, before tucking her in and kissing the little girl's cheek affectionately. "Sweet dreams, poppet," she murmured and Bella tucked a blanket over her little sister. "She's pretty cute, huh, Aunty Laura," Bella said and Laura nodded, pulling the bedroom door too and following Bella down the stairs. Bella linked her arm into Laura's and squeezed it. "S'nice to see you Aunty Laur," she murmured and Laura smiled broadly. "It's nice to see you too Bella, and even more exciting to hear you're thinking about nursing. That's a really lovely thing to hear," Laura replied and Bella grinned, pleased with the compliment from her brevet aunt.

They'd all moved into the living room when Laura and Bella returned downstairs, and Lucy had dug out a bottle of whiskey and a pot of tea. "Can I tempt you Robbie?" Lucy offered, gesturing to the whiskey and Robbie considered. "Aye, go on, just a small one," he replied and Laura smiled, sitting down next to him and curling her legs underneath her. "Laura?" Lucy enquired and she nodded. "Just a finger," she replied easily as Robbie squeezed her knee. "She's out cold, Lucy, still in her clothes," Laura continued and Lucy flashed Laura a smile. "Bless her, " Lucy said, passing Robbie a glass of whiskey and then passing another to Laura,"We wore her out today," Lucy said and Laura and Robbie smiled. He had fond memories of a sleepy Lynne, clasped in his arms and slumbering sweetly as a child while Laura was musing over the littlest of her brevet nieces and how much she missed seeing Lucy and her family. "Back to Oxford in the morning?" Lucy enquired, settling on the rug with her back against the armchair and Laura nodded. "Yup. Back in the office on Tuesday morning," she lamented and Lucy smiled sympathetically. "And when do we get to see you again?" she asked and Laura considered for a few moments. "The cottage is rented for most of the summer, and Sam wants it for a few days in September. Maybe in the autumn? You must come up to Oxford sometime. I can't quite squeeze the six of you in, but maybe if you brought the girls?" Laura replied and Lucy nodded, glancing over at Martin who was listening on the other side. "I can always drop you girls off when I take the boys up with me to the footy," he offered and Lucy grinned. "Sounds like a plan," she replied. Eventually Laura claimed fatigue and they began to get ready to leave. Laura embraced Lucy tightly, promising to sort a visit soon, and then kissing the children and Martin goodnight before she and Robbie made their way back to the cottage, hand in hand. "It's a lovely night," Robbie mused and Laura shivered slightly. Robbie slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, rubbing her arm to warm her up. "Should have brought a jacket," he mused and Laura chuckled. "Mmm, well, at least I've got you to warm me up," she replied and he smirked. "Well, yes, we'll have to see about that," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"S'all bloody friars," Robbie lamented to Laura over a cup of coffee in the corridor outside the mortuary and she looked curiously at hime. . "The poisoning you had through this morning?" Robbie replied and Laura nodded. "James must be in his absolute element," Laura remarked, amusement evident in her features and Robbie sighed. "You have no idea…" he replied wearily. "You looking forward to Italy?" Laura enquired and Robbie nodded. "Aye, it'll be nice to have some time with Lynne," he said warmly and Laura smiled. She knew that Robbie absolutely doted on his daughter, both his kids, but he was especially close to Lynne. "You know you'd have been very welcome," he reminded her and Laura smiled. "It's really sweet, but I just can't make the dates work. I've been booked for this conference for months, and I'm chairing two sessions so I can't really duck out," she replied and he nodded. "Yeah, fair enough," he replied. "Shall I send you a postcard?" he enquired jovially and Laura chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy," she replied. "How's the rest of your day?" Robbie asked, draining the remainder of his coffee and Laura sighed. "Busy. I'm lecturing this afternoon and then I have to come back here to finish off the day," "Well," Robbie said "let me know when you're done tonight, and if you fancy it, you can always come over to mine." Laura smiled to herself. "Now, there's an offer if ever I heard one…" she replied.

* * *

 _"_ _Look, I won't have the toxicology results just yet," Laura said, slightly tersely as she walked out of the pathology labs the following day to find Robbie waiting for her. "No," Robbie said easily "just wondered if you fancied a bite to eat, on the off chance?" Laura sighed slightly "Sorry, I'm booked," she said, a hint of reticence in her expression. Clearly she was on her way somewhere. "Ah," Robbie said, visibly disappointed and then he shrugged. "Never mind." "You want to talk?" Laura said warmly and Robbie shrugged. "It'll keep," he replied. Laura frowned and then glanced at his hand. What on earth was he looking at? She stepped to his side, and examined the leaflet. "How to donate a body for medical research?" She looked at him curiously. "I just picked it up in reception," Robbie began to explain "our Lynne's on at me to sort out me will, her partner being a financial advisor." They made their way out onto the loading bay. "Mmm, some cultures believe you can't make it to heaven without all your bits intact," Laura reminded him and Robbie all but rolled his eyes. "Some of us don't believe in heaven," he replied. "Ha," Laura said and then she turned to him. "Do you know who asked me about donating their body? Morse. I told him he should help the living and consider donating his organs instead. He said he wouldn't inflict his organs on anyone," There was merriment etched in Laura's features, and Robbie grinned. It was nice to be able to share a joke with Laura - she'd always been able to make him laugh. "All those years, eh?" Robbie said nostalgically, and Laura gazed up at him, scanning over his face and trying to make out his train of thought. "Still, things change, don't they?" Robbie continued "Walk you to your car at least?" He offered his arm and Laura slipped her hand into it as they made their way down the steps and into the car park._

When they reached her car, Laura gently squeezed his elbow before letting her hand drop. He ducked his head to kiss her cheek affectionately and Laura smiled. 'Late one today?" Robbie enquired and Laura shook her head. "Tutorials for the rest of the day, evening off and then on call tomorrow," she replied and Robbie looked hopeful. "Any chance…" he began and Laura shook her head. "Sorry," she said softly "I've got an evening of marking ahead of me, and I need to focus on it fully." Robbie sighed. "Alright, pet," he murmured and she smiled sympathetically. "Dinner one night later this week?" Laura asked and Robbie nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice, if the case allows," he replied and Laura smiled.

 _Robbie was translating the note when Laura and Hathaway approached him, Laura stripping off her gloves as she did so. "Well, he's out of the ground," she said "but I'll need to take him away to get a proper look. And, er, he's got a finger missing," Laura began to ease herself out of her scene suit, Hathaway assisting her gently. "When you say missing?" Robbie asked. "Someone's hacked it off," Laura replied bluntly, tying the sleeves around her waist and then heading over to her car. "What does the Italian mean?" Hathaway enquired. "According to this, 'a kind of wild justice'," Robbie replied. "Revenge…" Hathaway said ad Robbie looked at him. "Francis Bacon, 1655. He wrote 'revenge is a kind of wild justice'" Hathaway explained._

It was warm in the evening sunshine, and Laura was not much enjoying the necessary scene suit in all it's plastic glory. She was very ready for a shower, but had to wait until she was back at the mortuary in order to get one. And although she wouldn't do the post mortem until the morning, there was still the preliminary logging to do. Somehow, she suspected, it was going to be a while until she got a shower, much less got home. Laura was carefully stowing away her kit when something made her turn her head. She smiled when she realised it was Robbie strolling towards her. "Hello," she murmured as she stowed the last few piece of kit into the case, carefully slotting each into the right section, and then glancing up at him. "Hi," he said and Laura smiled at him. Robbie's stomach lurched slightly and he returned her smile happily. Robbie perched on the edge of the boot of her car and she smiled at him indulgently. There was simply no way any other officer would have got away with such a liberty. "Got plans for the rest of your evening?" he enquired and Laura shook her head as she locked the case and set it carefully into the boot. "Well, I've got to set the various processes in place," she glanced at her watch "but I reckon I'll be done in a couple of hours, and then I'm not due in the office until tomorrow morning." Robbie sat back and folded his arms. "Hmm, well, Dr. Hobson, perhaps I could coerce you into a nightcap?" he mused, glancing at her and Laura smiled to herself. "Perhaps you could," she replied softly.

Later that evening, Laura pulled her car up outside Robbie's flat, and pulled the handbrake on. She turned the engine off and got out of the car, shutting the car door behind her, locking the car behind her. Laura shifted her bag onto her shoulder and made her way over to Robbie's front door before ringing the doorbell. Robbie grinned as he saw the outline of Laura's figure waiting on his doorstep, and he twisted the lock to open the door. She was leaning up against the wall as he opened the door and he grinned at her. Laura came in through the hall and into Robbie's flat, dropping her overnight bag in the doorway to his bedroom. "Hello you," he said, closing the door behind her. Laura shrugged off her leather jacket and Robbie hung it up on the hook. He held out his hands to Laura and she interlaced her fingers in his, tiptoeing up to kiss him softly. Robbie smiled against her kiss, bringing his hands up to her shoulders, and then sliding them around her shoulders, deepening the kiss and Laura murmured in satisfaction, tucking her hands in between his shirt and his jacket, resting them on his waist. "Hi," she replied as they drew apart and they smiled at each other.

"It's good to see you," Laura murmured and he grinned boyishly at her. "S'always good to see you Dr. Hobson," Robbie replied, still smiling broadly and Laura tiptoed up for another kiss. "I seem to recall you promised me a nightcap," Laura mused aloud and Robbie chuckled. "Aye, I did," he replied, kissing the end of her nose and she smiled. Robbie interlaced his fingers into Laura's again and they made their way into his living room. "What's your poison, Hobson?" he enquired, reviewing his collection of spirits and then glancing at Laura as she curled her legs up under her on the sofa. Laura stretched out her arms, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. "Mmm, how about some Talisker?" she said and Robbie located the bottle and a tumbler. He poured a measure for Laura and then located a second glass and poured another for himself. He picked up both glasses and came to sit with Laura. "What time have you scheduled the PM for tomorrow?" he enquired and Laura yawned. "8am," she replied. "Early night for me," Laura continued and Robbie caught her eye mischievously. "Mmm," he replied and Laura shook her head as if in disbelief. "You've had a busy few days," he observed and Laura sighed. "I know. Sorry I haven't been able to spare you much time," she replied and Robbie rubbed his thumb over her knee. "It happens," he replied easily and she flashed him an appreciative smile.

It was a nice end to the day, Laura mused. She was shattered, and the whiskey was already making her sleepy but the prospect of curling up in Robbie's arms tonight was simply too much to resist. A companionable silence settled between them as they drank their whiskey and Laura leant against Robbie. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she draped her arm over his lap and around his waist. It was only when Laura's glass tilted dangerously a few minutes later that Robbie realised she'd actually fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, setting his glass down on the table and then retrieving Laura's and placing it carefully next to his. Poor Laura. He wondered if this was actually the first time she'd sat down today. He adjusted his position slightly and cuddled her closer, cradling her in his arms and enjoying just holding her close. After half an hour or so had passed, Robbie concluded that it was time to get them both to bed. Laura was clearly exhausted and he was quite weary. "Laura?" he murmured and she snuffled in her sleep but didn't wake. Robbie shook his head slightly and considered the woman in his arms. There was nothing for it, he decided, shifting to the edge of the sofa and then sliding his hand under Laura's knees. He settled her against him, and then scooped her up and carried her through to the bedroom. Carefully he lowered her onto the mattress and slid his arms out from under her. Laura settled against the pillow and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He drew a throw over her and then went to wash his face and clean his teeth. When he came back, Laura was fast asleep and he turned out the light, before cuddling up behind her and drawing her back against him.

At 6am, Laura woke, wondering where she was. She stretched and Robbie mumbled something, tugging her back against him and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Laura smiled, before realising she was still wearing all her clothes. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa, and then, Robbie, bless him, must have carried her into bed. She entwined her fingers with his and squeezed them. They were both so busy at work and it meant that their time together was far more limited, which wasn't how she'd hoped it would pan out. And today she was due into the mortuary by 7.30am. Laura sighed, and Robbie pressed another kiss to her shoulder. "S'too early, Laur," he murmured and Laura turned in his embrace so that they were nose to nose. Robbie smiled boyishly at her and Laura's expression softened. "I know," she said "but I've got to be in early." Robbie kissed her lovingly and Laura murmured against his kiss. "You don't have to be yet," Robbie reasoned, his hands beginning to wander and Laura chuckled. "I suppose I don't have to go quite yet," she replied as Robbie began to kiss down the side of her neck and she closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. Robbie edged up her t-shirt and she obliged him by yanking it up and over her head. "Your t-shirt," she murmured and Robbie removed it, tossing it to the ground. Skin to skin, they kissed slowly and sensuously for a few minutes before Laura began to ease Robbie's pyjama bottoms down. He reciprocated, sliding his hands from her waist to ease her leggings out of the way. Laura kicked them off and Robbie settled his weight over her.

Laura sighed happily as they continued to kiss and she could feel his arousal, pressed against her. She brought her hand to stroke him and Robbie moaned in pleasure against her kiss. "Oh, Laura, my love," he murmured and she smiled, drawing him in for another kiss. Touching and teasing each other, they entwined themselves until Robbie was poised to thrust into her. Laura raised her hips, sliding her hands around his waist and pulling him down to her. As he thrust into her, Laura arched her head back in pleasure and Robbie feathered kisses over her skin. They knew each other so well by now that Robbie knew exactly where and how to touch her in ways that gave her the most pleasure and soon she was crying out his name as they moved together. Laura hooked her leg around his waist and Robbie groaned as he thrust more deeply into her. Resting his forehead against hers, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Robbie slid his hand until their fingers met, and he brought them between them, touching Laura intimately. Her eyes fluttered shut and Robbie kissed her cheek. Laura's breath hitched and he grinned, feeling her tighten around him. Robbie clutched her closely, sliding his hand around her waist and she kissed him deeply, then crying out his name as she began to come undone around him. As she tensed around him one final time, Robbie thrust hard into her, coming hard and they lay together, breathing hard in the early morning light. Robbie nestled against her, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against her collarbone. Laura wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and they lay quietly for a few moments, savouring their closeness.

A buzzing on the bedside table drew Robbie's attention and he grumbled, reaching for his phone before it chirruped into life. "Lewis," he said wearily and Laura smirked, smoothing his hair and he looked up at her, exasperation apparent in his features. Laura kissed his forehead and he smiled at her before sitting up, and listening to the particulars of the call. As he ended the call, he leant over to Laura and kissed her lovingly. "Sorry love, duty calls," he said wearily. Laura sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Nevermind, eh?" she murmured and he shook his head. "This isn't how it's supposed to be," he said and Laura rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb. "I know," she replied and Robbie sighed. "Mind if I shower first?" he asked and Laura shook her head. "Go on, I'll shower after you and then lock up while you go ahead," she suggested and he leant in for one final kiss. "Thank you," he murmured gratefully and she smiled.

 _A text came through to Robbie and he scanned it briefly. "I'm due to meet Dr. Hobson," he explained apologetically. "Can you finish up here?" he asked Hathaway and James nodded. "Thanks, Professor." Robbie returned the photographs and headed out of the college and off to where he was meeting Laura._

 _It was a pleasant enough afternoon, Robbie mused as he sat drinking his tea while he waited for Laura. He smiled when he saw her coming, and she returned his smile warmly. He began to get up to greet her, but she was already speaking as she approached him. "Prepare for the weird, Robbie," she said, and then she sat down next to him "Jeremy Swain's cause of death. It's a first for me in a homicide. Starvation," Laura said in a fairly cheerful tone. "Starvation?" Robbie said quizzically. "And, or, dehydration," Laura continued. "How long would that take?" Robbie asked, sitting back in his chair. "Well, they say three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food," Laura replied "But it's a moveable feast." She smiled at him. "To coin a phrase," Laura flipped over the page in the report "From his live body weight and general health, I am estimating he died between four to ten days ago, and he last ate two weeks ago, closer to three." She looked up at him, expression full of interest. Clearly this case had piqued her professional curiosity. "And that would fit with when he disappeared" Robbie mused "but he can't have been in the ground that long? He must have been kept hidden somewhere, tied up and gagged. What about this missing finger?" Laura passed him the report. "Left hand, little finger, severed at the base of the proximal phalanx, there," she explained, demonstrating on her own hand. "After death," she finished. "Small mercies," Robbie observed and he glanced over at her. Laura made as if to pick up her briefcase and make a move but Robbie halted her. "There's something else if you've got five minutes," he continued and Laura looked intrigued. "Sure," she said, and Robbie signalled to the waitress._

"Could I have another cuppa please? And, Laura…?" he said. Laura flashed a smile at the girl. "Tea for me too please," she said and the waitress headed off to fetch their order. "I was going to tell you this last night, but then, you know... Anyway, Lynne rang me yesterday," Robbie said cheerfully and Laura looked intrigued. "Oh?" she said, clasping her hands together. "She and Tim have some news," he continued and Laura arched an eyebrow expectantly. "She's, er, pregnant," Robbie said, a expression of pride apparent in his features and Laura smiled broadly. "Oh, Robbie, that's really lovely news. Congratulations," she reached over and squeezed his fingers affectionately. Robbie beamed. "She's just had her twelve week scan, so they've just told me, and Pat, and Tim's folks," he continued and Laura twinkled her eyes at him. "You must be thrilled,' Laura said and he met her gaze. "Yeah, yeah I am," he said, a little bit gruffly. Laura considered him for a moment, and then as the waitress appeared to serve them their tea, the penny dropped. "Lynne must be missing her Mum," Laura said sympathetically, and Robbie met her gaze. "A couple of friends lost their mothers young," Laura continued gently "and I know they both found their pregnancies without their mums really hard." Robbie poured himself some tea, and then nodded to Laura's cup. "Tea?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "Never thought I'd see grandchildren on me own," Robbie owned wistfully and Laura smiled sympathetically again. "I just wanted to tell you first," Robbie said, sliding the cup over to her and then squeezing her fingers. "You didn't have to," Laura replied softly, but her eyes betrayed the pleasure she felt at the confidence. "Well, I wanted to," Robbie said, as Laura picked up her tea and sipped it. "Lynne wants me to move up North nearer them" Robbie continued and Laura looked at him wide eyed. Her stomach lurched slightly. "I don't have any plans to head straight up to Manchester if that's what you're wondering," Robbie said and relief flooded Laura's features. "Of course I want to get to know me grandchild," Robbie said "oh I dunno Laur. Me Dad died when he was my age, but at the same time… I, oh I'm explaining this horribly." Laura sipped her tea slowly and he rested his fingers so that they were touching hers. "I don't want to miss out on me grandkids anymore than I want to move away from Oxford, and lose you," he concluded and Laura regarded him affectionately. "Robbie," she chided "I'd never want to come between you and your family." and Robbie shook his head. "That isn't what I meant, pet," he said, tracing his fingertips over her wrist and they looked at each other. "You wouldn't" he said simply "besides, Lynne is tremendously fond of you." Laura smiled.

* * *

 _As Robbie made his way up the station steps, he met Laura strolling out. "You looking for me?" he said hopefully and Laura stopped. "Ugh, no. I've been arranging to talk to some probationers," she explained "to explain my job." She didn't look impressed. "Can you explain mine?" Robbie asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and Laura fixed him with a weary look. "You told James your news?" she enquired. "Not yet," he replied. "Don't leave it too long," Laura chided and a flicker of exasperation crossed Robbie's face. "No," he said and they smiled at each other before Robbie continued into the station and Laura headed back to her car._

Robbie suddenly turned on his heel and headed back to the steps. Laura had just closed her boot when she heard her name and she glanced back towards the station. She smiled when she saw Robbie strolling towards her. "You called?" she replied and he came back down the steps. "Can I buy you dinner?" he asked earnestly and Laura titled her head curiously. "Why, what have you done?" she asked dryly and Robbie laughed. "Nothing," he protested and Laura smiled. Robbie stepped towards her and Laura looked up at him. "Obviously, I'd very much like to kiss you, but I know you'd kill me in an undetectable way, so I won't" Robbie continued, meeting her glance but giving the impression to the casual observer that they were simply two colleagues conversing. "So, my love, agree to come to dinner, and I'll make my way back into the office," he concluded, eyes twinkling but expression solemn. Laura shook her head. "You're a cocky sod, Robbie Lewis," she rebuked "but yes, alright. Text me and tell me where to meet you."

* * *

"Are you seriously considering moving to Manchester?" Laura eventually asked later that evening. Home from their dinner out, they were curled up on her sofa, a glass of wine apiece in hand and quietly passing the remainder of the evening together. Robbie rubbed his hand over the back of his head and then allowed it to drape over Laura's shoulders, gently caressing her shoulder. "I can imagine Lynne could be quite persuasive," Laura mused and Robbie chuckled. "Aye, once she's set her mind to something, she'll not let it drop til she's satisfied," he replied and Laura sipped her wine thoughtfully. "I dunno, pet," Robbie continued "I'm excited about the baby, obviously. But I'm settled in Oxford. It's been home for so long. Starting afresh doesn't appeal so much. I mean, I want to get to know my grandchild, but I'm not ready to ditch everything, or everyone…" Robbie squeezed her shoulder affectionately and they exchanged a smile. "It's not as straightforward as Lynne might like to think, and her old Dad can't just drop his life in Oxford and hotfoot it up to Manchester without so much as a by your leave." Laura smiled to herself. "I would understand if you wanted to consider it properly," Laura replied and Robbie sighed. He put his glass on the coffee table, before gently retrieving Laura's glass and then turning to her. He took her hands into his and squeezed her fingers before bringing them to his lips and kissing them. Laura smiled, wondering what he was going to say.

"I mean it Robbie," Laura said and he smiled at her. "I know you do, and I'm bloody grateful Laur," Robbie replied "I just don't think I'm ready to jack it all in, you know? I'm happy here, settled. Maybe if life was different… I dunno. But it isn't. I like me work, I like being with you. I think maybe I need to talk that through with Lynne. I mean, I reckon she's got me best interests at heart." Laura smiled, squeezing his fingers. "And it's not just about me," Robbie continued and Laura frowned for a moment. "You have a say in this too, love," Robbie said and Laura smiled shyly. "Your views matter, Laura. I think you have the right to tell me properly what you think about whether I retire, or maybe I scale back me hours, or maybe I don't," Robbie said and Laura sipped her whiskey thoughtfully. He sat back, resting his hand on her leg and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Robbie was prepared to wait for Laura's response - he was well aware that she didn't like being put on the spot, and he squeezed her knee affectionately. Laura smiled to herself and rested her hand over his. "I guess it's only natural for Lynne to want you nearby," Laura said, at length. "I mean, she's lost her mum, and with Pat being abroad, it's very normal to want to keep what family she does have in the UK close by. But, equally, you have a life here in Oxford, and it isn't completely fair to expect you to give that all up for the sake of it. Do you think you could find a compromise with her?" Robbie considered this. "Aye, I'm sure I could. But what would that be?" he wondered and Laura thought about it some more. "Could you work out going to see her once a month, once the baby arrives. I mean, she might not want that forever, but for the first year or so, that might be of some reassurance for her?" Laura suggested and Robbie thought about it. "Aye, that's not a bad idea," he replied slowly and then leant in to brush a kiss against Laura's cheek. "Knew I could rely on your infinite wisdom, my love," he told her and Laura smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** And so we've reached The Mind Has Mountains. Here's my interpretation of what was really going on behind the scenes...

* * *

"Laura? It's Franco, how are you?" Laura smiled at the familiar voice at the end of the phone line. It has been sometime since she'd seen Franco - they'd broken up six or seven years previously in an amicable way but periodically Franco would appear back in Oxford and take Laura out for dinner to catch up. "Long time no see. How are you?" she enquired warmly. "I'm very well," Franco replied. "Look, I'm in Oxford overnight tonight and I wondered if you might be free? Fancy a curry?" Laura glanced around her kitchen and then at her work phone. "Well, I'm on call for another three hours," she began and she heard Franco sigh. "But if you're willing to risk my being called out in that time, then I'm free for a curry after 7? Where shall we meet?" Laura asked. "How about that Indian place near to yours? Is it still there?" Franco enquired. "Yes, yes, it is. Look, if I get called out I'll phone, but otherwise shall I see you there at 7.30pm?" Laura suggested. "Perfect. I shall look forward to seeing you later," Franco replied before hanging up.

By some miracle, Laura's on call shift finished without incident and she strolled down to the curry house to meet Franco. He was waiting for her when she walked into the restaurant and he kissed her cheek politely in greeting. "You're looking very well, darling," Franco observed and Laura smiled. "Thank you. And you. This is an unexpected pleasure," she remarked as they were shown to a table. "I didn't realise you were going to be in Oxford?" Laura observed, perusing the menu and Franco smiled at her indulgently. "It was a last minute arrangement," he replied "Sophia was less than amused, but she sends you her love." Laura smiled at the mention of Franco's wife. "How is she?" Laura asked and Franco smiled. "She is very well," he replied and Laura's eyes twinkled. "Glad to hear it," she said. "Now, what shall we order?" Franco enquired and Laura set down her menu. The waitress appeared at their table, and they ordered their food and some wine before settling down to catch up on their respective lives. It was a thoroughly pleasant way to pass an evening. _Until halfway through the meal when Laura glanced up to find James Hathaway staring at her. Their gaze met for a moment, and she registered the confusion flicker through his features. James waved a hand in greeting, and Laura started slightly. "Who's that?" Franco asked and Laura glanced at James again. "A colleague," she replied "now, tell me about this new technique your lab is pioneering…"_

* * *

 _As Robbie strolled from his car, he spotted Laura as she made her way towards the scene and when he waved to her, she just looked at him, as if exasperated and walked on into college. "Morning Sir," James said, lifting the scene tape to assist Robbie's entry onto the grounds. "What have we got?" he asked, distracted and James began to fill him in. "Right, you talk to Dr Ganza, I'll talk to Dr. Hobson," Robbie said decisively, before heading out into the college gardens. James faltered and Robbie turned to him. "What?" he asked and James hesitated. "Nothing, no," he replied before stalking past his boss, who was left slightly confused in his wake._

 _As Robbie made his way round into the gardens, Laura came into view, clearly studying the scene. "Laura," he called in greeting, and she glanced at him silently before returning her attention to the body. "Theology student," Robbie mused, crouching down to the same level as Laura, who was perched in the rockery. "Rather…" he trailed off as Laura interjected "Quaint. Yes. Studying God in this city of atheists," she remarked. "And that was her room?" Robbie enquired, glancing up at the balcony where the SOCOS could clearly be seen processing the scene. "Yep. But there are no signs of a struggle there. No defence wounds to the body. Nothing under the fingernails. Just the blunt force trauma to the left parietal," Laura glanced at him briefly before returning her attention to the body. "Still, the fall enough would have been enough to…" Laura cut Robbie off. "But don't ask me if it's murder or suicide because I don't know," she said bluntly. Robbie stared at her for a moment. "Right," he said, increasingly confused by her behaviour this morning. "Time of death?" he enquired, hoping this was an acceptable question. "About four hours ago," Laura replied "give or take an hour." Robbie considered her for a moment. "You okay Laura?" he asked and Laura looked at him. "Me? Here with a lovely young body, cut off in its prime?" she smiled at him, but he was thoroughly unconvinced. "Happy as Larry," Laura finished. "What do you know about this Dr. Ganza?" Robbie asked, changing tack and Laura paused, resting her hands on her shin. "Nothing much. Supposed to be brilliant," she replied. She stood up, and Robbie held out a hand to assist her and she studiously ignored him, walking straight past him, leaving a baffled Robbie wondering whether he was the only one who'd got out of bed the right side this morning._

As she walked away from the body, Laura cursed herself inwardly. Honestly, she thought, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to soothe herself. She was decidedly on edge and even the formalities of routine procedure were not helping this morning. Bloody James. He was definitely avoiding her. Laura knew she was behaving strangely, and yet she was so on edge, not knowing if or what James might or might not have said to Robbie.

* * *

 _Robbie considered the view from the balcony as the funeral directors removed the body from the scene. Laura was just packing up her kit, and Robbie observed the exchange. "Laura Hobson was very odd," Robbie muted to James "She didn't know the dead girl, did she?" "Gerard Manley Hopkins, The Unhappy Priest, "one poem underlined. "Oh the mind, the mind has mountains, the cliffs have fall, hold them cheap if thou art near," James recited. "So she was suicidal?" Robbie considered. "My speculation won't help you," James quipped and Robbie all but rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he replied "tell us about the ketamine?"_

 _As he glanced over the balcony again, Laura had just picked up her second kit box and she glanced up at him. Their gaze met and Robbie couldn't decipher her expression. She dropped her gaze, following the undertakers out, and Robbie was left wondering what the bloody hell was going on._ Laura was decidedly out of sorts this morning and Robbie was genuinely perplexed as to what had gone so vastly awry with his usually cheerful… partner, girlfriend? His Laura… how to determine what role Laura played in his life. She was so uncharacteristically odd this morning. She'd never been like this with him before, though he'd seen her dress down enough of his colleagues when they'd irked her sufficiently. It would have to wait though. There were interviews to be done.

* * *

 _"_ _Laura? You sure about this?" he asked as he came to the bottom of the stairs and she fixed him with a look. "Here's your murder weapon," she replied. "But it's clean?" Robbie protested, and Laura clicked on the blue light, revealing the telltale luminescent markers for blood. "Microscopic traces of blood and hair," she retorted and then looked up at him. "I suppose it's too much to hope for fingerprints?" he mused. "Sorry. It was wiped clean and then hidden beneath other rocks," Laura replied sharply. "Your killer battered Amy to death and then did everything possible to conceal the act," Laura continued, and Robbie could detect a hint of emotion in her voice. She looked up at him and he frowned at her, bewildered. "I'll see you back at the station," Laura said, turning on her heel and heading out of the door. He watched her go, still none the wiser as to what on earth was going on._

* * *

Laura was infuriated with herself, and with Robbie by the time she was done with the scene at Beaumont College. Back at the morgue, she stripped off her scene suit and headed for the showers. The showers weren't great, but it was a warm day and she was strangely relieved that the water wasn't that hot. Something about the frigidity of the water was cleansing and she closed her eyes, allowing the water to run over her for longer than she might otherwise have done. She knew she'd been sharp with Robbie, though he'd been nothing other than polite to her and she'd fixed James with such a glare that he'd not even dared to come and speak to her beyond the cursory "Good morning Dr. Hobson," which few of her junior colleagues would have dared negate. When Robbie arrived to attend the identification of Amy's body, Laura's mood was marginally improved but she'd been in such a grump all morning, most of the mortuary staff had made themselves scarce and she ended up having to oversee the identification herself.

 _Afterwards, they made their way out to the back of the station, Laura still grumpy, her arms folded defensively as they watched Amy's father head to his car. "Why on earth didn't Dr. Ganza tell us that he was Amy's therapist?" Robbie asked. "I'm sure he had a good reason," Laura replied reasonably. "Yeah, I can think of one. He shouldn't have entered his own patient in an experimental drug trial." Robbie said, beginning to sound a bit exasperated. "Maybe she entered herself? Maybe he thought it would help her?" Laura retorted, warily watching James unfurl himself from his car, and make his way over to them. "Yeah. Right. Stuff her with psychotropic drugs. That's a great help," Robbie replied dismissively and Laura looked annoyed. "Alright, Robbie, calm down," she said irritably. "Aw, I'm sorry," Robbie replied, shoulders slightly slumped. "I'm just a bit upset," he continued and Laura looked confused and then annoyed. "About what?" she asked, arms still folded firmly. "Isn't it obvious?" Robbie asked, slightly sharply as James stood in front of them._

 _"_ _I hope I'm not interrupting anything," James observed and Laura looked straight at him, realisation beginning to dawn. She held James' gaze until he flinched slightly, and then she glanced up at Robbie. Fury began to spiral through her and Laura knew she was on the cusp of really losing her temper. "I see," she said in a light tone that any of her staff would have told you was dangerous. "Well, I'll leave you boys to it," she said testily, scowling at James again before turning and marching back into the station and slamming the door back behind her. Robbie watched her go, utterly bewildered. He gestured in her direction as she stalked back to the lab, and James watched her go. "I just had a call from Amy's college, her tutor Caroline Eagleton, wants to talk to whoever's in charge of the investigation," James began but Robbie was still trying to work out what the hell was wrong with Laura "Which would be you, sir," James continued. Robbie stared down the corridor, after Laura who was long gone. "Right," he replied, still perplexed. "This way," James indicated and Robbie shook his head. "Right," he replied, heading off with James. Whatever was going on with Laura was just going to have to wait._

Laura spent the remainder of her shift slamming around the lab in a state of fury. Annoyed with herself, furious with James and irritated by Robbie. Her staff carried on with their duties, but kept well out of her way. In the end, Laura shut herself in her office and tried to crack on with some paperwork in order to distract her from her grumpiness.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm off home," Robbie declared, to Jean Innocent's astonishment, as he turned on his heel and headed out of the office, leaving her and Hathaway to their own devices."What's the matter with him? Not our lovely Laura, I hope? Honestly, sometimes I just want to bang their heads together. Two grown up single people, who obviously like each other. Don't you think, Hathaway?" Jean Innocent cast a glance at the sergeant who controlled a grimace. "I try not to, Ma'am," he replied distantly. "Oh, you're hopeless," Jean grumbled dismissively and stalked back to her office._

 _Robbie clocked off for the evening, but not before he went via the mortuary. Laura was nowhere to be seen, and one of the junior pathologists opened up the fridges for him, so he could see Amy's body one more time. And then footsteps echoed in the corridor, and he glanced up, knowing it was Laura. He knew the sound of her feet clipping along the corridor. She stopped, and they exchanged a glance, before she continued along and Robbie watched her go, completely bewildered._

Laura was still exceptionally grumpy when she got home, and in the end she decided the only thing for it was to go for a long run while she wasn't on call and clear her head. With a live murder case, Laura knew there was a strong chance she'd be in demand this week, and she needed to make the most of her downtime while she had it. She pulled out her running kit, trainers and her iPod. She changed quickly, set her running watch going and locked up, zipping her key into pocket and shoving her headphones in. Laura set off down her street, her feet easing her into a familiar, soothing rhythm. Two hours later, Laura was sat on her front door step, shattered and sweaty but feeling much better. She glanced over her running stats and shook her head in disbelief. She'd been so grumpy she'd run a half marathon without noticing. _Well_ , Laura mused, _she'd definitely earnt her evening on the sofa and a large glass of wine._ Letting herself back into the house, she made her way into the kitchen and put some water onto boil. She weighed out some pasta, and rifled through the fridge until she found some pesto, and a bag of rocket. Then she took a bottle of wine from the fridge door, and poured herself a large glass. She took a sip and exhaled in satisfaction. God, she'd needed a drink. As the kettle boiled, she turned and poured water into the pan, before turning on the gas and putting the pan on the hob. She added a pinch of salt, and then the pasta. And then her phone buzzed. _You alright love? You seemed very much not like yourself today._ Robbie had mused over the message before hitting send, in the hopes of nudging some kind of response from Laura.

The flashing of her phone caught Laura's attention again and she toyed with it for a moment, suspecting she knew who it was from. This was ridiculous. She was thoroughly pissed off with James, with Robbie and with herself. And she knew she was being ridiculous. Robbie hadn't even done anything wrong. And yet, she couldn't mitigate for it. She knew she was perfectly entitled to have dinner with an old friend, but somehow James coming across them had made her feel horribly guilty. Perhaps it was because Franco had sprung his presence in the city, on her, and she'd not had time to even mention it to Robbie. Perhaps it was the pressure of holding down a relationship under wraps. Perhaps it was the novelty of having to justify to anyone who she spent her time with. And the really stupid thing was that she didn't think for one second that Robbie would have minded her having dinner with an old boyfriend. but still. It was really bothering her, and she just couldn't get past it.

 _I'm fine, Robbie. Just busy._

Robbie read the response, and frowned. It was most un-Laura-like and he was resolved, once he'd got to the bottom of this case, to work it out with her.

 _Alright, love. Just haven't seen you much lately. Wondered if you fancied supper one night soon?_

Laura sighed, and then as another message came in, she read it and sighed.

 _"_ _If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me…"_

Laura tapped out a response.

 _It's turning out to be a very busy week, that's all. You know how it goes._

It was true, Robbie supposed though he remained unconvinced that everything was as it should be. Laura just wasn't herself. Of that he was convinced. And he had no idea why.

 _Alright. Soon though? Haven't seen you properly for days, love._

Her response made him feel slightly better.

 _Soon sweetheart, I promise. x_

* * *

 _"_ _Do you know how he did it?" Robbie asked and Laura gestured at the pills. "That was the easy bit," she replied "the trial drug, Ketorex. The blood tox shows he's taken enough to knock out an elephant." Robbie considered the pills in the evidence bag, James watching. "Where's he getting the pills from? Gaza's hardly chucking them around," James remarked. "Wasn't he?" Robbie replied. "He must have been saving them up," James mused "Or he got extra," Robbie proposed "Search his college rooms, search the video archive. I'm going to talk to Ganza and see what his defence is this time." James wandered away from the lab, and as Robbie turned to follow him, Laura stepped forward._ _"_ _Robbie?" she began calmly "can I have a minute?" and Robbie turned back to her, a hint of surprise etched in his features. The door shut behind Hathaway and Robbie turned back to Laura. "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us," Laura began and Robbie frowned. "Me neither. Is there one?" he asked and Laura closed her eyes momentarily. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is," Laura said "I know Hathaway has said something." Robbie considered the closed door for a second before he replied "well, he hasn't actually, but he has been really weird…" "He's an old boyfriend," Laura continued. Robbie looked confused "Hathaway?" Laura looked exasperated "No! Franco." Robbie looked distinctly unimpressed. "He lives abroad. He was in Oxford because there's a chance his firm might send him back here. We had dinner together, and it was, well, we were.." Laura explained but Robbie interrupted her. "Franco? Like the dictator?" he asked. "Yes," Laura said, smiling "except this Franco is German. Don't ask." Robbie looked down at the tablets in his hand, realising he was still clutching them. "I won't," he said, and then turned to follow James out. "Thanks for telling me," he said and Laura couldn't quite work out his tone. Laura watched him go, half relieved to have finally spoken to him and half worried about his non-reaction to what she'd had to say._

What Laura actually wanted, she'd realised, was a quiet evening in with Robbie. No distractions, just the two of them. It had been a while since they'd managed it and she wanted his undivided attention for a few hours. Laura really treasured those evenings, just the two of them curled up on the sofa, putting the world to rights over a takeaway and a bottle of wine. And it was frustrating her that they were both so busy at the moment that their time together had somehow fallen by the wayside. She'd never intended to keep her dinner with Franco a secret, but she'd not had any opportunity to tell him. Robbie hadn't been quite himself either during this case. And Laura had tried to be patient but this funny limbo was making her doubt herself. Dorset had seemed like such a monumental turning point and now she was second guessing herself. And worse, she was second guessing him.

* * *

 _"_ _On another matter, is there something you could have or should have told me, involving Laura Hobson?" Robbie enquired as he and James considered the suspect in the interview suite in front of them. Hathaway looked decidedly awkward. "Just to make it easier," Robbie continued "she already thinks you have told me, so. Spill." James stared into the interview room for a moment before he turned to Robbie. "I saw her having dinner with someone," James began "A man, a bit older than her but not much. Good looking. Maybe foreign." James paced around Robbie, his discomfort very apparent, and then he perched on the desk leaning back against the glass. "They were friendly," James trailed off. "And you decided not to tell me?' Robbie asked. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't even know if it was my business," James replied and Robbie looked frustrated. "Right," he replied. "Which it isn't, actually," James continued, watching him. "Right," Robbie said again. "Look, I hope that you and Dr. Hobson work it out, whatever 'it' is, which you have to admit is a bit of a mystery," James said, glancing up at his boss. "And none of your business," Robbie rebuked and James glanced into the distance. "Oh, the whole thing's ridiculous." Robbie said "got me acting like some silly, jealous…" He trailed off, the suspect back at the forefront of his mind, and then he turned and walked out of the room and back into the interview suite, leaving a slightly bemused James behind._

* * *

 _Robbie was pacing around his living room, toying with his phone and hovering over Laura's contact details. Claire Ganza's call threw him off slightly, but he knew he needed to call Laura. He wanted to call Laura. Hell, he wanted more than to speak to her. He wanted to take her into his arms and feel her body against his, hold her close and take solace in having her near. As he considered the copy of the notes again, his mind wandered to Laura. He needed to keep his mind on the case, but he worried something was badly awry between them and he wasn't enjoying i_ t. In the end he tapped out a message before he headed out of the door.

 _Sorry love. Still at work. But dinner, or something soon? I miss you.x_

Laura, still deep in paperwork at the office, considered the message but didn't respond instantly. She was still trying to fathom it all out in her own mind, and she wanted to be clear in her own mind before she saw Robbie next. It was ridiculous really. She was so confident that they genuinely cared about each other, and yet they were doing horribly right now. Really, really horribly.

* * *

The following evening, with the case stalling, and with no new murders to investigate, Robbie clocked off and strolled down to the mortuary. He'd decided to take matters into his own hands. He rapped on Laura's office door and she murmured that he should enter. "Laura," Robbie said and she looked up at him with a smile. "Hi," she said and he smiled at her, before closing the door behind him. "Come on," he said and she frowned. "You've worked late every night for the last week, at least, including last weekend" he rebuked and Laura sighed. "Come on, come home," he coaxed and Laura looked up at him. "I miss you," Robbie said quietly and Laura's expression visibly softened. "It's nearly seven," Robbie continued and Laura tossed her pen down on her desk. "Takeaway, bottle of wine?" he offered and Laura nodded. "My place or yours?" she asked, standing up and stretching out her shoulders elegantly, before walking over to him. She reached behind him, turning the lock silently and then stopped in front of him. He glanced down at her, and she sighed before slipping her hands into his. Robbie sighed and Laura tiptoed up to kiss him softly. "My place?" she murmured and he nodded, before bringing his hand to her shoulder and then to the back of her head so that he could return her kiss. "I see you at yours then?" Robbie said and Laura nodded. "That'd be nice," she said wearily and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll pick us up some food, pet," he told her and Laura smiled. "Thank you," she murmured and he flashed her a boyish smile. "My pleasure, love," he replied.

Three quarters of an hour later, Laura's doorbell rang and she went to answer it, pleased to see Robbie's silhouette. He gestured to the bag of food and she grinned. "My hero," she said and he leant in for a kiss. "My pleasure, love," Robbie replied easily as they made their way into the kitchen. "I'm starving," Laura owned and Robbie glanced at her. "You have been eating properly?" he said suspiciously and Laura glanced away for a moment. "Mmm," she replied and he sighed. He set the food down on the counter, and drew Laura into his arms. He took the glass of wine from her hand and she entwined her wrists around his neck. "I worry about you," he told her seriously and she kissed him gently. "There's no need," she chastened and Robbie sighed. "I'm fine, Robbie," Laura said and he cradled her within his arms. "Come on, you," Robbie told her "let's have some dinner. I've barely seen you this week, so you can tell me all the hanes." Over dinner, and with a glass of wine in hand, Robbie and Laura caught up, though by 10pm, Laura was protesting that she wasn't that tired whilst yawning and generally giving the impression that she was absolutely exhausted. In the end, Robbie fixed Laura with a knowing look. "Can I stay?" he enquired hopefully and Laura squeezed his fingers affectionately. "I'd like that," she replied and he smiled at her. "You go up to bed," Robbie said firmly "and I'll lock up." Laura looked as though she might argue, and then she leant over, cupping his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured, smiling at him and he returned her kiss longingly. When Robbie came up to bed, Laura was dozing on the pillow and she stirred when he slid in next to her. She smiled and cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, content to be holding her. "Goodnight," she murmured and Robbie smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep tight, pet," he said and he felt her smile. This was better. Much better.

* * *

 _The following morning, James strolled into the mortuary purposefully, having spied Laura cleaning down the sink. "How many ketorex did it take to kill Adam Douglas?" he asked, and Laura glanced up at him, slightly affronted. "Morning," she said pointedly, and James nodded deferentially. "The pills were only 100mgs. Adam's bloodwork was off the chart," Laura replied "so, a lot. At least twenty. But that doesn't include the four that were left over." James frowned, and Laura regarded him for a moment. "That doesn't add up. The trail ended on day five. The maximum number that Jack and Karen could have sold him is eight, plus his own four is twelve. Where did he get the rest from?" James asked and Laura gave him a knowing look, as though she was used to errant policeman pitching up in her mortuary and asking hypothetical questions. James sighed and then turned as though to walk out, before turning back to Laura. "Just so you know, I didn't tell Lewis about your date," he told her and Laura glanced at her feet for a second. "I thought it was something for the two of you to work out. It's what I still think. Why don't you?" James remarked before he turned on his heel and walked out of her lab, leaving Laura contemplative and slightly bemused._

* * *

When Laura's phone had begun to ring in the lab, she'd answered it irritably. Unknown numbers annoyed her. It was so often telesales, or insurance or whatever. But the reality had completely thrown her off and Laura's reaction to the phone call had shocked her profoundly. She was so thrown by the details of the call. _"You're listed as Inspector Lewis' next of kin,"_ the nurse had said and Laura remembered leaning back against the lab bench, trying to process this piece of information, along with the inevitable bad news that a call like this usually meant. _"Could you come down to the John Radcliffe please? He's not badly injured, but he'd probably value a friendly face."_ It was explaining it to her colleagues which was worse. Mary Ann had a particular twinkle in her eye as Laura picked up her jacket, lying it over her arm and then retrieving her briefcase. "I've had a call from the John Radcliffe," Laura began to explain and Mary Ann looked confused. Laura shook her head in despair. _"Oh never mind. I'm going now. Would you mind swiping me out? I'm only an hour early. My desk is clear. I'll be in early tomorrow. Have a nice weekend!"_ Laura bid her colleagues goodbye and walked out into the sunshine, strolling down to the hospital, wondering quite what was waiting for her.

Laura was waiting for Robbie outside the John Radcliffe, and she looked visibly relieved when she saw him walk out. He raised his hand in greeting and Laura shook her head. "What the actual… bloody hell Robbie?!" Laura exclaimed when she saw Robbie's arm in a sling and he had the decency to look embarrassed. "Got attacked by a suspect," he replied and Laura fixed him with a look he recognised and did not relish. "They've stitched me up. It's fine." he replied wearily and Laura folded her arms, her look no more impressed. "And they phoned me because?" she enquired, and Robbie busied himself pulling his jacket back on. "You're my emergency contact…' he replied and Laura looked at him very seriously. "Look, that expression of yours is only made more terrifying by that jacket you're wearing, so if you could lay off with the intimidation, ever so slightly?" Robbie suggested wearily and Laura sighed. "I'm your emergency contact?" she said softly and Robbie looked at her. Laura sighed, and started to walk. She folded her arms around herself, trying to process this new piece of information as they walked down the street together. Honestly, between Robbie and James, she'd almost had enough today.

 _"_ _Went to sea in a sieve," Robbie mused and Laura frowned, shoving her hands in her pockets. "What's that?" she said. "I went to visit Dr Ganza. He was reading to his wife." Robbie explained. "What's he going to do?" Laura asked. "Go on reading. He's staying with her." Robbie replied."I spoke to her surgeon" Laura mused "There's no chance of recovery. Absolutely none.""Ah, no. He knows. But he's staying," Robbie replied."Out of guilt?" Laura asked, looking up at him and Robbie shrugged slightly. "Maybe. More out of love, I think," he replied. Laura stopped as they came to the end of Brasenose Lane and Robbie looked at her. "Sorry, Robbie," Laura said softly and Robbie turned to her. "You don't have to be," he replied "it's not as if we…". He trailed off and Laura half smiled. "No," she murmured and for a second he caught a hint of regret in her expression. "But Ganza really proves it, doesn't he?" Robbie continued and Laura looked quizzically at him. "Proves what?" she enquired. "You don't get many chances. You don't want to waste them." Robbie replied, meeting her gaze. "Can I buy you a coffee, Laura?" he asked and Laura frowned just slightly. "Coffee?" she asked, disbelieving. "Maybe something stronger?" Robbie suggested, still looking terribly earnest and Laura smiled. "Sounds a bit more like it," she replied, and they turned out onto the street. As they walked along, their arms bumped and Laura sighed wearily._ "You okay?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "I just want to hold your hand," he murmured and Laura sighed before slipping her hand into his and interlacing their fingers. She didn't care who saw them, and the sensation of her fingers curled in his was soothing at the end of a fraught few days.

Robbie handed Laura a £20 note as they reached the pub and she looked at him, confused. "I can't carry two drinks, can I?" he pointed out and she laughed. "But I did promise to buy you a drink," Robbie continued and Laura smiled at him. "Your usual?" she enquired, tilting her head and Robbie nodded. "Aye love, please," he replied. "Shall I grab a spot in the garden?" Laura nodded, and headed off to the bar. She ordered Robbie's pint and a G&T for herself, and leant her chin on her hand, musing over the last couple of hours as she waited. She wasn't quite sure what to make of what Robbie had said to her on Brasenose Lane. It was, she thought, a tacit sort of recognition between them that they'd moved on in this perpetual state of romantic limbo. She knew he'd been pissed off about her seeing Franco, and she didn't quite know what to make of his jealousy. It was such a visceral reaction from him and it had thrown her somewhat. It had been lovely to catch up with Franco, though she wasn't in love with him by any means. That had been long established, after all, she'd not followed him when he had moved abroad, though he'd made it clear he would have been happy had she done so. But Laura liked Oxford, liked her work, liked where it was taking her. And she wasn't prepared to give it up. The barman set the drinks down in front of her, stirring Laura from her contemplation and she handed over the cash, pocketed the change and then took the drinks out into the garden.

Robbie smiled when he saw her approaching the bench, and she returned his smile slightly shyly. Laura passed him his pint, and then sat down opposite him. She took a glug from hers and then looked over at him. "God, what a week," Robbie said, at length. "You haven't told me how bad your arm is," she mused and Robbie shrugged. "A few stitches," he replied nonchalantly, and she shot him a glance. "What happened?" she asked and Robbie grimaced. "Suspect lunged at me with a kitchen knife," he said, and took a sip of his pint before he glanced across at Laura. "You're giving me that look you give DIs on their third strike," he observed and Laura's expression didn't change. "Just say it, Dr Hobson," he said plaintively, knowing he was probably about to be on the receiving end of Laura's legendary sarcasm. Laura considered him and sighed, before taking a sip of her drink. "I just wish you'd stop putting yourself in stupid situations, Robbie. An experienced policeman like you? I bet Innocent gave you what for!" she replied and Robbie snorted. "Mmmm," he replied and Laura laughed. "I get the impression you're angry with me Laura," he said and Laura considered her drink. "Not angry, Robbie, but you could have warned me I was your emergency contact. It scared me half to death when that came through." she replied and instinctively Robbie covered her hand with his. Laura considered this affectionate gesture and smiled to herself. "Sorry," he said quietly, squeezing her fingers. "S'alright," she replied. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, fingers interlaced. "It's a beautiful evening," Laura observed, at length. "Aye," Robbie replied. Laura met his gaze steadily and Robbie sighed. He gestured at her drink. "Want another?" he enquired, and amusement danced over Laura's features. "Is this "I'll buy you another drink, Laura, but you'll need to fetch it yourself'?" she enquired smoothly and Robbie laughed. "That's exactly it, Dr Hobson, exactly it," he told her, and Laura stood up. "Good job I kept the change," she retorted cheerfully.

Robbie watched Laura walk back towards the pub and he blew out a long sigh. He was torn between confessing everything to Laura, or holding back. He'd been astonished at how he'd reacted to the very idea of Laura dating someone else. They'd never said they were exclusive. Never defined their relationship. Just fallen into this funny state of being together, and yet not. It made him feel like a jealous schoolboy, he'd said so to Hathaway, and it was true. The idea of someone else with Laura infuriated him beyond belief and he'd realised how much he'd come to feel for her. They'd been friends for years now, colleagues for longer, but Laura had become so significant in his life. She had, and she was. Undoubtedly. Somehow, he and this witty, petite blonde had entwined themselves together, against the odds and he knew he'd fallen hard for Laura. And he hoped that she felt the same. He had no right to be jealous though, no formal claim over her, but he knew this feeling. It had only happened once before, but it was unmistakeable. He was head over heels, and there was nothing he could do about it. Dorset had obviously been a turning point and they'd been slowly intertwining their lives ever since but despite their tacit understanding, at no point had either sought to define it. Robbie suddenly felt that definition, or lack thereof was problematic. Laura was his closest friend, but she was also his partner. There was no better word for it. Lover sounded cheesy, girlfriend sounded juvenile, significant other sounded accurate but flippant, but partner had a sense of gravitas. Accorded her the respect he felt she deserved, and the meaningful role she played in her life.

"You're deep in thought," Laura remarked, setting a fresh pint in front of him and he smiled at her. "Mmmm," he replied. Laura sat down next to him, nursing another G&T. "Salad in your G&T, Laur?" he enquired and Laura laughed. "They'd run out of Gordons, so I opted for Hendricks. It's not so nice with lemon, so I persuaded them to find me some cucumber instead." she explained, and then she produced a handful of change and deposited it on the table. "Your change," she informed him, and Robbie nodded. "Ta," he replied. "And I ordered some chips," she confessed and Robbie laughed. "You know the way to me' heart," he said easily and Laura met his gaze steadily. Robbie swallowed hard. "I owe you an apology," he said at length, and Laura looked at him curiously. "I've not been fair to you. I have no formal claim over you, Laura" he began hesitantly "and I reacted badly about Franco." Laura studied her drink, unsure how to respond and a silence sat between them for a few moments. "I meant what I said, Robbie. I don't want there to be a misunderstanding between us, but I'm not entirely clear on what "us" is." Laura replied, at length. Robbie sighed and she leant her arm against him slightly. Robbie wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and Laura leant her head against him, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Laura closed her eyes for a moment. She'd been genuinely surprised when the phone call came through, and the cold sense of dread which ran through her until she'd seen him again had genuinely upset her. Once that had settled, she'd tried to process the significance. It felt to Laura as though the lines between them were solidifying. Their relationship was long standing, in its various guises, but Laura struggled to place this development. Even since that fateful Halloween, she and Robbie had been carefully constructing this relationship, neither quite spelling out their emotional commitment, at least not in terms of words. _After Ligeia's funeral, she'd looped her arm through his as they'd walked and eventually he'd turned to her. Taken her in his arms and held her close. She wasn't ever going to forget the way he'd wrapped his arms around her. "God, Laura, I was so scared," he'd murmured and her eyes had smarted with tears. "I thought…" he began and she hushed him, leaning into his embrace, and they'd clung to each other. "I couldn't keep you safe, Laura," he'd told her._ The memory made her well up. "You alright?" Robbie asked, concerned and Laura nodded. "Just thinking," she replied wistfully. "About?" he asked and Laura took a long drink from her G&T. "Ligeia," she explained and she felt him shiver. "You still have nightmares?" he asked, and she shrugged. "Rarely," Laura replied and Robbie drank from his pint. "You?" she asked softly and Robbie looked at her. "Now and again," he replied and Laura sighed. "It's a funny feeling," Laura mused. "What is?" Robbie asked, perplexed. Laura smiled to herself. "You put me down as your emergency contact," she replied and Robbie laughed. "Well, you seemed the obvious candidate" he said knowingly and she nodded. Robbie's gaze fell on the waitress making her way over to their table. "Grub's up," he observed and Laura nodded again, sitting up.

"How long has it been since we were in Dorset?" Robbie asking, shaking some salt over the chips and Laura considered this as she ate her chips. "A year in December?" she replied slowly, "so what, nine months. Why?" Robbie leant his leg against Laura's, seeking to maintain some physical contact with her and well aware that he couldn't really loop his arm around her, it being bound up in a sling. "You seemed surprised I had you as my emergency contact," he began and Laura started to protest, but he laid his hand on hers. "Let me finish," he said softly and she smiled at him in a way he recognised as resigned. "I promised you time when we were in Dorset," Robbie continued and Laura nodded "and we've quietly intertwined ourselves in each other's lives ever since then." Laura met his gaze, wondering what was coming next and trying to appear nonchalant. "But today really brought it home to me. It's you I want them to call, Laura. You mean everything to me." Robbie finished and Laura smiled at him, feeling quite emotional. "I was trying to find the word for it," Robbie said and Laura looked at him quizzically. "How do you mean?" she asked, sipping her drink and then squeezing his fingers. "How to define us," Robbie replied and Laura took another sip. "Did you come to a conclusion?" she enquired lightly. "Well, girlfriend sounds rather juvenile, and significant other sounds naff. I told the hospital you were my partner. It sounded about right," he owned and Laura smiled. "I think I can agree to that," she said softly and he grinned boyishly. Laura leant in and kissed his cheek affectionately. "I think I'd prefer to keep it between ourselves still," she observed and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he said "I quite like it too." Laura smiled. "I mean, I say ourselves, Lynne and Patrick know, Sam and the family know. Ellen suspects. I think being discrete at work remains the best thing to do," she mused and Robbie squeezed her hand. "It works for me, love," he replied.

* * *

Later that evening Robbie and Laura walked back to Robbie's flat, peacefully putting the day to rights between them as they went. As they reached Robbie's front door, he rooted for his keys and muttered something under his breath in exasperation when he couldn't free them from his pocket. Laura stepped in front of him, resting her hand on his waist as she retrieved them for him, and then opened the front door for him, holding it as he walked through. He ducked his head down and kissed her lovingly and she smiled at him in a way that made his heart leap. Laura shut the front door and they made their way into his flat. Robbie shrugged his jacket off and Laura raised an eyebrow at the slash in the arm. She folded it over her arm and sighed, fixing him with a stern look. "This jacket is done for, and so is that shirt," she remarked sagely and Robbie exhaled. She stepped into his spare room and dropped the jacket on the bed before coming back to the hall and hanging her own jacket up, then kicking off her shoes. Robbie watched her and she stepped in front of him to meet his quizzical look. "What?" she asked and he kissed her. "Nothing," he replied and she grumbled. "What did they say about the sling?" she enquired and Robbie considered. "I'm seeing the consultant tomorrow, so ensure minimal movement until then, but largely they thought the damage was superficial," he replied and Laura eyed his arm. "You want to change out of that shirt?" she enquired and he nodded. "Aye, but I might need a hand," Robbie replied and Laura grinned. He walked into his bedroom and Laura followed him. "Would you mind unclipping my sling?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Laura tiptoed up, pressing herself against him as she unclipped it behind his neck, and Robbie grumbled as she eased it off. Then she slid her hands down to his shoulders, allowing them to rest on his collarbone before she retrieved the collar stiffners from his shirt and set them down on the bedside table, returning to unbutton his shirt. She turned her attention to his sleeves, retrieving the cufflinks, and setting those down too, and then eased the shirt away from his chest.

Robbie sighed at her touch and she smiled to herself. "Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Hobson?" he enquired slightly gruffly as she laid the shirt down, returning to stand between his legs, so that their torsos were level. Laura smiled broadly and leant in to kiss him. His good hand slid around her waist, pulling her against him and Laura gently entwined her arms around his neck. Robbie sighed against her kiss, as Laura's fingertips gently slid into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I don't know," Laura murmured "was that what you had in mind?" Robbie grinned, tightening his grip around her. "It's usually what I have in mind when I'm around you," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. "Well then" she replied, pressing herself against him again as he kissed her again until they were both breathless. "You're wearing too many clothes, Dr. Hobson," Robbie observed and Laura smirked. She looked up at him and began to unbutton her shirt slowly and Robbie groaned. "You delight in tormenting me," he grumbled and Laura kissed him gently then shrugged her shirt off. Robbie rested his hands on her hip, his thumb caressing her skin softly, pressing her against him and sighing in satisfaction as he felt her skin against his. "You aren't supposed to be using your arm," Laura chided and Robbie chuckled, kissing along her jawline and behind her ear, clutching her closer as the sensation made her squirm. Laura brought her hands to his waist and made short work on undoing his belt and trousers. She undid her own trousers, and wriggled out of them, so that she was stood before him in just her underwear.

"God, you're gorgeous Laur," Robbie said, his gaze falling to her and Laura smiled. "I try," she replied modestly and he chuckled. "Stand up," she told him, and he obliged her so that she could ease his boxer shorts and his trousers down. "You can take your own socks off," she told him and Robbie shook his head in amusement. "And what about you?" he enquired, sitting back on the bed and admiring her. Laura shrugged modestly and he fixed her with a look she could only describe as lustful. He sat back against the headboard, and held out his good hand to Laura, pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Laura allowed the straps of her bra to slide down her arms, and Robbie slid his hand behind her to unclip it, loosening it and discarding it. Laura closed her eyes as he turned his attention to her breasts, cupping one gently as he took the other into his mouth and tugging at her nipple with his tongue. As he continued his attentions to her breast, Laura felt his hand slip over her waist and down to her bottom, sliding underneath the fabric of her knickers, caressing the skin there. The sensations he was evoking in her had her sighing in pleasure and she could feel his arousal. Kneeling up she quickly slipped her knickers off, and Robbie grinned. She knelt back over him, and Robbie threw his head back as he felt her rub herself against him. He pressed his lips to her neck, groaning as she took him into her hands. She eased the tip of him close to her entrance, and he clutched her close as she sank down onto him. "God, Laura," he hissed as they adjusted to the sensation of being together and Laura pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're supposed to be injured," Laura reminded him "so let me do the work, eh?"

Robbie slid his good hand to her waist, enjoying the feeling of her enveloping him and returning her kisses. Laura began to set a rhythm and Robbie pulled her against him, kissing her deeply as she moved and he closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of their embrace. "Oh my love," he murmured as she sank down onto him again, rocking her hips slowly in a way he found agonisingly pleasurable. It suddenly dawned on Robbie that they both needed this, this physical connection reinforcing their need for each other. Laura intertwined their fingers, and brought them to her mouth, sucking on them gently before bringing them to where they were joined in order to gain the release she sought. The additional sensation had Laura grinding down hard on him and he moaned against her kiss. This deeply intimate embrace had an already emotional Laura close to the edge, and she leant her cheek against Robbie's. "Robbie, I'm so close," she murmured and he sighed, moaning her name as she sank down onto him again. Laura ground her hips and she felt the beginnings of an orgasm beginning to fizz through her veins as he touched her. Robbie trailed kisses over her shoulder and Laura arched her neck, closing her eyes. She rolled her hips, and sank down onto him again. "Oh, Robbie," she murmured and he thrust up into her, causing her to whimper his name again. "I can't last, oh, Laur," Robbie muttered, painfully aware of how close to climax he was and Laura kissed him deeply until he thrust hard into her again and she cried out as her orgasm began to spiral through her. As his own climax overcame him, he tightened his grip on her waist, shunting into her until they were both breathless and sated, foreheads resting together. Robbie pressed his lips to her cheek and Laura smiled. "I love you," he said simply and Laura closed her eyes. How long had she wanted to hear those three words. She inhaled deeply, deliberately keeping her forehead against his, and then returning his kiss, pressing her lips to his cheek, murmured "I love you too," and Robbie sighed contentedly.

* * *

The following evening Laura revelled in the luxury of an evening to herself. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with Robbie, but Laura just needed a little time to herself. It had been a fraught week. No on call. No dispatch. A few hours to go for a run, relax in the bath and then curl up on the sofa with a glass of wine, or a mug of tea and just enjoy the stillness. It was critical to her own mental health. Her career in pathology had taught her this early on, and she knew she would suffer in the long term if she didn't take time for herself. Robbie had veritably pouted when she'd told him but in the end he'd kissed her lovingly, squeezed her shoulder and left her to it in her office, with a promise to phone later. And today had been grim. No one could possibly enjoy dealing with two suicides, and Laura took her duties seriously. She wanted to be able to reassure each individual's family as best she could that it had been quick, if she could. And she needed to be able to report properly and promptly to the coroner. And, if she were honest, she needed some time to process what was going on between her and Robbie. She bit her lip at the memory of his words. How long had she hoped to hear those words. She suspected that both of them had been holding back on the extent of their feelings, ever since Dorset. Certainly she'd been in love with Robbie for longer than she would care to admit, even to herself. And Laura was sure that there had been several moments where the words had been on the tip of Robbie's tongue. Robbie had been sweet though at the pub. The memory made her smile. Partner. He was right. It did feel like the right word, the right description. They made a good team, quietly and on their own terms. And they both wanted this. It felt right. Being together felt right. They just worked. Laura smiled to herself, sipping her tea. He loved her. Goodness. She thought back to Ligea's funeral, to Dorset. The first time he'd taken her into his arms and held her. Held her just for the sake of holding her, wanting to be close to her. She could almost laugh at herself, wistfully mulling over past embraces but it was a soothing pastime for a few moments. After a week of second-guessing herself and him, getting irritated with him, and more with herself, it was a relief to Laura to feel so ridiculously happy. He loved her, and she loved him. And it was just so. As it should be.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you for your lovely reviews. Apologies for the delay. Real life got in the way.

* * *

"How's your day looking, love?" Robbie enquired over breakfast and Laura smiled over her coffee cup at him. "Mmm, well, I'm on call, but I've got some data sets to work through, so that's my morning," she replied cheerfully. "How about you?" she enquired, and Robbie entwined his fingers with hers. "Just a routine day in the office. Need to start some prep ahead of that Clancy case going to trial" he replied and Laura cast her mind back. "Clancy," she mused "wasn't that a DV case?" and Robbie nodded. "Aye, that's the one," he replied and Laura quirked an eyebrow at him. "We should probably get into the office," she mused and Robbie nodded. "Indeed, love," he replied, loosening his hand, and collecting the crockery, depositing it in the sink. He picked up his tie, and Laura smiled at him. "Want me to do that?" she murmured and he grinned at her. "Well, you always seem to quite enjoy doing it," he replied cheerfully and she stepped into his arms. Laura took the tie from him and then loosened his collar. She tiptoed up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Robbie allowed his hands to rest on her waist as she slid the fabric around his collar before deftly knotting it and adjusting it to her satisfaction. "There we go," she said, and he ducked his head to kiss her again. "Thanks love," he said and she smiled. "I'm going to head off," she said and Robbie drew her in for a final kiss. "See you later, pet," he replied warmly "Love you." Laura shrugged her jacket on before blowing him a kiss and picking up her briefcase. "Love you too," she replied and he flashed her a smile. As she reached her car, Laura unlocked it, and dropped her bag on the front seat. Life right now felt good, stable and happy. She inhaled slowly, and smiled to herself. Subtle notes of late autumn air. Perfect.

Life had passed in a fairly straightforward fashion since the Ganza case for both Laura and Robbie. They'd settled into a routine, carefully balanced between her place and his, discretely spending time together. Laura had found herself in court quite a lot lately and had been in the process of applying for promotion now that it was clear that the Chief Pathologist was retiring, and Robbie's caseload had been fairly routine. Naturally, their paths had crossed at work but Laura was making the most of a lull in the year, though, she mused, it was only a matter of time before it all kicked off again. They'd both managed a decent amount of holiday over the summer, some of it together. Robbie had been to Italy with Lynne, spending some quality time with his daughter in the run up to the birth of his first grandchild. And he and Laura had managed another weekend together down in Suffolk, both of them welcoming some time together where they weren't watching over their shoulders. As a result, they were both fairly relaxed and all seemed well in the world. Inevitably, however, Laura was proved right, and they soon found themselves sizing up a crime scene together.

 _"_ _Andrea de Ritter, she lived alone. She's downstairs," James greeted Robbie as he made his way onto the scene. Robbie glanced around the living room, and his gaze fell on the man pacing about the room. "Who's that?" he asked James quietly. "Liam Cullen. Friend." James replied, turning and heading back down towards the body. "He found her this morning about nine. He had a spare key," James explained, heading down the stairs. "Do we know when she died?" Robbie enquired and James loitered on the stairs. "Hobson's still taking a look, but I know who killed her. Albert Einstein," he replied and Robbie frowned. Once they reached the utility room, James gestured to the sink. "Single blow to the back of the head, with that," James explained, pointing to a bust of Einstein, sat in the sink and accompanied by a bottle of bleach. Robbie's heart sank slightly. "I presume the bleach is to get rid of the DNA?' he asked, returning to the main room, as Laura stripped off her gloves and stood up from her position crouched next to the body. She looked up at him, amusement apparent in her features. "You're learning," she remarked cheerfully "you used to think 'DNA' meant 'don't know anything." "Better than thinking CID stands for 'coppers in disguise'" Robbie retorted and Laura chuckled. He regarded her affectionately, and James's voice cut through their banter. "If I may, there's a dust sheet on the plinth up there which would fit Albert," he remarked. "Yes, it was thrown down on her from behind to keep the blood splatter off the killer," Laura replied "and then he or she cleaned it up." She glanced at Robbie again. "Timing?" Robbie asked and Laura considered her answer. "Can't do better than say four hours after 9.30 last night," she replied, crouching down to her kit box again. "Right," replied Robbie absentmindedly, walking over to the cardboard boxes and picking up one of the books. "The Gifted Child," he read aloud and Laura glanced between him and James affectionately. "Don't speak about Sgt. Hathaway like that," she quipped "you'll give him a big head." Laura picked up her kit and then turned back to Robbie. "Bye," she said cheerfully and strolled away from the scene._

* * *

"James seems to have found a kindred spirit in that Suskin kid," Robbie mused to Laura in the pub that evening and Laura rolled her eyes. "I can well imagine that James was quite the prodigy in his own time," she replied and Robbie snorted with laughter. "Yeah, I bet he was," he replied, resting his hand over hers quickly. Laura shook her head. "Speak of the devil," Laura observed, lifting her hand in greeting to James, and he strolled over to them. "Evening, sir, Dr. Hobson," he said cordially. "James, how's the arsenic poisoning panning out?" Laura enquired and James sighed. "Well, I can't say its an experience I'm that keen to repeat," he replied. "Never mind, eh James. Let me get you a pint," Robbie offered kindly.

* * *

"Dr Hobson seems… uncharacteristically cheerful, don't you think?" Hathaway observed later that day, and Robbie leant back in his chair, a frown creasing his forehead. "I suppose she was quite chipper," he mused before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, and returning his attention to the file in front of him. "Well, at least she's got over the mood she was in on the last case," Hathaway murmured and Robbie snorted softly. Hathaway regarded him slightly suspiciously. Robbie ignored him, and kept reading but James wasn't done. "I can't work Hobson out sometimes, you know?" James pressed and Robbie made a non-committal noise whilst maintaining the pretence of reading. "I'm sure she'll appreciate your insight regardless," came a voice from the door and James veritably leapt from his seat. Robbie smirked. He hadn't actually realised Laura had materialised in the doorway, but he was greatly amused to see James' reaction. "Good afternoon Laura," Robbie said politely and Laura quirked an eyebrow at him. "Good afternoon Robbie," she replied "I had a page from the lab, asking me to call in on my way past, so here I am, at your disposal." Robbie glanced at James who looked at a total loss. "I am very sorry, Dr. Hobson," James said formally and Robbie could tell her was mortified to be caught gossiping. Laura glanced at him coolly and raised an eyebrow. "I assume you called me for something urgent?" she enquired and Robbie decided to cut James some slack. "I was wondering if you could help me understand better how arsenic poisoning manifests?" Robbie said "and what sort of doses would constitute acute poisoning?" Laura glanced at James. "Sure you don't want to defer to Hathaway's expertise?" she enquired wryly and James grimaced. "Clearly, Dr. Hobson, you are the recognised expert in these matters," he replied seriously and a flicker of amusement crossed Laura's features. "Well rescued, Sergeant. Perhaps I'll gloss over your previous indiscretion and leave your strike score be?" Laura replied and James blushed furiously. Robbie stood up and retrieved a spare chair for Laura, gesturing that she should sit, were she so inclined and she began to talk them through the complexities of arsenic poisoning, James grimacing as he listened.

* * *

As Laura's phone sprang into life at the crack of dawn, she murmured into the pillow grumpily. "Hobson," she said, answering the call and rolling onto her back. She listened carefully to dispatch and then sighed. "Right, yes, I'll… Let the SOCOs seal the scene and I'll be there within the hour," Laura ended the call, and glanced over at Robbie, as he slid his hand over her stomach, holding her waist. He smiled lazily and she leant in for a kiss. "Duty calls," she said sleepily and he kissed her again. 'You going to be alright to let yourself out?" she asked, and he nodded. "Aye pet," he replied, cupping her cheek affectionately and then kissing her again, leaving her in no doubt as to how he'd rather be spending his morning. When Laura came out of the shower, Robbie was sat on the edge of the bed, covers thrown back, and on the phone. As she towelled the moisture from her hair, he glanced up at her and smiled boyishly. She cupped his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb as he finished the call. "And that's me called in too," he said ruefully and Laura smiled before leaning in for a kiss. "Perks of the job eh?" she murmured and he nodded. "How are you so effortlessly beautiful?" he asked and Laura smiled to herself, as he slid his hands around her waist. "Ever the charmer, Robbie Lewis," she replied and he gazed at her happily. "Go and shave," she murmured, leaning in for another kiss and then extracting herself so that she could go and dress. When Robbie returned from the bathroom, Laura was pulling on her jacket and she smiled at him. "Shall I do your tie?" she asked, doing up a couple more of the buttons on his half buttoned shirt and he shrugged, settling his hands on her waist. Laura tilted her head at him, and then retrieved his tie, looping it round the back of his collar and then turning the collar down. She carefully tied his tie and then tiptoed up for a kiss. "See you later," she said and he kissed her back. "Love you," he murmured and Laura smiled. "Love you too," she replied before heading down the stairs. He heard her scoop up her keys, and then heard the front door slam behind her, before her car engine purred into life and she headed off to the scene. They'd fallen into this routine. Whenever they started their day together now, the last thing they'd say to each other was "I love you." He hadn't meant for this to become a habit, but it had become a source of comfort to both of them. He smiled to himself, and then shrugged his jacket on. He squared the duvet on the bed, and then headed downstairs to find his shoes.

* * *

 _"_ _He was stabbed," James informed Robbie as he made his way down to the cordoned off section of the river bank. Robbie could see Laura, crouched down by the body. "No weapon's been found as of yet, but we've got shoe prints in the soft ground over there,' James gestured to the grass. "Laura," Robbie said in greeting as they approached the body. "Ah, Robbie," Laura said, getting up and coming over to them, clipboard in hand. "First look, I'd say death between ten and two. He has multiple wounds, and it's all a bit messy so I can't yet identify the type of weapon, except that it was small," Laura said as Robbie peered over her. "He still had his wallet on him," James said, "all his cards, and cash." James passed the evidence bag to Robbie. "Mmm, while I think of it. Elmo's toxicology showed LSD?" he asked Laura "I thought LSD was undetectable?" Laura regarded him seriously. "Well, it is usually. i'll call the lab and get back to you," she replied. "Sir, over here," James called to Robbie and Laura flashed him a smile as he wandered over, and then returned to her kit._

* * *

 _"_ _It's not a wound shape I recognise," Laura said, examining another image of it. "Blade could be curved or possibly serrated. I'll have to narrow it down a bit," she continued, cradling the lab phone against her ear. "Ooh, and we missed something in his back pocket." Laura reached for the evidence bag. "I'll send it over."_ She smiled to herself as Robbie rang off, and then checked herself. _Come on Hobson,_ she thought, _get a grip!_

* * *

 _"_ _What? Actually in the antenatal class? Never?" It made Laura smile to hear Robbie so animated, obviously talking to Lynne. He chuckled, and she knocked on the office door. "Hang on a minute love," he said to Lynne and he looked at Laura expectantly. She was clearly headed home. "Just thought I'd let you know about Elmo and the toxicology report," Laura said cheerfully. "Oh right?" Robbie said "is it very complicated?" Laura grinned. "I can make it not so," she replied, fiddling with her scarf as she stepped towards him. "The lab detected LSD because it was an absolute brain burner of a dose, absolutely massive," Laura said "if he hadn't have jumped, he'd have been psychotic for the rest of his life. Robbie frowned. "Could he have taken that amount by accident?" he asked. "Well, it's possible," Laura replied "but if anyone had a motive to destroy his mind, i'd assume the worst." Robbie cast a glance at his phone, as though he'd forgotten he was still technically talking to Lynne. "Yeah, I'm still here love," he told Lynne, and then glanced at Laura. "It's our Lynne," he explained and Laura's expression softened. "Give her my love," Laura said. "Yeah, I will," Robbie replied "Sorry, love, you're…" Laura began to step backwards. "I'll go," she said and Robbie gestured as if to stop her, but she'd turned and headed out of the offices before he could intervene. "No, Laura," he said to Lynne "no, no, just work. And how's the morning sickness?" he asked._

As Laura pulled up outside her cottage, her phone chirruped into life and she answered it without glancing at the screen. "Hobson," she said sharply. "You escaped before I could stop you," Robbie said plaintively and Laura sighed. "I didn't want to interrupt" she protested and Robbie made a scoffing noise. "Laura, my love, you weren't interrupting," he told her and Laura chewed her lip. "Lynne sends her love to you too, and wants to know when she gets to see you again," Robbie continued and Laura smiled. "Do you fancy a weekend in Manchester sometime?" Robbie continued and Laura inhaled quietly. "I haven't seen Lynne in ages," she mused and he could tell she was tempted. "Don't tell me the prospect of vicariously becoming a grandmother is putting you off?" Robbie teased and Laura veritably shrieked. "You absolute sod, Robbie Lewis," she protested and he chuckled loudly. "Nice to know I've got you pegged," he retorted and Laura shook her head. "Can I come over later?" Robbie asked and Laura tutted. "I need an early night," she said slowly and Robbie chuckled. "Mmm, yes, me too," he replied and she laughed. "I need to sleep," she protested. "Alright, pet," he said wearily. "Sweet dreams, eh?" Laura smiled to herself. "You too, Robbie." she said softly. "I love you, Laura," he murmured and Laura's smile broadened. "I love you too," she replied.

* * *

 _"_ _Any ideas on the Suskin murder weapon yet?" Robbie enquired over the phone, as Laura was musing over a not insignificant collection of blades. "Well, there's quite a selection," she replied "it's taken me a little while to make up my mind, Robbie, but I think I'm there. Just find somebody who likes cheese." The glee in her voice at having come to a conclusion amused Robbie no end. "Thanks," Robbie said, before ending the call._

One of the new pathology students came in a few minutes later and Laura seized upon the opportunity to explain her conclusions in depth. She talked through the size and shape of the blade, explaining what the entry wound told her about the blade used, and how to calculate that. And then she turned to the selection of blades in front of her, talking through how she'd discounted the different options until there were just three options in front of them. Glancing at the clock, Laura realised she'd been talking for about half an hour now, but that boded well for Siobhan, who was still listening intently. "So?" Laura said, gesturing to the three blades in front of her and Siobhan considered them. "So," Siobhan began "given the size of the wound, I would say that we should remove this blade from the options. And there's something ragged about the edges of the wound, which makes me think that the blade was not straight, perhaps serrated, which means I would discount this blade." Siobhan gestured to the two blades she had ruled out and Laura nodded in approval. "So this one. This is the one I think the evidence points to," Siobhan concluded. "That's the same conclusion I came to," Laura replied warmly. She really enjoyed having pathology students in. It wasn't the easiest field of medicine, especially forensic pathology, and although pathology comprised a significant field within mainstream medicine, forensic pathology had a fairly select field of entry. But Laura loved teaching, took a great deal of satisfaction and enjoyment in it, and to her tremendous pride, achieved consistently strong results. Laura had been quietly delighted when the Dean of the Medical School had taken her to one side recently, and invited her to join the school on a permanent basis. Shortly afterwards the Chief Pathologist had retired, and Laura had sailed through the interviews and to her relief had been appointed to the role. The announcement was imminent and Laura, having signed all the necessary paperwork would be much happier once that announcement was made and she could crack on with her work, without having to wonder when the news was coming.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Hathaway asked when Robbie came into their office. "Heard what?" Robbie asked, hanging his jacket up. "Innocent has summoned CID to dinner, in Hobson's honour," James replied and Robbie grinned. "Ah, the news has broken then?" he replied and James glanced at him. "Privy to Dr. Hobson's confidences, are we?" he enquired smoothly and Robbie chuckled. "Hardly, but yes, she did tell me about this," he replied and James fixed him with a knowing look. "Nice of the Chief Super, mind," Robbie continued and James nodded. "You coming then?" Robbie asked and James grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied. Robbie's eyes were twinkling. "Aye," he said, simply. There was something weighing on his mind. He wanted to find something to mark this latest achievement of Laura's, not that he'd have let James know that. Laura had worked long and hard for this, and Robbie knew she'd earnt this promotion. He wondered what he could give her, what would be appropriate or indeed discrete. Laura would not appreciate some grand gesture, and even less some public gesture. But he thought she wouldn't mind something in the privacy of their own homes. A decent bottle of champagne, perhaps. He didn't go in much for bubbly, but he knew Laura liked a decent glass of champagne now and again. Perhaps he'd get in touch with Sam and see what he thought.

* * *

 _"_ _That's 'Advanced Science', Erica Penlin," Laura was explaining to another officer as Robbie strolled into CID. The junior officer thanked Laura and turned away, and then Laura turned, and upon seeing Robbie, walked slowly towards him. "Look, sorry about last night," he said "if you're free now, James and me'll be doing something." Robbie leant against the frame and Laura looked up at him. "I've got a better idea," Laura said slowly "come over next Friday." Robbie frowned slightly. This seemed awfully public. "What, to your place?" he said and a flicker of exasperation crossed Laura's face. "I was thinking more the mortuary," she replied sharply and he chuckled. "I'll cook," Laura offered and Robbie paused. "I'll bring a bottle," he replied warmly and then headed past her back to his office as Laura smiled to herself._

* * *

"You've set tongues wagging in CID," Robbie remarked as they lay cuddled up on Laura's sofa later that weekend and Laura shifted her weight so that she was facing him. "How do you mean?" she enquired and Robbie grinned. "Someone, somewhere, caught wind of our dinner arrangements for this Friday," he replied and Laura shook her head. Robbie smiled, and caressed her cheek lovingly. "Oh did they now?" she replied wearily and Robbie chuckled. "You invited me to dinner with an audience! I've had all the ribbing you can imagine. If only they knew, eh?" he observed wryly, and Laura rolled her eyes. "Well, happily they don't," she said slightly grumpily, and Robbie kissed her slowly until she broke away from him smiling. "It's been almost a year," he mused and Laura looked at him coquettishly. "When are you counting from?" she enquired and Robbie grinned. He trailed his fingers across her wrist and she smiled. "Mmm, well," Robbie replied, and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I suppose it depends on your perspective," he continued, pressing a line of kisses down Laura's jaw, and down to her collarbone. "Do we count Dorset, or are we going to pretend we weren't really seeing each other for all of last winter?" he mused as Laura arched her neck slightly, allowing him better access. "I'd be willing to concede there was something between us before September," Laura murmured, amused, sighing as his lips ghosted across her collarbone. "Would you now?" he replied, shifting himself so that he could begin to undo the dress she was wearing, carefully untying the belt, and sliding his hand in to caress her waist, and then trail his fingertips over her breasts, cupping his hand against her bra and stooping down for a long, gentle kiss. He eased the fabric away from her shoulder, his fingertips grazing her skin, and she interlinked their fingers, effectively halting his progress. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" she suggested and he grinned. Laura held out her hand and he took it willingly, pulling her towards him again and kissing her sensuously. "Have I mentioned how much I like this dress on you?" Robbie mused and Laura smiled broadly. "I bet it'll look even better on your bedroom floor," he continued and Laura laughed loudly. 'The old lines are the best, eh?" she murmured.

Later, in bed, Laura cradled Robbie against her, and he rested her cheek against her shoulder happily. She trailed her fingertips over his back and she felt him smile. His arm was draped over her waist and his leg over hers. Holding him close like this made Laura feel ridiculously happy. They'd made love tenderly. Robbie knew her so well, heck, they knew each other so well, and being together like this was simply bliss. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he smiled again. "I love you," he murmured and Laura smiled broadly. "Love you too," she said softly and he kissed her collarbone. Robbie rubbed his thumb over Laura's waist, pressing another kiss to her skin. He could detect the faintest hint of her perfume and the thought made him smile. "You looking forward to your dinner?" he enquired and Laura frowned, still caressing his skin. "Oh, you mean the CID thing?" she asked and he nodded. Laura exhaled slowly and she entwined her fingers together, holding him closely. "Mmm, yes. Jean insisted and I couldn't be bothered to argue," Laura replied and Robbie chuckled. "Well, you deserve it," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "The Chief Pathologist definitely has a certain ring to it," Robbie continued and Laura's smile broadened. "Oh yes," she said with great satisfaction.

* * *

The following Friday, Robbie made his way over to Laura's, as agreed, with a bottle of wine and his overnight bag in tow. He and Laura had managed to spend two nights together over the week and as he and Hathaway had wrapped up the case of the previous week, it had been fairly straightforward. And mid-week, Jean Innocent had followed through on her promise of dinner with an array of CID's finest in attendance. "A toast," Jean had said warmly, raising her glass to Laura. "Dr. Hobson, many of us have been grateful for your quick wit, insightful observations and prompt report provision," Jean began, and a peal of laughter rippled around the room. "So, many congratulations on your promotion to Chief Pathologist, Laura. A well deserved rank, befitting a woman of your talents, and I believe, you're one of the youngest CPs in post in the country. Well done!" A round of warm applause echoed around the group and Laura smiled broadly. At the end of the evening, the group dispersed, leaving Robbie, Jean, James and Laura together in the bar. "Nightcap, anyone?" Jean offered and Laura shrugged easily. "I'm game if you are," she replied and Jean chuckled. She caught the eye of the waiter, and gestured that he should come over to the group. "What would you like, Laura?" she enquired and Laura glanced at the bar. "What say you James, sambuca or limoncello?" she enquired and James sat back in his chair. "God, not sure I'm up to sambuca, Doctor. I've got to be at work in the morning, and I'm afraid you'll drink me under the table," James replied and Laura giggled. "I'll have some Limoncello, please," Laura said to the waiter, and Jean nodded. "All round, please," she agreed and the waiter duly returned to the bar. "Pleasant memories of my trip to Italy," Robbie mused and Laura flashed him an affectionate smile.

"Oh yes, of course," Jean said, swirling the remnants of her glass of red wine. "How's your daughter doing?" she asked and Robbie smiled indulgently. "Baby's due at the beginning of January," he replied cheerfully "something nice to start the New Year with." James and Laura exchanged glances, both aware of the extent to which Robbie was pleased about his forthcoming grandchild. "Does she know what she's having?" Jean asked and Robbie shook his head. "Nah, they decided not to find out, so I guess we'll see in due course," he replied. "Well, that's all very exciting," Jean said and Laura smiled to herself. The waiter appeared at Laura's side, with a tray of glasses and a bottle of liqueur and a small plate of biscuits. "Madam," he said and Laura took her glass gleefully. Once the others were served, she took an appreciative sip. Robbie tapped his glass to hers in a toast. "Congratulations Laura," he murmured and she smiled affectionately at him. "Thanks Robbie," she replied warmly. Jean considered the pair for a moment, resisting a quip. They seemed so comfortable, so right together and it was beginning to pain her that as far as she was aware, they seemed trapped in this rut of something more than friendship. "Not long until the station Christmas party," Jean mused, met with a collective groan from the trio. "I'm sure you'll all be in attendance," Jean continued, and James's face was a picture of pain. "Won't you James?" Jean said and he nodded wearily. "Of course, Ma'am," he replied reticently and Laura smirked, expression clearly amused.

Drinks finished, and with Laura stifling a yawn, the four made their way out of the Italian restaurant which Jean favoured for the CID outings. "Thank you Jean," Laura said earnestly, and Jean leant in to kiss her colleague's cheek affectionately. "You are very welcome, Laura," Jean replied and Laura smiled at her. "I'll walk you home if you like Laura," Robbie offered genially and Hathaway barely suppressed a smirk. Typical Robbie. Always a gentleman. And always there to ensure that the formidable Dr. Hobson would get home in one piece. Hathaway supposed it was something of a hangover from the dreadful business at Homewood, and he sympathised to a certain degree. "Come on Hathaway, you're dithering," Jean's voice broke into his thoughts and he started. "Thank you, Ma'am," he replied "I'll be on my way." He stopped to kiss Laura's cheek briefly, and raising his hand in Robbie's direction, he strolled off into the night in the direction of his flat. A cab materialised and Jean flagged it down. She gave her address to the driver, and opened the door, before turning to wish Laura and Robbie goodnight. "Have a lovely weekend," she called cheerfully, slamming the door behind her and the cab's engine hummed as it drove off into the evening. Robbie turned to Laura and they smiled at each other. "Home, sweetheart?" Laura asked softly and he smiled at her. "Aye," Robbie said, and Laura tucked her hand into his arm. They walked slowly, conversation passing easily between them, until them reached Laura's front door, half an hour or so later. "I hope you're planning to stay tonight?" Laura said as they stood on her front step, her hand resting gently on Robbie's chest. She glanced up at him, eyes wide and hopeful and Robbie smiled boyishly. "If you'll have me," he replied easily and Laura smiled broadly. "Mmm, well," she replied wickedly and he shook his head despairingly. Laura chuckled, and Robbie ducked his head to kiss her softly, his hand slipping around her waist possessively. "Come on then you," she murmured, turning back to her front door and turning the key to let them into the hallway.

* * *

Laura frowned at Robbie over her mug of coffee a few mornings later. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously. "Me?" Robbie replied and Laura met his gaze levelly. "You, Lewis," she replied tersely before taking another sip from her coffee. Robbie maintained an expression of perfect innocence. "Well, finish your breakfast," he replied "and once we're in the car, I can fill you in." Laura folded her arms and looked straight at him. "What?" Robbie asked and Laura looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Let a man spoil his best girl, eh, our Laura," he said and her expression softened slightly. "I hate surprises," she said petulantly and he chuckled. "Nah, you quite enjoy them once you've got enough detail to trust me," Robbie replied and Laura shook her head in disbelief. "More coffee?" he enquired and Laura took another gulp of her coffee. "No, I'm fine, thanks," she replied and he flashed her a smile. "What do I wear?" she asked and Robbie considered for a moment or two. "Something you're happy to wear all day, but nothing too fancy," he replied and Laura made an exasperated noise. "That's helpful," she replied dryly. "How about that grey dress of yours? The one you wear with your black boots," Robbie replied "and your black coat. It's not that warm out." Laura arched an eyebrow and then set her mug down on the table. "And what about you?" she asked and Robbie sat back in his chair. "Well, I brought that cream shirt I know you like, and some dark grey trousers and a black moleskin jacket," he replied and Laura considered this. He'd clearly given this some thought. Perhaps today was going to pan out better than she initially thought.

It was worth every moment of coordination and contriving with Laura's older brother Sam to see Laura's expression when she walked out of Piccadilly Circus tube station to find her nieces and brother and sister-in-law waiting for her. "Oh my god," Laura said, gripping Robbie's hand and then turning to Robbie, her expression astonished before it turned to sheer joy as her nieces threw themselves at her, hugging their aunt gleefully. "Did you two plan all this?" Laura said, slightly dazed, looking between Robbie and Sam who both resumed innocent expressions. Miriam chuckled, leaning in to kiss Laura's cheek affectionately. "Two men, determined to spoil you,`' she observed "must be awful, Lou," and Laura smiled, a faint blush appearing on her cheek. "We're taking you for tea, Auntie Laura," Naomi said gleefully "at Fortnums!" Laura wrapped her arms around her youngest niece's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of Naomi's head, in an attempt to muffle the tears which had suddenly sprung into her eyes. Teddy and Clara each looped an arm through Laura's and the group made their way down to the department store where their afternoon tea was planned. Robbie fell into step with Sam as they meandered down the streets and through the tourists and passers-by.

Once they'd been sat at their table and the girls were chattering happily to Laura, a bottle of champagne appeared at the table and Laura's eyes lit up. She allowed her hand to rest lightly on Robbie's leg and he smiled at her. Sam began to pour glasses out for the grown ups, and exchanged a glance with his wife, before splashing half an inch of bubbly into the glass of his eldest daughter. Clara pouted and Sam relented, pouring her a tiny amount too. "It's a very special occasion," he replied warningly and Clara and Teddy grinned. "I'm so excited about this," Teddy told Laura who returned her smile happily. "So" Sam said "Laura, we are very proud of you. Well done darling. Maintain that formidable facade!" They raised their glasses to Laura, who had blushed slightly pink. "Thank you," she said happily "this is the most lovely surprise, and I feel very loved. So thank you, you lovely lot. You are a wonderful family and I'm so lucky to have you." She linked her fingers into Robbie's as she said this, and squeezed his fingers gently. At that moment, their afternoon tea began to arrive and they began to distribute the sandwiches and pastries between them. Laura enjoyed seeing her nearest and dearest spending time together, over a delicious meal and she was blown away that Robbie and Sam had, apparently, collaborated to plan this. She'd always known Robbie was a good man, kind and devoted but his thoughtfulness in planning such an event went beyond her expectations. This wasn't Robbie's kind of thing and she loved that he'd been prepared to go outside of his comfort zone in order to make something happen that she would enjoy.

"So what are your plans for Christmas then, you two?" Miriam enquired, taking a sip of her tea and Laura sat back in her chair, her hand resting gently on Robbie's knee. They glanced at each other and Robbie shrugged easily. "Well, I'll head up north for the day itself, probably drive up late Christmas Eve and come back on Boxing Day," Robbie replied and Miriam smiled broadly. Robbie interlinked his fingers with Laura's and she smiled. "I'm on call as per usual," Laura said and Miriam rolled her eyes dramatically, while Sam looked amused. "So, will you come to us darling?" Sam asked "Usual arrangements?" Laura grinned at her big brother before she replied. "Ooh, if you'll have me. I'd be hard pressed to turn down a few hours with my lovely nieces," Laura said and Miriam looked pleased. "Perfect," she said with satisfaction "though you'd be very welcome to join us, Robbie, if you did end up staying in Oxford." Robbie nodded. "Thank you, that's very kind. I'll, er, see how the arrangements work out with me daughter, but that's a kind offer," he replied, glancing at Laura and she shrugged easily. "You'll be up in Manchester quite a lot in January, I imagine," she replied softly and Robbie nodded. "Robbie's daughter is expecting her first baby in January," Laura explained and Miriam smiled warmly at Robbie. "Oh congratulations, that's lovely news," she said kindly and Robbie grinned. "Aye, it's be lovely, I expect," he replied. "Auntie Laura," Clara said, listening intently and Laura looked at her middle niece. "If Robbie's daughter is having a baby, does that mean you're going to be a granny?" she asked, just the slightest hint of amusement present in her features.

Robbie laughed loudly and Laura folded her arms, fixing her niece with an look which reduced Clara to giggles. Teddy glanced between her aunt and her sister, perplexed as to what she'd said to garner such a reaction from her aunt. "Why is Auntie Laura giving Clara that look?" she asked, reducing her mother to mirth. Miriam caught Laura's eye and descended further into helpless laughter. Teddy and Naomi looked at each other, as Miriam turned to Sam and leant her forehead against his shoulder, still giggling. Sam smirked and Robbie laughed. He knew that look. Clearly the genes behind that expression ran strongly through the Hobsons. "I think, Teddy, that Auntie Laura isn't that impressed by your sister's very droll observations," Sam replied soberly and Laura glared at him. "Understatement of the century," Laura muttered and Robbie smothered a chuckle, and she elbowed him. "You know, it seems grossly unfair that your baby sister should beat us to grandparenthood, without so much as a bairn of her own," Miriam mused to Sam and he took a sip of his champagne, meeting the gaze of his little sister with much amusement. Laura shook her head and picked up her glass. "I'm going to pretend none of this was ever said," she said grumpily and Robbie squeezed her hand, clearly greatly entertained by this exchange.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a very pleasant fashion. Chatter and banter flowed, as did the champagne and some truly delicious food. At length, they agreed that they were finished with their meal, and with their account settled they strolled out into the late afternoon sunshine. Robbie slid his arm around Laura's waist, drawing her closer to him. "I think we're going to have to say farewell," Sam muted, and Miriam sighed. "We promised the girls a trip to Oxford Street, and you are a most devoted aunt, but I wouldn't inflict this on anyone I truly loved," Miriam explained, and then leant in to kiss Laura's cheek affectionately. "Congratulations darling girl," Miriam continued and Laura hugged her happily. Sam shook Robbie's hand, and then kissed Laura fondly. Miriam kissed Robbie's cheek and bid him goodbye whilst the girls hugged their aunt. "Lovely to see you, Robbie. You and Laura must come down for lunch one weekend soon," Miriam said warmly and he nodded. "That's be nice, thank you," he replied. At length, Robbie and Laura waved Sam and the girls off in the direction of the shops, before heading back down Piccadilly towards Green Park.

"Fancy a stroll before we get back on the tube?" Robbie asked as they walked past the Ritz and Laura smiled. "That'd be nice," she replied and they exchanged contented smiles. The sun was not far off setting but Robbie figured that they had time for a quick stroll in the evening sunshine. He kept his arm around her waist and Laura slid her arm around him. "Thank you so much for today," Laura said softly and Robbie smiled broadly. "My pleasure, pet," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. Robbie pulled her closer and pressed a kiss into her hair. It had really been quite a week, what with the announcement of Laura's promotion and Robbie was full of pride and his partner. And her contribution had enabled them to solve the case they'd been working, for which he was also profoundly grateful. An afternoon out with Laura in London was a very pleasurable end to the week and he was quietly pleased that his plotting with Laura's brother Sam had paid off. It suddenly occurred to Robbie that he hadn't actually voiced his thoughts to Laura, and that, perhaps, it would be timely to do so. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and Laura looked up at him. "I hope you know how proud I am of you, love," he said and Laura smiled. "Thank you," she murmured, tucking her fingers into his side. She did know. Robbie wasn't one for lengthy or pronounced speeches, but Laura was more than aware that he was very proud of her, and all she'd achieved. But it worked both ways. "I hope you know too, Robbie," Laura said softly "that I am pretty proud of you too, and I am always proud to call you mine."


	15. Chapter 15

It was filthy weather, Robbie mused, and he didn't envy Laura one bit in her scene suit. With the best will in the world, and indeed, the best thermals in the world, it was absolutely baltic. He gazed over the crime scene, and Laura glanced in his direction. She stood up from the corpse and then beckoned him over. "Where's Hathaway?" she enquired, wrapping her arms around her and shivering slightly. Robbie frowned. Laura looked pale, and wan and he didn't like it one bit. "No idea," he replied "you alright?" Laura sighed. "I'll live," she replied "just a bit chilly. Meanwhile, I need to fill you in on this scene." Robbie smiled at her sympathetically. "Go on then, Dr. Hobson," Robbie said and she smiled at him warmly before beginning to explain her preliminary findings.

* * *

Later that day Robbie saw Laura in the corridor, and her expression made him frown. "Can I see you in your office, Dr. Hobson?" he enquired and she shrugged wearily. "Of course. I just need to drop this report to Jackson's team and then I'll be with you in five?" Laura replied and Robbie nodded. Robbie strode off to the mortuary and made his way into Laura's office where he waited. Anne Marie stuck her head through the door, and looked surprised when she saw Robbie. "Dr. Hobson told me to wait here," he muted and Anne Marie nodded knowingly. "Life runs more smoothly when you follow her instructions, or so I've found," she observed and Robbie chuckled. "Something like that," he replied jovially. "I'm about to put the kettle on. Dr Hobson needs some honey and lemon. Would you like a coffee?" Anne Marie asked and Robbie considered this. "You're alright, but thanks. My sergeant usually has a brew waiting for me, and I'll be alright for now," he replied and Anne Marie nodded and smiled, before heading off down to the staffroom. A few minutes later she reappeared, with a steaming mug, filled with a slice of lemon and some honey and hot water. She smiled at Robbie again and then left him in Laura's office.

A few minutes later Laura appeared in the doorway, and Robbie turned to greet her. She looked pale and he considered her, frowning. Her nose was slightly reddened and she had her arms wrapped around her, as though she was cold, despite the fact that she was wearing several layers. "You alright?" he asked, worried and Laura grimaced. "Just the station lurgy, I expect," Laura replied, picking up the mug which Anne Marie had left her and sipping from it. Robbie studied her, concerned and Laura sat down with a sigh. "When have you scheduled the pm for?" he enquired and Laura gestured to the report on her desk. "I've already done it,' she replied "but I just need to tidy up the entry on the system. Just needed some painkillers, and a hot drink. Then I'm going to go home and go to bed." Robbie couldn't remember the last time Laura had been poorly. She was one of the most robust people he knew and she rarely called in sick. "Alright," he said. "Did you want something?" Laura asked, rubbing her forehead. "Oh, it'll keep. Just wanted to check you were alright…" Robbie tailed off at the incredulous expression beginning to form on Laura's face and he scowled at her slightly, affronted. "I'm fine," Laura said softly, tempering her response "and it's kind of you to be concerned, but I spent the morning at a very chilly crime scene, the mortuary showers are on the blink and I haven't been able to get warm all day. That's all. I'll be alright once I've got home, had a really hot shower, and cuddled up on the sofa for a few hours with a hot toddy." Laura might have been slightly irked by Robbie decrying her own ability to tell whether she was actually ill or not, but she recognised that Robbie's concern came from affection and not from any malintent. Robbie nodded and inhaled slowly before flashing her a smile and heading out of her office.

A couple of hours later, Laura gave in, saved her work and shut her laptop down. She was still cold - no amount of hot drinks seemed to be helping and she just wanted an early night. She shrugged on her jacket, and wrapped her scarf around her neck, before rooting for her car keys and then picking up her briefcase, neatly slotting her laptop in so that she could, if necessary, work from home the following day. As she turned out the lights, she sighed to herself and then made her way out to the car park. She tapped out a text message to Robbie, and then got into the car, dropping her briefcase into the footwell. She drove home carefully and then pulled up outside her house. She turned the engine off and leant her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes wearily. She was still cold and utterly shattered. But she knew she needed to get inside the house, and that sitting in a cold car was hardly going to help. As she slotted her key into the front door, Laura realised that the sitting room light was on and she frowned. As she opened the door, she registered Robbie's shoes neatly lined up against the wall and her confusion deepened. "Hello?" she called, and Robbie appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. He looked concerned when he saw her and then held out his arms. "Laura, love, you look terrible," he murmured as she laid her cheek against his chest, and allowed him to cradle her within his arms. 'What are you doing in my house?" she wondered aloud as he held her close and he grinned. "Brought you a proper dinner," he replied and Laura looked up at him, perplexed. "Chilli con carne, with some rice and all that. Wanted something to warm you up," he explained, sounding slightly sheepish and Laura's expression proved unreadable for a moment or two. In the end, Laura settled for mumbling a variant of thank you and Robbie pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and passed her a box of painkillers. She looked confused. "You appeared to be running low - you took the last two in the box in your office earlier, so I topped up your stash. Go and have a hot bath, and dinner'll be ready in about half an hour. Just get yourself nice and cosy," Robbie told her and Laura smiled, grateful and suddenly tearful.

She was relaxing in a very hot, very bubbly bath when there was a knock at the bathroom door a few minutes later. "Come in," she murmured and Robbie stuck his head round the door. "I made you a brew, love," he said kindly and Laura smiled. "It's cinnamon tea, or something from that ridiculous collection of yours. Thought you'd probably not want the caffeine from normal tea," Robbie said earnestly, setting it down by the side of the bath. He cast a glance over Laura's face, noting that there was a little more colour in her cheeks and feeling better about that. She smiled at him, sitting up in the water slightly and Robbie returned her smile. "Dinner in fifteen?" he proposed and Laura nodded, reaching for her tea. "Thank you sweetheart," she said gratefully and then as Robbie made to head back downstairs, she stopped him. "Robbie?" Laura said and he turned to look at her, curious. "I love you," she said and he smiled broadly. "Love you too, pet," he replied warmly.

Laura appeared in the kitchen a little while later, dressed in pyjamas and wrapped in her dressing gown and he smiled at her, before handing her a plate of food. "Table or sofa?" he enquired, knowing perfectly well that Laura would always, always choose to eat at the table. 'Table," she demurred "on the proviso that we cuddle up on the sofa afterwards." Robbie picked up his plate from the counter and came to sit with Laura and as he sat down next to her, Laura entwined her fingers in his and squeezed them. They began to eat in companionable silence, fingers still interlaced. "You any warmer now?" Robbie asked, at length and Laura nodded. "Did ye not have any lunch?" he asked and Laura shook her head. "Anne Marie has been feeding me hot drinks all day, and I've not had much appetite," she replied and Robbie looked dubious, before picking up his fork and finishing his final mouthful. "I think I'm just going to crash out on the sofa for the rest of the evening," Laura muted and Robbie sat back, his fingers still laced in hers. "I'm slightly worried I'm going to give you this lurgy though," and Robbie smiled. "I think if you were going to give me your lurgy, love, then that ship has sailed," he replied and Laura blew out a breath. "Maybe," she said wearily and Robbie squeezed her fingers. "You done?" he enquired and Laura nodded. Robbie stood up and picked up their plates, taking them over to the sink and depositing them therein. Laura was still sat at the table, and he came back to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. He glanced at the kitchen clock, and then squeezed her shoulders before stooping to press a kiss to the top of her head. "You look done in, love," he observed and Laura stifled a yawn."I am pretty tired," she owned, and Robbie considered her. "Why don't you just go to bed?" he suggested, "and I'll come up when I've cleaned up here." Laura yawned again and nodded. She was really very tired, and feeling quite under the weather and it was a relief not to have to pretend any more. She stood up, and then turned back towards the living room in order to head upstairs. Laura tucked herself up in bed, and laid her head on the pillow wearily. It was beginning to throb and she was so tired. When Robbie came up five minutes later, with a book under his arm, he sighed when he realised she was already fast asleep.

* * *

"Laura, you ought to be in bed, and if you'd going to be bloody minded about it, and insist on working, then you ought to work from home," Robbie said and Laura folded her arms in a way that Robbie recognised. "I'm not being an arse, Laura, so don't give me that look. You're poorly and it does no one any good if you're ill on the job. And you're running a temperature, which I know you'll never admit, but I'm not totally daft," Robbie told her and Laura sighed, before glowering at him. "Will you please have a day in bed? Let your body get over this lurgy?" Robbie said, and Laura looked up at him. "Fine," she acquiesced and Robbie wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently, drawing her against him. Laura closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her close, and she sighed. "You're not well, pet. You're entitled to a day in bed when you're genuinely ill," he murmured against her forehead, his arms wrapped around her. Laura genuinely couldn't be bothered to argue, and she did really feel awful. A day in bed was quite tempting, and Laura rarely wanted to spend a day under the covers. She concluded that perhaps one day off wouldn't do her any harm. In the end, she was tucked back up in bed with a steaming mug of tea when Robbie headed off for the office. Laura had phoned in sick, and dumped her work laptop in the study. She'd picked up the book she'd been meaning to finish for ages and taken it back upstairs, before snuggling back down under the covers and beginning to read.

* * *

James was reading a file in their office when Robbie strolled into CID that morning. Robbie was minded to spend the day refreshing his memory of the case he was due in court over later in the week and James was clearly similarly minded. "Morning," Robbie said cheerfully, noting the mug of tea waiting for him on his desk. "Thanks for the brew," Robbie continued as he sat down at his desk and James glanced over, nodding at the greeting. "Been in long?" Robbie enquired, taking a hasty sip of his tea, then considering the box James had retrieved from the records store. "About 7.30," James said "wanted to get my head back round this case before I'm in court on Thursday." Robbie wrinkled his nose slightly; he and James had been called for the same session on this case. The suspicious case Laura had dealt with the day before had turned out to be what Laura liked to term "a common garden heart attack" and the case was closed, leaving Lewis and Hathaway to prepare for their forthcoming court case. Although he complained about it at length, Robbie sometimes thought that this was the element of a case that Hathaway liked the most. The summing up and the framing of it all in court. Hathaway was in his element in court. A battle of wits, in pursuit of the common good was exactly how he liked to kick back. Hathaway had some beautiful turns of phrase and Robbie suspected his preparation for his appearances in court was really quite considerable.

It was early December, and Robbie was beginning to look forward to Christmas. With Lynne's baby due in the New Year, he wasn't planning to be off much at Christmas and Laura was going to be working too. But the station Christmas party was imminent, and it was nearly Laura's birthday and Robbie was minded to think that it was going to be a fairly pleasant few weeks. Lost in his musings, Robbie settled down at his desk and began to read. After a while, Hathaway began to mutter to himself and Robbie cast a glance in his direction. "Problem?" he enquired and Hathaway sighed in distaste. "I need Laura's insight," he replied "Rawbones wrote this report and it's impenetrable in its use of scientific jargon. I'm not even sure if he ever intended for it to be readable. Laura's far superior at reports and hers actually make sense." Hathaway stood up and stretched slightly before heading for the door. Robbie didn't like to mention that Laura definitely wasn't in the lab, and if she'd actually listened to him, she was still likely to be tucked up in bed. Not least because Hathaway was likely to want to know how Robbie knew Laura's whereabouts, much less a precis of her general condition. As Hathaway walked through CID, Robbie slid his phone onto the desk. _How are you doing pet?_ he typed, half hoping that Laura wouldn't respond for a while. It was only 10am after all and if Laura had any sense, she'd still be cuddled up under the covers and dozing at the very best. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. Laura. _Tucked up in bed with a book and a nice cup of tea. Painkillers taken. Happy now? x_ Robbie smiled to himself. _Glad to hear it pet._ He tucked his phone back into his pocket, before resuming his reading. Hathaway strolled back into their office twenty minutes or so later. "Hobson's sick," he remarked and Robbie looked up at him. "Not like Laura," he said, ruffling the back of his hair and Hathaway frowned. "Anne Marie said she sounded dreadful," he replied, tossing the file back on his desk "I'm going to make coffee. Want one?" Robbie nodded and James picked up his mug before strolling out of their office and in the direction fo the office kitchen. And thus, the morning passed peacefully for Lewis and Hathaway. Both were absorbed in their preparation for court and it was only the rumbling of Robbie's stomach that led him to cast a glance over to the office clock. "Fancy some lunch lad?" he enquired and James shut his file. "Go on then, sir," he replied. Robbie tossed the file gently onto the desk, and retrieved his jacket from the back of his chair. He glanced across CID and was unimpressed to see thick white flakes swirling outside the window. James followed his gaze and then grimaced. "Great," he muttered and returned to the office for his coat and for Robbie's. "I thought it was cold this morning," Robbie observed, shrugging his jacket on and James sighed wearily. "It was pretty chilly yesterday but I didn't think it would actually snow," he lamented as they walked through the station. "We could just go to the canteen," Robbie suggested and Hathaway made a derisory snort. "I'd prefer an alternative source which might actually provide nutrition," he remarked, pushing his way through the loading bay doors, blasting them both with an icy wind. Robbie turned up his collar against the chill and they stomped down towards the sandwich shop they favoured for their lunchtime jaunts.

* * *

Laura, in turn, was quite pleased that she'd opted to take a rare sick day. She truly felt dreadful, and she'd dozed through most of the morning, tucked under the covers and with an extra blanket wrapped around her shoulders. When she'd woken from her anticipated nap, woozy and warm, the colour of the light cascading in from the windows made her frown until she realised it was snowing. The very idea made her shiver and she snuggled back down under the covers. Her head was beginning to throb again and she was in need of more painkillers and more tea. She considered her options and edged her way out from the covers, sliding her feet into her slippers and wrapping the blanket around her. She made her way downstairs carefully, and put the kettle on. As she waited for it to boil, she considered the contents of her fridge and was pleased to find some soup. She retrieved it and unclipped the lid, putting it into the microwave and setting that going. As the kettle boiled, Laura reached for it, pouring hot water over the tea bag and letting it brew. She glanced around the kitchen, considering what else she might have and opted to make some toast. Perhaps she'd curl up on the sofa this afternoon, watch an old movie and generally take it easy. It was nearly Christmas, perhaps she'd get away with an old black and white favourite. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it, smiling to see it was from her sister-in-law, Miriam. _Hello sweetie. Hear you're poorly. Need a care package? I'm in Oxford this afternoon…_ Laura's expression grew soft at the thought and she quickly tapped out a response before the microwave beeped to denote its completion. _Thanks Mim. Just about to crash out on the sofa for the afternoon. I'm full of lurgy - you may wish to avoid. xx_ Laura retrieved the soup and carefully poured it into a bowl before carrying it and her toast over to the sofa. She settled into her seat, and began to eat her lunch. As she finished the last of her soup, her phone buzzed again and Laura picked it up. _Will swing by with provisions as soon as I can. xx_ Bless Miriam. She and Miriam had hit it off as soon as Sam had brought her home his first summer home from University, the same summer that Laura had begun grammar school. Goodness, Laura though, over thirty years now. And Mim had gone out of her way always to be kind to Laura, and Laura had grown to love her dearly, considering Miriam to be her sister, rather than her sister-in-law. Today was proving no exception. _Thank you lovely x_ Laura texted back and then dropped her phone back on the coffee table. She curled her feet underneath her and snuggled back under the blanket.

A rap at the front door woke Laura from her dozing, and she stumbled over the blankets in her haste to answer the door. She sleepily checked her reflection in the mirror and then went to answer the door. She glanced through the privacy hole and was relieved to see Miriam waiting on her doorstep. "You could have used your key," Laura reminded her as she opened the door and Miriam flashed her a smile. "Didn't want to invade your privacy," she replied indulgently, shutting the door behind her and then handing a carrier bag to Laura. "You didn't have to," Laura protested as Miriam dropped her handbag onto the sideboard and followed Laura into her living room. Laura peered into the bag and smiled. Lemons, fresh ginger, a pot of honey, a stash of trashy magazines, some luxurious looking bath foam and some painkillers, along with a slab of Laura's favourite cake from a cafe near to Miriam's. "Have I mentioned that I love you Mim?" Laura asked, setting the contents down on her dining table and Miriam smiled. "Once or twice," she replied, leaning over and flicking the kettle on. "Want some cake?" Laura asked and Miriam smiled broadly. "Oh go on then," she replied and Laura returned her smile. She retrieved two plates and two mugs, setting them down on the counter and reaching for the tea bags. "Tea?" Laura enquired and Miriam nodded, before taking the box of cake, and retrieving two slices. Laura made their tea and then brought it, and the milk to the table. "Not like you to be off sick," Mim observed, cradling the mug in her hands and Laura grimaced. "I've been running a temperature for three days and yesterday I got so cold at a scene that I couldn't stop shaking," she confessed under Miriam's steely gaze "and Robbie essentially refused to leave until I gave in and agreed to a day in bed, or at least, on the sofa. And I couldn't be bothered to argue." Miriam smiled. "Glad to see he's got the measure of you," she replied warmly and Laura rolled her eyes.

"What are your birthday plans?" Miriam enquired, as Laura curled her feet up underneath her on the sofa. Miriam carried the two mugs of tea over, and then, having returned for the cake and the plates, settled on the sofa next to Laura. Laura accepted the plate and considered. "I haven't really got any yet," she replied and Miriam considered her. "I know your birthday always gets outshone by Christmas, but we can do something nice if you like?" Miriam offered, forking a piece of cake into her mouth. Laura sipped her tea and thought for a moment. "Maybe. Let me check the roster when it comes out, and see what Robbie has to say on the matter," Laura said and Miriam's smile broadened. "And how are things with Robbie?" she enquired lightly, a smile dancing at the edge of her lips. Laura grinned, and Miriam chuckled. "Love's young dream, eh?" she observed and Laura shook her head, blushing slightly. "We're good," Laura said levelly. Miriam raised an eyebrow hopefully, knowing that probing Laura rarely got answers and leaving her to confide in a silence was a far more effective technique. Laura pulled the throw over her knees a bit more, still feeling a bit shivery. "Last year I had just gone back to work, and Robbie and I had a takeaway and a quiet night in," Laura mused, resting her head on her hand and Miriam smiled warmly. "Sounds nice," she replied and Laura smiled. "Yeah," she said softly "it was." Laura sipped some more tea before she spoke again. "You know, when you're young, you have all these ideas of the perfect romance, what your ideal partner might be like, and then life comes along, and you don't meet the right person for what feels like forever," Laura mused and Miriam smiled. "And then when you do, when the prospect of something is just at the tip of your fingers, and you begin to wonder if the circumstances are ever going to be right for your hopes to be realised. God, I'm almost 43 and I sound like a foolish schoolgirl," Laura said and Miriam shook her head. "No, you don't," she protested and Laura smiled. "I'd sort of written off a relationship, got to the point where I was quite settled by myself," Laura said "and it's funny to think how much has changed in just over a year." Miriam delicately forked another piece of cake into her mouth, still listening. "Think this might be happily ever after?" Miriam asked and Laura inhaled slowly, a smile dancing at the edge of her mouth. "I think, at least, I hope, we're headed down that road," Laura replied and Miriam grinned. She raised her mug of tea to Laura's and chinked their mugs. "May your hopes and dreams come true," Miriam proposed, and Laura smiled. "I'll drink to that," she replied.

Later, after Miriam had washed up, fussed over Laura a bit more and then made her way back to their home outside Oxford, Laura curled up on the sofa, watching an old episode of the West Wing, snuggled up under the covers. At length, the light began to fade and Laura got up to draw the curtains and turn the lamps on. She made herself some more honey and lemon and took some more painkillers. She settled back on the sofa, and tucked herself back up. Her phone buzzed insistently and she glanced at the screen. Robbie. Laura smiled. _How are you feeling pet? Do you need anything? Can I bring you supper?_ Mmm, yes, she did need to eat. Laura considered the phone in her hand before tapping out a response. _Some company for dinner would be nice, if you're prepared to run the risk of the dread lurgy x_ A few minutes later a response pinged in. _Want me to pick something up from the supermarket?_ Laura tapped the phone against her lips and considered this. _Maybe some risotto. Am feeling quite feeble still. x_ Something comforting like the rice would be a perfect dinner on a night like tonight. Her phone buzzed again and she read the response. _Your wish is my command. See you in about an hour my love x_

* * *

When Robbie pulled up outside Laura's house he was pleased to see the lamps glowing dimly against the chill of the November evening. He pulled his Barbour jacket around him, and retrieved the bag of shopping from the passenger seat along with his overnight bag. He locked the car, and then walked up the path to Laura's front door. He rapped on the door, and at length, it opened to reveal Laura, still looking slightly wan. "Hi," he said, smiling at her and Laura held the door. "Hi," she said, and he ducked his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Trust you've been taking it easy?" he enquired as he stepped through and dropped his bag in the hall. Laura nodded, and he presented her with the shopping bag. "Thank you," she murmured and he smiled, rubbing the back of his head wearily. "Long day?" Laura asked as she made her way into her kitchen and Robbie leant against the breakfast bar. "Aye, a lot of reading ahead of court at the end of the week," he replied as Laura unpacked the food. She turned to the oven, retrieved a baking tray and unwrapped the food Robbie had brought with him. Sliding the dish into the oven, she set the timer going and held out her hand. "Come and sit with me," she murmured, and he captured her hand in his. Robbie drew Laura into his arms and she slid her fingers around his waist, nestling them between his shirt and his jacket. "Feeling any better for a day in bed?" he enquired and Laura stepped closer in. "Mmm, mostly a day on the sofa," she murmured against his cheek and he smiled. "Glad to hear it," Robbie replied, maintaining his hold on her waist. "Much rather have you around if I'm obliged to spend a day in bed," Laura murmured against his cheek and Robbie grinned. "Mmm," he replied as she nestled against him, and he cradled her against him. "Yes, that's a very enticing prospect," Robbie replied and he felt Laura's smile broaden. "You heading back into the office tomorrow?" he asked and Laura exhaled softly, her breath warm against his skin. "I'll see if I'm still running this temperature," Laura replied and Robbie pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Don't want you making yourself really poorly," he counselled and he felt her smile again. It felt so nice to be stood here with Laura cuddled up in his arms, and he kissed her again. "Just want you to take care of yourself my love," Robbie murmured "and let me take care of you too." Laura sighed and nodded. "Alright," she replied and Robbie closed his eyes, content to be with her, and to be able to hold her close. "I love you," he murmured and Laura smiled, happily held in his arms. "Love you too," she replied softly.

"I spoke to Dispatch today," Robbie said and Laura murmured something. "I sweet talked them into letting me see the roster for the weekend before your birthday," Robbie continued and Laura frowned slightly. "So, I happen to know that I am off duty, and you are off duty," Robbie said and Laura lifted her head from the crook of his neck and frowned at him slightly. "Of course I didn't ask about your roster, but the senior staff are rolled together, and you, my love, are just above me in the lines, so when I see my timetable, I see yours too," he reminded her and she looked at him reproachfully. "Don't pout at me," Robbie said amiably and Laura folded her arms. "I thought," Robbie told her, keeping his hands on her waist and looking at her "that unless you had a better offer, we might escape Oxford and hole up somewhere far away and celebrate your birthday?" Laura tilted her head, and considered her partner, and the hopeful look in his eyes. Bless him for wanting to spoil her. "Where did you have in mind?" she wondered aloud and Robbie grinned. He knew that hypothetical question meant he'd half won the battle with Laura, and he hoped he'd balance out his wish to spoil her with her need for independence. "There's this little country house hotel in rural Wales," he replied "I know the language is funny, but the road signs are still in English, right?" Laura actually rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "I've emailed you the link to their website," Robbie said "so I know you weren't checking your emails, because you didn't react." Laura smiled broadly. "No, I stayed under a blanket under the sofa, and did very little," she replied and Robbie pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good girl," he said and Laura scowled. "Oi," she rebuked and he drew her closer for a kiss. "Have you got plans for that weekend?" he enquired and Laura shook her head. "Can I steal you away for a couple of nights? Let me wine and dine you?" Robbie enquired and a soft smile crept across Laura's features. "Alright then," she replied warmly "you've convinced me."


	16. Chapter 16

Laura had surprised herself by how much she'd enjoyed the party. Her team had gone to town, and they'd been up on the dance floor as soon as the first notes of the first song had belted out from the DJ. Laura liked a bit of a boogie and she had joined in willingly with her team. Not much for formal team bonding exercises, the bi-annual station parties were an excellent opportunity for them to let their hair down and Laura was up for a bit of a dance. When she'd come away from the dance floor, she'd found Robbie and James propping up the bar. "Laura," James had drawled and she'd giggled. "You're looking very lovely this evening," he continued smoothly and Robbie rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose it's an improvement on the last time you tried to offer Laura a compliment on her outfit and got as far as "very…er…" Robbie said and Laura laughed. She took a sip of her G&T. "And can I persuade either of you onto the dance floor?" Laura enquired jovially and Robbie gazed at her intensely. Would he dare, she wondered. Would he dare, he wondered, worrying that he'd betray their relationship to their colleagues at large if he took her into his arms in such a public setting. She looked beautiful and he longed to pull her close and kiss her tenderly. In skinny black jeans, high heels, a sequinned top and some expertly applied eyeliner, she looked stunning and Robbie wished for a moment that they'd not decided quite deliberately to make their relationship a matter of public knowledge. James looked as though he might cave and Robbie carefully set his pint down on the bar. "I'm sure Jim'll look after me pint," he said cheerfully and Laura grinned. "Can I trust you with mine too James?"she enquired, and he nodded in a somewhat world weary fashion. Laura held out her hand to Robbie and James shook his head in mock derision. As they reached the dance floor, Robbie took Laura into his arms. One of the other inspectors considered the two of them dancing together and came to stand next to James. "D'you suppose he's ever going to pluck up the courage to ask her out?" he mused and James laughed. "Mmm, I'd put money on it," came a voice from behind them and they turned to find Jean Innocent reviewing the scene. "Much money?" James enquired and Jean thought about it. "but, £20 says we'll be having this discussion at the next Christmas party…" she suggested and James considered it, a certain glint in his eye. "Done," he replied, his gaze falling on the couple ahead of him. "I mean," Jean continued, glass of wine in hand "is it not obvious to anyone else that these two are meant to be?"

As the music slowed, Robbie drew Laura a little closer, keeping his hand in the small of her back in an affectionate gesture. He kept his lips close to her ear as they danced and Laura smiled to herself. "Oh to be able to hold you close and kiss you the way I want to, my love," he murmured. "Tomorrow, sweetheart," Laura said softly "tomorrow we can throw caution to the wind and enjoy it being just the two of us for a couple of nights." Robbie smiled to himself as they swayed in time to the music. "Let me take you home tonight," he said softly and Laura chuckled. "I need to pack," she replied "but come back to mine?" Robbie nodded, smiling as the music faded into a slower track. He smirked as the lyrics of the tune began to drift through the party and Laura chuckled. "Do you ever feel like we're being set up?" she enquired, looping her arms around his neck and Robbie's smirk widened. "Oh, aye, I can hear the tongues wagging from here…" he replied. "Mmm, suppose I better dance with James to level the playing field," Laura considered aloud and Robbie chuckled. "Not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that, my love," he replied easily and Laura smiled broadly. After a few more songs, they reluctantly drew away from the dance floor, returning to James and their drinks. "Must be a terrible hardship, forced to dance with the lovely Dr. Hobson," Jean Innocent remarked as Laura reached for her drink. Laura rolled her eyes at Jean and Robbie grinned. "Aye, Laura and I are old friends, so she's remarkably tolerant of me stepping on her toes," he replied smoothly and Laura smiled indulgently. "You going to dance James?" she enquired, glancing at him and James considered Laura. "I fear the height difference between us renders the prospect on the verge of ridiculous," James remarked, meeting Laura's amused glance steadily and Jean laughed. "Oh Hathaway," Jean said wryly. "James, we can dance together without getting up close and personal," Laura rebuked and he sighed. "Alright," he said wearily and Robbie shook his head.

* * *

 _The following day…_

Laura slid into the passenger seat of Robbie's car in the station car park and he turned to her, smiling broadly. "Hello," he said and Laura leant in to kiss him, running the risk of being spotted by their colleagues but caring not one jot. "Hi," she said, closing the door. She'd dropped her weekend bag in the boot earlier that morning, and having survived the station Christmas party the previous night, they were headed to the wilds of mid-Wales to celebrate Laura's birthday. Laura dropped her rucksack at her feet, and settled back into the passenger seat. Robbie shifted the car into gear, and eased the car out of the parking space before making his way out of the car park and heading for the ring road. It was cold and dark, and they had a drive ahead of them before they reached their final destination. "All set?" Robbie enquired and Laura nodded. "Good day in the office, darling?" she enquired jovially and Robbie smirked. "A few sore heads, I'd wager," he replied smoothly and Laura chuckled. "My lot were mostly complaining about sore legs from dancing all night," she commented. "Aye, I bet,' Robbie remarked. Laura smiled to herself. "So, tell me about this hotel you've found," she said and Robbie grinned boyishly. "It's in Denbighshire," he began "little market town, nice little hotel with its own restaurant, so I can wine and dine you as promised, and the option of a nice walk or two with my best girl," he replied and Laura smiled. Robbie, it turned out, was a rather indulgent partner and if an opportunity arose for him to spoil Laura, he often took it and this weekend was typical. Laura was looking forward to some uninterrupted time together. They'd both clocked off early and planned to be in Wales in time for dinner, and Laura was looking forward to a nice G&T. As Robbie eased the car onto the motorway, he was pleased to see the road looked clear. They appeared to be beating the worst of the Friday traffic and Robbie allowed his hand to drift from the gear leaver to squeeze Laura's knee affectionately. "Ooh, it'll be nice to be out of Oxford," Laura mused cheerfully and Robbie grinned. "I'm thinking a nice mug of coffee, a decent fry up and the Saturday papers tomorrow," Laura said and Robbie glanced at her quickly before returning his attention to the road. "Sounds grand," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. The next couple of hours passed peacefully as they drove through the Midlands and into the Welsh marches before Robbie swung the car towards their final destination. It was proving a chilly evening and the moon had risen and was shining beautifully over the Welsh countryside as Robbie drove them into the little town. "Gosh, it's a lovely evening," Laura remarked as Robbie pulled into the hotel's car park and Laura glanced up at the building. "It's tiny," she said wryly as Robbie pulled the handbrake on and switched off the engine. "Intimate, I think they say," he replied and Laura laughed. She reached for her scarf and wound it round her neck before opening the door and getting out, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. Robbie came round to the boot, opening it up and he considered Laura for a second. She flashed him a smile and he ducked to kiss her lovingly. "Here's your bag, my love," Robbie said, and Laura took it. Robbie retrieved his bag, shut the boot and locked the car. He captured Laura's hand in his and they strolled into the hotel together. Once they'd checked in, they headed up to their room to drop their things before going back down to order some food.

At the bar, Robbie wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulders and drew her into him and she smiled up at him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then turned his attention to the bar. "A Hendricks and tonic, please, and a pint of bitter," he said to the barman who duly attended to their drinks order. Laura spotted a nook in the corner with two armchairs, and Robbie gestured that he'd follow her with the drinks. Laura settled into the armchair, and considered the fire which was roaring nicely in the grate. _Yes,_ Laura considered, _Robbie had definitely done well with his choices here._ The subject of her musing sat down opposite her, handing her an icy G&T and the menu for the bar. "Proper dinner tomorrow night," Robbie said "but I reckon we can get by on the bar menu for tonight." Laura smiled, scanning the menu and then nodded in agreement. "Lovely," she replied, still reading. At length she made her decision and looked over at Robbie, and she smiled when she realised he was watching her as she considered her options. "You're staring, Robbie," Laura murmured and he snorted softly. "Just counting my blessings, Laura," he replied and she tilted her head at him, smiling. "What are you having?" she enquired lightly and he glanced casually at the menu. "Fish and chips, I reckon," Robbie replied and Laura smiled. "Same here," she replied and Robbie's eyes twinkled. "I'll go and, er, order then," he said and Laura smiled broadly. At length, with their dinner eaten and drinks finished, Laura considered the dying embers of the fire and then glanced over to Robbie. He looked remarkably relaxed and she smiled at him. "Shall we call it a night, sweetheart?" she mused and he nodded. "Aye, think I'm in need of some sleep after last night's shenanigans," Robbie replied and Laura laughed loudly. She stood up and held out her hand to him and he allowed her to pull him up. Laura tiptoed up to kiss his cheek affectionately and he flashed her a smile. "Shall we?" she murmured and he nodded.

"God, it's freezing," Laura murmured as she undressed quickly, rooting in her overnight bag for her nightdress and pulling it quickly over her head. She pulled her silk dressing gown on and Robbie eyed her appreciatively as she moved past him to the bathroom. Laura rolled her eyes at him and reached for her toothbrush. She did her teeth, washed her face and came back into the bedroom to find Robbie sat on the edge of the bed in his t-shirt and boxers. He grinned at her, drawing her into his arms so that she was pressed against him. "Have I mentioned how much I like this on you?" he enquired and Laura smiled. "Mmm, you might have mentioned it once or twice," she replied, threading her fingers through his hair and then cupping his cheek with her hand. Robbie gazed at her and Laura grinned. "Go and wash, and I'll see you in bed," she murmured and Robbie drew her closer, savouring the sensation of the flimsy fabric under his fingertips. He nudged his nose against hers, pulling her close for a long slow kiss and Laura smiled broadly when he drew away. As he made his way into the bathroom, Robbie was acutely aware of how aroused he was and the prospect of having Laura to himself was doing little to reduce it.

When he came out from the bathroom, Laura was curled up under the covers and he slid in next to her, pulling her into his arms and ducking his head to kiss her deeply. Laura sighed contentedly, sliding one hand up into his hair and the other to the small of his back, pressing him against her. At length, Robbie's hands began to wander and Laura arched her neck as his kisses trailed down jaw and down to her collarbone. The added sensation of the silk between them was proving unexpectedly pleasurable. Robbie moved his attention to Laura's cleavage, nudging his nose between her breasts and pressing a kiss between them through the fabric. He caressed her lovingly, stroking her though the silk and Laura sighed happily. Running his hands over her waist, Robbie drew himself level with her so that he could kiss her properly. Laura leant her forehead against his and they grinned at each other, slightly breathlessly. Laura closed her eyes as they kissed again, and she murmured as Robbie's fingers shifted from her waist to her hips, and then began to delve under the silk. "How has it taken me a year to discover this item in your wardrobe?" Robbie murmured, hitching the silk up around Laura's waist and cupping her bottom eagerly. Laura chuckled and then sighed, kissing Robbie's cheek as he began to touch her intimately. She could feel how aroused he was, pressed up against her and she closed her eyes happily, focussing on the sensations he was evoking in her. "Robbie," she murmured, wriggling away from his caress and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Mmmhmm," he replied and Laura tugged him over her, sliding her hand to his lower back, encouraging him to sink into her. "Oh, Laura, my love," Robbie murmured against her cheek and she smiled, drawing him closer and whimpering in pleasure as he thrust more deeply into her. They made love, murmuring endearments to each other as they moved together. Laura sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of him thrusting deeply into her, entwined in her arms. "Let me touch you," he said against her cheek and she nodded. She moaned against his kiss as his thumb reached her nub, circling it and Robbie slowed his thrusts, moving slowly and more deliberately. "Fuck," Laura muttered, shifting her hips so that he could sink more deeply into her and Robbie hissed out a breath in satisfaction. Laura clutched at his back, a familiar, delightful fizzing effervessing through her veins. "Robbie, harder," she murmured and he obliged her until Laura cried out his name, rolling her hips and he could control himself no longer. "Oh, Laura, Laura," he moaned, shunting into her, helpless to the sensations rushing through him, before he collapsed on top of her, leaving them both breathless. Laura cradled him against her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and Robbie settled his cheek against her collarbone, more than content to be cuddled up with her, sleepy and sated. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" Robbie wondered aloud as they lay in bed, Laura's arms wound around him and she laughed.

* * *

Laura's phone buzzed in her pocket and she rooted for it in frustration. "Better not be bloody dispatch. I am categorically off duty," she muttered and then she frowned before answering the call, glancing up at Robbie. "Laura, I'm so sorry to bother you," Lynne began and Laura smiled broadly. "You never bother me, Lynne," Laura chided affectionately and Robbie looped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against him. "I can't get through to Dad…" Lynne said and Laura smiled. "Ah," she replied "want me to hand him over? Everything okay?" Lynne breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, I just worry, you know. And I had to go in for observation last night, I just wanted to chat to him," Lynne said and Laura frowned. "Oh, Lynne, are you alright?" she asked and Robbie frowned at her tone. "Yeah, yeah, baby and I are fine. They just wanted to keep an eye on my blood pressure, but it's all fine," Lynne explained and Laura heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. You must be exhausted though?" she replied and Lynne snorted in derision. "Yeah, wasn't great. And I'm now on enforced maternity leave until this little lad or lass arrives, so I'm going to head home and put my feet home," Lynne said. Laura smiled "You do that. Let me pass you over to your Dad," she replied. "Oooh, Laura?" Lynne said quickly and Laura paused. "Still here…" she replied. "Happy Birthday for Tuesday," Lynne continued and Laura smiled broadly. "Thanks love," she said "here's your Dad." Laura handed the phone to Robbie and his eyes were twinkling. "Hiya love, you alright?" Robbie asked, his arm still holding Laura close, and pressing a soft kiss into her hair as they stood together. Lynne began to chatter to her Dad, telling him about her night in hospital and as he stood listening to her, with Laura in his arms, two things dawned on him. Firstly, that he was glad that Lynne felt she could call him and tell him all of this when by rights it ought to be her mother she was confiding all of this in, and secondly, he was so very glad that Lynne not only accepted Laura as his partner, but that the two of them were close enough for Lynne to ring her in his stead. At length, Lynne rang off and Robbie handed the phone back to Laura. "Thanks for that," he said and Laura smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "My pleasure," she said easily. "I'm so grateful for the two of you," Robbie said slightly gruffly and Laura frowned, turning in his arms and bringing her hands to rest on his hips, rubbing her thumbs over his shirt. "You and Lynne, being so easy together, makes me pretty happy, love," he said and Laura smiled softly. "Lynne must be so weary of being pregnant by now," Laura mused and Robbie smiled down at her. "Mebbe, don't think she liked being in hospital much," he said and Laura snorted softly. "Oh the irony, a nurse who doesn't like hospitals," she replied wryly and Robbie laughed. "Aye," he said. "Shall we?" Laura asked, and he took her hand into his. "Aye, come on," he said, turning and walking with her along the footpath they'd chosen for their walk. It amused Robbie sometimes as to how active Laura was. She was always on the go and their weekends away, and indeed off duty at home, had fallen into a happy pattern. Often an afternoon stroll, usually ending in a pub somewhere, a decent dinner then falling into bed. And Robbie loved it. He loved spending time in the fresh air, in pleasant surroundings and with Laura's hand clasped firmly in his. It was such a total break from work, and so very different from their daily work. He was beginning to understand why Laura sought solace in the fresh air. Not only was it the physicality of the task at hand, but the humanity of it, especially being with Laura. Sometimes they'd chat, and other times a comfortable silence would sit between them. But regardless of the extent of their conversations, it was always good to be spending time with Laura.

It was proving to be a fairly chilly afternoon, and Laura was grateful for her layers against the bite of the wind. Wrapped up in a cream knit, jeans, her trusty leather jacket and a silk scarf, she was enjoying stretching her legs in the sunshine. Wales was blustery and breezy and Laura was delighted to be out in it. They were badly overdue some time away from Oxford and her birthday was the perfect excuse to escape the city. They'd managed a night away in Cirencester at the beginning of the autumn, and Laura smiled to herself at that particular memory. They'd had their own hot tub and made the most of it, relaxing under the stars in the autumn chill. Definitely an experience to repeat at some stage, she mused, blushing slightly as she recalled how they'd made love in the water, as quietly as they could, gasping their satisfaction into a long, deep kiss. And when Robbie had expressed a desire to wine and dine her for her birthday, Laura had been inclined to accept. So here they were, working up an appetite before their dinner. "Glad rags tonight, my love," Robbie had instructed and Laura had packed accordingly. She hoped he'd approve of her dress for dinner tonight. She'd glammed up a bit for the station Christmas party a couple of nights previously and it had been tremendous fun. A sparkly top, lashings of eyeliner and the opportunity to dance with her friends, colleagues and with Robbie. As Christmas parties went, it had been very acceptable. Tonight was different though. A rare opportunity to dress up, and enjoy a romantic meal out, away from prying eyes in Oxford, and without the need to drive home afterwards. Laura was very much looking forward to it. Laura was drawn from her musing by Robbie wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her against him. "You're a million miles away," he observed and Laura smiled. "Mmhmm," she replied cheerfully. She glanced around them and leant into his embrace willingly. "It's a lovely view from up here," Laura said and Robbie glanced down at her. "Aye," he replied softly and Laura laughed loudly. "Such a charmer, Robbie Lewis," she rebuked and he gazed at her affectionately. "We should head back though," Laura mused "it'll be getting dark before we know it." Robbie glanced at his watch and nodded. "Aye, we should," he replied, looping his arm back around her and ducking to kiss her softly before they turned and strolled back towards the town, arms around each other in a companionable silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Laura sent Robbie down to wait for her in the bar while she dressed before dinner. He looked bemused when she suggested it, as she leant agains the bathroom doorframe, her silk dressing gown wrapped around her. "Seriously?" he asked, fiddling with his tie and Laura came over, stilling his hands and adjusting the knot of his tie to her satisfaction. Robbie allowed his hands to rest idly on her hips and he smiled broadly as she tiptoed up to press a soft kiss against his cheek. "How often do we actually get to go on a proper date?" Laura reminded him "you're all suited and booted. Give me a few minutes and I'll see you in the bar?" Robbie sighed dramatically and Laura stifled a giggle. "Poor put upon man," she chided gently and Robbie kissed her cheek before heading for the door. "Alright," he said "shall I get you a GT?" Laura smiled and nodded. "Lovely, thanks," she replied and he headed off down to the bar. As the door shut behind her, Laura turned to her make up bag and proceeded to apply a little make up. A little concealer, some highlighter dabbed along her cheekbone, and some eyeliner, along with some mascara. Essential for a natural blonde, she mused. And then she turned to her frock. She'd known what she would wear, almost as soon as Robbie had suggested this weekend away and she'd been saving this dress for a special occasion. It was a black velvet devoree dress, with a silk underdress and it fitted her figure nicely. The shift dress skimmed Laura's curves, the underdress hinting at a little cleavage, and the skirt finishing just above her knees. She hadn't mentioned her black stockings to Robbie. He could enjoy discovering that for himself later. And the advantage of being petite meant she could wear decent heels and still be shorter than Robbie. She loved tiptoeing up to kiss him, entwining her arms around his neck and tugging him down to kiss her. Laura considered her reflection in the mirror, and ran her hand through her hair one last time before picking up the room key and heading down to the bar.  
As Laura walked through the door into the bar, Robbie eyed her approvingly. She smiled at him demurely, and he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hello you," she murmured and Robbie smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Laura," he told her quietly and Laura smiled again. "Thank you," she said, and he slid her GT across the table to her as she settled herself next to him. She lifted her glass and chinked her glass against his genially. "Happy anniversary, my love," Robbie murmured "and happy birthday." Laura smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. "Happy anniversary," she replied softly and they smiled at each other. The Maitre D' appeared at Robbie's shoulder and Laura glanced up. "Mr and Mrs Lewis? Your table is ready," he said primly and Laura and Robbie exchanged a glance. As Robbie opened his mouth to correct him, Laura placed her hand on his wrist in a placatory way. "Thank you," she said, not in the mood to correct the man, who was simply trying to be polite. As Robbie stood behind Laura for a moment, his hand came to rest on the curve of her waist and she turned and flashed him a smile. After they'd been seated in the dining room and given their menus, Laura allowed her hand to rest on the table, and Robbie rested his hand over hers. "Since when did you tolerate being mistaken for my wife?" he enquired jovially and Laura stifled a smile. "I'm choosing to pick my battles," she replied, still scanning the menu and he squeezed her fingers. "He was just trying to be polite. Yes, he made an assumption, but really, was it worth being churlish about it?" Laura continued and Robbie suppressed a smile. "I assumed you'd be more annoyed about being called Mrs, rather than Dr.," he replied and Laura snorted softly. "Were I married, I'd have no problem with being called Mrs," Laura said and Robbie looked intrigued. "There I was, making assumptions," he remarked "had you down as a signed up member of the Fawcett Society." Laura set her menu down, and looked at him. "Well," she began thoughtfully "I *am* a signed up member of the Fawcett Society, but the thing about feminism is it's rooted in the basis of choice. I can choose to do or say or be whatever I want. Changing my name or not, were I to marry, doesn't make me more or less of a feminist. It's having the freedom to make that choice." Robbie took a sip of his pint and then set it down on the table, before arching an eyebrow at her.

Laura glanced over the menu in a resigned fashion. Whilst the idea of being married appealed far more than it ever had before, she wasn't quite sure why she'd not objected more to the Maitre D's assumptions. She supposed it was mostly because there were plenty worse things than being mistaken for Robbie's wife, at least to her mind. She was more irked by the loss of "Doctor" than the addition of Lewis, though she mused, that would never be an option professionally. She'd published far too much for that to work. And anyway, she mused, it might be their anniversary but she wasn't sure that this was quite the conversation Robbie had intended over dinner. In the meantime, she supposed that she ought to choose what she wanted to eat. Robbie's thoughts too had drifted away from the menu, and he was quietly enjoying the freedom to hold Laura's hand in public without the risk of someone wandering past, making comments or casting aspersions. Being with Laura made him feel light again and he cherished the time he got to spend with her like this. The last year had been wonderful and he was so content, getting to know Laura more, spending time with her, enjoying her company, her good natured teasing. She made him smile, knew how to soothe the worst of days, how to ease the tension from him and he loved her for it. Laura squeezed his fingers and he glanced at her. The expression in his eyes made Laura smile broadly. "Ready?" she enquired as the waiter appeared, and he nodded. "Aye," he said. They ordered their food and then Robbie took Laura's hands into his. "A year, eh?" Laura said and Robbie smiled broadly. "Have we actually agreed a date?" he wondered aloud and Laura giggled. "Nope," she retorted jovially, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Are we counting that weekend in Dorset?" Robbie continued and Laura smiled fondly. This was a particular source of teasing between them and she enjoyed the lightness of the banter it inevitably lead to. "Oh, I think we both knew by the end of that weekend that we were in this for the long haul," Laura remarked steadily and Robbie nodded, holding her gaze, and they smiled at each other. Robbie rubbed his thumb over Laura's knuckles and she sighed happily.

"So, any exciting plans for your birthday?" Robbie enquired and Laura shrugged easily. "Hoping for a quiet evening in," she replied "Mim's booked some kind of enforced relaxation on the Saturday, which I fully intend to indulge in. Something about a spa and a massage." Robbie wrinkled his nose slightly, making Laura smile. "You don't have to come," she reminded him and he grinned at her. "Though I seem to recall you don't object to the odd evening in a hot tub when the mood takes you," Laura said teasingly and Robbie laughed. "Aye, well," he replied knowingly and she squeezed his hand, her eyes twinkling. "If you fancied a glass of wine and some takeaway," Laura proposed "then I'm sure we can come to a mutually convenient arrangement." Robbie nodded. "That'd be nice, in the run up to Christmas and all," he said. "I'm on call until the 23rd and from the 27th onwards," Laura continued "but I have Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day off. What about you?" Robbie squeezed her hand. "I'll take a day or two, but I'll save the leave I can for when the baby arrives," he replied and Laura nodded. "Not long now," she said warmly "Lynne'll like that, I think," Robbie replied "so I'll probably work whatever shift I need for Christmas Eve and then be off until Boxing Day." Laura considered this quietly and wondered what to make of it. She couldn't actually remember when she'd last spent Christmas with someone who wasn't family. She always spent it with Sam and Mim and the girls, and she wasn't sure how, or indeed, if to reconcile Robbie into all of that. But she also found the idea of him being on his own on Christmas Day verging on painful. She'd need to actually work this out another time, she realised and she squeezed Robbie's hand in return. "We'll work it out, Laur," Robbie reminded her and she smiled. He always seemed to know when something was preying on her mind.

The waiter reappeared at their side with a small dish of olives and Laura took the opportunity to order some wine to go with their meal. After the waiter had brought the bottle to the table, and Laura had tasted it, Robbie took her hands back into his. Since he and Laura had started seeing each other, it had become increasingly important to him to be able to do this, to show her how he felt, to be demonstrably with her when they were together. They might keep their burgeoning relationship discrete in Oxford but he enjoyed evenings like this very much. He was very proud to have Laura on his arm, to know she loved him and tonight she looked particularly beautiful. They chatted easily as they waited for their food, reviewing the staff party the night before and various indiscretions from previous incarnations of the station Christmas do over the years. There were so many stories to be told, and Laura quite enjoyed this moment of reminiscence. Their food arrived, and they tucked in gleefully. Both Laura and Robbie liked their food, though their busy lives prevented any extensive cookery for the most part. Laura would seize and opportunity to cook up a feast when she could, whereas Robbie's interest in food usually only extended to eating it. Robbie could pull together a simple meal, but generally his confidence in the kitchen deserted him, and over the last year he would generally defer to Laura's expertise. And as he'd grown closer to Laura, spent increasing amounts of time in her company, he'd learnt the extent to which Laura marked her life in meals. Her stash of mismatched cookbooks in her kitchen was certainly testament to this, and he'd enjoyed many a meal with her, both at home and out.

"Do you want to try some?" Laura enquired, and Robbie grinned before he nodded. "Ta," he said, forking a portion of Laura's starter before gesturing that she should do the same if she liked. "Mmm, that's very tasty," he said and Laura's eyes twinkled. "That salmon is beautiful," she said, gesturing at his plate and he nodded. "Yes, very nice," he replied, scooping the last of it onto a piece of bread and handing it to her. "Thank you," she said demurely, as Robbie set down his cutlery and then touched his fingertips to hers. Laura smiled at him and they considered each other happily. Laura wondered why it was that she suddenly felt so ridiculously happy. Because she did. She tucked her fringe behind her ear slightly self-consciously, and Robbie flashed her a grin. The waiter appeared and began to clear their plates away, before returning with two tiny dishes of sorbet as a palate cleanser. Laura delicately spooned the sorbet into her mouth and a smile curved across Robbie's lips. "What?" Laura murmured and his smile broadened. "Nothin' pet," he replied happily and they smiled at each other. The rest of their meal passed without incident, and at length, they remained at their table, fingers lazily entwined, gazing at each other in the candlelight. "I'm just going to powder my nose," Laura said decisively, and Robbie nodded. As she passed him, Laura squeezed his shoulder lovingly and Robbie squeezed her fingers before she withdrew them and made her way out of the room. Robbie picked up his wine glass and swirled the dregs of his glass contentedly. This was proving a very relaxing way to spend an evening. Good food. Delightful company. He'd enjoyed their walk earlier. It was always satisfying getting a decent stroll into the countryside, and he knew he was much fitter now than he had been before he and Laura had started seeing each other. Plenty of walks in the countryside, beside the obvious increase in other physical activity. The sex was great, really great, but what Robbie realised he had missed the most in the years since Val's death was the intimacy which came about with being with someone. It was the gentle squeezing of a shoulder, holding hands, resting his hands on the curve of Laura's waist, affectionate kisses on the cheek, cuddling up on the sofa of an evening, waking up with his arm looped over her stomach, his nose pressed against the back of her neck. All of this and more. He hadn't realised how much he'd craved a loving touch until he was forced to go without it for so long. Robbie smiled as he felt Laura's fingertips caress the back of his neck as she returned to the table, and they smiled at each other as she sat down again. She arched an eyebrow at him, clearly amused by something and he considered her for a moment or two. "All well?" he enquired and Laura shrugged easily, before picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"Coffee?" Robbie asked and Laura considered this for a moment or two. "Mmm. No, I won't sleep if I do," she replied thoughtfully. "Promises, promises," Robbie replied and Laura grinned. "Night cap?" she enquired, turning slightly so that she could consider the bar. "Alright," Robbie replied, considering his options and Laura smiled. "There's some sloe gin," she mused "or we can always fall back on some brandy." Robbie frowned. "I'd rather have armagnac, I think," he said and Laura considered this for a moment before she shrugged easily. The waiter appeared a few moments later and they ordered their drinks before retiring to the bar. As they made their way through, Robbie kept his hand in the small of Laura's back and she looked up at him, as though perplexed. "You're awfully possessive tonight, Inspector," Laura observed and Robbie snorted softly as though amused. Laura headed for a sofa near to the fire and settled down on the seat, smiling as Robbie sat down next to her and then drew her close. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. Laura interlinked their fingers and rested their entwined hands on her thigh, settling back against him. Robbie stroked his fingers over her thigh and then stilled suddenly. "Dr. Hobson," he murmured against her cheek and Laura smiled broadly. "Hmm," she replied, turning her head so that he could see her profile. He traced his fingers over the top of her thigh and Laura's smile widened. "I told you that you looked beautiful and you absolutely do," Robbie said, his breath warm against her ear "but I hadn't quite banked on you dressing up to this extent…" Laura picked up her wine glass and took a sip, oh so casually. "No?" she replied lightly, as Robbie's fingers traced the top of her stocking through the fabric of her dress. "No," he replied and Laura quirked an eyebrow, feigning disinterest.

"Ah, thanks," Laura said, sitting up slightly as the barman brought them their drinks, setting the glasses down on the table in front of them. Robbie barely moved, keeping Laura tucked into his arm, before he reached for his glass, taking a sip of it and then another. He slid his arm around her waist possessively and Laura smiled to herself. "Good armagnac?" she enquired and Robbie snorted in a derisory fashion. "Oh, my love, my attention is decidedly elsewhere…" he replied and Laura laughed. "May I?" she enquired, gesturing at his glass and he nodded, pressing another kiss against her head. Laura swirled the spirit in the glass and she smiled as she felt Robbie's breath close to her ear. "Easy, boy," she murmured before taking a sip of the armagnac. "Mmm, yes, that's very nice," she observed and Robbie huffed a little as she set the glass down and then picked her own back up again. "You delight in torturing me," Robbie complained and Laura sat up and looked at him. "I am doing no such thing," she retorted, and he laid his hand flat on her thigh. "Can't a girl finish her gin?" Laura enquired, looking at Robbie from under her lashes and he picked up his glass and downed his drink before setting the glass down on the table. "More speed, Hobson," he suggested, fixing her with a knowing look and Laura sipped her drink, maintaining her gaze on him. At length, Laura finished the last of her gin, and she considered her partner. His expression might be neutral but Laura detected a certain degree of lust in the gaze he had fixed on her. "Call it a night?" she enquired lightly and Robbie made a small noise of exasperation. "That's a yes then," Laura murmured and she stood up and held out her hand to Robbie. He laced his fingers firmly into hers, and they made their way up to their bedroom.

Laura had barely allowed the door to close before Robbie had her backed up against it, kissing her with something akin to desperation. He trailed kisses down her jaw and down to her collarbone, whilst bringing his hand to her thigh, rucking her dress up as he cupped her bottom. Laura brought her hand to Robbie's cheek as they kissed, sneaking the other around his waist and deftly untucking his shirt under his jacket and she smiled against his kiss as her fingertips reached his skin. Robbie groaned against her mouth as he felt her hands on him and he spun her round, cradling her within his arms as they continued to kiss. Over his shoulder, Laura's gaze fell momentarily onto the window and she withdrew for a second. "Let me close the curtains," she murmured and he chuckled. "Aye," he replied and Laura walked over and drew the curtains. She kicked off her heels, and returned to Robbie, pressing herself against him in pursuit of a kiss. Robbie had shed his jacket, and Laura continued to untuck his shirt before unbuttoning it and sliding her hands around his waist. In turn, as they kissed, Robbie eased Laura's dress up until it was rucked up around her waist, before Laura took pity on him and eased her dress up so that she was stood before him in her underwear and stockings. Robbie eyed her appreciatively as he discarded his shirt and Laura drew him closer, unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers before allowing them to drop to the ground and Robbie kicked them away. He sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes, socks and boxers before drawing Laura back into his embrace. Laura linked her arms around his neck and he gazed at her. "Laura, you're so utterly beautiful," he told her and she smiled shyly. "You're not so bad yourself," Laura murmured and he slid his hands around her waist, linking them in the small of her back. They kissed leisurely, closely entwined, until at length, Robbie's attention was diverted and he trailed hot kisses over Laura's collarbone, down to her dècolletage. Laura sighed happily as he feathered kisses over her chest and he eased the strap of her bra down, hungrily nuzzling at her breast as he undid her bra, easing it away before discarding it to one side, then sliding his hand under her knickers and easing them down. Robbie ran his tongue around the nipple and Laura murmured under her breath. Robbie drew his hand from her waist to her hip, before delving between her legs, stroking his fingers into the whorl of hair and probing gently. Laura whimpered as he touched her, closing her eyes in pleasure and biting her lip. "Robbie," she murmured "please." Robbie grinned, pressing kisses up across her skin and nuzzling under her jaw. "Tell me what you want," he coaxed, and Laura sighed happily. "You, inside me, I don't care how," she gasped and Robbie grinned. He pressed another series of kisses under her ear and Laura arched her neck into the sensation before she brought her hand to his groin, stroking him until he mumbled something against her neck. Robbie settled back against the pillows, drawing Laura into his lap and she knelt over him, positioning his length so that she could slide down onto him and they both groaned as she did so. Robbie threw his head back and Laura kissed his neck. "Laura," he muttered and she nipped at his ear. "Yes?" she replied and Robbie ran his hands over her waist appreciatively before running his hands down over the tops of her stockings. "Can I make one change?" he murmured and she grinned, suspecting she knew exactly what he wanted. "You want me to turn around?" Laura queried as he caressed her thighs and he met her gaze hopefully. "God, yes," he replied and Laura smiled. She moved herself, and he held himself so that she could take him within her again. Robbie hissed in pleasure as she enveloped him and then repeated the movement slowly as Robbie shifted himself up more to allow him to hold her close against him. Pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her against him, and he groaned loudly as she moved around him. "Slow down, my love," he urged "we have all the time in the world." And Laura smiled to herself.

"I cannot get enough of your beautiful body," Robbie murmured against her ear and Laura closed her eyes as he trailed his fingertips over her arm. She turned her head so that her cheek was resting against his and Robbie kissed her cheek, transferring his fingertips to trail across her collarbone and then gently working his way down across her body. At length, Laura laid her hands over his as he reached her hipbone and she turned her head so that they could kiss as he touched her intimately. It didn't take long before they were both close to the edge and Laura murmured against his mouth. She could feel sensation fizzing through her and just when she thought she might implode, Robbie shifted his hips, thrusting into her again and she cried out as she toppled over the edge. "Aw, hell, Laura," Robbie muttered and she rolled her hips, clenching him tightly invoking a further thrust from him as he came, hard. He gripped her fingers tightly and Laura smiled against his kiss. "Bloody hell," Robbie said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade and she sighed in satisfaction, unwilling to move from the embrace in which he held her. "I'd move," Laura murmured "but I think I may actually have temporarily lost the function." And Robbie chuckled. He nuzzled her shoulder affectionately, and Laura nestled back closer to him. She heaved a small sigh and grudgingly shifted herself from his lap and eased herself under the covers. Robbie followed her, swinging his legs under the covers and then drawing Laura back into his arms and cradling her close. Laura settled her cheek against his chest and he dropped a kiss into her hair. He felt her smile before she yawned. "Happy Anniversary," she murmured and he grinned. "You conceded it might be today?" and Laura chuckled. "No, not at all. But let's be honest, this time last year, I'm pretty confident we were in a not dissimilar position," she replied sleepily. Robbie snorted softly and Laura smiled contentedly. "I do love you, lass," Robbie told her and Laura sighed happily. "Oh sweetheart, I love you too," she murmured.

Later that night, Robbie found himself awake, and musing about where he found himself. He was still pinching himself really. To be here with Laura, to have shared the last year with her was quite remarkable. He was so glad that he'd plucked up the courage last November, to take her into his arms and hold her close, to show her how he felt even if he'd not been quite able to find the words to tell her how he felt about her, how she made him feel. As though she could hear his musings, Laura murmured in her sleep and he gently stroked her shoulder as she settled back to sleep, content to be in his arms. Tonight had been fantastic. Excellent dinner, and a very pleasurable end to the night. He smirked. God, a year and he still couldn't get enough of Laura, up close and personal. He wondered how long this honeymoon period might last. Long may it, frankly. Honeymoon. Robbie smiled to himself. Mmm, yes at some point, he and Laura were going to have to have a conversation about their relationship and what their hopes and aspirations for their future together were. He was minded that they both felt this was serious, that they had longevity. And in some ways it felt so strange to be thinking like this. Because he remembered the moments in the aftermath of Val's death when he wondered if he'd ever wake without a physical ache at her absence. He and Val had married young, still bairns themselves and they'd celebrated their Silver wedding anniversary only a few years before her death. And having been married for so long, with its ups and its downs and its age old, well worn, much cherished imperfections, it had never occurred to Robbie that it wasn't Val with whom he'd grow old. And he'd grieved long and hard for that loss. For the loss of Val, for the loss of their marriage, for the loss of something which rooted him. And he'd grieved for the impact it had had on their children. Their son Patrick had taken himself to the other side of the world, and Robbie missed him sorely. Lynne was a regular correspondent - he heard from her every other day, rarely at length, but little and often. Patrick was less diligent, typical boy, and Robbie had resolved lately to work harder on his relationship with his son. Patrick deserved no less. And Laura quietly supported him. He loved that about her. She was as assertive as hell when she wanted to be. But she was different at home. He'd learnt that about her. She was no less confident, but more quietly. Laura knew who she was, liked who she was. She was sure of herself, but quietly so. And when it came to his kids, she'd turned out to be brilliant. She refused point blank to refer to them as her step-children and she'd been furious when a friend of Lynne's had referred to her in passing as Lynne's stepmother. Lynne had been greatly amused by a furious Laura giving the aforementioned friend short shrift. Robbie had been quite surprised at Laura's fury. "It's insulting," she said angrily, wine glass in hand and he and Lynne had considered her curiously. "How do you mean?" Lynne had enquired and Laura bristled. "I'd never dare to presume such a thing," Laura replied "your relationship with your Mum is so personal, and as if anyone could waltz in, and presume to replace her? It's just rude. Lynne, you know I am tremendously fond of you, and I will always be there for you, but I have no desire ever to be referred to as your stepmother. Your mother deserves much more respect than that, for a start." Lynne had given Laura a very tight hug in response to this, and Robbie had found himself surprisingly emotional. Later that night, he'd taken her into his arms and she'd entwined her arms around his neck gently. "You're an extraordinary woman, Laura Hobson," he'd told her and she'd frowned at first before realising what he meant, and then shrugged. "I meant what I said," she'd replied quietly and he'd kissed her forehead affectionately. "I know pet," he'd said simply. _Mind you_ , Robbie considered, _it didn't stop them ribbing her mercilessly about becoming a grandmother vicariously._ "Well," Laura had rebuked grumpily, eyebrow arched in displeasure. "I suppose in parts of where you hail from, 42 is *quite* elderly for your first grandchild, much less 56, Robbie" causing much mirth amongst the Lewises.


	18. Chapter 18

It was absolutely pouring with rain. A thoroughly miserably morning, even for early January. Robbie was perusing the crossword before work with a freshly brewed cup of tea when his mobile rang. He frowned, reaching for it absentmindedly. "Lewis," he said. "Robbie? It's Tim, you alright?" Robbie sat up straight. "Hiya Tim, is everything alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "Yeah, yeah, we're all good. Lynne wanted me to call you," Tim said and Robbie ran his hand over the back of his head. "She alright?" Robbie asked. "She's good, we all are. Little lad arrived in the wee small hours, and we thought we'd get some sleep before we rang you all," Tim said "I know she's dying to talk to you and send you some photos but they're just sorting out the little lad's discharge so we can take him home." Robbie inhaled sharply. A boy. A grandson. He grinned boyishly at the thought. "Oh, Tim. That's great news. Really great. Is Lynne alright? Did she have a reasonable time of it?" he asked anxiously and he could almost hear the smile on Tim's face down the phone line. "You'd have been dead proud Robbie, she was amazing," Tim said and Robbie grinned, standing up to consider the view from the window. "So you're headed home from the hospital?" Robbie asked. "Yeah, yeah, Lynne's desperate to be home," Tim confirmed. It sounded exactly like Lynne, Robbie mused. "Oh, hang on, here's Lynne, let me pass you over," Tim said, and there was a series of muffled noises as he transferred the phone to Lynne. "Dad!" Lynne said, and Robbie could detect the elation and exhaustion in her voice. "Hello love," he said happily and he swallowed the lump which suddenly appeared in his throat. "You alright?" he said, slightly huskily and Lynne smiled to hear him so. "We've got our wee boy Dad," she told him happily and Robbie beamed. "Oh, Lynne, I'm so pleased pet," he said "well done lass. You alright?" Lynne glanced at the baby in her arms and smiled happily. Tim squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah, you know, tired and a bit sore, but he's a gorgeous boy,' she replied. "I can't wait to see photos," Robbie said and Lynne chuckled. "Shall I send them to Laura?" she teased, knowing full well that her dad's technical abilities were, at best, quite basic. Robbie tutted. "Let me warn her!" he reproached and Lynne smiled. "We named him, Dad," she said and Robbie leant against the kitchen counter. "Oh?" he replied and Lynne smiled down at her baby boy. "John Robert," she said "for Tim's dad and for you. We thought you'd like that. We're going to call him Jack for short." Robbie swallowed hard, unexpected tears pricking at his eyes. "Blimey, Lynne," he said and he could hear her smiling. "Will you come at the weekend, Dad? Bring Laura too?" Lynne asked hopefully "promise I'll send you masses of photos before then." Robbie nodded, and then remembered he was on the phone. "Course I will, I'll speak to the Chief Super today, get the time," he assured her. "I better let you get to work," Lynne said and Robbie glanced at the clock. "Aye," he said, "email me some pictures at work, eh? I can't wait to see you, love, and meet the little man." Lynne smiled up at Tim, and then down at the baby. "I can't wait either Dad," she said "I promise I'll email, and maybe speak later." Robbie reached for his jacket "Love you Lynne," he said emotionally. "Love you too," Lynne said happily.

As Robbie pulled into the station car park, he glanced into his rear view mirror, realising that Laura was in the car behind him. He parked up, and Laura parked her car next to him. He turned the engine off, and got out of the car, hoping Laura would fall into step alongside him. "Morning," she said cheerfully and he smiled broadly at her. "I had a message from your lovely daughter," Laura said "so I'm very glad I ran into you. Because I've not opened it, and I'm dying to." Robbie considered her and she smiled at him before holding out her phone. She tapped open the message, carefully not looking and held it out to him, and he took the phone from her, leaning back against his car as he gazed at the photo Lynne had sent her. "Laura," he murmured and she smiled up at him. Robbie rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what he wanted to say but feeling somewhat choked. "Congratulations," Laura said softly and Robbie smiled at her before returning the phone so that she could see the photo. "Oh Robbie," she murmured "he's lovely." Robbie nodded as Laura studied the photo in front of her. "John Robert, they're calling him. Jack for everyday," Robbie told her and Laura looked up at him, her eyes shining with emotion. "Bless your Lynne," she said and he nodded, holding his hand out for her phone, wanting to look at his baby grandson again. Laura handed it over. "I'll email it to you, soon as I get into the office" she promised and he reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers. "I'm made up with this wee bairn," he said wistfully and Laura smiled. "You going up to see them?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Aye, this weekend," he said and he allowed his hand to drift to her shoulder. "Will you come with me?" Robbie asked and Laura met his gaze. "I can't imagine going without you," he owned and Laura found herself welling up. "Let me check the roster," she said, her voice betraying the emotion she felt. Robbie sighed, glanced again at the photo and slid the phone shut. He passed it back to Laura and they smiled at each other. "Come on lass," he said and they turned towards the station. Robbie looped his arm around Laura's shoulders and she looked up at him curiously. "I know," he said "but I just don't care this morning." And Laura smiled.

When she got down to her office, Laura set her laptop on her desk and fired it up before hanging her coat on the coat hook on the back of her door and setting her briefcase down. She picked up her phone, opening the message from Lynne and beginning to reply as she unwound her scarf. _Congratulations Lynne and Tim! He is a beauty. Well done. Hope you had a reasonable time of it. Are you home now? L x_ Laura set her phone down on the desk, and then began to log into her laptop. Her phone buzzed again and she glanced at it. _Just headed home with the little man now. Fairly straightforward labour. Glad to be taking him home with us. Can't wait to introduce him to you and Dad xxx_ Laura smiled wistfully. It felt so strange to be having this conversation with Lynne, who she'd known for years now. It felt no time at all since she'd been sat in Robbie and Val's kitchen revising A-Level Chemistry with Lynne, and here she was, all grown up with a little one of her own. Laura felt a funny sort of pride at the thought. But there was another emotion in there, one she couldn't quite place. Her phone buzzed and she read the message eagerly. _Will you come this weekend with Dad? Please come. It'd be lovely for you to be there too._ Laura's eyes filled with tears and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm her emotions. Lynne's acceptance of her relationship with Robbie still made her feel quite emotional, and she was very fond of Lynne. Laura refused point blank to refer to Lynne and Pat as her step-children. It seemed ridiculous to her. Whatever meaningful role she might play in Robbie's life, she wasn't trying to be a mother to his children. They had a mother, and Laura felt it would have been grossly insensitive for her to even hint at taking Val's place. But today, on a day when Val's absence was surely very keenly felt, Laura felt very privileged to have been so willingly accepted into the Lewis clan. Laura flicked through her calendar and considered the roster. She wasn't scheduled to be on call this weekend, and it looked as though she'd be able to get away for the weekend. Laura picked up her office phone and dialled the number for Dispatch. "Morning," she said cheerfully "It's Dr. Hobson here. I'm not scheduled to be on call this weekend, but I was wondering if you could swap the prioritisation for back up around for me so that I'm the bottom of the list? I've got a family commitment this weekend and I'm going to be out of county. Great. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. Cheers." There was a rap at the door and she glanced up. "Come in," she called and Hugh, one of the lab assistants stuck his head around the door. "Kettle's on Doc. Fancy a brew?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "Thanks Hugh. I'll come and grab a coffee in a minute," she replied and he nodded before retreating back to the staffroom. Laura glanced at the door and then picked up her phone again. "Robbie? It's me. I'm clear this weekend, okay? Dispatch have shunted me to the bottom of the list," Laura said, cradling the phone and smiling broadly. "That's good to hear," Robbie replied, leaning back in his chair, considering how natural it felt to be considering Laura as part of the family. God, he loved her. "Train or drive?" he asked and Laura considered this for a moment. "Let's drive," she said "head up on Friday. Take them some food and do whatever we can to help with the little man. Want me to find a hotel?" Robbie thought about it. "There's a Travelodge about a mile from theirs," he said "then we can be nearby, but not in the way." Laura nodded and then smiled. "I better crack on," she mused and he sighed. "I'll get it sorted. See you tonight love," Robbie said softly. "See you later," Laura replied quietly before hanging up.

* * *

That Friday evening Laura found herself sat on Lynne's sofa in Manchester, cradling the newest addition to the Lewis clan. "So this, wee man," Lynne said affectionately "is your Nanna Laura," as she gently eased her baby son into Laura's arms. Laura glanced down at the baby in her arms and she swore her heart lurched slightly. Robbie tightened his grip around her shoulder and Laura smiled down at the baby. "He's a little darling Lynne," she said warmly and Robbie grinned. Seeing Laura with a baby in her arms sent a peculiar sensation through him, and she looked up at him, her gaze soft. The baby stirred, yawning and then settling back in Laura's arms. "Those Lewis genes run strong, eh?" she observed "I can see your Dad in this little fella." Robbie beamed, full of pride. "Poor lad," Lynne observed wryly and she and Laura exchanged a wry glance. Laura looked down at the little boy in her arms, considering his tiny features. It suddenly dawned on Laura that in another life, in another time, this could have been her child and the very thought made her feel a bit funny. The prospect of children had been such a distant dream for Laura, something she'd set aside as an option not open to her and she'd parked those thoughts for so long. Now, here and holding little Jack, it suddenly occurred to her that it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility.

Later in their hotel room, Laura curled up in the armchair in a pretence at reading her book, but it lay open on her lap, and with her hand resting on her chin, she began to try and process her thoughts. Realistically, she wondered, was it even worth considering? The prospect of parenthood was something Laura had always kept at the back of her mind. Both Ellen and Ligeia, for example, had been adamant that neither had any wish to become parents. Ellen had stuck to that religiously, and although Laura loved her friend dearly, she couldn't imagine her with kids. Ligeia had gone on to have children, but she'd made it clear that childrearing seriously messed with her career and she gave Laura the impression she resented how motherhood had taken over her life. Laura had never ruled it out thought. But the opportunity had never really presented itself. She'd had a few relationships, two or three which one might term serious, but since Robbie had come back from the BVI, she'd really only had eyes for him and yes, she'd had dates in that time, but nothing had ever come of any of them. And now she and Robbie had been together for over a year. But would he really want to even consider this? He had children, after all. And they were quite grown up! For goodness sake, the man had just become a grandfather and here she was, wondering if he'd consider starting a family with her. Laura inhaled sharply at the thought and Robbie glanced at her, unbeknownst to her. Laura was clearly miles away and he smiled to himself. It wasn't a conversation for today, Laura mused, but, sometime, she thought, sometime, she was at the very least going to have to ask the question. And if the answer was no, well, then, the answer was no, but Laura wasn't sure she could go through life wondering and not knowing.


	19. Chapter 19

Robbie had to work very hard to restrain his amused expression when he arrived at the scene of the crime to find Laura scowling at the ground. _"Male, adult, must have been in there a couple of weeks," She announced rapidly, veritably stomping over to where he and Hathaway were waiting. "First inspection reveals a blow to the front right side of the temple, probable cause of death. All pretty straightforward really," Laura was clearly impatient as she gabbled this last bit of information. Neither Robbie nor James dared react, though they exchanged a look. Laura looked exasperated. "It's my day off. I had plans. I was trying to have a life," she said grumpily "instead of which, as usual, I'm up to my knees in body parts. Sorry." Laura sighed. After all, it wasn't their fault. "I don't think there will be any surprises in the post mortem but the grave's pretty interesting. The body was wrapped in a fine cloth, very fine. And this was laid on the chest." She held out the evidence bag to Robbie who took it and glanced over it. "He was buried with some ceremony then?" Robbie observed and James glanced at the makeshift cross. "And care," James concluded. Laura held out a further bag containing a watch. "There's an inscription on the back," she explained. Robbie turned it ver. "Nulli secundus," he read slowly. "Second to none," James translated sharply and Robbie looked up at Laura. "Who found him?" he asked. "Liv Nash, botanist. She's based at the botanic gardens," Laura replied, and James and Robbie turned to see a petite dark woman, wrapped in a blanket behind the scene tape. "What brought her all the way out here?" he mused. "They were doing some conservation work," Laura replied. James stepped towards her, and Laura gestured that Robbie should follow her._ "Plans gone awry, eh?" Robbie asked as they walked back to the scene and Laura scowled. "Bloody Rawbones. It's just my luck. I am so overdue a day out of the office, and then this happens. I was number FIVE on the call list" she replied grumpily, folding her arms around herself. "I'm sure you can rearrange," he mused and Laura glared at him. "I'm going to remind you of this next time you're called in at an inopportune moment," she said grumpily and Robbie smiled at her. He stepped towards her slightly, so that no one could overhear him as they spoke. "Mmm, well, I'm sure you'll be first to remind me, my love" he said warmly and Laura snorted in derision. "I better go and set the incident room up," he lamented and Laura sighed. "Yes, I need to finish up here," she replied "and since my day off has been thoroughly ruined, I may as well crack on with the post mortem. At least I managed to get to the hairdressers before I was called in" Robbie smiled, thinking how easy it would be to duck down and kiss her. She wouldn't thank him for it though. "Maybe I can buy you a curry, end your day on a brighter note," he suggested and Laura smiled briefly. "Text me when you're done," she replied and he flashed her a smile before turning on his heel to find James.

* * *

 _"_ _As expected," Laura said as she closed the mortuary fridge. Robbie and James waited as she strolled back to the mortuary station. "No surprises," she continued, stripping off her gloves and tossing them into the contaminated waste. "There are some bruises and abrasions to the face, which suggest a struggle," Laura said breezily, picking up the report and walking back towards them. "Blood tox?" Robbie asked. "Nothing fatal but not a happy picture, "Laura replied, handing the report to Robbie who scanned the first page. "Caffeine, nicotine, alcohol, amphetamine," Robbie read, and a flash of amusement flickered across James' brow. "Cigarettes and coffee for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He didn't do things by halves, did he?" James observed. "There speaks the voice of experience," Laura observed wryly. "Whatever gets you through," James replied smoothly and Laura glanced at him. "Not a happy man," Robbie said, looking up from the report and Laura pulled an exasperated face. "_ I'm not sure, Inspector," Laura remarked dryly "that it's possible to determine emotional state quite so decisively through a blood toxicity report alone." James smirked, and Laura caught his eye. "I'm not sure why you're smirking so, Sergeant," she continued and James considered his shoes thoroughly. "I'm not smirking," he protested after a moment or two of silence had passed and Laura rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just your facial features?" she hazarded wryly and James' lip quivered in amusement. "Something like that, Dr. Hobson," he replied levelly and Laura arched an eyebrow. "Mmmm," she replied.

* * *

"So hang on, she's been impersonating a police officer? And investigating the case?" Laura looked confused, and she took a sip from her wine glass. Laura curled her knees up under her and leant her arm along the back of the sofa. Robbie looked exasperated. "Aye," he replied, stretching out his legs "honestly, love, you've never seen anything like it. I swear the woman's insane. But anyway, at least I got to leave at a reasonable hour. Today, anyhow." He reached out and squeezed her knee and she smiled at him. "How was your day?" Robbie enquired and Laura shrugged easily. The door to Robbie's living room creaked open and Monty padded into the room. He stopped and considered Laura for a moment before padding over to her and sniffing the hand she extended out to him in greeting. He rubbed his head against her hand, and she fondled his ears affectionately. "Are we friends now, eh, Monty?" she enquired and he made a sort of burring noise at her which she took to be an affirmative, and then he hopped into her lap and made a show of settling himself down whilst looking smugly at Robbie. "Bloody cat," he murmured and Laura laughed. Monty purred loudly, as if proving a point and then nudged his nose under his paw and closed his eyes, satisfied with his position. "That cat is a complete tart," Robbie said, slightly resentfully and Laura ran her hand over Monty's sizeable flank. "Oh, he's fine," she said indulgently. "The whole case seems to rest about CS bloody Lewis," Robbie said and Laura smiled broadly. "The impossible quest?" she enquired, fondling Monty's ears and Robbie leant his head back against the sofa. "Oh don't you start?" Robbie muttered and Laura smiled to herself. "Honestly, I find an Oxford academic I actually like, and then she quotes CS Lewis at me," he continued, as much to Monty as himself and Laura smiled broadly.

"James seems to be getting awfully well with that botanist," Robbie remarked and Laura looked intrigued. "He bowed to her today," Robbie continued and Laura looked bemused. "He did what?" she asked, clearly entertained and Robbie shook his head. "Mebbe this is how James demonstrates interest in a woman?" he suggested and Laura chuckled. "You're mean," she protested and Robbie shook his head. "James needs a partner," he rued "someone to take his mind off the day job." Laura fixed him with a knowing look and he chuckled. "What?" he protested. "It's all very well for you to preach," Laura pointed out "but as far as James is concerned, you're single." Robbie shrugged. "Yeah, but I have been married. He probably thinks that gives me carte blanche." Laura fixed him with an unimpressed look and Robbie looked at her. "Anyway," Laura said and Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "I tell you Laura, you've never met a pair like these two. I've never seen a more entitled, pretentious pair…" Robbie gestured with frustration and Laura rolled her eyes. "No, after studying at Oxford for six years, and then working in the city for a further fifteen, and teaching for good five of those years, Robbie, no, I couldn't imagine what you mean," she retorted and he glowered. "An act of living post-modernism," Robbie began and Laura snorted in derision. "Oh good grief," she replied "that might be the most Oxford thing I've heard in a while."

* * *

"Anyway, we were at his college yesterday, so we can account for the last time we saw him, if that helps with your timings." Laura arched an eyebrow knowingly at him and he met her look with a degree of confusion. _"So, yeah we visited him last night," Robbie was saying to Laura as James strolled into the mortuary. "Connor's blood," James announced, holding out the jumper. to Laura "She said he'd been in a fight. Could you get this to forensics for me?" Laura took the evidence bag. "You always give me the nicest presents," Laura said cheerfully, but then her smile faded as she cast a glance between Robbie and James. "Sorry, not just any old case, this one?" she enquired more gently. "No," Robbie replied. "Go on Laura." She held the package more carefully as she began to detail the post mortem results. "Single blow to the back of the skull. There are some bruises, so there must have been a fight," Laura said. "Vincent and Mia are covered in bruises," Robbie confirmed, looking dejected. "And then the body fell into the river," Laura continued. "Fell in? So he was killed beside the river?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "There's fresh mud from the river bank compacted into the treads of the shoes, and then the body drifted someway down the river by the looks of it." She glanced between them, but they were both listening intently. "Lots of wear and tear after death, and silt in the pockets and folds of his clothes," Laura finished, considering the two men in front of her carefully._

* * *

The trilling of Laura's office phone made her curse, until she saw the number. "Hello?" she said. "Laura?" Robbie sounded weary. "Robbie? Everything okay?" Laura enquired, pushing away the marking in front of her. "Just a long old day, Laura, a long old day." Robbie replied and Laura grimaced. Even in the midst of a large pile of marking, she was instinctively drawn to her partner's voice, and the sadness in it made her just want to reach out to him. "Want to talk?" she prompted, and Robbie began to explain. "Innocent sent me round to Michelle Marber's. Bit gut wrenching really," Laura sat back in her chair and leant her chin on her hand as Robbie talked. "Dealing with the parents of young people is amongst the worst, Robbie," Laura said softly, after Robbie had talked himself out for a few minutes. "I know how hard it can be. Don't be too tough on yourself." Laura chided kindly and Robbie sighed. "I wish you were here," he said and Laura grimaced. She threaded her fingers through her hair, considering the pile of marking in front of her. "I wish I was with you too," Laura murmured and Robbie smiled. "Perils of dating an academic, eh?" he mused wryly and Laura smiled to herself, cradling the phone against her ear. "I'll be another couple of hours," she said and Robbie heaved a sigh. "I know, pet," he replied. "I could crash at yours tonight if you like?" Laura offered and Robbie smiled broadly. "Ay, I'd like that," he told her and Laura smiled warmly. "Well then sweetheart, let me crack on, and I'll be with you as soon as I can be," she replied. "Alright, pet," Robbie said, anticipating her arrival later that evening with great pleasure and some degree of relief. A couple of hours later, Robbie came to with a start, rubbing his eyes wearily as Laura appeared in the doorway of his living room. She considered him affectionately, and he stood up to greet her. 'Sorry love, I must have dozed off," he said and she tiptoed up to press a kiss to his cheek. "S'alright," Laura murmured, as she slid her fingers into his hand and entwined their fingers. "Shall we go to bed?" she enquired and Robbie nodded. "Yeah," he said, picking up his house keys and then walking through into the hallway and sliding the deadlock on the front door. As they got ready for bed, Robbie eyed Laura's backpack with confusion. Laura followed his gaze and smiled. "My go bag. Useful for multiple changes at work, and impromptu overnights away. I'll be in scrubs all day tomorrow so I doubt anyone will pay attention to what I go home in…" she explained and he half-smiled. "Aye," he replied as Laura slipped under the covers. Robbie pulled her against his chest and Laura settled within his embrace. "It's good to see you, pet" he murmured, nudging his nose against the back of her neck and exhaling softly. Laura smiled to herself, slipping her hand into his, and allowing both to rest against her hip. She yawned, wriggling closer and Robbie kissed the nape of her neck softly. "Nice to come home to you, sweetheart," she replied wearily and Robbie smiled contentedly as they drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, when Laura awoke, she was folded tightly into Robbie's embrace. She turned in his arms, and he made a sleepy noise of approval as she settled her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?" he asked blearily, and Laura looked at the bedside clock. "Half six," she replied and he grumbled. "Want me to make tea?" she asked and he nodded. "Have I mentioned that I love you?" he asked and Laura chuckled, raising herself up so that she could steal a kiss before getting up, pulling on his discarded jumper and padding down to the kitchen. When she came back a few minutes later, a mug of tea in each hand, he was still sprawled across the bed and Laura smiled to herself. "Oi," she chided and he rolled over, regarding her affectionately. "Thank you," he said earnestly as Laura passed him his mug of tea before getting back into bed. She set hers down, pushing the sleeves of his jumper back before getting back into bed and crossing her legs. She blew on her tea before taking a sip contentedly. "How was court yesterday?" she asked softly and Robbie sighed. He set his tea down and linked his hands behind his head. "Hard," he said sadly and Laura grimaced. "She deserved better that that… that lowlife," he said, his voice breaking, and Laura set her tea down on the side. She edged closer to him, and squeezed his shoulder. "I miss her, Laura," he said and Laura exhaled softly, reaching for his hand and taking it into her own. She squeezed his fingers, trying to work out how to respond. "I know, sweetheart," she murmured "it must feel so raw." Robbie nodded, a lump in his throat preventing him from articulating either the torrent of grief suddenly raging within him, or his gratitude to Laura for her empathy. "Grief's a bastard," Laura said, gently caressing his hand. "I had to ring Lynne and Pat, tell them that that lowlife had been convicted and… I hated having to remind them. It was tumultuous enough for me, and to cause them more grief. Lynne cried. Pat just sounded hollow and distant. I wish I'd been able to tell them in person, and I couldn't…" Robbie confessed "and it's just not bloody fair, Laura. It really isn't. To them, to me, or to you. Five years, and it's like a bloody punch to the guts. I can hardly bear the injustice of it." Laura closed her eyes momentarily, wondering what on earth to say in response to such an outpouring. "Oh Robbie," she murmured and he grimaced. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Laura said and she met his gaze levelly and she could't resist reaching out and caressing his cheek gently. He half smiled, half grimaced, leaning into her touch and sighing heavily. Laura wanted so badly to make it better for him, for it was within her nature to nuture, to care and her deep seated desire to heal contributed to her easy empathy. She leant in, kissed his cheek gently and he held her tightly for a moment, before she sat back, and picked up her tea again. Robbie reached for her hand and squeezed her fingers tightly. "I love you," he murmured, looking directly at her and Laura smiled warmly. "Love you too," she said softly.

* * *

 _"_ _Laura? I need you to check on the blood tox of Murray Hawes?" Robbie said "the nicotine reading? Yeah. Can you do it now? It's just I think the lab might have made a mistake." "It is. It's citizine," Alex Falconer said and Robbie gestured. "I'll hear it from my pathologist, thank you," he said tersely. "Yeah, still here." "You're right, there is a mistake," Laura confirmed, and Robbie could hear the irritation in her voice. "It's a tiny molecular difference. It's not nicotine. It's citizine. But it's not it's usual state. It's been engineered." A flicker of satisfaction coursed across Robbie's features. "Thanks Laura," Robbie said and rang off._ His phone buzzed in his pocket a few minutes later, but it was nearly an hour before Robbie actually managed to look at it. He laughed aloud when he read the message from Laura. _*Your* pathologist?_ it read _"I'll have you know I've only sworn allegiance to our blessed National Health Service, thank you very much._ "Everything alright sir?" Hathaway enquired, and Robbie nodded. "Aye, fine. Come on, back to the station lad. Let's crack on with the paperwork." As Hathaway began the drive back to the station, Robbie keyed in a response to Laura. _Yes, well, Dr. Hobson, perhaps we can discuss this at length over dinner? My treat._ A few minutes later her response pinged in. _As long as you don't bring Hathaway…_ "All well?" the aforementioned Hathaway enquired, glancing at his boss and wondering what was making him smile so much. He was uncharacteristically chipper, even for the end of a case, particularly one with such sad connotations. "Fine," Robbie replied cheerfully and Hathaway returned his attention to the road.

Later in the pub, Hathaway and Lewis cradled a pint each, hard earnt. Robbie's burst of cheer had faded and James looked veritably drained. They sat in a companionable silence, occasional remarks peppered in lieu of proper conversation. "She was right," James mused, staring out towards the river, through rain streaked windows. "How do you mean?" Robbie asked, swirling the remnants of his pint in the glass. "Michelle Marber." James continued and Robbie pursed his lips thoughtfully. "She told us at the beginning that the line of enquiry we should pursue was Alex Falconer, and she was right. And yet, we've got her no further in her searches. It adds a note of futility to a case I feel I ought to have more satisfaction in concluding." Robbie inhaled slowly, and then nodded. "Aye, I know what you mean," he replied and James grimaced. "You got plans for tonight?" Robbie continued and James shrugged. "There's a gig later I might go to," he mused. A silence sat between them for a few moments before James continued "What about you?" he asked, slightly awkwardly, conscious that they were both rebuilding their bonds with each other. Robbie drained his pint before he responded. "I owe Laura Hobson dinner," he replied levelly and James grinned. "People will talk," he observed lightly and Robbie shook his head. "People" he said staunchly "can mind their own bloody business. Laura's an old friend, and it's been a tough week." Hathaway considered the bottom of his glass for a moment before smiling, and catching his boss's eye. "Of course, sir," he replied contritely "Not sure she'll thank you for the 'old' bit though…".

"It's so sad," Robbie said. "Mrs Marber?" Laura frowned and Robbie could see her working back in her mind. "I think," Laura said thoughtfully "in fact, I'm almost certain that I did her son's post mortem." Robbie nodded. "Mmm, I read the inquest," he said "saw your name at the foot of the report. Open and shut case of overdose though. I'm got no questions on that front." Laura frowned. "She says she imagines her son's death 100 times a day. She's so desperately trying to hold on him," Robbie said and Laura grimaced. "She was asking me how I accepted Val's death," he owned and Laura exhaled softly. "I told her that I didn't know, and to be fair, I don't know. But I do know that being with you, it's made such a difference, Laur," Robbie told her, capturing her hand in his and tugging her fingers so that she looked at him. "It can't always be easy for you," Robbie said and Laura shrugged. "You're always incredibly good about Val," he replied and Laura made a funny gesture. "Well, I don't really see how I could be anything else," she said at length, and Robbie reached out to cup her cheek. "It's not calculated, Robbie," Laura said, her eyelashes fluttering down for just a moment. "I just love you," she continued and Robbie stroked her cheek with his thumb. "But you've loved me at my worst, my lowest point" Robbie reminded her and Laura smiled slightly. She set her wine glass down and adjusted her position. "We're neither of us perfect. We each come with our own history, our own foibles," she replied "so my loving you is incidental to Val. But you loving her isn't. And you wouldn't be you, and we wouldn't be us if it weren't for her, so…" she trailed off, meeting his gaze and trying to anticipate his response. She tilted her head slightly and he rubbed his thumb over her hand. They smiled at each other and he leant forward to steal a kiss. "Do you know though, what frustrates me about the whole thing is the thought of all that unpublished research going to waste? He might actually have been onto something, but we'll never know. Such a waste," Laura said "and so very sad. To love someone so much that you'd risk everything to try and heal them, and it all end like this…" Laura trailed off and Robbie squeezed her shoulders. "It's all a bloody waste," Robbie replied wearily "and I'll be glad when I can get this off me hands and onto the CPS."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N And so we find ourselves in the midst of Season 6. I think it's time we caught up with Robbie and Laura, and a certain DI Peterson... This takes the form of a sequence of vignettes and additional scenes. Again, extended italicised texts denotes quotes from the original series. The rest is my imagination. Lewis belongs to Colin Dexter. I'm just taking Robbie and Laura out to play a little more.**

 _"_ _You going to see a doctor about your face?" Hathaway enquired. "S'Just a little bump," Robbie demurred. "I'm sure Dr. Hobson would take a look at it," Hathaway continued. "Funny," remarked Robbie wryly. "Or do you have to be dead first?" Hathaway wondered aloud as they got into the car. James clearly thought he was so dry,_ Robbie mused _though Laura was probably going to have something to say about the state of his face._

 _Laura was stood outside the cottage, scene suit tied around her waist, examining a prescription bottle whilst the body was loaded into the private ambulance. Robbie came out onto the street, touching his thumb to his sore lip as he did so. "In the bathroom. Painkillers," Laura said as he stopped next to her, and she handed him the evidence bag. "Bottle of these. Half a bottle of vodka. Lie on the bed. Fade out." Laura said. "So it is suicide?" Robbie said, turning the bottle over in his hand. Laura gave him a knowing look. "Don't jump the gun, Inspector," she replied tartly before looking at him more closely. "Hey, what have you done to your face?!" Laura asked incredulously. "Haven't you seen the telly? How me and Hathaway took down the notorious Jones drug cartel of Sheepridge?" Robbie replied amiably, and Laura looked bemused. "You were on the television? Can't believe I missed it," Laura replied. "Ah, well, my fifteen seconds of fame, mate," Robbie mused. Laura gestured to the ambulance behind them. "She had her fifteen seconds too, wrote a book back in the nineties. How women could survive without men. It was quite influential," Laura said and they began to walk back up towards the cordon. "Did it influence you?" Robbie enquired, glancing down at her and Laura pulled a face. "Nah, course not. I came to *that* conclusion years ago," she replied, giving him a knowing look and he grinned, watching her walk back up the street._

* * *

"I am not terribly impressed by this, you know," Laura chided as she tended to Robbie's wounds and he grimaced. Laura wasn't sure whether it was her chastising or her treatment he was flinching at, if she was perfectly honest. Laura soaked a further pad in warm water, and gently wiped the last of the blood away. She dried off her hands, and then the last bit of Robbie's injured face before sitting back on her heels and considering him. "There, that's better," she said decisively, and Robbie slid his hand around her waist and tugged her closer for a kiss. "Thank you," he murmured and she cupped his cheek gently and kissed him lovingly. "You are most welcome, sweetheart," Laura replied and Robbie smiled broadly at her. "Saved A&E a job," Laura used, packing her kit away and Robbie chuckled. 'And me some paperwork," he agreed and Laura rolled her eyes. "You still haven't explained how you came to be involved in all of this," Laura reminded him and Robbie smiled wryly. "Not sure I'm allowed to say but you can blame Jean Innocent," he replied and Laura arched an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Oh don't you give me that look," Robbie replied, amused and Laura snorted in disdain before locking her kit bag. She pushed it to one side and came to sit back on the sofa next to him. She picked up her mug of camomile tea and took a big sip from it. "You staying?" she enquired and he glanced at her hopefully. "If you want me to?" Robbie replied and Laura smiled to herself before glancing at him affectionately. "Of course," she replied cheerfully and he grinned at her.

* * *

Laura came back into the mortuary to find Robbie considering the corpse she'd just finished the post mortem on, as though he were waiting for her. _"Hi Robbie," Laura said amiably as she came into the mortuary "What are you doing here?" "I was just… I wanted to know if you were ruling suicide?" Robbie replied. "Why, have you found anybody who might have wanted to murder her?" Laura asked. "Not really. Just a very rich man who didn't like her at all," Robbie replied as Hathaway sauntered into the room. "Or someone who was very keen to remove all trace of him or herself from her house," James continued and Laura glanced at him "but left their fingerprint on the answerphone's eject mechanism." Robbie considered his sergeant. "Any matches?" Robbie asked. "No, but it's something we can scare people with," Hathaway replied. "What people?" asked Robbie in a weary tone "she didn't know anyone."_ Back in her office, Laura mused over Robbie's reaction to this case. He seemed unusually keen to have her verdict, and now that she'd been promoted, it would be her call. She wondered why he was quite so struck by this particular victim.

* * *

 _"_ _Ah, Robbie," Laura appeared as he got out of the car and he turned towards her as he put his jacket back on. "I need to talk to you," Laura continued. "I've just been to an internet dating site," Robbie told her and she stopped and looked at him very seriously. "Meet someone nice?" she enquired dryly. "I said to, not on," he rebuked "and it was for work, not the other." Laura raised an eyebrow. "Glad to hear it," she replied "not that there's anything wrong with the other." They began to walk back down towards the station together. "Over 20% of all married couples now meet on the internet, or so I'm reliably informed by the magazines at my hairdressers," Laura mused. "Going online, exposing yourself to millions of strangers, I dunno," Robbie replied. "Well, don't knock it til you've tried it," Laura retorted, chewing her lip. "You haven't?" Robbie said incredulously. Laura scoffed. "A single woman, my age, any age. What are we supposed to do? Hang around in bars, like…." Laura tried to come up with a meaningful analogy in response to this unanticipated no holds barred assessment of her romantic history. "Like lumberjacks?" Robbie suggested and Laura frowned. "Exactly," she replied, though that wasn't exactly the word she'd been searching for. "Online, you can reveal yourself relatively painlessly," Laura continued, as the door opened and a man she didn't recognise strolled out. "Ah Lewis, I, um, saw you on telly," the man said and Robbie looked unimpressed. "Good stuff," he continued, patting Robbie's shoulder, before passing between them. Laura seemed to catch his attention though, as he turned back to them. "I'm sorry, we, er, we haven't met," he said, holding his hand out to a slightly bemused Laura. "I'm kinda the new boy around here," he continued as Laura shook his proffered hand, under Robbie's disdainful glance. "Alan Peterson," he finished and Laura smiled. "Laura Hobson," she replied "got any dead or mutilated bodies, I'm your girl," she said warmly. "I'll bear that in mind," he replied, before turning and heading out to the car park. Robbie gave Laura a very knowing glance, and they turned and headed into the station together._

 _"_ _Anyway, the reason I was looking for you was Miranda Thornton," Laura said. "Oh, please, tell me she was murdered," Robbie said with an unusual level of vim. Laura frowned. "Is that what you want?" she asked warily. "It's not what I want," Robbie replied, swiping his access card and opening the door "but in comparison to the idea that her life was so unbearable she decided not to wake up again…" A constable pushed past them and they continued down the corridor together. "Well, the jury's still out, I'm afraid," Laura replied "blood alcohol was high, stomach contents confirm the ingestion of painkillers, certainly enough to kill her." Robbie followed her through the door. "So why's the jury still out?" he asked. "There was some odd material in her lungs," Laura explained "spores and fragments of herbs. Sage, rosemary, thyme." "Sounds like Scarborough Fair," James observed as he appeared at Robbie's shoulder. They both glanced at him. "Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, remember me to one who lives there," James continued. "Yeah, never mind that," Robbie said dismissively. "So you're saying that Miranda was sniffing herbs?" he asked Laura "nobody inhales rosemary?" "You do if you've been listening to too much Simon and Garfunkel," James noted and Laura glanced up at him, unimpressed. "I'm trying to have a sensible conversation," Robbie said to James, gesturing towards Laura. "The fact is I don't know what it means. We're doing some more tests," Laura said levelly "but until then…" She made an exasperated expression, and then turned to carry on back through the offices. "Was I interrupting something?" James asked. "Yes," said Robbie, reluctantly watching Laura go. "So, what have you been doing?" He turned his attention to James._

 _"_ _Scarborough bloody fair!" Robbie exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He hit a preset number and the call. "You still at work?" he asked, and James realised it must be Laura. Interesting, that she was one of his pre-sets. And noted. "You know me, party party," Laura replied wearily, still sat in the lab, reviewing one of the recent reports. "Miranda Thornton's lungs," Robbie said and Laura frowned. "Herb fragments, parsley, sage. Was there anything else in there, like, I dunno, food? Breadcrumbs? Flour?" Robbie asked. Laura's expression deepened to astonishment. "How on earth did you know that?" she asked. "I didn't," Robbie replied "am I right?" He looked hopeful, James noted. "Not about the lungs," Laura replied, reaching for the report, "but I found in the tracheal cilia herb spores, bread fragments, sugar crystals." "Right," said Robbie "she'd have to inhale all that, wouldn't she? But if she had something like a plastic bag, a shopping bag over her head, would that explain it?" Laura frowned, closing her eyes as she tried to reply properly. "Well, yes, but it…" Laura began but he cut her off. "That's what Mitchell was dumping, the plastic bag," Robbie said to James "the murder weapon!" "But hang on," James countered "What about the booze and the pills? And the lack of a struggle?" Laura tried to interject. "My questions exactly," she said. "It can all be done after death," Robbie said "mix the painkillers with the alcohol, pour it down her throat, rearrange the body, tidy up, head for home. Thanks Laura!" "Robbie, wait," Laura said, as he hung up. "Robbie?" Laura sighed in exasperation. "You still don't know it was a plastic bag," James reminded him. "Not yet," Robbie replied._

Robbie's car, and indeed James' were both still in the car park when Laura walked out to her car. It was really late, and at another time she might well have called Robbie and suggested they have drinks, or that they both retire to hers or his but tonight after he'd cut her off so abruptly, she couldn't be doing with it. She was tired. It had been a very long day. And all she wanted was some dinner, a large glass of red and her bed. In that order.

* * *

 _"_ _Until I hear a recording of David Connelly talking about electric cars for fifty minutes, he's a suspect," Robbie declared as he and Hathaway reviewed the case board. Neither of them hear Laura walk up behind them. "No he's not. Your theory's rubbish," Laura said definitely. "Mm, thanks very much. Which theory?" Robbie enquired, nonplussed. "That she was murdered. I did check. From the levels of alcohol and co-proxamol in Miranda's blood, the painkillers were not ingested post mortem. She was alive when she took them," Laura said. "Then who put the bag over her head?" Robbie exclaimed and Laura shrugged. "She did," she replied. "What, pills, booze and a bag?" Robbie asked. "With pills and booze, there's no guarantee that you won't throw up or be discovered before they've worked. The bag guarantees it," Laura said. "That's just speculation," Robbie said dismissively, turning away from Laura. But she wasn't going to let that slur go. "No, Robbie, it's deduction based on facts," Laura said animately, stepping in front on him so that he had to look at her. "My version explains the absence of struggle in the house, injury to the body. Your version's just a fantasy," she exclaimed. "I am here, you know," James reminded them, lolling back in his chair and watching them argue. "I could go…" he offered and Laura glared at him. "You stay," Robbie said, gesturing at him before turning back to Laura. "So you're ruling suicide?" he asked. "I'm ruling an open verdict," Laura replied. "Then you're still not certain!" Robbie protested. "I believe she killed herself," Laura said, not enjoying this conversation one bit. "You believe a brilliant woman killed herself because of some internet video? Wouldn't she fight? Try and find out who leaked it, instead of just giving up?" Robbie argued and Laura fixed him with a look he knew and did not like. "You'll have my report in two hours," she said tersely, before walking away and out of the office._

Honestly, James thought. he did not have the first clue what was going on between Hobson and Lewis. Clearly, clearly, the two of them were more than friends. That much was apparent to anyone with eyes. He knew Hobson and Lewis were close. Lewis had moved on from ignoring his jibes to veritably rolling his eyes. and James was beginning to enjoy teasing his boss. And this afternoon would have been funny if it hadn't been downright baffling. It might as well have been a full on marital row. Now there was a thought. Hobson and Lewis married. Though, James mused, Hobson did seem to understand his boss in a way that really no one else did. And she always had. As long as the three of them had worked together, Hobson and Lewis had clicked in a way that no one else matched. If you considered the interactions between CID and the Forensic Pathology service, the Hobson-Lewis dynamic was unrivalled. And it was a great partnership to observe. He'd learnt a lot from watching Laura deal with his boss. Mind you, he'd also learnt a lot from hearing about the dressings down she'd given various of their colleagues and he was relieved he'd not been on the receiving end of many of them. Fortunately he'd rarely fallen foul of Dr. Hobson. James wondered how long it would take word of their almighty row to get back to the Chief Super. If James was unlucky he was going to get called in to account to Innocent and this was a prospect he did not relish one bit.

* * *

 _Fancy a drink? Lx_

Robbie considered his phone, before tapping it on the desk and then standing up.

"Now?"

"Sounds good? Meet you out the front of the station?"

"There in five x"

 _As Laura waited for Robbie to bring them their drinks, she couldn't resist flicking through the file. She hastily set them back on his side of the table, hoping he hadn't noticed as he reappeared with a pint in one hand and her G &T in the other. He flashed her a smile as he approached the table, before setting her drink down in front of her. "Thanks," she began "and thanks for meeting me." Robbie raised his pint "Pleasure," he replied "cheers." He took a sip and Laura sighed, barely audibly. "Sorry, Robbie, I was being a real cow," she said, looking at her hands and then at him. "My fault," Robbie said easily "wanting something to be true and not waiting for all the facts." Laura glanced at the file on the table. "Think you've got them now?" she enquired, before sipping her drink. "Ah, no," Robbie replied "but she's dead, and we move on." Laura laid her hand on the file carefully. "But not if you're taking her home with you," she reminded him. Robbie set his pint down, and moved his hand nearer to Laura, gently caressing her wrist with his fingertips in a way that made Laura's heart ache slightly. "She took a risk," he said "looked at her life, tried to change it. She got destroyed." Laura's expression lightened. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk," she replied, tilting her head slightly, and they smiled at each other. "Lewis! Laura, I didn't know you came here. It's my favourite pub. You don't mind if I..?" Peterson gestured that he could sit with them. Robbie looked up at him, and inwardly Laura sighed. "Not at all," she said quickly. 'Ah, great, thanks" Peterson replied, sitting down between them. "Ah, Oxford on a summer's evening. Is there a lovelier place in the world?" he enquired, smiling broadly at Laura, and Robbie glowered at him. "Not a one," Laura replied. "Where were you before?" she enquired. "Oh, Sunderland, it's not exactly…" Peterson began but Robbie cut him short. "Steady. No slandering the North East," he said warningly, to Laura's great amusement. "Sorry, my lips are sealed, cheers," Peterson said hurriedly as Laura chuckled. Robbie looked as if he'd rather be drinking almost anywhere else. _

After another gin and tonic, Laura decided she'd had enough. She drained the remainder of her drink, and stood up. "Right, sorry to be rude Alan, but Robbie and I have another engagement, and we need to head off. Otherwise we'll be late," she announced and Robbie considered Laura. Not that he knew exactly what she was up to but to be honest, he'd had enough of Peterson, and if Laura was offering him a way out, he was definitely going to take it. "Aye," he replied "let's be off love," he replied as he scooped up the file from the table. "Right. See you tomorrow." Peterson replied, looking confused, and Laura looped her jacket over her arm. Robbie held the door for her, and they ducked out of the pub together. As they made their way along the river path back towards Laura's, Robbie tucked his arm around Laura and she leant into him. "You're a lifesaver," he murmured, kissing the top of her head affectionately and Laura giggled. She tucked her arm around his waist and sighed heavily. "I couldn't bear another drink with him," she owned and Robbie chuckled. "Can you bear another with me?" he asked lightly and Laura stopped still. "Always, Robbie," she replied gently and Robbie considered her. "I don't deserve you," he owned and Laura smiled to herself. "Perhaps not," she murmured. "Definitely not," Robbie replied. Laura tiptoed up and Robbie ducked his head so that he could kiss her. Laura sighed happily as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Rarely did they throw caution to the wind and Laura didn't think he'd ever kissed her like this in public, at least not in Oxford. "Let's go home, my love," he murmured and she smiled. "Come on then," Laura said, and Robbie took her hand in his as they made their way back to hers. "He isn't terribly observant, Peterson, is he?" Laura mused and Robbie laughed. "Mmmm," he replied warily and Laura studied his expression. "Oh, so I see you haven't warmed to him," she said, amused and Robbie smirked. "That's probably fair," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "He seems to have taken a shine to you," Robbie observed and Laura shook her head. "Well, he doesn't take a hint, does he?" she replied and they exchanged a look. "Oh, don't you come over all green-eyed on me Robbie Lewis," Laura said in a derisory tone and Robbie shook his head. "You're fine, lass," he said and she glanced up at him. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Robbie," Laura reminded him and he drew her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I mean it, Robbie," she said and he kissed the side of her head. "Alright," he murmured and she nestled into him a little more as they strolled. The light was beginning to fade as Robbie and Laura began to stroll down Laura's street. Laura rooted for her house keys and then let them into her house. Robbie shut the front door behind them and Laura flicked on the living room light. The light streamed into the hallway and Laura felt Robbie's hands slip around her waist, drawing her back against him. Laura smiled to herself, arching her neck as his mouth traversed her skin. Robbie held her firmly against him as he nuzzled the curve of her shoulder and Laura sighed very softly, in a way he knew meant she was contented. "Let me take you to bed," Robbie murmured between kisses and Laura smiled to herself. "Someone's awfully possessive tonight," she replied and he chuckled against her skin. "Someone missed you, and hasn't had the pleasure of your company in his bed for a few nights," Robbie reminded her and Laura leant her head against his affectionately. "My love," Robbie murmured against her ear and she turned in this arms. "Come on then," Laura said and he grinned "though surely it's a little early to be turning in for the night?" Laura mused, and Robbie chuckled.

* * *

 _"_ _Beaten to death, skull crushed by three or four blows," Laura told them as they approached Bryony's body "by that." Laura gestured at the scaffolding pole, marked out with a scene number. "Which presumably, came from there?" Robbie pondered the adjacent scaffolding. "Mmm," Laura replied "her purse and her phone are missing. Robbie glanced at her. "She could have been mugged?" he suggested, glancing back at Hathaway who was decidedly out of sorts. Hathaway turned and walked away from them. "Could it have been a mugging?" Robbie asked Laura. "It's hardly my job to say," she replied. "Any idea when?" Robbie asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Sometime last night," Laura replied "and from the lividity, it was done here." Laura glanced back over to James. "Is Hathaway okay?" she asked, and Robbie shook his head._

A touch at his elbow made James turn. "Sergeant Hathaway," Laura said quietly and James sighed heavily. One of Laura's staff had got the corpse of the young girl out for him, turned down the cloth so that he could see the remnants of the injury which had cost her life. And he'd been staring at her for more than a few minutes now. "Come on James," Laura said softly, stepping in front on him and gently replacing the cloth over the girl's face and then turning back to James and looking up at him. Good grief, he was lanky. Laura barely reached his shoulder. Fortunately, what she lacked in stature, she made up for in rank and she had no qualms in steering the young man out of the mortuary and into their staffroom, further along the corridor. Laura washed her hands quickly, towelling them dry and then flicking the kettle on to boil. James didn't sit down and Laura leant back against the counter. "James, sit down," Laura counselled and he shook his head. "This isn't your fault, James," Laura said and he rounded on her. "Don't make me remind you of the extent to which I outrank you, Sergeant," Laura said tartly before he could utter a word, and James flinched. Laura turned and dropped tea bags into two mugs, before pouring boiling water over them. She added milk to both mugs, and then allowed the tea to stew a little longer. She took the tea bag out of hers, and then James' before passing him the mug. "You drink too much coffee," she told him and he made an expression which might have been an attempt at a smile but manifested more as a grimace. "Sit there, drink your tea. You may not leave until I'm convinced you've calmed down," she informed him and he looked up at her. "Don't try your luck, Sergeant. I am not at all in the mood," Laura continued and James dropped his gaze. Laura picked up her mug, and walked back to her office. About fifteen minutes later, there was a rap on her door and Laura glanced up to find James leaning against her door frame. "Thank you for the tea, Dr. Hobson," he said politely and she smiled at him. "Better?" she enquired kindly and he nodded. "Thanks Laura," James said and she nodded.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," Laura said when she saw the screen over the shoulder of one of the lab techs. He looked at her, perplexed. "Oh good grief, you do know those two are ours?" Laura said and he shrugged. Anne Marie had come to investigate the cause of her boss's annoyance, and winced when she saw the screen. "Goodness. What a nightmare," she observed "are they even going to be allowed home?" Laura shook her head. "Doubt it somehow," she replied. "Well, hope they've got somewhere to crash. Can't say I fancy protective custody much myself," Anne Marie mused and a thought occurred to Laura. "If anyone is looking for me," she said as she headed back into her office "I've gone to see the Chief Super."

Laura took a deep breath and rapped on Jean Innocent's door. "Come in," came the response, and Jean looked up to find Laura looking a touch bemused. "I hope you won't mind," Laura began and Jean considered the woman in front of her. "I assume you've seen the debacle that DI Lewis and DS Hathaway seem to have got themselves into?" Laura said and Jean nodded. "Oh yes," she replied dryly. Laura held up her house keys. "Robbie and I are old friends. If he needs somewhere to hide out for a few hours, or whatever, he and Hathaway are welcome to my place. There's coffee in the machine, beer in the fridge," Laura continued and Jean flashed her a smile. "That's kind, Dr. Hobson. I assume Robbie knows your new address?" she enquired and Laura bit her lip. _Oh Jean,_ she thought _, if only you knew…_ "He does, but I've written the details down here, along with the code for my alarm," Laura said and Jean nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture, as do I," Jean said and Laura flashed her a quick smile, before turning on her heel and heading back down to the lab. As she walked, Laura was quietly confident she'd covered that off quite well.

 _James was quite enjoying his stroll into the station until his phone rang. "You need to get to the station now," Robbie told Hathaway. "Why? What's up?" James asked, discomforted. Robbie's response did little to improve his sense of foreboding. "Just come in," Robbie told him before ringing off._

 _"_ _Renton's revenge, we've been Barkered," Robbie said, gesturing at his screen. "I heard," James replied, "a friend called, as well as a lot of people who weren't friends." James stood next to Robbie in order to see the screen and he groaned inwardly. "They've given out our telephone numbers, our addresses, and worse than that, he says we used Briony to investigate a case, exposed her and got her killed." Robbie told him and James sighed. "You mean he says I used Briony," James replied. "Well, that's just malicious gossip," Robbie said, his gesture belying some of the exasperation he felt at the situation he found himself in. "That's all it takes," James said, resting his hands on his hips. "What if we're wrong?" James muted "I mean, we searched Barker and we found nothing. We're not even 100% sure Briony was there," James leant back against the wall, clearly thinking this all through, again. "She used her code to sign into the building," Robbie replied "her code to sign out forty five minutes later." "But what did she find?" James asked. "Well, that's the problem, apparently Briony didn't even log onto their system," Robbie said. "She was there for forty five minutes," James said, clearly unable to believe this. "Mmm," Robbie replied "Gurdip did a full data transfer. He's going through it now." Robbie stood up and walked out of the office. "Where are you going?" James asked, perplexed. "You don't need to come," Robbie told him and walked out. "Yes I do," James replied._

 _"_ _So it did bite us on the behind," Jean Innocent mused. She put the paper down and looked up at the two officers in front of her. "The switchboard's been inundated with calls. I assume your phones have been getting the same treatment?" Robbie grimaced. "Oh yes," he replied. "There have also been quite a few rubberneckers outside your homes," Jean continued levelly "but I don't believe any petrol bombs have been thrown… yet." Robbie grimaced. "Dr Hobson is in the middle of a tricky post mortem, but she asked me to give you these." Jean tossed what Robbie recognised as Laura's house keys to him. "She says you're welcome to use her place as long as you need to. Make yourselves at home, there's beer in the fridge. The alarm's just inside the front door, and the code is 0000." In almost any other circumstances, Robbie would have quite enjoyed the disdain tripping off Jean's tongue as she recited Laura's alarm code but he was too busy trying to pretend he didn't know his way around Laura's house very well indeed. Robbie nodded, and then he and James turned and headed for the door._

 _Safely ensconced in Laura's cottage, Robbie was perusing the case file in front of him while James, apparently, was perusing Laura's extensive bookshelves. "Ooh, ta," Robbie said as James handed him an open bottle of beer. "I know, I can't leave it alone," Robbie said wearily, taking a gulp of his beer "And I also know that if I hadn't pushed things, a lot of other things wouldn't have happened, like… Briony." James half grimaced, half smiled. "How many women do you know who keep a fridge stocked with cold beer *and* read Patrick O'Brien?" James enquired, righting one of Laura's books. "Who's Patrick O'B…." Robbie tailed off, his attention drawn to something in the file while James began to explain the merits of O'Brien in the context of historical fiction. "What?" James asked as Robbie scrutinised two photos. "It may be nothing, or it may be…" Robbie hesitated "you know that student, Oliver, who turned the book around. This photo was taken two months ago for the college prospectus, and this was from the crime scene. Look at the books on those two shelves," Robbie gestured at the photographs "they've been rearranged. And not very well,"_

* * *

"Good grief," Laura said. It was rare she was included in a case review, but on this occasion, Hathaway had phoned her. "Dr. Hobson," James' voice came down the phone. "We're just wrapping up the Richardson case. I thought you might like to know that we've issued charges against Susanna Lelland." Laura leant back against the counter in the mortuary as James listed the charges, her eyebrows raised. "Well, thank you for the call, Sergeant" Laura said when he finished and James grinned. "Thank you for the beer and the sanctuary, Laura," James said and Laura smiled. "My pleasure, James," she replied softly before hanging up.

* * *

 _"_ _Miranda and Connelly, in love with each other for twenty years and never said a word," Robbie mused, nursing his beer in the evening light as Hathaway perused a copy of Troilus and Cressida. "Scared of rejection?" Hathaway muted. "So they bury themselves in their work, become very successful and very alone," Robbie said, and Hathaway thought he could detect a certain tone of melancholy in his voice. "Now who does that remind me of?" James wondered aloud and Robbie glanced at him. James looked over at him, a smile flitting at the corners of his mouth and Robbie shook his head._ "One day, Hathaway, you're going to make one of your wry observations in front of Dr. Hobson, and she's going to exact a certain and just form of punishment," Robbie said and James snorted. "As if I'd be so foolish," he retorted and Robbie sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"0000?" Robbie asked as he stepped through the front door later that day. Laura sighed and walked back into her kitchen. "Don't you start," she replied "James AND Jean have both given me the benefit of their opinions on the subject." Laura fixed Robbie with the kind of look her knew better than to argue with, so he dropped his jacket over one of the dining chairs and came to talk to her. "Beer?" she enquired and Robbie considered her for a few moments without speaking. "Go on then" he replied and Laura looked at him strangely. "Hathaway was admiring your bookshelves," Robbie continued and Laura looked perplexed. "A new interest in pathology?" she enquired lightly, passing Robbie a bottle of beer and a glass. "Patrick O'Brien seemed to pique his interest," Robbie replied and Laura smirked. "You know me, I'll read anything," she said cheerfully. "Hathaway was very impressed by your stock of beer as well," Robbie mused and Laura looked at him. "I can't work out if you're trying to say something, Robbie, but if you are, I'd rather you just said whatever it is," she remarked. "Does he go on at you, about you know…?" Robbie began and Laura stared at him, bemused. "About what?" she asked. "About you and me," Robbie owned and Laura's eyes widened. "I wouldn't say he goes on," she replied lightly, wishing she had quite a large gin and tonic in her hand "but he has made what I think he thinks are subtle digs, I suppose. For the record, he's not as subtle as he thinks he is." Laura considered Robbie. "Why, has he been on at you?" She asked, folding her arms around herself protectively and Robbie's expression softened. "I wish he'd leave well alone," she owned and Robbie smiled before drawing her into his arms, and grinning as she entwined her wrists around his neck. "You completely fooled Jean," he reminded her and Laura smirked."Mmm, yes, I thought I covered that rather well,' she replied, drawing him down for a kiss. "I'd expect nothing less," Robbie replied cheerfully "but while I marvel at your ability to explain things away, I wonder if I ought to be concerned by how good you are at covering your tracks." Laura chuckled and he kissed her lovingly. "I mean, you're bloody good," Robbie continued and Laura grinned happily.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Right," Robbie said decisively, setting his empty pint glass down on the table and checking his watch. "I'd best be off," he announced and James glanced at him. "A better offer?" he enquired lightly and Robbie shrugged. "I promised Laura Hobson I'd buy her dinner on account of her sorting a report for me the other week," he explained and James grinned broadly. "A hot date," he replied smoothly and Robbie rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure Dr. Hobson would appreciate you speculating," he remarked dryly and James grinned. He enjoyed ribbing his boss about his relationship with Laura Hobson, whatever that might be. He couldn't quite work it out, and had largely come to the conclusion that whatever it was between them was a bit of a mystery. There was a sizeable stake within the station on whether Hobson and Lewis would ever make it official and James thoroughly enjoyed any opportunity to rib Lewis about his designs on the lovely Laura. James liked the formidable Dr. Hobson a great deal. She was bright, witty, droll, and he liked spending time with her. And the attraction between Lewis and Hobson, or so James observed, was certainly present. But they seemed locked in this holding pattern, whereby they never quite progressed beyond good friends. Maybe that was what they both wanted, but James always got the impression that they might both want more than friendship. "Thanks for the pint," Robbie said, clapping James on the shoulder, and then making his way out of the pub. _Honestly,_ Robbie thought _, Hathaway was a cheeky sod. He never missed an opportunity to rib him about his relationship with Laura. If only he knew._ Robbie smiled to himself and quickened his stride to go and meet Laura. It was a pleasant evening, and he was looking forward to a good dinner with Laura. They'd both had a busy week and she was finally off the on-call roster for a couple of nights. Yes, tonight was going to be nice and it would be a pleasure to spend a few hours in Laura's company. He strolled along in the evening sunshine, and he turned the corner down to walk along the canal to Laura's choice of restaurant. Down on the canal, Laura had discovered this little bistro, set up with a terrace and he was more than willing to indulge her dinner reservation, particularly in light of the report she'd obligingly written with particular promptness.

As he sat waiting for Laura, Robbie was deep in thought, and he singularly failed to notice her approach. It was a really nice evening, and Laura was rather pleased she'd named this as her price when Robbie had considered aloud how he might persuade her into producing the report he needed just a little faster. As she strolled up towards the restaurant, her heart sank when she recognised more than one individual seated on the terrace. Laura sighed inwardly, and waved a hand in greeting to Alan Peterson and his date, and he waved in return. As the Maitre D' greeted her, Laura gestured to Robbie and she was granted entrance to the restaurant. She laid her hand on Robbie's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately and he looked up at her, pleased to see her. "Hello my love," he said warmly and she smiled at him. "I suppose the presence of a certain DI Peterson had passed you by?" she enquired and Robbie met her gaze steadily before glancing round the terrace. As he noticed Peterson, he grimaced slightly and then raised a hand in greeting before turning his attention back to Laura. "Not quite the romantic ambience we'd hoped for, eh?" he mused and Laura sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "Well, no. But let's try and make the most of a rare evening off together, eh?" she said wryly "and you can hold my hand on the way home."

Despite the unexpected and unwelcome audience, it proved to be a rather enjoyable evening for Robbie and Laura. Laura supposed it was one of the advantages of having been friends for such a long time, that they were relaxed in each other's company and although Laura rather wished they'd been able to hold hands, the food was delicious and the wine beautifully chilled. And, she suspected, she and Robbie were having a much nicer evening than a certain Detective Inspector on the opposite side of the restaurant. As the waiter brought their bill, along with a couple of glasses of liqueur, Laura gazed across at Robbie happily. "You look more relaxed, love," he observed, raising his glass to her and Laura chinked her glass against his, smiling at him in a way he knew was reserved almost singularly for him. "It's been a lovely dinner, Robbie," she replied softly and then she glanced up and sighed heavily. "Here we go," she muttered as Alan Peterson moved into view. "Lewis, Laura," he said pleasantly and Laura forced herself to smile. "Evening, Alan," she said and gently nudged her knee against Robbie's under the table. "You two look very cosy," Peterson observed and they both looked at him, neither desperately impressed with this turn in conversation. Laura decided this probably shouldn't be dignified with an answer and she fixed him with a glance, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Right," Peterson said, apparently slightly disconcerted. "I'll, er, see you both around," he continued and Laura smiled. "See you next week," she replied genially. "Goodnight," Robbie said, and Peterson made his way out of the restaurant. Robbie watched him go, and as Peterson disappeared into the distance, Robbie slid his hand over to Laura and captured her fingers within his. Laura smiled broadly. "God, he doesn't take a hint, does he?" she asked and Robbie shook his head in despair. "Nah, intuition's not his thing," he remarked and Laura smiled. Once they'd paid their bill and made their way out of the restaurant, Robbie wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulders as they walked along, and she leant into him, slipping her arm under his jacket. "Love you," Laura said softly. "I love you too," Robbie murmured, kissing her hairline and she squeezed his waist.


	21. Chapter 21

"Another Sunday morning call out, no rest for the wicked…" Laura murmured as her phone trilled, before she rolled over and answered it. Shifting herself into a sitting position, she answered her phone, confirming her attendance at the scene and as soon as she hung up, Robbie's phone began to ring. They exchanged a knowing look and Laura swung her legs out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, retrieving her dressing gown as she went. When she came back a few minutes later, Robbie was already getting dressed. He held a hand out to Laura and she came to stand between his legs, as he perched on the edge of the bed. "Morning," she murmured as he rested his forehead against her stomach, and she ran her fingers into his hair. He murmured something grumpily against her skin and Laura chuckled. "I'll make it up to you later," she said softly and he looked up at her. Robbie sighed and then smiled at her. "We can make it up to each other," he replied "Hardly your fault we've been called out." Laura cupped his cheek affectionately. "Perks of the job, eh?" she replied and Robbie sighed again before standing up. "Something like that, pet," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. "Let me do your tie at least," Laura said softly, and Robbie lifted his chin so that she could reach. Laura turned up his collar and looped his tie around his neck, deftly knotting the silk to her satisfaction before folding his collar back down and then pressing a kiss to his cheek. Robbie brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb and then kissing her lovingly. "Thank you my love," he murmured and Laura smiled at him.

 _As Robbie got out of his car, James was already loitering. "What have we got?" Robbie asked, and James leant in as though to keep his voice down. The private ambulance was just pulling up, so Robbie knew Laura would be keen not to keep them waiting too long. "Babysitter, Jessica Lane. 18, found by Mr and Mrs Adams, the parents of the toddler she was minding. The child is unharmed," James told him, unfurling his hand to reveal two pairs of gloves. Robbie glanced around the cul-de-sac. "Anyone see anything?" he asked, his tone slightly disbelieving. "Door to doors are underway. There was a party next door last night," James replied "loud music, lots of coming and going. Uniform are compiling a guest list. Point of entry is a conservatory door, forced according to SOCO. Back of the property goes out onto the Arcadia Park golf course." They made their way into the property. Laura was just tidying up into her case, resplendent in scene suit when Robbie walked in and then stopped, staring at the body. "Smothered," Laura pronounced efficiently "somewhere between midnight and four this morning."_

 _"_ _It's a bund line hitch aka a four in hand knot," James explained and Laura looked up at him, bemused. "Popular with yachties, boaties," James continued with a certain degree of disdain. "This was planned. Symmetry. Each, tied with the rope six times, the neatness of it. He thought about this, a lot." Laura and Robbie looked at each other, and Robbie raised an eyebrow barely imperceptibly. He glanced about the room and Laura returned her attention to her kit box._ Laura was still sorting the last few bits and pieces she needed to do in the final processing and Robbie felt somewhat awkward loitering while she finished. Almost as if she sensed this, Laura looked over at him and flashed him a smile. "You're fine," she murmured. _Robbie stood back respectfully as the undertakers brought the body out of the house, followed by Laura. She flashed him an affectionate smile as she passed him. "Bye Robbie," she said warmly and then headed off to her car, as Robbie and James accompanied Mr Adams back into the house._

* * *

"Beautiful singing in the chapel," Robbie mused in the car on the way home and Hathaway smiled to himself. "One of my favourites," he replied simply and Robbie nodded. "There's something that captures you about choral music," he said wistfully. Hathaway considered this. "Opera's your thing?" he commented and Robbie snorted in amusement. "Aye, if I'm in the right frame of mind," Robbie said and James smirked. "I'd hazard most people need to be in the right frame of mind for Wagner," James observed wryly.

 _"_ _This is her? The Ashmolean presents Marion Hammond Fallen? A meditation on post-Lapsarian female gender identity…" Robbie read the details of the exhibition aloud, and James concealed his amusement at Robbie's disdain. "Opens this week. I've got tickets," James replied jubilantly. "The same Marion who's left messages on her answerphone?" Robbie wondered aloud. " Professional iconoclast. Social photo anthropologist. Cultural pundit," James explained._ _"_ _Ah, Oxford type then?" Robbie replied. "Oh yeah," James said gravely._

* * *

"Ah, Hathaway," DI Peterson stood in the door way of the CID kitchen as James waited for the kettle to boil, and James groaned inwards. "Inspector," he replied curtly, instantly regretting the offer he'd made to Lewis five minutes previously and knowing that the kettle was only partway to boiling. _Damnit_ , he thought."Your case sounds interesting," Peterson remarked, leaning against the doorframe and James shrugged easily. "I suppose," he replied slowly. An awkward silence sat between them for a few moments. "Must be a bit of a shift change for you after Sunderland?" Hathaway observed, as the kettle clicked off and Peterson shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know. Can't be too unkind about the North East. Expect your boss has taught you that," he said as Hathaway poured boiling water over the tea bags and then set the kettle down, letting the tea brew. He momentarily rued needing to wait for a couple of minutes before removing the tea bags. "Is Dr Hobson working on your case?" Peterson enquired and James poked the tea slightly. He frowned. "Yes, she was on duty when the call came in," James said, wondering where this line of questioning was going. "She seems great," Peterson ventured and James frowned. "She's an excellent pathologist," he replied slowly and Peterson nodded. "Oh yes," he replied airily. James turned his attention back to the tea, stirring each mug and then beginning to extract each tea bag, squeezing the water out and disposing of the tea bag. As he went to the fridge to retrieve the milk, Peterson shifted his stance slightly. James got the impression he was trying to come across as completely cool about whatever it was he was about to ask.

"So, er, Dr Hobson and Lewis," Peterson began and James inhaled slowly, as he added milk to each mug and then stirred them again. James glanced up at Peterson, unimpressed, and then returned the milk to the fridge. "Are they, er… together?" Peterson asked hurriedly, and James picked up both mugs, walking over to the door that Peterson was holding ajar. He took the weight of the door, and then made his way out into the office. "It's really not my place to say," James replied solemnly, and turned back to head towards his office, briefly catching the flash of annoyance which glanced across Peterson's expression. Back in their office, James deposited Lewis' tea on his desk. Robbie looked up at him, bemused. "That was kind of ye, Hathaway, but you didn't have to," he said and James set his own tea down on his desk. "Peterson," he muttered and Robbie nodded. "Ah," he replied and James laid his forehead on his desk in exaggerated horror. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such purgatory," he complained, dramatically and Robbie smirked. "That bad, eh?" he enquired and James muttered something unrepeatable.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello love, it's your Dad,"_

 _"_ _I know it's you, Dad, it's called caller ID."_

 _"_ _I know, I just like to hear myself say it sometimes,"_

"How are you? How's Laura?" Lynne asked and Robbie smiled to himself. "Aye, all well here. Laura sends her love. How's the little man?" Robbie heard Lynne sigh and he huffed out a breath quietly. As she began to tell him about how things were with her and Jack, and the prospect of Tim having to go away for work soon, Robbie was rapidly coming to a decision. When Lynne had talked herself out, Robbie cradled the phone against his ear. "You sound shattered love," he said sympathetically and Lynne stifled a small sob. "How about we come up as soon as we can? Help you out a bit?" he offered and Lynne sniffed. "I'd really like that," she said and Robbie smiled to himself. "Let me talk to Laura, and we'll sort it out. Promise we'll be with you this weekend if we can," he promised and Lynne nodded. "Thanks Daddy," she said quietly and Robbie was almost overwhelmed with the need to go to his daughter. She might be a fully competent adult, but she was still his little girl and sometimes, just sometimes, she still needed her old Dad. He'd talk to Laura later, but now, now he needed to put it to one side and concentrate on getting this case resolved.

* * *

"Do you know Robbie, considering that you claim three years in Tyneside vice knocked the choirboy out of you, this case seems to have you all hot and bothered…" Laura mused from the passenger seat, an amused expression across her features, and Robbie rolled his eyes as he pulled into the station car park. "It's not the kink which has me bothered," he replied and Laura smirked. "Goodo," she replied lightly and he looked over to find her smiling broadly at him. He gave her a knowing look and Laura giggled. "It's the thought of that lass, no family. This whole bunch of kids. No families, no one to look after them. They're all so alone in the world. That's what bothers me," Robbie replied and Laura considered her hands for a moment. "Can I walk you to court?" Robbie enquired as they got out of the car and Laura considered this. "Mmm, alright. You can buy me coffee and I'll talk you through the PM as we go?" she replied and he smiled broadly. "You drive a hard bargain, Doctor," Robbie replied and Laura grinned. It was rare that they shared a lift to work, but today Laura was in court, and since they were planning to have dinner together, should the case allow and Laura wasn't on call, they'd thrown caution to the wind. Laura supposed that if anyone asked, she could always come up with a believable scenario as to how Robbie came to be playing chauffeur. It was a pleasant enough morning, and they both enjoyed their stroll through the centre of Oxford together.

 _"_ _I had my suspicions but the PM confirmed it. Her wrists were bound to the bedstead post-mortem," Laura explained. "The pose was staged then?" Robbie replied "but for whose benefit? His? Or ours?" Laura shrugged. "Both, possibly. Maybe the idea of discovering her as she was leant some kind of frisson, so, assuming it was a man." Robbie glanced at her as they turned towards the court building where Laura was due to be giving evidence shortly. "Wouldn't you say?" he asked and Laura smiled. "I'm an equal opportunities pathologist," she replied levelly "Jessica was attacked while she slept. It would have taken no particular strength to smother her." Robbie considered this. "Well, there was no obvious funny business, was there?" he thought aloud and Laura looked amused. "Not a medico-legal term with which I'm familiar," she replied, clearly entertained "but no, no obvious funny business." Robbie snorted in derision and Laura smiled. Over his shoulder she spotted Hathaway. "Here's your other half," she observed and Robbie glanced in the direction she was looking. "Gotta go," Laura said and he smiled at her affectionately before she headed over to the court. "Something I said?" Hathaway enquired, coffee in either hand. "Perish the thought," Robbie replied, taking his coffee gratefully. "Nah, she's up before Mr Justice Crowther this morning," Robbie explained "how did you get on with Mrs Massey?" James took a long glug of his coffee. "Maternal instincts this side of Medea," he replied. "She's the one that did her kids in, right?" Robbie asked as they began to walk back towards the station. "Well done you," James replied and Robbie snorted. "Well, I never know when you're going to spring a test," Robbie retorted._ As he reached the station, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he retrieved it, scanning the message with a smile creeping across his face. _You owe me coffee sweetheart x_

* * *

"Another early start," Laura murmured, swinging her legs out and reaching for her dressing gown. The November chill was just starting to creep in and she was in no mood to be walking round her house, scantily clad. Robbie's hand crept around her waist, lazily pulling her back towards him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Laura sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Remind me why you're getting out of bed?" Robbie enquired, kissing his way along her shoulder and then pressing a kiss under the sensitive spot under her ear, causing Laura instinctively to arch her neck. "I need to get to the lab, Robbie," Laura protested and he chuckled. "So early?" Robbie replied "surely there's not so much on that you need to be in this much earlier?" He tightened his grip around her waist and Laura sighed in a resigned sort of way. "Are you actually complaining about me keeping you in bed?" Robbie asked, amused and Laura laughed, leaning her head against his. She turned her head to look at him, amusement evident in her features. "Never," she murmured, leaning in for a long, sensuous kiss. "Much as I'd love to crawl back into bed with you, and make love to you for the rest of the morning," Laura murmured against his cheek "I have so much to do today. And then, once I've cleared my desk, I am all yours for the weekend." She kissed his cheek, and Robbie sighed. "Don't pout, sweetheart," Laura said softly "I'll make it up to you later." Robbie smirked and kissed her cheek, still holding her close. "Promises, promises, Dr. Hobson." As Laura made her way out of the house, she closed the door carefully behind her and tucked her scarf in a little more. It was unseasonally chilly this morning and she was already looking forward to a nice cup of tea when she got to her desk. It was never much fun leaving Robbie sprawled in her bed, alone, when she could be cuddled up with him. But if she wanted to be able to get away for the few days of leave she had pencilled in, Laura knew that she needed to get her desk clear and that required early starts or she hadn't a hope of being able to escape for the weekend. It was a bright Sunday morning and Laura considered the city around her as she drove toward the station. As she drove began to approach the final streets, her phone began to ring and Laura activated her hands-free earpiece. "Hobson," she said wearily, and indicated to pull over and take the details of the call out.

 _Examining the crime scene, Laura glanced up to see James stalking about. He looked agitated and although they made eye contact, he wasn't smiling. As Robbie appeared on the scene, James began to explain and Laura couldn't help overhearing. "I saw him last night at Arcadia Park," James began. "What the hell was he doing there?" Robbie asked flummoxed. "He got this idea in his head that he was going to find Jessica's killer," James replied and Laura glanced in their direction again. "What's with the poles?" Robbie asked, and Laura slid the swab into the tube. "They're mooring spikes," she corrected. "Another homage to Marion's work. Her take on St. Sebastian, tied to a post and shot through with arrows," James continued. "The spikes were post mortem," Laura said "as was tying him up. But it's the throat wound that did for him." Laura stepped away from the body and gestured that they should follow her. "He would have been unconscious within thirty seconds and dead soon after." Laura set the swabs carefully in her case and turned back to them. "There's less blood than you'd expect because he wasn't killed here," Laura began to walk away from the scene, and Robbie and James followed her. Handing the final swabs to one of her staff, with instructions to hurry it up, Laura set off back down the canal path, the two police officers trailing in her wake. "It would have been as black as pitch under here last night. You could pass within a hand's breadth of someone under here and not know it," Laura observed and Robbie glanced around them as the flash of the SOCO's camera echoed around the scene. "Get the underwater team down here. Dredge this for a weapon," Robbie instructed, gesturing at the river. Laura watched him, still stood at the edge of the path. "And the clothes," Robbie continued "What the hell was he doing here?" James frowned. "More of a question of where he was going, wouldn't you say?" Robbie turned to Laura, raising an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders, still gazing around the scene._

* * *

"We should invite Dr. Hobson for a drink," James mused and Robbie glanced up at him for a moment, and then continued to tap at his keyboard. "If you like," he said easily, attention still on the screen. "Bit of a grim one, think she's probably earnt her G&T," James continued and Robbie stifled a yawn. "Probably," he agreed amiably and James grinned. "I'll drop her a line," he said cheerfully, pulling out his phone and typing a message while leaning back on his chair. A few moments later, Robbie heard James' phone ping in response. James grinned. "She says you owe her gin and chips, and that she'll see us at the Trout." Robbie shook his head and chuckled. "Aye," he replied "I probably do." There was a rap at the door and Robbie and James looked up. Alan Peterson stood in the doorway and they both looked at him in a resigned fashion. "Alright boys?" Peterson enquired jovially and Robbie shrugged. "Fine, thank you, sir," James said politely, shuffling the papers on his desk and giving the general impression that he was in the midst of a heap of paperwork. "You, er, seen Dr Hobson?" Peterson enquired and Robbie studied the desk in front of him, before composing his expression and looking up, completely neutral. "I imagine she's down in the mortuary," Robbie replied slowly. "Oh, yes, of course," Peterson said cheerfully "I might try and catch her before she leaves. Righto, have a nice weekend." As Peterson sauntered off towards the other end of the station, making his way through CID, Robbie produced his phone and tapped out a message to Laura. _Peterson descending. Evacuate!_ He shook his head and James considered him, amused. Robbie's phone buzzed again and he glanced at it. _Thanks for the warning. Have snuck out through the loading bay. On my way to the pub. See you soon Lx_ "Right, Jim," Robbie said decisively "Let's make a run for it. Before Peterson returns."

Laura had secured a favoured spot adjacent to the fire when Lewis and Hathaway strolled in and as Hathaway headed to the bar, Robbie wandered over to Laura. She looked up at him, her eyes crinkling up a little as she smiled at him. "Hello," she said warmly and Robbie grinned at her. "Hiya," he replied, sitting down next to her and sliding alongside her. Laura allowed her hand to drift to his thigh momentarily, squeezing it affectionately before returning her hand to the table. "Nice spot you've picked here," Robbie mused as James approached with a pair of pints in hand. "Next one's on me," Robbie said, nodding to Laura's drink and she smiled. "Lovely, thanks," Laura replied as James settled down on a stool opposite them. "Cheers," James said, raising his pint to them and Laura smiled broadly. "Case closed?" she enquired and James nodded. "Yup," he replied, taking a long sip from his beer and Robbie blew out a sigh of something akin to relief. "Glad that's resolved," Laura said steadily and James nodded. "Yeah," he replied listlessly and Laura considered him for a moment. "You taking some time for yourself this weekend?" Laura asked kindly and James shrugged. "Something like that," he replied, and Laura frowned. "It's important to get some downtime, take a break and get some perspective," Laura reminded him gently, taking a sip from her G&T and James glanced over at her. Robbie suspected he was resisting a witty retort. "Nice plans for your weekend?" he enquired lightly, and Laura considered for a moment. "Catching up with family, mostly," she replied easily and James grimaced slightly. Laura had a pang of sympathy. She didn't know a great deal about James' domestic arrangements but she knew his family life bore very little resemblance to her own happy existence. Although, she knew that James would assume she was spending time with her nieces, rather than the reality of a weekend in Manchester with Robbie. She was overdue some time with her nieces though, she mused and she made a mental note to invite them over for her next free weekend. She was meeting her brother and his wife for drinks and dinner later in the week, so she would make sure to arrange that with them. "We've lost you, Laura," Robbie's voice broke into her thoughts and she smiled at them both. "Sorry," she said "miles away." James smiled "Somewhere nice, I hope," he observed and Laura chuckled. "Just thinking about my nieces," she explained and James smiled. He'd heard Laura talk affectionately about her brother's children on a number of occasions. "You headed back to your East Anglian roots anytime soon?" he enquired and Laura thought about it. "No, no plans to," Laura replied thoughtfully "perhaps in the Spring. I'll probably be on call over Christmas and New Year, I usually am." James sipped his pint and considered her answer. "It's nice of you, to take those shifts," he observed and Laura shrugged. "That's Laura through and through," Robbie said and Laura glanced at him. "What? You're always looking out for your team," Robbie continued. Laura looked slightly awkward and James grinned at her. "Squirming under the spotlight, eh, Dr. Hobson?" he observed and Laura smirked.

"Thanks for the warning about Peterson, by the way," Laura said to Robbie and James chuckled. Robbie and Laura looked at each other and then at James, who was clearly very entertained. "I, er, get the impression that DI Peterson thinks he might able to persuade you out on a date," James continued and Laura looked aghast before taking a large gulp of her G&T. "Right," she said warily and James shook his head. "Not your ideal man, eh Doctor?" he enquired, entertained and Laura glared at him. "Should I be concerned that you actually need to ask that question, James," Laura said and Robbie bit in his lip, resisting a retort. "He seems perfectly pleasant," Laura began and then sighed heavily. "Let's just leave that there, shall we?" James suggested brightly and Laura rolled her eyes before taking another swig of her drink. "Let me get you another one of those," Robbie offered and Laura nodded fervently. "God, yes,"

After another drink, Laura declared herself shattered and announced her imminent departure. "Thank you for the drink, boys," Laura said warmly and they both glanced up at her cheerfully. "Pleasure," Robbie said and James grinned. James was banking on Robbie offering to walk Laura home. He always did, and usually Laura accepted. It was sweet, James mused, that Robbie was always so chivalrous, and while he couldn't pretend to understand the dynamic of their relationship, he could admire the genuine friendship between the two of them. He considered himself rather privileged whenever Laura extended her nurture to him, whether that was tea and solitude in her staffroom or gentle chiding over a pint to take better care of himself, for he knew that very few were within Laura's inner circle. Robbie drained his pint and set his glass down on the table, then glanced at Laura. "I'll, er, walk you home if you like," he offered and Laura smiled. "Thanks Robbie," she said softly and James smiled to himself. Robbie clapped James on the shoulder as he came past him. "I'll see you next week," Robbie said to James and James nodded. "Night Sir," he said and then inhaled sharply as Laura ducked down to kiss his cheek affectionately. "Take it steady, Jim," she said kindly and he grinned at her. "Have a lovely weekend Laura," he replied and Laura squeezed his shoulder.

Stepping out into the night, Laura linked her arm through Robbie's and they strolled back towards his flat. "Poor Monty, will he tolerate being abandoned for a couple of nights?" Laura enquired and Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "My neighbour'll pop in, feed him and so on," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "Goodo," she said warmly. "Monty's a big lad," Robbie said breezily and Laura laughed. "He certainly is," she replied, entertained "I woke up the other morning convinced I was dying, because I couldn't breathe, and it was your bloody cat, all six kilos of him, sat on my chest." Robbie snorted, amused and Laura shook her head. "So what time should we head off in the morning?" he enquired and Laura considered this for a few moments before she replied. "We may as well head off first thing," she said thoughtfully and Robbie nodded. "Aye, grand," he replied and Laura squeezed his arm.

* * *

"I can't understand it meself," Robbie mused "leaving a wee bairn like that little lad with a girl barely out of childhood herself, when you profess you barely know her. Seems a bit, you know, weird." He took a sip from his mug of tea and leant back against the window, perched on the sill. Laura glanced up at him, and then back down at the snoozing baby in her arms. "Yeah, not sure that I'd have wanted to leave my child with a girl I wasn't even sure I knew the surname of," Laura replied thoughtfully, rubbing her thumb across Jack's back as he slept on her. Robbie smiled at them. Jack always settled well for Laura, and he looked remarkably content, thumb in mouth and chubby cheeked, snuggled up on her chest. With the case closed, and both of them in need of some time off, Robbie and Laura had made the trip up to Manchester for the weekend, bringing company, food and respite for the new parents. Lynne had wearily opened the front door to them earlier that morning and promptly burst into tears in relief. Once Robbie had made them all a cup of tea, Laura had taken Jack and walked him round the flat until he'd eventually fallen asleep. She'd sent Lynne back to bed too, gently reminding her that they'd look after Jack while she slept and that they'd be fine for an hour. So here they were, sat on Lynne's sofa, chatting quietly whilst the baby slept. "Your poor Mummy, eh Jack? You picked an opportune moment to decide sleep is for the weak," Laura murmured to him and Robbie chuckled. He liked seeing them together, and even more, liked being able to be involved in his grandson's life, to get to know this little lad. Laura was such a natural with Jack, and he smiled at her. "Reminds me of when my nieces were babies," Laura said wistfully "I used to love looking after them. Nonnie is hardly my baby any more. She'll be taller than me before I know it." Jack sucked his thumb noisily and Laura shifted her weight slightly, cradling him closer. _God,_ Laura thought, _cuddling Jack really wasn't helping how broody she was feeling at the moment._ And yet she couldn't help herself. He was such a gorgeous baby and she had a reasonable amount of experience of grumpy babies after years of looking after her nieces and godchildren. But holding Jack again set a funny sort of longing thrumming through her and Laura knew that she was going to have to talk to Robbie about this properly. "You alright love?" Robbie asked, his voice breaking into Laura's thoughts, and she smiled at him and nodded. "Want me to take him for a bit?" Robbie asked and Laura considered the baby, before gently passing him to Robbie and settling him on his chest. She eased Jack over, keeping her hand on his back, and then gently replacing her hand with Robbie's. "There," she murmured and Robbie grinned down at his grandson. "He's a smashing little lad, eh?" he observed and Laura smiled, picking up her cup of tea and taking a sip. "You're looking at me funny, Laura," Robbie observed after a little while and Laura pursed her lips, slightly taken aback. She wasn't really sure whether she could even voice her thoughts. She was fairly convinced that it was all going to come out wrong if she spoke right now so she shrugged. Robbie glanced over her again and decided to let the matter drop, for now. Whatever was going on in Laura's thoughts, she'd let him know in her own time.

Later that evening, back in their hotel room, Robbie and Laura were cuddled up on the bed, and with his arms around Laura, holding her close, Robbie decided that this was as good a time as any to get to the bottom of his partner's musings. He pressed a kiss into her hair and felt her smile. Robbie took her hand into his, and Laura leant her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and then inhaling slowly. "You alright? You've been thoughtful all day…" Robbie murmured and she smiled to herself. "I'm fine," she replied and he smiled. "I do need to talk to you though," Laura said and Robbie frowned, as Laura sat up. "I need to have my IUD removed," Laura explained and Robbie looked completely confused. "Internal Uterine Device," Laura explained "I had it fitted five years ago, long before we were together, but it needs removing, and, or, replacing. You had noticed that as far as you were concerned, we weren't using contraception, and yet, miraculously, I've not fallen pregnant in the last sixteen months?" The amusement was clear in Laura's voice and Robbie looked at her reproachfully, causing Laura to chuckle. "Well, anyway, they only last five years, and it's been almost five years, so we need to make a decision," Laura continued and Robbie's expression shifted into a frown. "We? Laura, it's your body," he began to protest and Laura exhaled slowly. "I know," she replied "but I'd like to think we're in this for the long haul." Laura smiled as Robbie interlinked his fingers more closely with hers "And so, this is an important conversation," Laura continued "because we have options, and I want to know what you think."

Robbie set his wine glass down and turned to Laura since it was apparent that the conversation required his full attention. "I want you to think about this carefully, Robbie, and it doesn't require an answer right now," Laura said seriously "but ultimately, it boils down to two options. I can get it replaced, and that's set for another five years, or I can look at other options, less invasive, less long term options." Robbie considered this, and Laura looked at him straight before she swallowed hard and continued. "Because the thing is Robbie, I haven't been in a relationship that I thought was going to last the course for a long time, and I hope that's what we have here. And I want us to think about what I'm going to say next carefully because I'm afraid this is going to scare you off completely," Robbie frowned at Laura's words. "Laura, my love," he began and Laura laid her hand on his knee, hoping it might still the tremor which had suddenly developed. "Let me finish" she said softly "You have kids, Robbie, and they're fabulous people, both of them. You and Val raised them wonderfully and they're a credit to you." Laura hesitated and Robbie rubbed his thumb over her fingers, as what she was about to say suddenly dawned on him. "But I've never had children, Robbie, because, for the most part, I've never been with the right man at the right time, and it's never fallen into place. But being with you, for the first time in a while I've wondered… and every time I hold Jack, it just… " Laura trailed off and Robbie brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You want us to think about starting a family of our own," he finished for her and Laura met his gaze steadily. "There's no guarantee we'd be able to," she said "I'm probably too old. I just want us to think about it, talk about it before we make any decisions" and Robbie chuckled. "Honestly, love, I'd never given more kids any thought," he replied levelly "but I love you, and I want you to be happy, so let's think about it, eh? Talk it through, decide what we want to do? But in the short term, mebbe, have this IUD removed and we'll work out our short term options? If you're happy with that?" Robbie lifted his hand to cup her cheek, gazing at her and Laura nodded, both relieved and exhilarated.

"You're shaking, lass" Robbie observed and Laura half smiled, leaning into his caress. "Sorry," she said softly and he shook his head. "Don't be sorry," Robbie said and they smiled at each other. "It's a big thing, Robbie," Laura said quietly and Robbie drew her back into his arms, settling her against his shoulder. "It'll take a bit of thinking through," Robbie mused "course it will. It had just never occurred to me, that's all. I thought my days of parenting little ones were over." He pressed a kiss against Laura's hair, still holding her close. "But being with you, Laur, you challenge my perspectives on things, my expectations of meself, and you always surprise me," Robbie continued, casting his mind back to the arrival of his children, the excitement and anticipation of a much wanted baby, the thrill of cradling a tiny child in his arms, knowing that already he loved them unconditionally, and trying to imagine himself with another child. A child of their own. A child of his and Laura's. He smiled to himself, considering what the future might look like with little ones of their own. He could just imagine being outwitted by a small defiant blonde with her mother's eyes and fiery temper and the prospect made him smile broadly. Snuggled against him, Laura's heart was still racing slightly and she was profoundly relieved that he hadn't dismissed the idea out of hand. She was well aware that this might not be possible, that they might not be able to do this for a number of reasons, but the faintest hint of it as a prospect had taken a weight off her mind. Still cradled in his arms, Laura allowed herself to relax against him and enjoy the proximity of him. It was enough, more than enough, to be here together like this and Laura was most content with where she found herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** As usual, this is a sequence of additions to scenes, vignettes and infill. Sections wholly in italics are taken form the original episodes. Everything else is purely of my own imagination. Thanks for the lovely reviews. You are a kind lot and it's lovely to see what you think. With thanks and love to my beta.

* * *

"Enjoy the match," Laura tiptoed up to kiss Robbie goodbye as she made her way out of the pub, and he grimaced. Laura frowned. "I'm fine, love," Robbie said wearily and she considered him for a moment. "Forget I said anything about the match," she said warmly and he shook his head. She scooped up her jacket and headed out of the pub, before strolling up to Milton Hall. As she waited, Laura checked her phone one final time, wondering where the hell Nicole had got to. This was typical form for her friend and it drove Laura to distraction. As she glanced at her watch, a familiar voice greeted her. "Good afternoon Laura," Alan Peterson said cheerfully and Laura smiled politely. "DI Peterson, I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said, shifting her jacket into her other hand and turning to walk into the college with him. "Nor I you," Peterson replied. "My friend Nicole works in the criminology department at UCL," Laura explained "but she's just texted to say she's running late and I should go ahead without her." Peterson beamed, to Laura's exasperation. "Well then, he remarked cheerfully "why don't you come and sit with me?" And Laura had nothing to say in return, so she smiled again and nodded. Nicole owed her a drink. A large drink. The lecture had sounded sort of interesting. A lecture on criminal dangerousness? Such an outdated notion. But a modern perspective could have been quite interesting. Could have been. It wasn't. And the disruption to the lecture was irritating. Laura was quite relieved when Peterson decided he'd head into the station quickly to report the events, leaving Laura free to head home, avoiding the protesting hoards outside the college. It was a pleasant evening and she enjoyed the stroll home. Robbie was undoubtedly still in the pub, and if Newcastle lost, he'd be a total grump to be around so Laura had plans for a quiet evening at home, with an article she wanted to edit one last time before it went off for peer review. Laura's quiet evening at home went exactly to plan, but by 6am, she found herself at a crime scene with an unexpectedly familiar face…

 _"So, what I know is, he's a visiting academic called Professor Paul Yelland. Post mortem will confirm but I suspect the cause of death will be strangulation." Laura said cheerfully as Robbie peered at the body. "He was in Oxford at the invitation of the Dept. of Criminology, to give a public talk. I was there, actually," Laura continued. "How come?" Robbie asked grumpily. "A friend saw an article in the local paper and thought it might be interesting," Laura replied. "And was it?" Robbie asked. "Not really. But the speaker deserves to be strangled, would be, in my opinion, a harsh review" Laura said. Robbie made a snort of amusement. "Any sense at this talk that he was anxious?" Robbie asked. "Ah, this wasn't suicide, the door was forced from the outside" Laura explained, gesturing at the door. "He'd forgotten his key and then forced the door in his desperation to get in?" James suggested and Laura looked at him in a slightly disbelieving way. "The key was in his jacket pocket…" she replied knowingly. "You can do this to yourself," Laura said, raising her hands to her collarbone and then her neck "if you apply enough pressure to the carotid bulbs eventually your heart will stop." She glanced between James and Robbie before stepping towards the corpse. "But the extent of the bruising around his neck suggests he struggled hard to stay alive," Laura continued, reexamining the neck as if to prove her point. "And look at this," Laura perched on the window sill and gently showed them the bruising on the fingers. "Ah, right," Robbie said wearily "he managed to get his fingers behind the ligature but the killer was too strong." James glanced over the scene again. "What was his talk about?" James asked and Laura looked up at him. "A potentially new approach to criminal dangerousness," she replied, an eyebrow slightly arched. "Well, right now, he must be the world's leading expert," he suggested wryly._

 _With raging toothache, Robbie was not really in the mood for one of Hathaway's philosophical discussions on the bare bones of good and evil in children. As they talked in the college quad, Robbie checked his watch again. Hathaway, typically, called him on it. "That's the second time you've checked your watch. Have you a woman simmering chez Lewis?" he enquired jovially. "No, I have a dodgy tooth about to explode chez my gob," Robbie replied, retrieving painkillers and swallowing them. James looked baffled. "You are aware we have a brilliant new service now called dentistry?" he enquired. "Been there, done that, got the blood stained t-shirt. Never again." Robbie decried firmly, before turning on his heel, James in tow. "When was that?" James asked. "Twenty years ago," Robbie replied. "You haven't had your teeth checked in twenty years?" James said incredulously. "If it ain't broke…" Robbie began, as his phone pinged. "It's probably rotting on the inside," James said "that'll be the tooth fairy, appalled." James gestured at Robbie's phone, as Robbie read the message. "No, it's the Chief Super requesting the pleasure of our company in her office before the sh…" The phone pinged again. "Too late…" Robbie finished and they made their way out of college and back to the station._

* * *

Robbie was slightly perplexed to hear Peterson announce that he had been at the lecture with Laura. He didn't much like the way Peterson dropped that into discussion. Laura had been quite annoyed with her friend for abandoning her, and she'd recounted how she'd ended up sitting with Peterson to Robbie with great disdain. She had various friends in different departments around the university and departmental lectures were useful unofficial networking. Hathaway had barely covered his derision at Peterson's proclamation, and Robbie wondered if Laura knew Peterson was implying some kind of a relationship between them. He suspected she'd be livid.

* * *

 _Robbie studied the corpse for a few moments whilst Laura was doing god knows what to a piece of kit. "Strangled by his own tie…" he mused aloud and Laura turned to him. "An advert for dress down Fridays if ever there was one," she quipped lightly, still cleaning the blade. "I can confirm cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangulation," Laura continued, slipping into professional mode. "He was two and a half times over the limit when he died, with the sleeping drug Zolperdem in his system. Toxicology puts the time of ingestion at the time he was giving his talk, or just after," Laura said, continuing finishing up. "Enough to make him more compliant to kill," Robbie said. "Any amount would have that effect," Laura said, coming over to the corpse "but this particular brand dissipates fairly slowly but would have synergised with the alcohol to speed up the conking out process." Robbie eyed Laura, quelling his amusement at her turn of phrase. "The conking out process being?" he enquired wryly. "An internationally recognised medical term," Laura replied smoothly, and their gaze met for a moment. "Anne Marie?" Laura gestured for the post mortem report, before handing it to Robbie. "That it?" he asked and Laura looked up at him, unimpressed. "I've pushed your boat out into open water, Robbie, get rowing," she returned. Robbie grimaced, as a jolt of neuralgia shot through his mouth. "You wouldn't have anything in here for a bad tooth would you?" he asked, and Laura looked at him. "I can take it out if you like," Laura replied and Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you'd have to be dead first," she replied dryly, and they exchanged another knowing glance._

As Robbie walked away from the mortuary, he smiled wryly. Never piss off a doctor. Especially, never piss off a doctor who was well schooled in a dozen ways to kill you in an undetectable way. And furthermore, never do it when she knew you as well as you knew yourself, and was perfectly capable of acting upon such knowledge. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he retrieved it, smiling when he saw it was Laura. _Dentist, Robbie. Go on. Want me to sort it for you?_ He pocketed his phone, meaning to go back to it later.

When Laura had finished up in the mortuary, she headed to the showers, in the hopes of some hot water and a wash. It was necessary and routine to shower after a PM, but it was a soothing ritual and she was glad to have the water running over her skin. Maybe she would fit in a swim on the way home. She was pretty sure her spare kit was in the boot of the car, and the gym had towels so she'd be able to change after. Perhaps then she'd see what Robbie was up to. She reached for her shampoo, and began to wash her hair, rinsing the suds. The water suddenly lost all its warmth and Laura shrieked before she could stop herself as she was doused in ice cold water. "Fucking hell," she muttered, scrabbling to to turn the water off and escape the shower cubicle. She towelled herself dry and then wrapped her hair in the smaller towel. Rubbing her skin briskly with the towel, she dressed quickly before returning to her office. The dousing with ice cold water had been a refreshing end to her shower, but one she could perhaps have done without. Laura reached for the tea she'd made before her shower and sipped it, grateful for the warmth. She'd had much nicer showers after all and with the memories of a recent shower with Robbie fresh in her mind, a smile crept across her lips.

* * *

 _"So, you follow up on this O'Brien lead," Robbie told James "and I suppose I should liaise with Peterson's unit." "What would Hobson see in Peterson?" James asked disdainfully. "Who knows," Robbie replied wearily, as his phone began to ring._

 _"Laura, you've managed to pinpoint the exact time of death and the person responsible?" Robbie quipped over the phone. "In an ideal world, my answer would be yes to both," Laura replied smoothly, before her voice changed slightly into the more affectionate tone she usually reserved for him. "I'm calling you to let you know that I've managed to get you an appointment with my very very good, very very popular dentist,: Laura continued. She slid her hand into the pocket of her jeans, and perched on the corner of her desk. "Ah, much as I'd love to, I am in the middle of a murder investigation," Robbie began "Well, the dead can wait. My dentist can't," Laura replied promptly "8.30, Robbie. He likes his patients to be punctual. Arrive late and he gets very stabby with the hypodermic, Bye." Robbie ended the call, and grimaced at his phone._

* * *

 _Robbie dutifully attended the dentist, waiting anxiously in the surgery, as the clock ticked ever nearer 8.30am. He knew he'd have to deal with Laura's wrath, or worse, her disappointment, later, but he was mid-case and James, obviously, needed him. It was a very convenient excuse._

* * *

 _Robbie grimaced as he answered the phone. "Laura, before you tell me about how very very busy your dentist is, let me explain. Hathaway called me as I was about to go in…" he began wearily before Laura cut him off. "I'd like to hear it, Robbie, just not right now," Laura said, sitting back on her heels in the midst of the crime scene._ "Robbie, I'm at a scene, and I recognise the victim. She was at the Yelland lecture , so you better get over here, rapidly." Robbie winced as pain shot through his tooth and then he nodded. "Right, thanks Laura," he replied wearily before finishing the call, picking up his car keys and heading out to the car park.

* * *

 _"We really appreciate you coming in to do this," Robbie said formally as the two students looked at the draped body of their friend, with Laura stood to one side in her scrubs. "We are trying to contact her family, but they're in the West Indies visiting relatives, and proving difficult to locate." Emily glanced at him tearfully. "Ready?" Robbie asked and Will nodded stiffly. "Yeah," he replied and Laura nodded to Anne Marie who carefully lifted the modesty cloth on the corpse. Will choked down a sob before he was able to answer. "Yeah, that's Nina," he said, and Emily glanced up at him. "How?" he asked, looking at Laura desperately. "Severe blow to the back of the head," Laura said as kindly as she could and Emily reached to wrap an arm around Will in an attempt to comfort him._

 _"Professor Lipton was Nina's tutor. Contact him?" Robbie was saying to Hathaway over the phone "and the university counselling service. See if there's anything we ought to know about there." Robbie glanced down the corridor where the young man appeared to be weeping onto Emily's shoulder. "Young, black, working class girl, trying to make her way in the most rarified elitist environment in the country. Did she feel alienated, marginalised, ostracised enough to fall in with bad company?" "Sir," James said. "Also, any link at all to the Yelland case?" Robbie mused "she was at that talk and she walked Professor Yelland home to the college with Robert Fraser." "We shouldn't rule out tit for tat by the far right," Hathaway supposed. "We don't rule anything out," Robbie replied "let me know how you get on." "Okay," Hathaway replied, then hanging up. Robbie glanced at the two students, and then Laura appeared in front of him. "There's something I didn't want to mention in front of them," Laura began "the blow to Nina's head would have resulted in a massive external haemorrhage, and yet…" Robbie finished "and very little blood found with the body." "A very small amount of coagulant," Laura concluded and Robbie gazed down at her. "She wasn't killed there," he said and Laura shook her head. "No," Laura confirmed, before movement in the corridor caught their attention, as Will ejected himself away from Emily, storming back in the to identification room._

Robbie considered Laura for a moment. "Can I ask a favour?" he wondered and Laura folded her arms, arching an eyebrow slightly, expectantly. "You can ask…" she replied wryly. "What's your price for the loan of your office?" Robbie enquired and Laura smirked. "Mmm, now, there's a question…" she replied, eyes dancing. Robbie considered her and she grinned broadly. "Dinner tonight," she replied "and I'll detail the rest of my terms later."

* * *

 _As Hathaway, Innocent and Lewis contemplated the interview room in front of them, Robbie's phone began to ring. "Ah, Dr Hobson," he explained before answering the call as the other two exited the room. "Laura," he greeted her. "Robbie, I need you to come and see me. Now," she said firmly._

 _Robbie had just walked into Laura's lab, and closed the door behind him. Laura was about to speak when the door burst open, and Peterson strode in. He look surprised to see Robbie and the two men eyed each other. Peterson looked at Laura hopefully and held out a report of some kind. "Thanks Laura," he said cheerfully. "No problem," she replied politely, smiling at him in a way that Robbie recognised was her professional smile. "Speak later?" Peterson proposed and Laura's expression became rather neutral. "Mmm," she replied noncommittally and Peterson seemed to take the hint. Laura glanced at Robbie, as Peterson shut the door behind him._

 _Robbie looked at Laura, evidently unimpressed. She tossed the report down, and met his gaze. "He came to discuss some forensic result," she explained wearily "and to invite me to dinner." Robbie raised an eyebrow and set his shoulders down slightly. Laura could tell he wasn't amused. "Oh right," he replied in what he hoped was a neutral tone. "When?" he asked, causing Laura to tilt her head and look at him incredulously. "Never, not my type," she replied and they looked at each other for a few moments before Robbie gestured at the kit next to Laura. "Talk me through?" he suggested and Laura beamed. "These red and blue fibres are wool, and they were found all over Nina Clements' body," Laura began enthusiastically. Robbie knew she would be in her element, getting to talk through the detailed particulars of the case. "Head to toe, front and back," Laura continued "there were fibres in her nostrils and nasal passage, suggesting that she fell face first onto a rug and was alive long enough to inhale a few." Robbie considered this for a second. "So Nina was hit on the back of the head, and then put on the rug still alive?" Laura nodded solemnly. "Then rolled her up in it and transported to where she was dumped," Laura replied. "No rug by the body," Robbie replied. "No," Laura replied. "What about the thick mustard coloured fibres?" Robbie asked. "From the head wound, cotton from bookcloth, apparently," Laura replied enthusiastically. "Bookcloth?" Robbie asked and Laura shrugged. "Not used so much these days, due to cost, but in the past, text books, volumes of reference, compendia, etc., were all covered with book cloth," Laura was clearly enjoying this. "Right," Robbie said, stepping towards the lab door. Laura smiled to herself, and then Robbie turned to her. "Sorry," he said suddenly and she frowned. "I've messed your dentist around," Robbie owned and Laura looked bemused. "Forgiven," she said easily and he flashed her a smile as he headed back out into the corridor._ Robbie's phone buzzed as he walked back through the station and he smiled when he saw it was from Laura. _Come over tonight? And dinner tomorrow instead? You owe me Lx_ He smirked. _Well, as long as I'm your type…_ he tapped out before hitting send, imagining Laura's grin. _Inspector, you have no idea…_ came back the response, and he chuckled to himself, closing the message and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

 _"Do you fancy a pint later? Big match on a stupid sized telly in a sweaty pub," Robbie asked, still holding the appointment card for James' dentist. "I've got a book to finish," James replied. "Have you learnt nothing from this case?" Robbie asked, exasperated "books are bad for your health." A quiver of amusement ran through James' features. "Not if you just read them," he replied. "Why don't you invite Dr. Hobson? Get in there quickly before someone whisks her away.." James suggested and Robbie regarded him coolly. "You said it yourself, stuck in the past me," Robbie replied, slightly sadly. James raised an eyebrow, before getting into his car, turning it round and driving off._

* * *

The next evening, Robbie clocked off and made his way over to Laura's. His spare suit was hanging in her wardrobe and these days he kept a couple of shirts at hers so he knew he could change if he did need to go into the office the following day. It had been a trying day, and James' dropping the call while he was at Lipton's the day before had unnerved Robbie. Somehow it had rehashed memories of Laura being in danger and tonight he needed to be with her, to hold her close and seek solace in the physicality of her presence in his arms. When he came into her hall, he held out his arms and Laura walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and settling her cheek against his chest. They held each other quietly for a few minutes, taking comfort from the simplicity of being together, until at length, Laura slipped her hand into Robbie's and drew him into the living room. "Have you eaten?" Laura enquired softly and Robbie shook his head. "Let me make you something?" she suggested and Robbie sighed. "I don't deserve you," he murmured and Laura tiptoed up for a kiss. "And yet, I love you still," she murmured affectionately and Robbie smiled. "Aye, I love you too pet," he replied and she flashed him a smile. "Pasta?" she asked and he nodded. "Don't put yourself to any trouble," he said and Laura gestured to the oven. "I kept you some from earlier," she explained before asking "How's the tooth?" Robbie breathed out a long breath and Laura cocked her head, concern etched in her features. "Beer?" she asked kindly and he nodded before reaching out to take her hand. Pulling her back into his arms, he cradled her close and she let him. Sometimes, Laura knew, sometimes Robbie just needed her to be there. To hold him, love him, comfort him. _Sometimes, to be fair, Laura needed him too. After one rough case recently, she'd come home and cried in the shower, desperate to scrub the horror of what she'd seen that day away and he'd come in with her, helped her soap her skin and wash the suds away before towelling her dry, kissing her tears away and then taking her to bed and making love to her, carefully and deliberately until they were both sated. And then he'd cradled her against him, held her close all night while they slept._ Laura glanced up at him and Robbie ducked his head to kiss her softly. She entwined her wrists around his neck, returning his kisses lovingly. At length, Laura cupped his cheek, and caressed his skin with her thumb. "Have some dinner, sweetheart," she counselled and he smiled broadly. "Tooth's fine. They did some kind of filling and it feels a million times better." he replied.

Robbie was hungrier than he anticipated, and he eagerly devoured the dinner Laura provided, gratefully accepting the beer she proffered. He cleared his plate and sat back, satisfied before linking his fingers with Laura's. She smiled at him happily, squeezing his hand. God, Robbie mused, this was so nice. To be able to come home to Laura, to be taken care of, to feel loved. He was so lucky to have had this twice in his life. And Laura was a wonderful partner. Witty, supportive, fun, kind. He loved her dearly. Robbie gazed at her and Laura smiled shyly. "Do you need pudding?" she asked and he grinned. "Does one ever need pudding?" he mused and she laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Hathaway," she chided "I made brownies, and there's ice cream in the freezer." Robbie's interest was clearly piqued. "I'm willing to share," she proposed and Robbie grinned. "Go on then love," he replied. Laura took his plate and placed it in the sink, before retrieving the ice cream from the freezer, and serving two pieces of cake onto another plate. She scooped some ice cream onto the plate, put the ice cream back in the freezer, and then sucked a tiny bit off her finger before returning to him. Laura set the plate down in front of him and Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down into his lap. "Have I ever mentioned what an impossibly attractive woman you are?" he murmured against her ear, holding her close and Laura giggled. "Is your opinion swayed by the provision of homemade baked goods?" she enquired and he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Oh, I've thought you beautiful for years," he murmured and Laura blushed. "Robbie," she protested and he kissed her cheek.

She took a forkful of brownie and ate it, pronouncing her satisfaction with her baking. "Good?" he enquired, retrieving his fork and helping himself to some pudding. "If I say so myself, and shouldn't, it's pretty good," Laura replied happily. "Mmm," Robbie replied "it is very tasty." They ate their pudding contentedly, and at length, Laura set down her fork happily. "That was delicious," Robbie said and Laura smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, my love," he murmured, squeezing her waist and cuddling her against him. "Shall we crash out on the sofa?" he enquired and Laura nodded. She stood up and Robbie tutted as she made to clear up. "I'll do it later, love," he said wearily. "Come on then," Laura said, leading the way to the sofa and curling her legs up under her as she sat down. Robbie plonked himself down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "James was at great pains to tell me I should ask you out yesterday," Robbie mused and Laura looked bemused. "Was he now?" she replied "and how did you handle that suggestion?" Robbie shrugged. "Muttered something non-committal, and resisted the temptation to tell him to piss off?" he replied and Laura laughed. "Peterson's persistent," Laura observed wryly and Robbie looked at her directly. "Oh, don't, Robbie," she said teasingly "I am more than capable of looking after myself." Laura cuddled into him and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I mean, who thinks bumping into someone at a criminology lecture counts as a date. Jesus wept" she continued and Robbie chuckled wryly. "Aye, noted," he replied and Laura smiled. "You still owe me dinner, by the way, since I seem to have cooked for you tonight…" Laura continued and he cuddled her closer. "Do I?' he replied and Laura smiled. "The price of borrowing my office," she reminded him and he smiled. "Oh yes, you were going to set out your terms.." Robbie replied and Laura's smile became slightly mischievous.

She settled further back in his arms before she answered. "Well, I was thinking that we should drive back over to that pub near Cirencester. It's far away enough to have some privacy, and you can treat me to a nice dinner we don't have drive home from. We can stay the night," Laura replied, sliding her hand firmly over his thigh "make the most of their spa, and the hot tub. Have a nice walk in the countryside. We are overdue some time to ourselves, away from impertinent sergeants and inspectors who can't take a hint, and perhaps I can demonstrate the extent to which you are my type…?" She turned herself in his grip slightly, sliding her hand further over his lap and Robbie swallowed hard. "How soon can we make this happen?" he murmured, his voice slightly gravelly as Laura's hand slid over his lap again and his body began to respond to her touch. "Mmm, I'll need to check my diary," she replied and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I better not keep you waiting too long," Robbie murmured and Laura smiled. "That's the attitude, Inspector," she replied softly as he slid his hand around her waist, allowing his fingers to creep under the fabric. Laura smiled as she felt his touch, his fingers tracing a pattern up across her ribs. She felt his breath hitch when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra under her t-shirt and his fingertips grazed the underneath of her breast. Robbie caressed her skin gently, nuzzling against her neck and Laura closed her eyes, arching her neck to allow him more access to her skin. She sighed at the sensations, turning her head so that they could kiss. Laura knew there was no hurry to this, that they had the rest of the evening to love each other, to come together leisurely and savour making love.

Many, many kisses, filled with longing, later, Laura cupped Robbie's cheek. Her eyes dark, she gazed at him and he grinned at her boyishly. "My love," he murmured and Laura gazed at him. "I want you," Robbie told her and she smiled broadly. "Bed?" Laura suggested and Robbie nodded. Laura disentangled herself from his lap and he stood up, ducking his head down for another kiss. They made their way upstairs, and they stumbled into Laura's bedroom, discarding clothing as they went. Robbie sat back against the headboard, shoving pillows out of the way before drawing Laura into his arms. "Turn around for me," he coaxed and Laura smiled. She did as he bid, and he feathered kisses over her shoulder, holding her waist. Laura fondled his length and he threw his head back in pleasure as she slid down onto him. They paused for a moment or two, adjusting to being together. Robbie ran his hands over Laura's ribs, stroking her skin and enjoying the feeling of her around him. He shifted himself up more so that he could wrap his arms tighter around her, draw her back against his chest. "I cannot get enough of your beautiful body," he murmured and Laura leant her cheek against his, closing her eyes and letting him love her. Robbie liked to do this sometimes, to take total control of loving her, murmuring sweet nothings as he touched her. It was an unexpected side to Robbie, one that she'd not anticipated and it made her feel thoroughly cherished. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot below her ear and Laura shivered in anticipation as his hands began to move leisurely across her skin.

"Oh, Laura, my love," he murmured and she smiled, eyes fluttering shut. He began to caress her skin, running his fingers over her collarbone and down to her breasts, cupping them and teasing her nipples, stroking them as they hardened under his touch. Laura sighed contentedly, and he pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, murmuring his appreciation. She rocked her hips gently, responding to his touch and she felt him smile against her skin. He slid his hand between her legs to where they were joined, and Laura inhaled sharply as his fingers began to caress her intimately. She clenched around him and was met with a groan of appreciation. Soon Laura was unable to control the movement of her hips, and Robbie smiled to himself, enjoying how she felt around him. "I love you so much, Laur," he told her and she clutched his hand with hers. "Robbie," she said urgently and he kissed her cheek lovingly. "I'm so close," she murmured and Robbie slowed his fingers. "Let go, my love," he told her and Laura whimpered slightly. "You're so beautiful," Robbie murmured against her cheek as Laura arched her neck, helpless to the sensations beginning to course through her. "Laura, oh, Laura," Robbie cried and Laura sank down on him hard, the sensation evoking an unexpectedly intense orgasm and Robbie thrust into her, spilling into her while keening her name, before wrapping his arms around her and cradling her closely. Laura kept her eyes closed, breathing hard and enjoying the pleasant feelings still coursing through her. "Wow," she murmured and she felt Robbie grin against her shoulder before he pressed a kiss to her skin. "That was…." she trailed off "Life affirming?" Robbie pondered and Laura smiled. "I was going to say intense," she replied and he chuckled. "Have I mentioned how exquisite you are?" he wondered aloud and Laura smiled. "We may be beyond the jurisdiction of compliments," she rebuked and he kissed her shoulder softly. "I love you, Robbie, ever so," Laura said and she felt him smile. "I'm a very lucky man," he replied and she grinned.

Later, as Robbie dozed, wrapped in her arms, Laura smiled to herself. This was a very pleasurable end to the day, to have Robbie here and to be able to hold him close. Even if she had been single, she wouldn't have given Peterson a second glance. He was pleasant enough, as DIs went, but he didn't have a hope next to Robbie. And Peterson's attempts to impress Laura made her roll her eyes dramatically. On one occasion recently, Laura had actually been reduced to sinking her head into her hands in the mortuary in desperation, reducing Anne Marie and Hugh, her trusty lab technicians to hysterics. It would be funny, almost, if it weren't for the fact that Peterson was completely oblivious to Laura's exasperation and indifference, much less that she clearly only had eyes for one DI, and it wasn't him. Little did she know that Jean Innocent had heard the rumours circulating, and was watching Peterson with a beady eye. Jean was biding her time, but she suspected that there might be more between Lewis and Hobson than met the eye, and she badly wanted to see the two of them happy. As a sleepy Laura cradled her slumbering partner in her arms, she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, content to be thus entwined with him. Perhaps Jean Innocent might have her slightly unorthodox hopes fulfilled.

The following morning, Robbie woke before Laura and he gazed at her as she dozed, her hair fanned out over the pillow, expression peaceful. God, he loved her. The very thought of her made him smile and the reality of her here, in bed with him was a considerable source of happiness to him. And he knew as he lay with her that they needed to speak more about their plans for their future together. Laura had broached the subject of a child and the thought both exhilarated and terrified him. A whole new family life. What a prospect. What a wonderful, unexpected prospect. But they needed to talk more generally. He was absolutely serious about settling down with Laura, but he wanted to talk it through with her, understand what her hopes and aspirations were for the two of them. And whilst the thought of having a family of their own was something that appealed more and more to him, he wanted to do things properly. And he liked the idea of marrying Laura. They were a good fit. They complemented each other, had a loving relationship firmly rooted in friendship, and goodness knows, they looked out for each other. Laura stirred slightly and Robbie drew her into his arms, settling her against his chest. She smiled sleepily and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He wondered what she'd think about marriage. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed in any great detail and although he knew she'd dated, he didn't think even her most serious relationships had got as close to marriage as they seemed to be. But marriage was definitely something he wanted. The prospect of marrying Laura felt right and he hoped she felt the same way. They loved each other, of that he was confident. Still, he mused, the only way he knew he'd get an answer would be to discuss it with her, and that was a conversation he wanted to have with her properly. It was the very least she deserved.


	23. Chapter 23

December dawned bright and clear in Oxford, and with the end of term approaching, Laura was making the most of a minor lull in proceedings. It was inevitable that there would be a surge in work in the New Year. There always was. Suicides were very frequent as the year ended and Laura loathed February for it usually led to a sequence of inquests, almost all of which she ended up attending. It could be deeply depressing and Laura was already minded to book some holiday, to have something nice to look forward to. She was due in court today, and the sun was shining brightly, so she'd opted to walk into work. Robbie had promised to take her out for dinner tonight and it would be nice to spend some time together. Laura pulled her coat tighter around her, and shoved her hands into her pockets. It was really very cold, several degrees below freezing and Laura was glad of her gloves. But walking in was a simple pleasure and it was nice to be able to indulge it. The station Christmas party was looming, and Christmas wasn't too far way, so neither was her birthday. Laura smiled to herself. Today also marked two years of being with Robbie. Two years. Goodness. And what a couple of years it had been. She was so very happy, and she was looking forward to celebrating with Robbie later that evening. It felt as though life was very different from that very dark and difficult period two years previously. Though in itself, it had marked a turning point and she was glad that she and Robbie had managed to work out their feelings for each other and build their very solid friendship into a romantic relationship. And it was a total joy. Laura considered herself very lucky. Robbie had proved himself a thoughtful and generous partner and she loved him very much.

As she turned onto the street where the court was located, she was pleasantly surprised to find the subject of her morning musings loitering opposite it, with two cups of coffee. "Good morning Inspector," Laura said warmly as she approached him and Robbie flashed her a smile. "Good morning Dr. Hobson," he replied and he passed her one of the cups. "Thought you might appreciate some pre-court caffeine," Robbie said and Laura smiled at him. "That's very kind of you," Laura said, picking up her cup and sipping from it as Robbie shrugged easily. "Well," he said, leaning towards her slightly, as though he were about to share a confidence "if I can't spoil my best girl now and again, it's a poor show, eh?" Laura smiled happily at him, her eyes crinkling up in a way that Robbie knew meant she was very content. Laura lifted her cup to his, in an informal toast. "Happy Anniversary sweetheart," she murmured and he smiled broadly at her. "Happy Anniversary, Laura, love," he replied softly and they smiled at each other. "Still fancy dinner later?" Robbie enquired as they leant against the wall opposite the courthouse and Laura glanced up at him. She nodded and he smiled broadly. "Looking forward to it," she replied and they smiled at each other again. "We going straight from work?" he enquired and Laura considered this, sipping her coffee thoughtfully. "Will I do?" she enquired and Robbie snorted in amusement. "Laura, you are perpetually lovely. You could come out for dinner in scrubs and I would still consider that you'd be the most beautiful woman for miles. So yes, my love, you'll do," he replied and Laura blushed prettily.

"You say the sweetest things," she murmured and Robbie grinned, sipping his coffee nonchalantly. "Every bit of it true," he replied easier and Laura leant into him slightly. "I hope you know how much I love you, Robbie Lewis" she murmured, glancing up at him and he grinned boyishly. "Oh, aye," he said softly "and I love you too, pet." The church clock further down the street struck 9 o'clock and Laura sighed. "I better get on," she said and Robbie ducked to press a kiss to her cheek. She glanced up at him, surprised and he shrugged his shoulders. "If I can't kiss you on the cheek, Laura, it's a bad affair," he said and Laura laughed. "On the contrary, sweetheart, it's a rather wonderful affair," she retorted and he shook his head. "I'll text you when I'm done," Laura said cheerfully, and began to make her way over to the court. Robbie watched her go, a smile curving across his lips. Laura always dressed up for court, and today was no exception. She looked very elegant, wrapped up in a chic grey dress, her black coat and knee high boots, and he would be very proud to take her out for dinner tonight. It would be her birthday in a couple of weeks and he knew from Laura's brother that he and his family were planning to surprise her. Laura would be delighted - she doted on her nieces and was very close to both her brother and his wife, and Robbie had got to know them quite well over the last couple of years. Robbie glanced at his watch, and then sighed as his phone began to trill. Hathaway. Of course. "Morning Hathaway," he said cheerfully "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

"I'll see you tonight then boys?" Jean Innocent stuck her head around the door of Lewis and Hathaway's office and they looked up at her. "Oh, yes, of course Ma'am," Lewis said warily before recognition dawned. "I look forward to it Ma'am," Hathaway said smoothly and Jean glanced at him. "Sarcasm doesn't become you, Hathaway," she noted sternly and Robbie worked hard to refrain from smiling. "Anyway," Jean said brightly "I'll see you down there about seven? Don't be late, and Robbie, make sure you bring Laura." She strode off towards the rest of CID and James sat back in his chair, considering Lewis, clearly amused. "Yes, must make sure you bring Laura," he remarked and Robbie shook his head, returning his attention to his keyboard. He just knew that if he pulled out his phone to text Laura, Hathaway would notice and remark, so he opened up his email, and continued to type. As he tapped in a message to her, Robbie idly wondered whether they'd been rumbled by Jean. She was uncannily insightful and he wouldn't put it past her to have put the pieces together. If he was perfectly honest, he did sometimes wonder how long it would be before someone realised. "Does Laura much appreciate being brought?" James wondered aloud. "She's so feisty that I cannot imagine such a notion being remotely acceptable to her." Robbie snorted, amused. "I can't say, Hathaway, that I'm aware that I've ever 'brought' Laura anyway. It's the Christmas party, man. You know her team. They'll be harassing the DJ before you can say 'murder on the dance floor', and they'll be on their feet all night, if last year is anything to go by…" Robbie replied knowingly and James tossed his pen down onto the desk. "Fancy a drink before it all begins?" Hathaway enquired hopefully and Robbie considered the clock. He returned his attention to his email to Laura, finished it, hit send and then shut down his PC. "Aye, come on then," he said decisively.

When Robbie and James made their way back into the station party a little later that evening, Laura's team were clearly enjoying themselves up on the dance floor. Robbie smiled at the sight, and as he and Hathaway made their way to the bar, Laura caught his eye and she smiled at him momentarily. Laura had some serious moves when she chose to deploy them and the 80s vibe of the disco seemed to meet with her satisfaction. Robbie caught her eye again, and gestured that he'd buy her a drink. She flashed him another smile, and a minute or so later as the song faded out, Robbie felt a slim hand slip under his jacket, resting companionably in the small of his back for a moment or two. "That for me?" she enquired jovially and Robbie passed it to her with a smile. "Aye," he replied and Laura tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she said warmly, before leaning over towards James, and pulling him down so that she could kiss his cheek in greeting too. "You alright James?" she enquired kindly and he gestured to the general mille around them. "Not exactly my scene," James replied wearily and Laura quirked an eyebrow at him, before taking a sip of her drink and returning her gaze to the dance floor. "I'm sure you can endure it for one evening a year, eh James?" Laura replied. "Yes, he's always awfully obliging like that," Jean Innocent observed and James fought the urge to jump. She really was awfully good at sneaking up on him, and he looked at her reproachfully. "There, there James, you'll live. Listen to our CP. She's a very wise woman," Jean suggested and Laura clinked her glass with Jean's and they exchanged a wry look. "I'll drink to that," Laura said cheerfully and Jean smiled broadly. "That your lot burning up the dance floor?" Jean enquired, leaning in to talk to Laura. Laura glanced over to see her team performing a move perfect sequence of the Macarena and she chuckled. "I'm not sure I have ever been prouder of them," she remarked, amused and Robbie snorted. Laura nudged him pointedly and he glanced down at her, to find her considering him reproachfully. "What?" he asked and Laura shook her head disparagingly.

"Nice plans for Christmas, James?" Jean enquired, and James considered this as he drank some more of his pint. "Off abroad, with some mates, since I've got a few days off roster. Thanks for that Ma'am," he said and Jean lifted her glass in a conspiratorial toast. "What about the two of you?" Jean enquired of Laura and Robbie and they looked at each other, confused, before returning their gaze to Jean. "Well," Laura began "I'm not on roster either, but my brother, who I normally spend Christmas with, is taking the girls to New York, so I haven't quite decided…" She glanced at Robbie and he shrugged easily. "Me daughter Lynne's with her in-laws, and Pat's still over in Australia, so I'm at a bit of a loose end really," he replied easily"expect I'll find summat to amuse meself with." Robbie sipped his pint and Jean considered them both. Something about the way they reacted had caught her curiosity but she couldn't quite place it. A familiar tune began to seep through the air and Laura turned to Robbie. "Fancy a dance?" she enquired hopefully and Robbie set his pint down on the bar. "Go on, then. You've twisted me arm," he replied, a twinkle in his eye and Laura passed her drink to James. "I'll do the honours," he said, nodding toward the dance floor. As they reached the dance floor, and Robbie drew Laura into his arms, she sighed quietly for a moment. "Did we cover that convincingly, do you suppose?" Laura enquired, and Robbie allowed his hands to rest of her waist. "You know, I'm not sure how much I care, if I'm perfectly honest," Robbie mused and Laura allowed her wrists to entwine behind his neck, pressing herself against him slightly. He smiled down at her. "You look gorgeous, by the way," he told her and Laura smiled broadly. She really did. Her hair was styled more softly tonight, and she'd done her make up more prominently than usually. Eyeliner, or some such, Robbie thought. And she'd donned some kind of black dress. It draped beautifully across her figure, skimming her curves, and was just short enough to show off her legs. Robbie was quietly hoping he could coax Laura back to his tonight. Curling up with her tonight would be the perfect end to the day.

Back at the bar, Jean was watching the two of them carefully. "Those two seem closer this last year," she observed to James who glanced over at the two of them dancing. "I have no idea Ma'am," he replied, sipping his pint and a frown creased Jean's brow. She sensed someone appear at her shoulder, and judging by the expression of disdain which glanced across James' features, Jean had a fair idea who it was. She turned to look and found Alan Peterson loitering. "Oh, evening Alan," Jean said cheerfully. "Ma'am," he replied, raising his pint to her and then to James. James turned his attention back to the dance floor and hoped that the Chief Super might fill the obvious void in conversation. "It's a nice do, Ma'am," Peterson ventured and Jean smiled indulgently. "Thank you" she replied. "I had no idea that the Pathology team were such… were so fond of a disco," he observed and James snorted in laughter. "Oh yes," Jean replied "I believe Laura considers this an integral part of their team building." Alan's gaze returned to the dance floor. "Where is Laura? Oh," he said, as his eyes fell on Laura, dancing with Robbie, and clearly oblivious to the world around them. "She and Lewis seem close," he muted and both Jean and James looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "They've been friends for a very long time," Jean remarked in what she hoped was a soothing tone "Laura was a tremendous support to Robbie after his wife died. They look out for each other, those two." James sipped his pint without remark, while Alan tried to come up with a response. "I thought they might be an item," he tried and Jean glanced back at the couple in question and shrugged. James studied his pint. "I've come to the conclusion it's really none of any of our business," he observed aloud "since they're consenting adults, who obviously care about each other." Innocent arched an eyebrow at Peterson, and returned her gaze to the dance floor for a moment.

* * *

The following morning, Laura woke to find an arm slung around her waist possessively, and a familiar forehead pressed against the nape of her neck. Robbie had coaxed her back to his flat, looping his arm around her shoulders as they'd walked back from the station party. She frowned for a moment, reaching for her phone and checking the time. 7.45am. Very acceptable for a Saturday morning. And with her on-call shift not due to start until 4pm, Laura was quite content to enjoy her morning off. She shifted slightly, and Robbie fingers curled over her hip, pulling her close. "I hope you're not considering going anywhere," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Nope," she replied cheerfully and she felt him smile.

"I really thought Jean had rumbled us," Laura observed over breakfast, sat in Robbie's bay window with a large cup of tea, wrapped in a throw and dressed in Robbie's shirt and a pilfered pair of hiking socks. Robbie considered the petite blonde affectionately, and he smiled at her as she took another sip of her tea, looking over at him with big blue eyes. "I'm beginning to think I'd not care very much if she did," he owned easily, leaning back in his chair, considering his partner. Laura tilted her head at him and regarded him thoughtfully. "No?" she enquired and Robbie shrugged. "No," he replied warmly and she smiled at him. "It was a fair question though. It's a fortnight until Christmas, and we're both at a loose end. Shall we spend it together?" Robbie asked and Laura sipped some more of her tea. "Would you like to?" she enquired and Robbie nodded. "There's no one I'd rather spend the time with," he replied and Laura smiled, suddenly feeling a bit emotional. "Laur," he said frankly "we've been talking about having a bairn of our own. Did ye not think I'd want to spend time with you at Christmas?" Laura laughed, before stretching out her legs, setting her tea down and coming over to him. Robbie drew her down into his lap and Laura cupped his cheek gently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled at her as she brushed his hair off his forehead before resting her forehead against his, and he pressed an affectionate kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Come to me if you like?" Laura proposed "some time on Christmas Eve?" Robbie nodded, and he kissed her cheek. "I'd like that," he replied honestly and Laura smiled. "I think we should make a list," she said thoughtfully and Robbie eyed her warily. "A list?" he enquired dubiously and Laura smiled in that way she did when she was truly content. All big blue eyes, twinkling. "Yes," Laura said definitely "because it occurs to me that I haven't not been on call over Christmas for the best part of a decade, and I actually have no idea what Christmas traditions you might have. So. Write me a quick list. Something you like to do on Christmas Eve, Three things that make Christmas Day for you. Something you like to do on Boxing Day. And I'll do the same. And then we'll compare notes. See what we can come up with as a way to pass the time?" Robbie snorted amused, and drew her close to kiss her sweetly. "I do love you, Laura Hobson," he told her when they drew apart and she smiled. Laura extricated himself from his lap, retrieved her tea and then went in search of her briefcase. She returned a few moments later with two pieces of paper and two pens. Robbie eyed her with amusement as she presented him with one of each and then quirked an eyebrow at him. "No time like the present sweetheart," she remarked, settling herself down in the window seat again and borrowing one of Robbie's hardbacks to lean on.

Laura uncapped her fountain pen, and considered the page. She wrote out the three days, and then tapped the lid against her lips thoughtfully. Her fountain pen was a rare treat. In the lab she always wrote in pencil. Ink didn't do too well in a laboratory environment. But at home, she quite enjoyed writing in a proper notebook with a proper pen and she kept one of each in her briefcase. Christmas Eve was easy. _Carols from Kings. Non negotiable_. Christmas Day required a little more thought. _Roast. Proper fire. A decent glass of bubbly._ Boxing Day. Hmmm. Laura considered the final option carefully. _Ah, sod it. Walk, box of chocolates._ Laura capped her pen, and reached for her tea, setting her note on the windowsill. She sat back and watched Robbie, drinking her tea slowly and enjoying the luxury of being able to observe him. He looked agreeably attractive this morning. Hair slightly tousled. A hint of stubble. And he looked far younger when he wasn't in a suit. This morning, in a navy robe, and checked pyjamas, he proved very easy on the eye and Laura smiled to herself. Robbie was carefully making notes at the dining table and his diligence warmed Laura's heart. At length, he looked up and smiled at her. "Want to compare notes?" he enquired jovially and she nodded, getting up and coming over to him. She set her now empty mug down next to the kettle and set it to boil. She set her paper on the tablet next to his, and looped her arms around his shoulders so that her cheek was next to his.

Laura glanced over Robbie's list and she smiled. Robbie's list ran to simple pleasures. _Christmas Eve. Fish for tea. Christmas Day. Roast. Film. Cheese. Boxing Day. Football._ She should have guessed the latter. It made her smile. She pressed a kiss against his cheek, and he smiled. "These seem like fairly complimentary wishes," Laura mused and Robbie leant into her touch. "Looks that way," he replied "are you a purist for Christmas lunch?" Laura shrugged. "Not especially. I'd rather have chicken than turkey though," she replied "but I'm afraid if you suggest Yorkshire puddings with poultry, I'm afraid I will have to seriously reconsider our future prospects." Robbie chuckled. "You're fine, love," he said cheerfully and Laura smiled broadly. "What time is the football on, on Boxing Day?" Laura enquired and Robbie frowned. "Afternoon, I'd expect. Fancy that walk in the morning? Some fresh air?" he suggested "That'd work," Laura replied "and I can probably rustle up some fish for dinner on Christmas Eve if you like?" She squeezed his shoulder affectionately and he laid his hand over hers. "Sounds great," he replied easily. It continued to surprise Laura that things could be so easy between them, and yet the simplicity of so many things made their relationship such a joy. "You haven't told me what you want for Christmas though," he reminded her "or for your birthday." Laura rolled her eyes and Robbie sighed. "Love, we've been together for two years and you are consistently terrible about letting me buy you a birthday present, much less Christmas," Robbie rebuked and Laura sighed. "Take me out for dinner for my birthday," she suggested and he huffed indignantly. "Dinner is not a present," he chastised and Laura smiled.

* * *

Robbie knew it had been worth every moment of trawling through the jewellery shops of Oxford to find exactly the piece he was looking for, when Laura's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her birthday present. "Oh Robbie," she said, staring at the necklace and a smile formed across Robbie's face. She looked up at him, and he leant in for a kiss. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded, turning so that he could do the clasp of the necklace up. It sat prettily between her collarbones and he nodded approvingly. "I know turquoise is technically your birthstone, but I thought this was close enough in colour, and the pearl is for your half birthday, which I always think you enjoy celebrating as much as your actual birthday," he explained as Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her forehead into the crook of his neck. He cradled her closely, pressing a kiss into her hair and smiling to himself. "It's beautiful," Laura murmured against his collarbone, tucked securely in his embrace. After a couple of minutes, Laura sighed and disentangled herself from his arms and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly, toying with the pendant and Robbie kissed her cheek. "Pleasure," he replied "now, do you need more coffee before you go in?" Laura shook her head and he flashed her a smile. "This morning's PM requires a steady hand, and if I've had three coffees and no breakfast before I begin, my hands will shake."

"Lovely necklace, Doc," Anne Marie observed as they were loitering in the mortuary staffroom, waiting for the kettle to boil now that they had finished the post mortem and associated paperwork for the morning. Laura had showered and changed out of her scrubs, and she toyed with the pendant self consciously. "Birthday present," she replied, slightly self conscious and Anne Marie grinned. "Lucky lady!" she exclaimed and Laura smiled. "Happy Birthday, by the way," Anne Marie continued staunchly "I promise we hadn't forgotten. Hugh's bringing cake for this afternoon." Laura's smile broadened and she turned to the kettle as it clicked off, bubbling merrily. "You celebrating? Got nice plans tonight?" Anne Marie enquired and Laura considered her answer before she gave it. "Dinner out, I think," Laura replied "but if we do both have bad days it'll probably be takeaway and a bottle of wine on the sofa, which I can live with." She quirked an eyebrow at Anne Marie who smiled broadly at her boss, flattered by Laura's confidence. They'd worked together for several years now, and over that time Anne Marie had got to know her boss reasonably well. Laura didn't go in for sweeping announcements about her private life, but Anne Marie had begun to suspect that there was someone making a permanent fixture in the life of her boss for a while now. And Laura's revelation about her birthday plans certainly indicated a steady presence in her life. Anne Marie wondered if her hunch would prove correct, for she was reasonably sure she knew who was putting a smile on her boss's face today.

Laura took the mug of tea proffered by Anne Marie and sat down on the staff room sofa, stretching out her legs in front of her and crossing her ankles leisurely. "That's better," she said, sipping her tea and Anne Marie grinned. "Did you get anything else nice for your birthday?" she asked, settling herself down opposite her boss. Laura sipped some more of her tea before she replied. "Oh, you know how it is. Spa vouchers from my brother and his family. My best friend sent me a beautiful bouquet yesterday. So overall, I have been perfectly spoilt," Laura said cheerfully, hands still wrapped around her mug. "What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked Anne Marie who grinned. "Off to my brother's in Luton. Catch up with the family, see me Mum and Nan, and all them," Anne Marie replied happily "I'll go straight from work on Christmas Eve and come back on the 27th." It pleased Laura to see her colleague so chipper at the prospect. "Who got the on call?" Anne Marie asked, and Laura reached for her phone. "Not me," she said decisively "oh, heavens, Dr. Cook. But you'll be glad to see that it's Dr. Stephens in between Cook and us, so all should be in order when we return." Anne Marie chuckled and Laura settled back on the sofa a bit more. It had been a long post mortem and she was enjoying the break before she began to finalise the associated paperwork. Anne Marie was meticulous in her records of Laura's findings and they were a good Laura needed to conclude and sign off the report. This case all hinged on the blood tox, and Laura was intrigued by the contraindications that had presented. The prospect of some old fashioned calculations and drawing a conclusion from her work appealed greatly. There was a knock on the staffroom door, and then one of Laura's students popped her head around the door. "Dr. Hobson, DI Lewis was looking for you? Could you give him a call?" she reported and Laura nodded. "Thanks Sarah," she replied and she glanced at Anne Marie. "What?" she asked, bemused by the entertainment clear in Anne Marie's expression. "Nothing, Dr. Hobson," Anne Marie replied innocently, and Laura rolled her eyes. "Enough of your cheek," she said, before heading back along to her office.

As Robbie sat at his desk, his phone buzzed and he answered it without looking. "Lewis," he said sharply and Laura smiled to herself. "DI Lewis," she said crisply "I had a message to call you." Robbie ruffled his hand through his hair and leant back in his chair. "Ah, Dr. Hobson, always a pleasure," he remarked and Hathaway bared concealed a snort of amusement. "How can I help Inspector?" Laura enquired, wedging the phone against her ear and firing up her laptop, so that it could sync with the lab server and download her results. "Well," Robbie began "Innocent's given Hathaway and I an early Christmas present, and we're in the process of reviewing some cold cases." Laura's heart sank. "Oh yes?" she said airily, tapping in her passcode with one finger and then picking up her mug of tea as the laptop began to upload all the data from that morning's post mortem. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be sending Hathaway down to the archive at some stage this morning. Depending on the case, could you earmark some time to go through the forensics with us this afternoon? There's only three cases Innocent has her eye on," Robbie told her and Laura opened her calendar. "Mmm, yes alright. I'll get one of my students to go and retrieve them," Laura said, blocking out the latter half of her afternoon. "Can you ask Hathaway to email the references to the generic pathology account please?" she asked and Robbie frowned. He looked over at James. "Laura says can you email the references to the generic pathol…" he began and James nodded. "On it," he said determinedly. "Thanks Laura," Robbie said cheerfully. "Okay," Laura replied, putting the phone down and returning her attention to her laptop.


	24. Chapter 24

So far, Christmas at Laura's was proving very relaxing. With no place to be, and no one else to see, beyond telephone calls with each of their families, Laura and Robbie were very content to be holed up together. It had snowed overnight, most unusual in Oxford. Laura had known some cold Christmasses in her time but never actual snow on Christmas Day and she was quietly delighted. Oxford in the snow was beautiful. They'd had a very lazy morning, a bit of a lie in, several cups of tea and lazy conversation in bed, before they'd got up. They'd made breakfast together, admiring the snowy scene from Laura's kitchen before retiring to the sofa with more tea, and the radio burbling Christmas carols in the background. "So when are we going to do presents then?" Robbie mused, his arm wrapped around Laura's shoulders and she leant back against him as she considered this. "Not bothered. You?" She turned to look at him, and smiled at the hopeful look in his eyes. "When do you normally open presents?" she asked and Robbie grinned. "First thing. When do you?" he replied, suspecting he knew the answer. Laura was always the soul of restraint. Robbie didn't think she had an impulsive bone in her body. She was always thorough, calculated, considered. "We usually do stockings in the morning, then presents after lunch," Laura replied and Robbie grinned. "Of course you do…" he said, entertained. Laura dug her elbow into his side reproachfully. "What?" she said grumpily and he leant over and kissed her cheek. "You, ever patient. It was just a very you answer," he told her and she scowled. He leant his forehead against hers and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Don't scowl. I love you for your patience," Robbie reminded her and Laura laughed. "Would you like to open presents now?" she asked, and he drew her into his lap. "Yes," he told her and Laura smiled, cupping his jaw with her hand, before getting up and making her way over to the tree. She rooted about underneath before producing a handful of parcels and bringing them over to the coffee table. Robbie in turn retrieved a bag which he duly presented Laura with. She smiled at the sight and he gestured that she should sit down with him.

"Open yours first," she suggested, picking up her tea and he looked at her expectantly. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "The best bit of Christmas is watching everyone open their gifts," Laura explained and Robbie snorted softly. "You are funny," he observed and Laura sighed. "I'm going to go and open that bottle of champagne," she said petulantly and Robbie chuckled. "Stay here, pet," he said, laying his hand on her thigh in a placatory fashion and then considered his haul. "Why four?" he enquired, interested and Laura smiled broadly. "Something you want, and something you need, something to wear and something to read," she replied knowingly. "I quite like that," Robbie mused and then he looked at Laura. "When we have kids, is that the mantra you're going to stick to?" he enquired and Laura bit her lip. His eyes were twinkling and she let go of a breath that she hadn't quite realised she was holding in. "If we have kids, then yes," she replied "but in the meantime, I thought I'd start with you," she replied and Robbie squeezed her hand before beginning to unwrap his gifts.

Laura clearly knew him very well, Robbie concluded, grinning as he opened a vintage compendium of facts and figures about Newcastle United. "Where on earth did ye find this?" he asked, thoroughly entertained and Laura smirked. "I have my sources," she replied mysteriously, settling into her seat a little more. He then turned his attention to what turned out to be a very nice bottle of whiskey, and then further investigation revealed another hardback he'd been talking about wanting to read for ages. The final package proved more yielding and Robbie unpacked it carefully to reveal a chunky knitted half zip jumper and he smiled, before leaning over to kiss Laura. "They're not the most exciting presents in the world," Laura observed and Robbie snorted. "They're lovely, pet, and thank you," he told her and she smiled. "Come on then you," he said, gesturing to Laura's gifts and she smiled, before picking one up and examining it. "Come on Hobson, it's your day off. Let's not have a full post mortem, eh?" he suggested and Laura chuckled. "I'll save the carving up for later," she mused, turning the first present over and carefully unwrapping it, and Robbie grumbled over her horrible pun. "Oh, Robbie, these are beautiful," she said softly, looking at the earrings she'd unwrapped and he grinned. "Glad you like them pet," he replied and she leant over to kiss his cheek. She extracted them from the box and then carefully hooked them into her ears. "Beautiful," Robbie told her and Laura scoffed slightly. "You are, Laura," he told her, touching her cheek and she smiled bashfully at him. "Open the rest," he urged and Laura considered her haul before plumping for a large flat parcel. She unwrapped it curiously, and then chuckled as the contents were revealed. "You've been talking to my brother," she said suspiciously and Robbie laughed. "I have not," he rebuked "I am a police officer, trained in observational skills. We've been friends in excess of fifteen years and together for two. I do know what some of your favourites are. Besides, it is useful to know how to buy your favour sometimes." Laura chuckled, and set down the box of her favourite chocolates before turning to the final parcel.

She turned it over in her hands, wondering what it might be. It was another small box, but couldn't be jewellery, surely. She unwrapped it carefully, revealing the anticipated box, and she opened it curiously. Inside was a gift card and a note. _Valid for twelve bouquets,_ it read and Laura frowned. "I don't understand," she said as Robbie pulled her back against him and explained. "I know that you love flowers, and I know that I am rubbish at buying them for you. So, this card promises a bouquet from that florist I know you like on the High Street, every month for the next year," he told her and Laura smiled. It was rather unexpected, but incredibly thoughtful of him. "Thank you," she said softly, and he ducked his head to kiss her. "There's one final thing," Robbie said and Laura quirked an eyebrow at him. He passed her an envelope. "I can't decide whether you'll actually like this, but here goes," Robbie said slightly warily. Laura frowned and opened the envelope. She extracted the printout and read it through, a smile growing across her features as she read. Tickets for a forthcoming lecture at the Wellcome Institute as part of an exhibition on forensics, from an academic he knew she was interested in the work of. "I don't usually consider lectures to be dates, you know…" Laura said, giving Robbie a knowing look and he laughed loudly. "I just thought you'd like it, love," he said easily and Laura smiled. "I'll look forward to it," she said warmly, kissing his cheek. "What about your other presents?" Laura asked, considering what was left under the tree. Robbie glanced towards the tree and squeezed Laura against him. "I'll open Lynne's when she phones me. It's sort of a tradition, but that probably won't be until this evening. She's promised she'll send you photos when she opens Jack's presents," Robbie said "have you not got presents from Sam and the girls?" Laura shook her head. "We agreed that since they'd spoilt me rotten for my birthday, we'd do presents at New Year when I see them, and Ellen sent me a very large bottle of gin, so I have done very nicely indeed." Robbie kissed the top of her head affectionately and Laura smiled.

"What time shall we start cooking?" Laura wondered aloud and Robbie glanced at his watch. "Shall I help you prep the veg?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "That'd be great," she replied, mentally calculating what needed to be done "would you peel the potatoes and the parsnips?" Robbie squeezed her shoulders and Laura got up from the sofa, collecting the wrapping paper as she did so and then making her way into the kitchen, Robbie following close behind. She discarded the paper into the recycling, and then opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of champagne. Robbie grinned when he saw what was in her hand and she returned his smile. "Fancy a glass?" Laura enquired and he nodded. "Aye, go on," he said and Laura began to twist off the metal top before gradually easing the cork out of the neck of the bottle. It expelled itself with a satisfying pop and Laura set the bottle down on the counter. She tiptoed up to the cupboard, retrieving two champagne flutes and Robbie slid his hands around her waist as she stretched. Laura arched her neck as he nuzzled against her skin and she turned in his arms, regarding him affectionately, a glass in each hand. "Thank you," he said seriously and Laura frowned. "What for?" she asked, setting the glasses down and looping her wrists around his waist. "For everything, Laura," Robbie said seriously and Laura's frown softened slightly. "For taking care of me, for loving me, for tolerating me foibles," Robbie said and Laura smiled. She rested her hands on his waist and tiptoed up to kiss him. "Happy Christmas sweetheart," she said softly and Robbie ducked to kiss her lovingly. "Happy Christmas my love," he replied.

* * *

Later that evening, Robbie traced his fingertips over Laura's hip, enjoying the softness of her skin and she shifted onto her back so that she could look at him. "Hello," she murmured and he smiled at her. Laura shifted the covers so that she was more secure in the blankets and Robbie gazed at her happily. "Laura," he murmured and she returned his smile happily. "I just want to marry you, call you mine, properly, like" he blurted out and Laura stared at him before a giggle bubbled up in her chest. She cupped his jaw in her hand and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb, watching him carefully. "Are you asking or saying?" she enquired, as he drew her closer to him and he snorted, amused. "Saying, our Laura," Robbie replied and Laura smiled. She pressed herself against him in pursuit of a kiss and they kissed slowly and languorously, until they parted, slightly breathlessly. "Well then," Laura said and they smiled at each other happily. "Was that a yes?" Robbie enquired and Laura laughed. "Was that a question?" she replied and then shrieked as Robbie shifted her onto her back, and she inhaled softly as she realised the intensity of his gaze. "Do you want it to be a question?" Robbie asked and Laura shook her head slowly. "You want us to make a decision together," Robbie concluded and Laura nodded. "About everything," she replied firmly and Robbie smiled. "When?" she asked and Robbie frowned for a moment. "When?" he repeated and Laura laughed. "When shall we get married?" she asked and Robbie grinned happily. "Whenever you like," he replied and Laura considered this, entwining her wrists behind his neck. "Alright then," she said and they smiled at each other, elated and content. Laura sighed happily and Robbie shifted himself so that his head was next to hers on the pillow, his body curled into hers and Laura laid her hand on his hip, almost possessively. "So," Laura mused and Robbie watched her. "If we're going to get married," Laura allowed the words to rest between them and Robbie watched her, encouraging her silently. "How do you feel about trying to conceive?" Laura asked, the faintest hint of anxiety present in her face and Robbie drew her closer, nuzzling into her neck and kissing under her ear so that she giggled in his embrace. "How soon can we start?" he wondered aloud and Laura smiled broadly.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Forgive me, work and studies have gotten in the way, but I promise there will be more soon. In the meantime, here's a small teaser of how life is panning out for Laura and Robbie in this particular AU...**

With dinner finished, and plates cleared, the assembled Hobsons and a certain Robbie Lewis were relaxing on New Year's Eve. Sam and his family were recently returned from New York, and Laura's youngest niece, almost as tall as her aunt was curled up on Laura's lap. Miriam frowned at her youngest daughter. "Nonnie, you are too big to sprawl across Auntie Laura like that," she chided softly and Laura tightened her grip around her niece. "Never," Laura protested and Naomi snuggled into her aunt more, triumphant. "Mummy," Teddy said, glancing across to Miriam, who glanced at her oldest. "Can we do Next Years?" she asked and Sam set his glass down. He and Miriam exchanged a glance and Sam shrugged easily. It made Robbie smile, for the Hobson genes clearly ran strong in that particular direction. "Do you want to go first?" Sam asked his oldest daughter and Teddy wrinkled her nose. "Not especially. You go first, Daddy," she replied and Sam considered his answer. "I'll go first," Naomi piped up and they all looked at the youngest member of the group. "Next year, I am going to practice my piano everyday and get my grade 4," Naomi said, a determined set to her chin which Robbie recognised as an expression he often saw from Laura. "Alright," Sam said "who's next? Clara?" His middle child twiddled the end of her french plait around her finger as she considered her answer. "Next year, I will travel abroad, somewhere, by myself," she replied and her parents exchanged a look of intrigue. "Anywhere in mind?" Laura enquired and Clara shrugged. "I've been saving my Saturday job wages," she explained "but maybe somewhere in Europe?" Sam turned his attention to his wife. "What about you, darling?" he asked Miriam, and she swirled the remnants of her glass of wine around thoughtfully. "Well, it *is* my fiftieth this year," Miriam mused, catching her husband's eye "and since Daddy and I didn't get away for his fiftieth, I think, next year, he and I should get away for a long weekend to celebrate." Sam raised his glass to her and blew her a kiss. "What about you, Lou?" he enquired, turning his attention to his sister. Laura and Robbie exchanged a look, and Laura arched an eyebrow at her partner. He nodded imperceptibly. "Well," Laura began and Miriam glanced at her sister-in-law, wondering what was coming next. "Next year," Laura said, cuddling Naomi a bit closer "Robbie and I think we'll get married," she continued and there was a cacophony of noise as her family reacted in delight to their news.

Sam shook Robbie's hand firmly. "That's excellent news," he said, clearly pleased "I'm really delighted. I think you and Laura make a wonderful couple, so I'm thrilled you're going to settle down." Robbie nodded. "Aye, I'm a lucky man," he replied and Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Can I be your bridesmaid?" Naomi asked hopefully, and Laura cuddled her close, kissing the top of her head. "As if I'd have anyone else," Laura told her and she grinned. "Oh Laura, I'm so happy for you darling," Miriam told her sister-in-law happily, as she came over and kissed Laura affectionately. "Thank you," Laura said, eyes shining and Miriam squeezed her shoulder. Miriam then came round to Robbie, and ducked to kiss his cheek. "I hope the two of you will be wonderfully happy," she told him earnestly and Robbie smiled. "Thanks Miriam," he said cheerfully and Laura beamed. She ousted Naomi from her lap and stood up as Sam approached her. "Oh sweetheart," he told her and Laura smiled as he stopped to press an affectionate kiss to his little sister's cheek. "Congratulations," he told her and Laura squeezed his arm. Teddy and Clara had appeared at Laura's side and they cuddled their aunt between them. "I really like Uncle Robbie," Teddy murmured into Laura's ear and Laura smiled, slipping an arm around each girl's waist. "Will we be bridesmaids too?" Clara asked hopefully and Laura chuckled. She looked over at Robbie. "What's a girl to do?" she asked and he shook his head, amused.


	26. Chapter 26

The moonlight streaked across Laura's bed, revealing her sleeping form, and as Robbie padded into Laura's bedroom she stirred slightly. "Robbie?" she murmured sleepily, and he stooped to press a kiss to her forehead. "Just turning in for the night, pet," Robbie told her and Laura smiled. "S'okay," she replied, settling back onto the pillow and pulling the covers around her, eyes closed. Robbie sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her, enjoying the brief moment to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, cozy and the sight made him feel warm inside. It was a strangely warm evening for February, and the night was settling down, a little breeze drifting in through the window. They'd driven back from Manchester that afternoon, and he knew Laura was tired. It had been a lovely couple of days, albeit strangely emotional. Lynne and Laura got on well, and he was always keen to spend time with his daughter. The distance between them and Patrick was a source of considerable sadness to him, though, after two years in the British Virgin Islands, he understood very well the lure of sunshine and the outdoorsy sort of life which Australia offered. He lifted the covers and slid into bed, smiling as Laura rolled over and settled her cheek against his collarbone. He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her closely and Laura sighed sleepily. "I do love you," he murmured and he felt Laura relax against him.

Robbie settled back against the pillows, his arms still around Laura and he nudged his nose against her hair. They'd driven up to Manchester on Thursday night, making the most of a free weekend for Lynne, and a bit of annual leave for them both. Jack was toddling around and was developing from a cheerful baby into an adorable toddler. Laura doted on him, and he loved seeing them all together. Laura had taken some lovely photos of him and Lynne and Jack, and he'd been delighted with how well they'd all got on. Their future marriage didn't seem to come as any surprise to Lynne. She'd hugged him happily, murmuring her congratulations with genuine affection, before greeting Laura with similar joy and demanding to know the details. Several times, he'd found Lynne and Laura perched on the kitchen counters, clutching mugs of tea and chatting in her kitchen, in a way that seemed both time-honoured and endearing. Late the night before, after Laura had retired to bed, Lynne had come and perched on the arm of the sofa, tucking her toes under his leg as she had often done over the years. "It's nice to see you so happy Dad," she'd told him and he'd considered his oldest child. "I mean it," she continued "you've been so sad for so long for Mum. Obviously, I still miss her horribly. I've cried more about not having her here than ever since Jack was born, but it's been lovely to see you becoming happier again, with Laura." He'd stretched out his hand to her, and she'd firmly entwined her fingers with her own. "She's brought you back to life, Dad. There's something more than sadness and fear in your eyes these days, and it's like having the Dad I remember back," Lynne told him, and he half grimaced at the memory. It was late though, and he needed to get some sleep before the working week began. He kissed Laura's hair and closed his eyes, entwining his fingers together around Laura's and relaxing into sleep.

* * *

"Dr. Hobson's invited me for dinner," James announced carelessly as he and Robbie worked their way through a stack of pre-court paperwork in their office the following morning. Robbie considered this statement for a moment before he looked up. "Oh aye," he replied before returning his attention to the file in front of him. " This Friday," James continued and Robbie nodded absentmindedly. "Has she invited you?" James asked and Robbie pondered, amused. "Now that you mention it she did say something about it," he said slowly and James frowned. "Perhaps I should be glad it isn't some kind of hot date..." he mused and Robbie snorted. "I'm pretty sure you're not her type," Robbie replied, entertained and James looked smug. "I'm reliably informed she thinks I'm dishy," he retorted and Robbie snorted. "Aye," he murmured with a small smirk, "well she did four years ago." James laughed. "Touché, sir," he replied "touché.

A little while later, when James made a round of tea, he brought the mugs back into their office and set Robbie's down on his desk. "Oh, cheers," Robbie said, flashing his sergeant a grin. James perched on the edge of his own desk, facing Lewis and considering his Inspector. "So this dinner at Hobson's…" he began and Robbie looked up at him before tossing down his pen and picking up his tea. "I don't know why you're asking me," Robbie said reasonably "if you're got questions, you need to ask Laura." James took a sip of his tea and wrinkled his nose. "I was going to pick your brains about what to take," James said reprovingly and Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I always assume it's polite to take a bottle," he replied and James rolled his eyes. "Obviously, " he said in a slightly surly tone and Robbie glanced at him, as if to silently remind Hathaway that he was still talking to his senior officer. "I wonder if she's changed her alarm code," James mused and Robbie laughed. "You'd have to ask Laura that. I'll watch…" he replied, amused. "You'd have to ask Laura what?" a voice enquired from the doorway and the two men turned their gaze to find the aforementioned Dr. Hobson in the doorway, hands in the pockets of her chinos and a bemused expression across her face. "Dr. Hobson," James said politely and Robbie grinned at her. "Laura," he greeted her "James and I were just discussing what we should bring on Friday." Laura smiled broadly "Well saved, DI Lewis," she remarked and he raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "I think what James is trying to determine," Robbie continued smoothly "was red or white?" James sighed in exasperation and Robbie and Laura looked at him. "I was planning to make some chilli con carne, James, so red or beer will be fine. Thank you for asking," Laura replied warmly and Robbie huffed out a breath. He met Laura's bemused gaze and she raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. "Can I bring anything?" Robbie enquired and Laura folded her arms, leaning back against the door frame. "Hmmm, how about I entrust you with acquiring pudding? Something with chocolate perhaps," Laura suggested and Robbie shrugged easily. "Alright, grand," he replied easily and Laura nodded. "That was painless," Robbie remarked and Laura looked at him with a mix of derision and amusement present in her features. He chuckled to himself, and then glanced at his watch. "Ah, excuse me, I've got to go and see Innocent," he explained, shrugging his jacket on and making his way out of the office. "Mmm, yes, Senior Staff," Laura observed "I've also got the pleasure. Shall we?"

Robbie cast a glance at Laura as they waited outside Jean's office. She glanced up at him, and he smiled at the affection he observed in her gaze. "You alright?" he murmured and she smiled and nodded. "I'm good," she replied softly and Robbie allowed his hand to rest next to hers, so that their fingers touched ever so slightly. Laura smiled to herself at his caress. "Later?" he said quietly and Laura nodded, straightening up as the voices of their colleagues carried into the room. "I wonder what Innocent wants," Laura mused as various of their CID colleagues loomed into Innocent's outer office. Robbie shrugged. "Something big, I think. Some kind of national review, judging from the pile of paperwork on her desk. Cold cases mebbe?" he suggested, and Laura bit her lip. "Ah," she said "that would certainly explain my presence." Robbie's eyes twinkled and Laura sighed. "I was hoping for a quiet few weeks," she murmured as one of their colleagues lumbered towards them. "Laura," Peterson said cheerfully and Laura smiled at him. "Hello Alan," she said with a degree of cheerfulness she wasn't sure she actually felt. "How are you?" she enquired politely and Peterson began a lengthy answer, as Robbie smiled to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Laura returned to her office and set a significant briefing file down on her desk. She turned her laptop on, and took herself off to the kitchen in order to make herself a large mug of tea. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the message as she waited for the kettle to boil. She smiled when she saw the name. Robbie. Of course. _Dinner at mine tonight?_ She tapped her phone to her lips as she considered her answer. _Menu in mind?_ She tapped out, and then her phone buzzed in response. _Whatever M &S have on Dine in for £10?_ Laura laughed and then she turned to the kettle as it boiled and clicked off. _Inspector, you have a deal._

"You seem quiet tonight," Robbie observed lightly as they spent the evening together. Laura was curled up in the armchair in the bay window of his flat, drafting something and he was stretched out on the sofa trying to finish the crossword he'd abandoned on the previous Sunday. Laura considered him over the top of her glasses, intrigued. "Just planning out a journal article, requires all my brainpower," she replied easily "makes me terrible company too." He grinned at her and she blew him a kiss before returning her attention to her notes. Robbie returned his attention to the crossword but it quickly meandered back to Laura. He liked watching her work. It amused him to see her so engrossed in her work, hair awry where she'd tucked it behind her ear half a dozen times and then given up in frustration, chewing her lip in concentration. She hand drafted all her writing, often with her favourite fountain pen. Laura, it turned out, was surprisingly picky about her choice of pen if she was given any choice in the matter. And he often found her curled up in an armchair scribbling away. When her insomnia was bad, she'd often creep downstairs to make herself tea and then write through the early hours of the morning. At her house she had an armchair in her bedroom, but at his she'd end up in the living room if he couldn't cuddle her back to sleep. He liked watching her write but he knew it unnerved her. "You're staring, Robbie," her voice broke through his thoughts and he met her gaze. "Guilty as charged," Robbie replied and Laura smiled, amused. "I like watching you work," he owned. "Fortunate given how long I keep you waiting at crime scenes," Laura observed smoothly and Robbie laughed loudly. "I am never going to be allowed to live that down, am I?" he remarked and Laura returned her attention to her notes. "Nope," she replied, a smile dancing at the edge of her lips.

Robbie sat back on the sofa, still watching Laura but allowing his thoughts to wonder. It was early February now, and he supposed that if they were going to follow through on their agreement to marry this year that they probably ought to try and make some arrangements. He knew the simple answer was just to ask Laura, but it dawned on him that he had no idea how they might want to get married. Neither of them was desperately religious and he thought a simple civil ceremony but probably the order of the day. But obviously, it was his second marriage, and Laura's first. He'd had a wedding day and all the surrounding fuss, and wasn't terribly keen to go through the whole rigmarole of a big white wedding again. But Laura hadn't, although he wasn't sure that "big white wedding" was Laura's style. She was pretty stylish, and she liked things to be done well, and so did he. He quite enjoyed scrubbing up for the right occasion, and he was always proud to have Laura on his arm. He thought, given her preference for discretion, that she too would probably want a small wedding. Her nieces were already excitedly planning their bridesmaids outfits, and the thought made him smile. They were nice kids, well-mannered and nicely brought up. He enjoyed spending time with Laura's family, though it made him miss his own kids. It was ages since he'd seen Patrick, though they talked more these days than they had for a while. Laura had gently encouraged him to rebuild their relationship, and they were closer than they had been since Val had died. He owed Laura a lot for that. And Lynne and Laura were genuinely fond of each other. It would be nice to have the kids together, and Jack of course. He knew that Lynne and Patrick skyped each other regularly but Patrick hadn't met the wee lad yet, nor had he met Laura, or at least, he hadn't seen her since he was sixteen years old.

Robbie wondered idly what his kids would think if he and Laura had a baby of their own. He supposed it was rather awkward to have to confirm to your grown up children that you did in fact have a sex life, and very nice it was too. He grimaced slightly at the thought of that conversation. But it seemed unkind to potentially deny Laura something he treasured so much himself for the sake of a slightly awkward discussion. He was confident both Lynne and Patrick would come round to the idea, if necessary. Maybe that would be a conversation they might be having sometime soon. He and Laura had decided that they'd just leave it for six months. She'd had her coil removed. They weren't using contraception. They'd just see whether anything happened. He knew Laura was trying her damndest not to overthink it, but he also knew she was worried that this wasn't going to be possible for one reason or another. He sighed. Only time would tell. Robbie was stirred from his musing by a pair of hands sliding over his shoulders and a soft kiss being pressed to the side of his head. "You're sighing," Laura murmured, leaning her head against his and he smiled, leaning into her touch. "Just pondering," Robbie replied and Laura smiled. "Happy thoughts, I hope?" she said, and he clasped her hands in his and turned to look up at her. "Marriage and babies," he replied simply and Laura smiled. "Or more specifically, marriage and babies with you," Robbie continued and Laura kissed his cheek. "Very happy thoughts," he told her and Laura smiled. "Good," she said softly. "I'm going to have an early night. I'm going to have to spend all tomorrow working through the archive to find cases for these reviews. Going to join me?" Robbie smiled. "Yeah, alright," he replied, getting to his feet. He pottered around the living room, turning off the lamp and putting his glass in the sink, before turning off the light and following Laura down the corridor to the bedroom.

Laura was in the ensuite, doing her teeth when Robbie came in to the bedroom, depositing the book he'd been reading on the bedside table. He changed quickly into his pyjamas, and then swapped with Laura as she returned to the bedroom. She set her phone down on the bedside table and he frowned. "You're not on call?" he said through a mouthful of toothpaste and Laura shook her head. "Not today," she replied, and he nodded. He finished doing his teeth, before coming back into the bedroom. He was drawn to Laura as she changed and he snuck up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing the side of her neck. "Robbie!" Laura exclaimed, surprised and he chuckled before pressing a line of kisses under her ear. "Mmmm?" he enquired, pulling her against him and she closed her eyes, arching her neck so that he had more access to her skin. "You coming to bed then?" he asked and Laura nodded. She turned in his arms, entwining her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. At length, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other, and smiling at each other happily. "Come to bed, sweetheart," Laura murmured and Robbie kissed her cheek. "You've convinced me," he murmured in response and she smiled happily.

* * *

As Friday dawned bright and clear, Laura stretched and sat up in bed. alone for once. Robbie and James were coming over for dinner, and both she and Robbie had Friday evening off call so she was very much looking forward to a large glass of red and some homemade chilli. She'd prepped it all the previous evening and it would be a matter of moments to put it into the slow cooker before she went to work. It would be nice to have a relaxing evening with the boys, and she was fairly confident she'd finish the evening in Robbie's arms. Laura smiled to herself and then glanced at the clock. She needed coffee and a nice hot shower before she headed into the office and the sooner she was at her desk, the sooner she could be home and enjoying her Friday night. She swung her feet out, and got up before padding sleepily to the bathroom and into the shower, turning the water on, before undressing and stepping under the hot water. When she'd dried her hair and got dressed, Laura headed downstairs, flicking the radio on in the kitchen as she boiled the kettle for her much needed caffeine hit. Her phone buzzed and she turned to it, smiling as she saw a message from Robbie. _Morning my love. Hope you slept well? x_ The kettle bubbled and sang as it boiled, and Laura reached for the cafétiere absentmindedly, making the coffee out of habit before she tapped out a response. _Mmm, yes thank you. How about you? Looking forward to seeing you later._ x As the coffee steeped, she retrieved the slow cooker pot from the fridge, put it into the slow cooker and turned it on low so that it would simmer throughout the day. Her phoned buzzed again and she glanced at it. _Yeah fine. I've got a chocolate tart for pudding which I hope will meet with Madam's approval. I'll stop in for in on my way home, and then come over. x_ Laura smiled to herself. _Lovely, thanks._ She poured herself some coffee, and clasped the mug in her hands, inhaling the aroma happily. Her phone buzzed again. _I'll try and bring you coffee mid-morning, under the guise of cold case analysis._ Laura chuckled, and returned her attention to her coffee, sipping it slowly and savouring the caffeine hit.

Later that morning, there was a rap on her office door. "Come in," Laura called, scrolling through the database as she had been for the previous day and a half. She looked up as the door opened to reveal Robbie, clutching two cups of coffee. "Can I tempt you, Dr. Hobson?" he enquired jovially and she arched an eyebrow at him, amused. "How are the searches going?" he enquired, passing her a cup and she took it gratefully. "Mmm, well. The cold case database isn't set up with the same search term parameters as this review, so it's taken longer to identify possible cases which fit, but it's thrown up some options" Laura replied and he nodded. "Unusual to be given such a long time span to look at, but there we are," Robbie replied. "Ho hum," Laura said, sipping her coffee and they exchanged a look. "It's a big one, this" Robbie observed and Laura nodded. "I can't remember when I last worked on something on this scale. It's a full national review, isn't it?" Laura said and Robbie nodded."Horrible business, but he had a known address in our area, so there's every likelihood that he was operating here while he lived here. God knows we've as many cold cases as the next county." Laura took another sip of her coffee. "Are you leading on this?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he replied and Laura smiled. "I'll send Hathaway a list of possible cases from my side," she said "and you can compare notes with whatever list you come up with." Robbie considered her, sat on the opposite side of the desk to him. "What?" she asked demurely and he shook his head. "Oh, nothing," he replied "I'm just being daft. What time do you reckon you'll be done here tonight?" Laura considered this, fingers elegantly clasped around the cup. "I was in at eight, so I'm hoping to finish about half four," she replied and Robbie nodded. "I'll come over about six?" he suggested and Laura nodded. "Great. I'll let James know the same," she agreed and he flashed her a smile. "Right," Robbie said, getting to his feet. "I'd best be off," he told her and Laura nodded. "Back to the grind," she said wistfully and he flashed her a smile. "See you later," she murmured, and his eyes twinkled. "Aye, pet," he replied, before turning and heading back up to CID.

James scrubbed his hands across his eyes and checked his watch. 5pm. Yes, it was definitely time to call it a day. Lewis still had his nose in a file and James began to tidy up his desk. "You heading off?" Robbie enquired, looking up and James nodded. "Yeah, I need to go and get a bottle and change my clothes before I go over to Hobson's," he said and Robbie nodded, shutting the file. "Time for home, I think," Robbie declared and he shoved the file into the lockable cupboard, closing the door and turning the key before pocketing it. "I'll see you at Laura's?" Robbie asked and James nodded. He picked up his coat, and followed Robbie out of CID, falling into step with him as they made their way out of the station. "Laura said she was making chilli?" James enquired as they reached his car, and Robbie rooted in his pocket for his own car keys. "Aye, think so. Something about the slow cooker?" Robbie replied and James nodded. "See you later then," James said, unlocking his car, and Robbie raised a hand in farewell before walking over to his car. Laura's was already gone and he smiled to himself. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Laura and James, some good food and a nice bottle of wine. Yes, tonight was going to be a good one.

The doorbell rang, and Laura set down her glass of wine and headed through to answer it. She peeked through the spyhole and smiled. "Hello you," she said softly as she opened the door to reveal Robbie. He stepped in, handing a bag to Laura and then closed the door behind him. "Thank you," Laura said, opening the bag to reveal a chocolate tart and a tub of creme fraiche. "I have taught you well," she murmured and he laughed, drawing her in for a gentle kiss. "Yes you have, my love," he replied and Laura kissed him lovingly. Robbie sniffed in an exaggerated fashion. "Something smells good," he observed and Laura smiled, leading the way into the kitchen. "Glass of wine?" Laura offered, setting the pudding down on the counter and packing away the carrier bag. Robbie leant on the counter, and watched her busy about the kitchen. "Aye, thanks," he said and Laura reached for a glass. She'd changed into skinny jeans and an oversized jumper and the pendant he'd given her for her birthday. "You look beautiful Laura," he told her and she regarded him affectionately, coming over to pass him a glass of wine. He slipped his arm around her waist, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hathaway'll be here soon," she reminded him. "Mmm," he replied and Laura smiled. "We could just tell him," she pointed out and Robbie considered her. "Do you want to?" he asked and Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't necessarily mean tonight, but if we're getting married this year then at some point, we're going to have to explicitly let a certain number of people know." she pointed out. "Well, yeah, I suppose so," Robbie replied and Laura considered him. "Don't you think?" she enquired, and Robbie rubbed her waist. "I'm not ashamed of us," he told her plainly and Laura smiled. "I've just got used to it being our thing, I suppose," Robbie said "but yeah, of course, you're right." Robbie drew her in, kissing Laura gently, and the doorbell rang. "Busted," he said and she smiled before setting down her wine glass and heading to the front door. "Hello James," she said cheerfully as she opened the front door. "Good evening Laura," James said, stepping through the door and holding out a bottle of red. "Thank you," Laura said "this looks lovely." James shrugged off his coat, before hanging it over the bannister. "Something smells delicious," James said as he followed Laura through to the kitchen. "Evening, Sir," he said as he saw Robbie, and Robbie raised his wine glass in greeting. "We're off duty, James, please," he said easily and James nodded. "Alright, Robbie," he said, turning to Laura as she handed him a glass of wine. "Dinner will be about fifteen minutes," Laura said warmly and James nodded. "I've made chilli and some cornbread," Laura continued, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip "and Robbie has brought a chocolate tart for pud, so we are all set." James leant back against her kitchen wall, and raised his glass to them both. "Thank you for this, Laura," he said easily "cheers!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: There's a bit of M action towards the end, just to warn you...**

Spring had settled in nicely after a chilly start to the year. Easter had been and gone, and Robbie was anticipating the early May bank holiday weekend would provide some much needed downtime. Laura had been working hard lately; her team were short-staffed and she'd pulled a fair number of on call shifts recently. She was starting to look a little grey around the edges, though he'd hardly dare suggest such a thing and he was concerned about her. Robbie hoped she'd be off roster for the forthcoming bank holiday. God knows she deserved it. He sighed and Hathaway looked up. Lewis was clearly miles away, the administrative paperwork spread across his desk long forgotten. James glanced at the clock and then at his desktop and heaved a sighed. "Cuppa?" James enquired, gaining Robbie's attention and Lewis nodded. "Aye, yeah, that'd be grand. Ta." Hathaway stood up at his desk, stretched and then picked up his mug, before retrieving Lewis' and heading down towards the CID James installed out of earshot, and in close proximity to the kettle, Robbie picked up his office phone and tapped in Laura's extension. "Hobson," she answered sharply after a couple of rings and Robbie smiled. "Hi love," he said and Laura sighed. "Hello you," she replied softly and Robbie cradled the phone against his ear. "How goes?" he enquired and Laura considered her desk. "In the midst of paperwork hell. You?" she replied. "Yeah, a pile of admin," Robbie replied "but bearable. How's the on call stint looking?" Laura considered the roster and leant her chin in her hand. "Fancy a spontaneous pint after work?" Robbie enquired and Laura sighed. "I probably can't clock off until six," she replied and Robbie grinned. "I'm sure that would suit very nicely," he said warmly and Laura smiled. "How about you endeavour to bump into me on your way out?" she suggested and Robbie glanced up, noting Hathaway making his way back across CID. "Perfect," he replied. "Speak later," Laura murmured softly and Robbie smiled. "Bye," he said, hanging up the phone as Hathaway appeared in the doorway.

Down in her office, Laura set the phone back on the set and considered her screen. She was nearly done with the paperwork ahead of submission to the CPS and she knew that she'd feel much better once she'd submitted it. She was so weary though, and she would be glad once this week was over. She hit control-alt-delete and tapped in her password, before firing up the clinical submission system and working her way through the various screens. After an hour of cross referencing and finalising her report, she hit submit and sank back against her chair, watching as the screen worked its way through to churn out the reference number, and confirm receipt into the system. She toyed idly with the pendant around her neck, caressing it fondly. She'd worn it almost everyday since Robbie had given it to her and she loved it. It was a nice little reminder of him, of them and all that they meant to each other. Robbie had been dropping less than subtle hints about an engagement ring recently, and she smiled at the thought. Not that actually she thought she'd have much use for an engagement ring. She spent so much time with her hands in gloves, or removing any jewellery for post mortems. She'd probably be alright with a plain wedding band, she thought and she'd never been one for flashy jewellery. She'd have to persuade Robbie thought, and he was proving unusually persistent on the subject. And all of this was academic anyway because they still hadn't set a date, much less told anyone beyond their immediate family, and while Laura had observed a knowing smirk gracing the features of a couple of her closest colleagues whenever Robbie appeared in the vicinity of the lab, they'd kept their relationship very much to themselves at work. A rap at her door disrupted her train of thought and she sat up properly. "Come in," she called and the door swung open to reveal Sergeant Hathaway. "Hello James," Laura said warmly and he flashed her a smile. "I've brought back the files DI Lewis was reviewing," James explained, holding out the files "and I am instructed to inform you that we shall be departing for the White Horse at 18.00 hours, and you'd be most welcome to join us." Laura snorted in amusement and James raised an eyebrow, entertained. "God, yes, sounds like an excellent plan," Laura said fervently and James nodded. "Excellent," he replied "I'll, er, see you there then." Laura flashed him a smile, and he turned to walk out of Laura's office. "Thanks for the files," Laura called and he nodded, before strolling out of her office and along the corridor. Laura added the files to the returns tray, and stretched her arms out, stifling a yawn. She checked the clock on her laptop. 5.45pm. She checked her email once last time, satisfied nothing urgent had come in, before logging out, shutting her laptop down and closing the lid with a satisfying click. She picked up the returns tray and took it down to her team's office, collecting the residual files from their tray and took the set of files down to the repository. "Thank you very much," she said to the clerk as she handed over the papers and he grunted in response. Laura strolled back to her office, tidied her things away into her briefcase and picked up her jacket. She glanced around, turned off the light and shut the door before strolling down the corridor. Laura made her way out to her car, and dropped her briefcase in the boot. She tucked her purse into the back pocket of her jeans, and then retrieved her keys and phone, depositing them into her jacket pocket, then shutting the boot and locking it.

Laura ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it slightly and then began to stroll towards the entrance to the station. Right on cue, Robbie strolled out of the station, James a pace behind him. "Laura," he said cheerfully and she glanced up at him, smiling broadly. "Pub?" he enquired jovially and Laura nodded. "Definitely," she said ruefully. "Bad week?" Hathaway enquired sympathetically and Laura sighed. "A long one, at any rate," she replied wearily. Robbie considered his partner and debated slinging his arm around her shoulder but he resisted. He wasn't sure she'd much appreciate the entirely public and otherwise unforeseen demonstration of affection. "You working the weekend?" Robbie enquired lightly and Laura shook her head. "First day off roster in ten," she replied as they strolled along and James grimaced. "Pleasant plans?" James asked and Laura considered. "Oh, tomorrow, I'm planning a very lazy day. Lie in, maybe a late breakfast with the papers, potter in the garden. The joys of middle age," Laura replied and James chuckled. "You're hardly middle aged" he protested and Laura smiled broadly. "That was supposed to be your line," she chided Robbie, nudging him and he rolled his eyes at her affectionately. Laura grinned at him and James chuckled. "Still, sounds like a nice way to pass the time," James observed as they turned onto Broad Street, weaving their way through the tourists in pursuit of their evening drinks. "What about you, James?" Laura asked and he shrugged easily. "I've got a gig tomorrow night. Might go to the gym tomorrow, that sort of thing," he replied and Robbie considered this response. "Nice forecast. You not tempted to go for a row?" Robbie enquired and James scoffed. Laura laughed. "Sculling along the river in the morning sunshine does sound a little tempting, wouldn't you agree?" she asked and Robbie grumbled to himself. "Never had you down as a rower, Laura," James muted and Laura laughed. "I'm not exactly built for rowing," she replied and James demurred a response. "But I did cox a bit, in my college days," Laura continued and James stopped still in the street. Laura opened the door to the bar, and turned back to glance at James curiously. "Oh, give over Hathaway. I went to Oxford, and when I was 18, I was far slimmer than I am now. So, funnily enough, they persuaded me into coxing for them. There are some merits to being petite, and able to hold your hold amongst a group of men significantly taller than you," Laura remarked, before stepping into the pub. Robbie and James exchanged an amused glance. "So now we know where her reputation began," James mused as he followed Robbie into the pub. "I heard that," Laura remarked, with a glower as she draped her jacket over the back of her chair. "I'll, er, get the drinks in," James said and he caught Laura's eye. "Make mine a G&T," Laura muttered and Robbie considered her affectionately. "Poor love," he murmured mockingly, and she scowled at him. "Wait til I get you home," Laura said under her breath, and Robbie captured her hand in his and squeezed it. "Promises, promises," he replied, smiling broadly and Laura sighed. "Mine tonight?" she asked quickly, watching Hathaway at the bar and Robbie nodded. "Aye, my love," he said softly, squeezing her fingers again, and then shifting his hand under the table so that it rested on Laura's knee. He squeezed her leg and she flashed him a smile, rubbing her thumb over his fingers, before disentangling their fingers as James pocketed his change and picked up the drinks. Under the table, Laura nudged her foot against Robbie's and they smiled at each other affectionately as James set their drinks down on the table.

After an hour, James announced his departure. "Band practice," he explained, clasping his hand behind his back and bobbing at them in that classic Hathaway way that he did. Laura smiled as he waved a hand from the doorway and disappeared into the evening sunshine, and her smile broadened as Robbie took her hand into his and entwined their fingers. "So, my love," he began, and Laura arched an eyebrow at him expectantly. "What shall we do for our dinner?" Robbie enquired and Laura considered for a moment or two. "Why don't I drive us home?" Laura muted "and we can rustle up some pasta or something?" Robbie nodded. "Alright," he said, smiling at her and Laura squeezed his fingers. "I am looking forward to crashing out on the sofa," she owned and Robbie considered her. "If you don't mind me saying, love, you do look a bit grey around the edges," he said softly and Laura scowled. Robbie rolled his eyes and leant forward to kiss her affectionately. When he sat back, Laura frowned, surprised at the uncharacteristically public demonstration of affection. "You're beautiful," he told her "you just look exhausted. I care, is all. Stop your pouting." Robbie picked up his pint, and downed the dregs, before standing up and holding an arm out to Laura. "Come on love," he said and Laura slipped her arm into his as they walked out of the pub and back towards the station. Once they'd driven back to Laura's and made their way into the house, Laura kicked her shoes off and rolled the sleeves of her shirt back. She considered Robbie as he hung up his jacket and hung his tie around the bannister, before turning and smiling at her. He held out his arms and Laura walked into his embrace willingly. Robbie kissed her forehead and cuddled her against his chest, smiling as Laura slid her hands around his waist, deftly untucking his shirt so she could run her fingers over the skin in the small of his back. Laura laid her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of holding him close and Robbie cradled her closely, resting his chin on the top of her head. Laura inhaled, the hint of his aftershave at the end of a long day proving soothing. "You alright, pet?" he murmured and she nodded. "Never better," she replied softly and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Laura looked up at him and he smiled at her before ducking his head to kiss her. As their kiss deepened, Laura brought one hand up to the nape of Robbie's neck, running her fingers into the hair there, caressing it affectionately and he sighed happily against her mouth.

They stood, arms around each other, kissing for sometime, bodies pressed against each other until Laura broke the embrace and tiptoed up to nuzzle against his cheek. "Bed, my love," she murmured and Robbie grinned boyishly. He took her by the hand and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, pushing open the door eagerly. Robbie drew her back into her arms and Laura giggled as he mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. "God, you're lovely," he murmured against her skin and Laura sighed as he nuzzled against the sensitive spot behind her ear. They undressed each other, clothing discarded in their haste, and hands roaming now familiar territory. Robbie pulled Laura down with him onto the bed and she laughed as he coaxed her into his lap. She knelt up over him and he looked at her, eyes dark with lust. Laura cupped his face in her hands, kissing him deeply and Robbie slid his hands around her waist and then down to her hips, caressing her bottom lightly. God, he wanted her. Laura trailed one hand down his chest, down to his stomach and Robbie moaned against her mouth as she grasped his length in her hand, stroking him in a way he found intensely pleasurable. Breaking their kiss, he threw his head back, murmuring hoarsely as she worked him. Laura moistened her hand, caressing the head of his cock and Robbie keened her name. She smiled broadly, holding him steady before kneeling up again and sliding down onto him. "Oh, Laura, yes," he groaned and she grinned, raising herself up again and taking him within her more deeply. They established a slow rhythm, Robbie encouraging Laura's movements, holding her hips steady, while they kissed. Robbie brought his hands up to cup Laura's breasts, caressing them tenderly and Laura murmured against his mouth. He kissed her once again before shifting his attention, taking as much of her breast into her mouth as he could and suckling at it, kissing and lapping at her nipple, enjoying the sensation of her skin.

Laura shuddered in pleasure, bringing her hands to the place they were joined and Robbie relinquished his attentions to her cleavage to watch. He shifted his weight slightly, leaning back against the bedhead so that he could watch her. Watching Laura was so sexy. She was so beautiful and there were days Robbie could hardly believe his luck that she wanted him. Though he could hardly doubt that she did, holding her in his arms like this. He felt her clench him tight and he moaned under his breath. He rested his hands on her hips and she smiled at his caress. "Laura, you're so beautiful," he murmured and Laura smiled again, clenching him tightly and he sighed. She rocked her hips and they both moaned. "Come on, love," he urged and Laura nodded. "I'm close," she murmured and Robbie thrust up into her. "Darling," Laura murmured and Robbie caressed her skin. She circled her hips and he sighed in pleasure. He felt her clench him again and he groaned. "Oh, Laura, yes," he muttered and she slid down onto him once more, rocking her hips and Robbie groaned again. He thrust up into her, again and again until she was crying out his name in pleasure and as she clenched him once more, Robbie climaxed inside her, clutching her close. "Laura, oh, Laura, my love," he said hoarsely and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and cradling him against her collarbone. "I love you so much," he murmured and Laura smiled, kissing his forehead. "I love you too sweetheart," she said softly. They held each other closely for a few minutes until Laura's stomach grumbled and they drew apart, laughing. "Need to get you your dinner," Robbie rebuked and Laura smiled. "Why don't you go and have a hot bath, and I'll order us some food?" he suggested, pressing a kiss to the side of her face and Laura nodded. "That would be lovely," she replied, caressing his cheekbone with her thumb and they smiled at each other. "You are magnificent," Robbie told her and Laura smiled broadly. She shifted her position and he slipped out of her. Laura kissed his cheek lovingly, and swung her legs around so that she could slip off the bed. Laura tossed him his dressing gown and he smiled at her before she walked into the ensuite and began to run herself a bath. She wrapped her gown around her, and then reached for the bath oil, dropping a few drops into the steaming water. Robbie appeared behind her, and slid his arm around her waist. Laura giggled and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Thai?" he asked and Laura nodded. "That'd be great," she said and he kissed her head again. "I'll go order," he told her and she smiled. "Thanks sweetheart," Laura said and he squeezed her waist.

When the water had reached a suitable depth, Laura turned the taps off and discarded her gown, slipping into the hot water and sitting back, relaxing into the warmth. She allowed the water to cascade over her shoulders, exhaling a sigh of relief she sat back. After a few minutes, in which Laura had all but nodded off, there was a noise at the door. She opened her eyes to find Robbie stood in the doorway with a mug of tea in one hand, and a glass of cold white wine in the other. "You might actually be the perfect man," Laura observed as he set them down on the chair next to the bath and he grinned boyishly. "I wasn't sure which you'd want, so I brought both," he replied. "My hero," Laura said, sitting up in the bath, and reaching for the wine, and then for Robbie's hand. She tugged at it and he stooped down so that she could kiss him, before perching on the side of the bath. "We should set a date," she told him and he looked confused. "To get married," Laura continued and Robbie smiled broadly. "All it took was a cup of tea to convince you that I was marriage material?" he queried, amused and Laura laughed loudly. "I've known you were marriage material for years," she rebuked "and I've wanted to marry you for, well, for as long as we've been together. You could have asked me on our first date, heck, before our first date, and I would have said yes. And you know that." She arched an eyebrow at him expectantly, and he grinned at her. "So?" Robbie said expectantly and Laura took a long sip of her wine. "So, let's set a date for our wedding," Laura said steadily and Robbie nodded. "Yes, please," he replied and they smiled at each other. "Shall we see when the Registry Office has appointments?" Laura suggested knowingly and Robbie nodded. "Aye, yeah," he replied softly. "You do still want to get married?" Laura asked and Robbie laughed. "Yes, tomorrow, if that suits?" he said fervently "but I'm just not sure that I want to marry you at the Registry Office. You deserve better than that." Laura's expression softened. "I don't need a big fancy wedding, Robbie. I just want to be your wife," she replied and he reached out to touch her cheek affectionately. "I want it to be a day to remember. Not necessarily big or fancy," he said and Laura nodded. "This might sound a bit daft," she began "but you know that pub out at Faringdon that we've been to a few times. Beautiful garden, right by the river?" Robbie nodded, and considered Laura. "I went to a wedding there a few years ago - they're properly licensed. We could get married there - have a short ceremony, whatever the legal requirements are, and then have a meal with our nearest and dearest. Keep it short and sweet and just really lovely. Nice food. A few bottles of champagne. Just your kids, and my brother and the girls, a few friends. It could be really lovely," Laura proposed and Robbie smiled, scrubbing at the back of his neck in a way that Laura recognised meant he was a bit emotional. "I'd not thought of anything like that," Robbie owned "but yeah, that sounds perfect." Laura smiled broadly. "I'll give them a call in the morning," she said and Robbie leant in for another kiss. "See when they can fit us in for lunch, and if you like it, well, we'll see if they can squeeze us in," Laura continued and Robbie grinned broadly. "I can't wait," he said softly and Laura smiled.

Later that evening, they sat at opposite ends of the sofa, eating their way through Robbie's takeaway of choice. At length, Robbie set his empty bowl down and sat back, very pleased with his lot in life. He patted his stomach in satisfaction and Laura chuckled. "All well in the world?" Laura enquired and Robbie smiled broadly. "Oh, very much so," he replied happily, squeezing her foot, as it was tucked under his leg. "I have been thinking about your engagement ring," Robbie began and Laura frowned. "I don't need an engagement ring," she reminded him and Robbie watched as she set her plate down and shuffled up the sofa. Robbie looped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him. "I mean it, Robbie. I take all my jewellery off on a daily basis, and very soon I'll be wearing my wedding ring. There are better things to spend our money on," Laura said. Robbie scoffed. "Laura, love, it isn't a matter of money," he retorted. "I know," said Laura soothingly "but think of it practically. I barely wear jewellery because I constantly have to take it off for PMs. I wear my pendant almost everyday and I love it. I'd much rather we put the effort into choosing our wedding bands. That's the ring I want to wear for the rest of my life." She looked up at him and he huffed out a breath. "Alright," he said and Laura placed a placatory kiss to his cheek. "Trust me," she murmured "I don't need diamonds to know that you love me."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So here we are at the beginning on Season 7. Let's see where Robbie and Laura take us...**

"I'm always dubious when the next-of-kin calls come through," Laura mused, phone wedged against her ear as she dealt with her emails. She heard Robbie sigh at the other end of the phone. "And at least one of my staff would like to know why I'm Inspector Lewis' next of kin," Laura continued wryly and she smiled as Robbie chuckled. "Sorry, love. Just protocol. I'm fine, promise, though Jim is rubbing his neck which makes me think he probably isn't…" he said softly and Laura smiled. "I love you, Laura," he murmured and Laura's smile broadened. "Love you too. Catch you later," she replied. As he ended the call, Robbie turned to see James strolling back towards him. "Might as well walk back to the station, eh?" he muted and James nodded and then pulled a face. "You should see someone about that," Robbie suggested and James heaved a sigh. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he replied wearily. "Fancy a spot of lunch before we head in?" Robbie asked and James considered his watch. "Yeah, go on," he said, rubbing his neck and wincing. They walked back towards the station, before stopping off at the sandwich bar that they and most of CID favoured for a spot of lunch.

 _"_ _Well," Laura pronounced, standing up as Robbie wandered onto the scene, glancing around him. "He hasn't been shot strangled, stabbed, beaten, bludgeoned or had his neck broken."_ _Robbie met her gaze steadily. "If we're listing all the things that haven't happened to him, are we including that he hasn't been struck by lightening or savaged by wolves" he enquired dryly. Laura looked irked. "Robbie, do I stand in your office saying "have you caught them yet?" she rebuked, as James appeared behind Robbie. "What is it about those eyes?" Robbie asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the corpse, as Laura moved away. James made a funny sort of grimace, recalling the shunt from earlier."Strong painkillers, warm bath," Robbie suggested as James rubbed his neck. "That's Robbie sorted," Laura muted, amused "how about you?" She smiled broadly at the pair, as she sealed a swab inside the test tube. "The witness identified him as Randolph James, but he's Reuben Beattie on his debit card,"James told Robbie, who frowned. "So he's leading a double life?" Robbie muted and Laura arched her eyebrow just the tiniest amount, amused. "Randolph James is a practising clairvoyant," James explained. "He looks like he's seen a ghost," Robbie replied, his gaze falling back on the body and Laura glanced at him, tutted, and then reached for the next test according to her protocol._

Laura was waiting for James and Robbie when they came into the pub much later that afternoon, a glass on the table in front of her as she considered the rain running down the window pane, meandering in rivets, lost in thought. James came and sat down beside her, visibly grumpy and Laura frowned in concern when she saw his neck brace. "Oh James," she said reprovingly and he raised an eyebrow at her, as though daring her to comment further. "I much prefer it when you're the station doctor," he muttered and Laura smiled to herself. "I see," she replied, knowing full well that she was never officially the station doctor and anyone coming to see her was avoiding whichever erstwhile colleague was rostered in that day. "No lasting damage, eh, Jim?" Laura asked kindly and he grimaced. "Cricked my neck when that Landrover shunted us," James explained, a certain tone of annoyance in his voice. "I still can't quite believe you managed to be rear ended on that street of all places in Oxford. It's normally gridlocked. I'm agog anyone managed to build up so much speed!" Laura observed as Robbie set his and James' pints down on the table. "James' rear bumper is testament to the fact that it is not only possible, but possible with some significant force," Robbie said cheerfully. "And your neck's alright?" Laura enquired briskly. Robbie nodded. "Ay, fine," he replied, sipping his pint. "You're not just saying that to placate me?" Laura asked and James snorted in derision, amused. "Would I ever?" Robbie said and Laura arched an eyebrow at him before sighing. "It's turned into such a filthy evening," Laura lamented, casting her gaze to the window again. "I walked into work this morning and it was beautiful," she continued wistfully. "Not exactly picturesque now, eh?" Robbie observed and Laura sighed, before sipping her drink.

Truth be told, Laura had been relieved to get to the pub first. It had ensured she'd been able to order herself a tonic water without raising any suspicion. James might tease her mercilessly but she knew Robbie would quickly question why she wasn't drinking. Laura was almost always up for a post-shift G&T, unless she was on call, in which case she simply wouldn't come to the pub at all. And while Laura was being cautious, she was currently lacking specific proof. _Well,_ Laura mused to herself, _that wasn't quite true_. Her chest ached, and had done for days. And, much to her surprise, almost all her bras had stopped fitting. She was shattered, emotional and hormonal, and absolutely desperate not to appear to be any of these things until she was completely sure. At least, she considered, at least she wasn't nauseous. In her line of work, it was simply unforgivable and Laura was hoping that they would get through the summer without too many badly decomposing bodies in need of her attentions. At some point, Laura knew she was going to have to cave, take a pregnancy test, but for now, she just didn't dare, couldn't bring herself to be disappointed if it turned out that she wasn't pregnant. _God, Laura,_ she chided herself inwardly _, you are overthinking this to an extreme degree. Get a grip, woman._ James frowned and nudged Robbie. "I think we've lost Dr. Hobson," he noted gravely and Robbie considered his partner. Laura's gaze was fixed at some undecided point in the distance, and she was clearly completely lost in thought. "We really have, haven't we?" he replied, sipping his pint and James chuckled to himself. "Has she had a bad week, do you suppose?" he wondered aloud and Robbie shrugged. "Not such as I know," he replied thoughtfully "but I'm hardly privy to the ins and outs of her diary, so who knows." James scoffed slightly, for he knew that Hobson and Lewis were close, although both of them seemed inclined to play it down. "Well," James said decisively "she's certainly in a world of her own tonight, whatever's going on." Robbie glanced at Laura, amused by her daydreaming. "She really is, isn't she?" he said " Laura? Laura. We've lost you, pet." Laura started slightly, and then smiled at them apologetically. "Sorry," she said and they smiled at her. "You were miles away. Bad week?" Robbie enquired kindly and Laura ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, something like that," Laura said and James flashed her a sympathetic smile.

Sometime later, after he had drained his pint, James set the glass down on the table and tucked his wallet back into his pocket. "Right," he said decisively "time I made a move. I'll see you first thing, Dr. Hobson?" Laura sighed and considered him. "For goodness sake, Jim. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Laura?" she replied, arching an eyebrow at him. James laughed, stooped to kiss her cheek affectionately and then raised a hand to Robbie before making his way through the pub and out into the evening drizzle. Robbie shifted himself to sit next to Laura, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a loving kiss to her temple. "You alright?" he murmured, and Laura nodded. "Fancy some dinner at mine?" he enquired and Laura nodded again. "Yes please," she said and Robbie smiled. "Reckon I can run to a bit of pasta and sauce, if that suits?" he offered and Laura smiled. "That'd be lovely," she said quietly. "Shall we finish our drinks, and make a move?" Robbie suggested and Laura nodded. Robbie drained his pint, glanced at Laura's empty glass and stood up, holding his hand out to Laura. "Come on then, love," he said cheerfully and Laura stood up, picking up her briefcase and shrugged on her mac. They strolled back into towards the station to collect Robbie's car, arm in arm, a comfortable silence sat between them.

As he drove them back towards his flat, Robbie filled Laura in on how the case was proceeding, as far as he could. "So he was masquerading as a medium?" Laura said and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he replied and Laura looked astonished. "Goodness. It seems a very strange route to choose. Why on earth did he do that?" she asked and Robbie considered his answer. "It's not entirely clear. Maybe a way to explore his academic work further? Maybe a side line to make a bit on the side? I dunno…" he said, at length and Laura thought about this a bit. "I've never even considered seeing a medium," she said thoughtfully "did you? When Val died?" Robbie frowned, and then indicated to turn onto the road that led to his flat. "No, I can't say that I ever did. I've never really believed in a spirit world, which in some ways makes it harder. For the end, to be the end. It's not easy," Robbie replied and Laura nodded. "You and I have talked about grief and grieving a lot," she mused and Robbie glanced at her, flashing her a brief smile. "We have, haven't we?" he replied warmly "I don't know what I would have done without your quiet counsel and kind words over the years." Laura bit her lip, half smiling. "It's not for me, this medium malarky, but like I said to Jean, if believing in the spirit world gets them through, who are we to knock it?" Robbie voiced, and Laura met his glance in her direction. "Each to their own," she said softly and he nodded. "Aye," he replied, parking up outside his flat, and pulling the handbrake on. Robbie shut the engine off, and looked over at Laura. She met his gaze levelly, and he smiled sadly at her. "They met at a fresher's ball, got engaged six days later. Whenever they weren't together, they were incomplete, that's what his wife said. I mean, geez, Laura, they are so young. Barely in their early twenties, and she's widowed with a little one. Hardly bears thinking about…" Robbie said and Laura swallowed hard, blinking back a tear. Laura nodded. "They told me she was very upset at the identification," she replied and Robbie grimaced. "Never gets easier," he said, slightly gruffly and Laura squeezed his knee affectionately. "Your humanity and empathy make you a good copper, Robbie Lewis," she reminded him and he leant in to press a kiss to her cheek in response.

* * *

 _Laura had just smoothed down the cloth over the corpse as the door swung open and James and Robbie strolled into the mortuary. "Apologies for the delay, gentleman," she said as Robbie rounded the corner. "It took some time to find," she explained "if you screw your eyes up really tight, you'll see a tiny puncture wound." Laura gestured to the site, and the two men peered at the shoulder of the corpse. "Looks like a bite," James proffered. "8mm hypodermic needle," Laura corrected. "Delivering what?" Robbie asked, considering Laura. "An extremely powerful paralysing agent called M99. The pharmaceutical name is etorphin. It's a controlled substance, strictly for use on large mammals," Laura replied. "Etorphin's a sedative. He didn't seem very sedated when he died," James remarked. "That's because, first of all, he was fed barbiturates," Laura replied, a certain glint in her eye. "How?" asked James. "A piece of cake," Laura replied, and Robbie looked amused. "For you maybe," he replied, fully aware of exactly how brilliant his future wife was. "He was fed a piece of cake, soaked in barbiturate," Laura replied steadily, just slightly raising her eyebrow at Robbie. "But surely the barbiturate would have eventually stopped him breathing. Why two drugs if you wanted him dead?" James asked. Laura began to undo her plastic apron, and she made her way over towards the other side of the mortuary, behind James. "Barbiturates operate in three broad stages: sedation stage, unconsciousness," Laura tossed the apron into the medical waste bin before glancing over her shoulder and fixing them with a steady look "and death." She came back over to them. "Based on his weight and height, I've calculated that he was only given enough barbiturate to sedate him," Laura continued. "So the murderer wanted him woozy, but not completely out of it?" Robbie asked. "Yeah", Laura replied "and some time after, injected him with a lethal dose of etorphin." Robbie frowned. "But like James said, why not just finish the job with a lethal dose of barbiturate?" he asked. "Because that would involve a complete loss of control and a lot of wild thrashing about," Laura said "could be messy, could be noisy." She shrugged her shoulders slightly, knowing it wasn't really her place to make suppositions about motive. "Attract unwanted attention" James mused. "Whereas a massive dose of etorphin would shut down respiration in a matter of seconds," Laura explained. "Mmm, " Robbie said thoughtfully "it explains the look on his face if he was conscious enough to know what was happening to him, but unable to stop it." He wouldn't have suffered any physical pain. On that front his murder was as considered as the most compassionate form of euthanasia," Laura muted thoughtfully, and Robbie glanced at her, as though surprised at her statement._

* * *

"Oh god," Laura said "so you and James were there?" Robbie nodded curtly. "She died in front of us, in James' arms, more or less though I'm making it sound more romantic and less horrific than it actually was" he said, still clearly aghast and Laura squeezed his leg. "We had to give statements and so on, you know how it is," Robbie continued wearily. "That can't have been the easiest end to the day," Laura muted, nudging her toes under Robbie's thigh as they sat in her garden, glasses in hand in the early evening sunshine. "Murder cases are rarely easy," Robbie replied dryly and Laura rolled her eyes at him. "That isn't what I meant and you know it," Laura chided and Robbie squeezed her shin. "Quite a lot of discussion about grief, and how one deals with it," Laura continued knowingly and Robbie glanced at her. "Life goes on, Laura," he reminded her and she smiled at him. "I know, sweetheart," she replied softly and Robbie reached for her free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them. "Anyway, one mad cat lady is quite enough for one case," Robbie mused and Laura laughed. "Yes, that does sound like quite something," she retorted, swirling her drink in her glass. Robbie considered her for a moment. "You didn't fancy a glass of wine?" he enquired, surprised and Laura considered her glass. "No," she said slowly and Robbie considered her, a frown beginning to crease his brow. "No?" Robbie asked and Laura shook her head. "Are you….?" he trailed off, watching her carefully, and Laura considered her drink again before looking at him. "I don't know," she replied honestly and Robbie squeezed her fingers. "Don't know, but not drinking just in case," he mused and Laura shook her head. "I'm being absurd, I know," she owned and Robbie allowed a silence to sit between them, knowing that it was the most likely way to get Laura to talk. After a while, Robbie squeezed her fingers. "There is an easy way to remedy this quandry," he reminded her and Laura sighed. "Love," he murmured and she met his gaze. "Go on," he said encouragingly and Laura sighed heavily. "What if…?" she began, and Robbie squeezed her fingers again. "If you're not, you're not. And we can talk about what that means and what we do next. But I don't think we'd be having this conversation if you weren't already pretty sure," he said kindly and Laura sighed. "I didn't want to bring this up in the middle of a case," she lamented, and Robbie scoffed. "Bugger the case," he retorted fervently "this is far more important!"

Laura's hands were shaking. There was no way around it. Properly shaking. She breathed in deeply and sat back against the bath, wondering what she should do next. "Laura?" Robbie's voice drifted up the stairs and she exhaled softly. "I'm up here," she replied, standing up and heading out onto the landing. "You alright?" Robbie asked, offering her a cup of herbal tea and Laura shook her head, before handing him something. Robbie frowned, and looked at what she'd given him, before putting the cup down on the side of the sink. "I can't look," Laura said frankly and Robbie chuckled, drawing her close and kissing her forehead. Laura nestled herself in his arms and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "You want me to look?" he asked and Laura nodded. "You are funny," Robbie told her and Laura murmured something. "Come here," he soothed and Laura leant into him. "Laura," Robbie said softly and she glanced at what he was holding. "It looks to me, my love, that you are pregnant," he told her and a funny noise burbled up in Laura's throat, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "I think you knew that already," he observed, smiling as Laura slid her arms around his waist. He smiled broadly at her. "We are having a baby, my love," he said and Laura nodded, suddenly finding herself tearful. "So it would seem," she said, her voice cracking and he cuddled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head and holding her tight in his arms. Later in bed, Robbie asleep at her side, Laura lay still, mulling over her day. She'd known what the tests would say, even before she'd taken them. Her body had defied her belief that perhaps this might not happen. It was a conviction she'd clung to in a funny sort of way, lest she be disappointed. But now, lying here, knowing that they'd managed to conceive, Laura felt she wasn't fully in control of her emotions. If she was honest, she'd suspected for a couple of weeks now, putting off the test until she absolutely had to. Her figure was already changing, she could tell and she allowed her palm to rest over her pelvis. Her medical training was telling her that she couldn't possibly be showing yet - a first pregnancy not even through the first trimester, but something compelled her. There was a sort of giddy elation beginning to seep through her, and she smoothed her hand over her belly self-consciously. Sometimes Laura thought she might just need to take some time for her brain to catch up, and she was desperately hoping this would all work out. Getting pregnant was one thing, but carrying the baby safely to term was quite another. She inhaled softly and Robbie slid his hand over her stomach softly. "Stop lying awake worrying. You've got a PM in the morning, and you'll want to be rested for that," he chided gently, kissing her shoulder. Laura turned her head and kissed his forehead. "Probably never going to happen," she replied and he laughed, linking his fingers with hers and resting them on her stomach. "It's going to be alright," he murmured, and Laura sighed. "I hope so," she said quietly.

* * *

 _"_ _If you look in the centre of the bruising," Laura explained, pointing to the spot "you'll see a tiny hole which may seem familiar?" Laura glanced up at him. "The same as the one on Reuben Beatty's arm," Robbie replied and Laura nodded. "Someone just banged into her," Robbie said and Laura looked up at him. "Next thing she's on the ground," Robbie continued, stepping away from the body "figure in a hoody ran off, got away." Laura glanced up at him. "Man or woman?" she asked. "No idea," Robbie said "light on their feet, I'll give them that," "And injected the same drug, etorphin," Laura observed, turning as James loomed into view. "I heard you were with her when she died?" Laura asked, looking straight at James "that's rough, I'm sorry." James nodded curtly. "Yeah. Etorphin, we've had a result back from our enquiries. Grassington Equine Centre have reported a theft," he said, before turning and heading out of the room. Robbie and Laura exchanged a sympathetic look, before he followed James out of the mortuary, leaving Laura to cover the corpse back over._

* * *

"Is he alright?" Laura asked, over the phone later that evening, long after she had left the mortuary while Robbie and James lingered on in the office, pouring over their notes and files, keen to try and put the pieces of this puzzle together. Robbie considered James' desk, mercifully empty as the lad had gone out to acquire them something pertaining to dinner, allowing Robbie to call Laura briefly. "I dunno. He's talking the talk, but he doesn't quite seem himself. He's weary and you know how he gets," Robbie replied and Laura arched an eyebrow. "Mmm, yes. I do indeed. I suppose this means you don't know when I'll see you next?" she countered and Robbie chuckled. "Not a clue," he replied warmly "this'll be a late one, but maybe we might wrap it up before the end of the week? I promise I'll buy you dinner soon, make up for being at work so much this week." Laura laughed. "Sweetheart, I knew what I was signing up for," she said, amused and Robbie grinned to himself. "I miss you," he said and Laura smiled in return. "Give me a call when you head home, however late it is. I love you," she told him and he grinned. "I love you too," he replied, ending the call as James appeared on the other side of CID.

The following day, after James and Robbie had eaten their lunch in the sunshine, recovering from their near miss in the covered markets, James cried off and headed back to the office to finish off some paperwork. As James rounded the corner, Robbie fished his phone from his jacket pocket and hit the preset he had for Laura. The phone rang a couple of times before Laura answered. "Hobson," she said crisply and Robbie smiled. "Hiya," he said and Laura sighed. "You are going to be the death of me, Robbie Lewis," she rebuked gently and Robbie laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise they were going to put out a next of kin alert. And I certainly didn't realise they were going to phone the lab!" he said and Laura sighed again. "I'm sorry pet," Robbie said softly "have ye had your lunch?" Laura considered the clock. "I haven't, and I need to run out and get a sandwich," she said thoughtfully. "I could meet you on the bridge if you wanted to stretch your legs?" Robbie suggested and Laura smiled to herself. "Yeah, go on then. I'll see you in ten?" she replied. "Grand," Robbie said cheerfully "see you soon." Robbie packed up the remnants of his sandwich, disposed of it neatly and strolled casually over towards the banks of the river where he and Laura sometimes indulged in a lunchtime stroll. It was a pleasant enough day, he mused and it would be nice to see Laura. He'd not seen her since the day before and he'd missed her. A late night stint in the office, trawling lists, and then an early start to steer the raid on the Dukka residence meant he'd barely managed six hours sleep in his own bed, cold and exhausted. As he turned the corner towards the riverbank, he saw Laura strolling briskly towards him from the opposite direction.

As she approached him, Laura smiled, relieved to see for herself that he was in one piece. "Hello," Robbie said warmly and Laura's smile broadened. "Hello yourself," she replied softly, and he ducked to kiss her cheek affectionately. Their gaze met for a moment, and Robbie smiled at her. "Sorry," he said and Laura sighed heavily. "You'll turn me grey, Robbie Lewis," she chided and he tucked his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close, before pressing a gently kiss to her temple. "James definitely had it worse," he muted and Laura nodded. "Poor James, he really has had a rough few days," Laura said sympathetically and Robbie nodded. "And it can't have been much fun for you either," she continued and Robbie considered her. "Well, work hasn't been thrilling, exactly," he said wearily, shifting his hold so that he could draw her back against his chest. "I'll say, two next of kin alerts within a week," Laura chastised affectionately and Robbie sighed. "James badly needs a break," Robbie observed and Laura nodded. "He's going to take some holiday, I think" Robbie continued, slouching so that he could rest his chin on Laura's shoulder and press a kiss to her cheek. "Mmm, holiday, now there's a thought," Laura mused and Robbie slid his hands around her waist, resting his fingertips over her pelvis. Laura glanced down and smiled to herself. "I had much nicer things to think about at idle moments," Robbie observed, and Laura allowed her hands to rest over his. "You could probably do with a break too," Laura muted and Robbie smiled. "We could both do with some holiday, I'd hazard," he replied warmly and Laura huffed out a breath. "You and James?" she enquired lightly and Robbie fanned his fingers over her abdomen. "James, and you and me," he murmured "but probably not the three of us together, if it's all the same to you. Besides, I think he's got plans with some mates." _The three of us._ The phrase sparked a reaction in Laura and she closed her eyes, inhaled quietly as the thought overwhelmed her somewhat. "You alright love?" Robbie asked, perplexed by her response and Laura nodded, glancing down to where their hands were resting. "The three of us," she murmured and Robbie grasped her meaning. He grinned broadly. "The very thought," he murmured against her ear "has been making me smile all week, my love."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So here we are. That episode. Let the fun begin...**

* * *

Robbie frowned when he saw the name against the missed call on his phone. Laura looked at him, over her mug of tea. "Everything alright?" she enquired gently and Robbie glanced at her. "Yeah, fine, just a name I wasn't expecting to see," he replied and Laura considered him. "Louise Cornish," Robbie explained and Laura shrugged. "She was a great friend of Val's. Younger than us, mind, but they got on well," Robbie said. "Ah, well, I'll call her back later. How's your day looking?" Laura smiled, taking a final sip of her tea. "Not too bad. I'm going to work from home. Monthly stats are due, and I have some court preparation to do ahead of next week," she replied "oh, and there's an academic over from the US who wants to meet to talk about a paper I and some of the faculty gave last year at a conference, so I said we'd meet him tonight. Then this weekend is much as they ever are…" Laura sat back, setting her mug on the table and they smiled at each other. "Looks as though it'll be a nice day, so I might cycle up to the pub tonight," Laura said and Robbie stretched out his hand to capture her fingers into his. "I better get a shift on," he said and Laura nodded. "I'll give you a call later?" Robbie said and Laura smiled as he ducked down to kiss her affectionately before scooping up his jacket and making his way out of Laura's house. On his walk into work, Robbie called Louise back, apologising for having missed her call earlier that morning. After he'd finished the call, and agreed to pop in to see her later, Robbie strolled through central Oxford, making his way up the steps into the main police station with a spring in his step.

At a point in his life when his personal life was coming together in such a profoundly happy way, Robbie felt almost awkward to be learning what had been going onto with the couple, with whom, once upon a time, he and his late wife had been good friends. He'd liked Jack, thought him a solid sort of bloke, couldn't quite believe what Louise was telling him. It seemed uncharacteristic. So he said what he could, made sympathetic noises, drank her tea and phoned Jack, as he'd promised feeling strange about it all in a way he couldn't really put his finger on. After work, he wandered along the river, lost in thought, his attention briefly caught by something in the river. He stopped for a better look, and as he did so, the object caught the current and flipped in the water, allowing Robbie to ascertain it was, in fact, a piece of tree trunk and not something more sinister. He'd seen enough corpses dragged out of the river in Oxford in his career not to look twice. As Robbie stopped, unbeknownst to him, his figure caught his partner's attention. Laura smiled at the sight of him. He was too far away to call too, and besides, Laura could see one of the other faculty members strolling towards her and she sighed inwardly. _God,_ Laura thought, _please let the others hurry up!_ Her colleague waved cheerily at her and Laura raised her hand in greeting. It was a source of great sadness to Laura that she couldn't even soothe the awkwardness of the evening with a glass of gin. Just before the sunset, Laura considered her options. She was absolutely shattered, and pleasant though her colleagues were, it was time she headed home, so she made her excuses and slipped off to unlock her bike and cycle home.

When Laura got home, she found Robbie sat on the bench on her decking, a bottle of beer in hand, enjoying what was left of the evening light. He smiled broadly as she locked her bike up at the side of the house and held out his hand to her as she walked towards him. "You look pretty," Robbie told her as she stood in front of him and entwined her fingers in his. Laura smiled wearily, and then stifled a yawn. "Not seen you in that dress before," Robbie observed and Laura sighed. "Well, it's one of the few that still fits," she replied and Robbie grinned. He set down his beer bottle and lifted his hand to rest of the side of her waist, caressing her hip with his thumb. Laura looked down at him, and the adoration on his face made her smile. "I fear it comes with the territory, my love," Robbie reminded her and she nodded, stifling a yawn. "I'm so tired," Laura said wearily and Robbie considered her. "Why don't you go and have a bath, and I'll bring you some tea and toast?" He offered kindly, bringing his other hand to her waist and Laura smiled. She leant down and cupped his jaw in her hand, kissing him softly. "You are very sweet," she murmured "but I am just going to collapse into bed." Robbie pressed a kiss against her palm in return. "Alright," he said "I'll finish me beer, and lock up down here, then bring a book up if you like?" Laura smiled and nodded, stifling another yawn before heading into the house. Predictably, Laura was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Robbie read for an hour or two before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, sunlight was streaming through the curtains into their bedroom when Laura stirred from her slumber. She stretched luxuriously, pleased to be waking without her alarm for once. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty, although still warm and she frowned. "Robbie?" she called, and he stuck his head out of the ensuite. "Morning," he said cheerfully as she sat up, before coming to perch on the side of the bed. He leant in to kiss her affectionately and Laura smiled against his kiss. "Did you sleep alright?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "Mm, yes thank you," she replied, leaning in for another kiss. "How about you?" Laura asked when they drew apart. "Yeah, fine," Robbie said and they smiled at each other. "So what are your plans for the weekend then, Inspector Lewis?" Laura enquired. Robbie grinned. He loved the way Laura annunciated his name like that. Sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. "Well," he replied "I was hoping for a quiet day with you. No rosters. No dispatch. Maybe we could drive off somewhere, go for a walk and a pub supper somewhere? Tomorrow, I dunno. What about you?" Laura leant in for another kiss and Robbie closed his eyes, deepening the kiss instinctively. Laura murmured as they kissed and he slid his fingers into her hair. Eventually, they drew apart, breathless and they smiled at each other. "Are you coming back to bed, or what?" Laura enquired, her eyes sparkling and Robbie grinned, shifting himself properly onto the bed. He drew Laura into his lap, sliding his hands underneath her nightdress and easing it up. Laura drew it up and over her head and Robbie ran his hands over her ribcage and up to her chest, voicing his appreciation of her curves. "You're going to tell me pregnancy agrees with me, aren't you?" Laura chided and Robbie chuckled against her skin, scuffing kisses over her décolletage. "I'd not disagree with that statement," he said cheerfully, before ducking his head and gently lapping at her breast, rolling his tongue around her nipple. Laura inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and allowing the sensations to wash over her. She traced her fingertips through the hair at the nap of his neck, caressing his skin affectionately. "Ditch the pyjamas, Inspector," Laura murmured when he raised his head to look at her and he grinned.

As Laura sank down onto him, Robbie groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back. Laura grinned, sliding her hands down his chest and rolling her hips. "Oh, Laura, love," he muttered, entwining his wrists in the small of her back and she smiled broadly. Robbie drew her in to kiss her tenderly and Laura smiled against his kiss. As they moved together, Robbie found his hands wandering back to her breasts. Laura laughed, amused at his preoccupation and he nuzzled against her cheek. "You're obsessed," she murmured and he grinned. "You're gorgeous," he protested and Laura smirked, turning her face for a long, satisfying kiss. "Let me touch you?" Robbie asked, and Laura nodded. He brought his hand to the apex of her thighs, and Laura closed her eyes as he began to touch her, his thumb seeking her nub. As he hit the right spot, Laura moaned. "Oh, yes. There," she murmured and Robbie grinned as she ground her hips down hard. Laura gripped his wrist, holding his hand exactly where she wanted it and Robbie cursed under his breath as she clenched him tightly within her. "Robbie," Laura said urgently, and he nudged his nose against her cheek, seeking a kiss. "I'm so close, Robbie," she said and Robbie kissed her again. "Just let go," he replied softly and Laura ground her hips down again, closing her eyes. She turned her face to his again, kissing him until she gasped, moaning his name against his cheek, grinding her hips down as he thrust once, twice, spilling himself inside her, and then cradling her close in his arms, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead as they recovered together, against the pillows. "You're a marvellous woman," Robbie murmured and Laura smiled broadly. "I love you," she replied and Robbie pressed another kiss against her skin. "Love you too," he said.

A little while later, when Laura came down from her shower wrapped in her dressing gown, Robbie was making coffee in the kitchen and she gratefully accepted the mug he offered her, tiptoeing up to kiss him softly. "Thank you," she murmured and he smiled at her affectionately. "You were going to tell me your plans for the weekend," he reminded her jovially and Laura laughed. "Your idea for a walk and the pub later sounds nice. Then tomorrow I have some peer review to do, and then I plan to make something nice for dinner and laze about on the sofa for the evening," she replied. "I might meet Jim for a quick pint tomorrow evening, pop back to mine, pick up a few bits," Robbie said and Laura shrugged easily. "But you'll stay tonight?" She asked, meeting his gaze as she drank her coffee. "Aye," he replied and she smiled in return.

* * *

 _"_ _Have a look around the immediate area, see what you can find," Robbie suggested to the fresh faced young constable who greeted him as he came onto the scene. Laura was crouched alongside the corpse, digging in the surrounding soil. She looked up and he flashed her a brief smile. "Morning Robbie," she said, as he surveyed the scene. "Laura," he replied in greeting "what have we got?" Laura stood up, twisting the soil sample into its container. "Gentleman of mature years, been dead some time but a bit of a puzzle. No maggots, no visible pooling, tongue's not distended, the nails…" Laura caught his eye and he could sense her amusement as he held out a hand to her as she stepped out of the hole in the ground . "Spare us," Robbie said. He'd heard enough. Laura smirked. "Best suit, polished shoes, clean hanky in top pocket, no underpants," Laura continued and Robbie frowned. " No kecks?" he queried, and Laura's eyes danced. "Ah, you can take the lad out of Newcastle," she quipped in her best Geordie accent and Robbie frowned. Laura considered him. "Not your usual focussed self, Robbie," Laura observed and Robbie held out his hand to her so that she could step out of the ditch. "Where's Hathaway?" she asked. "On his holidays. You ever meet Jack Cornish?" Robbie asked "Fast track detective, destined for great things?" Laura nodded. "I've met him, why?" she asked, perplexed. "It's just, we were always great mates, cut from the same cloth," Robbie began, scratching his ear, as though agitated and Laura watched him, slightly bewildered by where this conversation was going. "Nah, ignore me," Robbie continued, before gesturing to the corpse where it lay. "Is that it?" he enquired and Laura glanced down at the corpse. "I've been saving the best til last," Laura replied lightly "If I were to say that all the usual offices have been performed?" Robbie looked at her quizzically. "You see, Robbie, this man's already been through the tender hands of an undertaker," Laura explained._

 _Once she'd completed the scene survey to her satisfaction, Laura went over to her car to put her kit box in the boot, only to notice Robbie examining what looked to be a half eaten sandwich. "Anything interesting?" She enquired. "Best before the fifteenth, that was when, last week?" Robbie replied. Laura closed her boot. "You're a single bloke, zap it in the microwave, it'll be fine," Laura quipped, amused and Robbie all but rolled his eyes at her. They exchanged a brief smile before Laura got into her car and turned on the engine_

 _After his tete-a-tete with Innocent later that day, Robbie made his way down to the mortuary. One of Laura's staff was just closing up the mortuary storage as he made his way in, and Laura was finishing the final clean down on the opposite side of the room. He flashed her a brief smile, knowing full well he'd missed the . "There's no obvious cause of death," Laura began "no broken bones, skull's complete, hyoid's intact." "So not battered or strangled then," Robbie mused. "The soft tissues are too decomposed to tell us anything" Laura continued as she dried her hands "and the organs have been mucked about with. And I can't do a blood test due to the embalming fluid in his veins," Laura said, with some annoyance as she dropped the paper towel into the contaminated waste bin, and the lid slammed shut. She looked up at him, a wry smile across her features. "So no identification then?" Robbie asked. "No," said Laura, amused "I've been through all his pockets." Robbie waggled a finger at her. "You're enjoying this," he said accusingly. "Just wondering how you're going to start untangling it," Laura replied, entertained. "With great skill," Robbie retorted, with conviction. "And without Hathaway," Laura continued, teasingly "be like having one hand tied behind your back." Robbie pushed open the door to the corridor, and waggled his fingers at her. Laura shook her head in amusement._

* * *

Laura's phone buzzed in her pocket and she cursed under her breath. She couldn't very well stop what she was doing at this delicate stage of the post mortem. She sighed, took a deep breath and refocussed on what she was doing, continuing the routine of process until her tasks were completely, the body safely stowed in the fridge and the mortuary sparklingly clean. As she returned to her office, she extracted her phone and unlocked it. She smiled when she saw it was Robbie. _Fancy lunch?_ Laura perched on her desk, spun her laptop round and typed in her password, before scrolling to her calendar. She tapped out a response before hitting send, then gathering up her clothes and heading out to the mortuary changing room. When she came back into her office, showered and changed, hair more or less dry, she found a further message waiting for her. She read it quickly, stowed her things in her locker, and picked up her purse and jacket. As she made her way through the station, Laura smiled to herself, carefully avoiding any real eye contact with her colleagues in CID, before heading out onto the station steps to wait for Robbie. She perched on the handrail as she waited, and a few minutes later Robbie strolled out. Laura smiled at him and he stooped to kiss her cheek. "Hello," he said and Laura looked up at him, bemused by his uncharacteristic demonstrative affection. "Lunch is on you," Robbie told her, and she looked up at him curiously. "I left me wallet at home in the rush to get out the door this morning," Robbie explained and they turned to walk towards Broad Street.

 _"_ _Don't be grumpy," Laura said cheerfully, cradling her cup of tea in her hands as Robbie ate his sandwich. "Hathaway's having a holiday." Robbie reached for his own cup. "Says he is," he replied and Laura frowned."Oh," she said "like that, is it?" Robbie raised his eyebrows at her. "Come on," Laura said. "He thinks I don't know about it, but his churchy pals have roped him in for some do-goodery," Robbie explained and Laura frowned. "Oh no," she murmured. "Fixing up an orphanage. More or less press-ganged him into it," Robbie told her and Laura pursed her lips. "Poor James," she said and Robbie scoffed. "Ge'dern, He'll fit right back in with them lot. He wouldn't know fun if it jumped up and smacked him in the gob," he retorted, taking a bite of his sandwich. "But you would?" she replied, disbelieving. Robbie considered her. "I've had me share," he replied smoothly, through a mouthful of sandwich. "In the distant past," Laura pointed out "although you did give yourself up to wild abandon the other night." Robbie looked at her curiously, and she tucked a curl behind her ear slightly self consciously. "Friday?" Laura muted and Robbie frowned "Standing in the dusk, drinking in the river," Laura continued, and realisation dawned. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Thought I saw a body," Laura's eyebrows quirked in amusement. "Well, it wasn't. It was a log," Robbie continued and Laura laughed. She giggled, and Robbie's phone began to ring. She took a sip of tea to mask her amusement as Robbie answered his phone. "Hello? Yes, Neil Strickley," he said "Good, thanks." Robbie hung up and Laura looked at him expectantly. "Name band, cut off his wrist or his ankle, found about 100 yards from the body," Robbie explained and Laura frowned. "Still, it's something to work on," Robbie said, before standing up. He gestured at their table before remarking "Sorry, your treat," and strolling back off in the direction of the station, much to Laura's amusement._

* * *

"That's not your usual car," Laura observed when Robbie opened the front door to her later that evening. Robbie considered the new BMW, parked on his driveway. "The other one got recalled. Something about a brake fault. So they gave me that one," he explained as he closed the door behind Laura. "Very posh," Laura observed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Says the woman who drives an Audi," he rebuked and she rolled her eyes at him. "It's a *work* car, as well you know, and I have zero control over what I am assigned," Laura reminded him and he laughed before leaning in to kiss her. "Hello you," he said and they smiled at each other. "Hello," Laura replied, and he dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Supper?" Robbie enquired, resting his hands in the small of her back and looking down at her. "Yes please. I'm ravenous," Laura replied with conviction and Robbie chuckled. "Hungry day in the office?" he enquired as Laura followed him into his kitchen. She arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled broadly as his gaze followed her hand resting on her pelvis. "Mmm, something like that," Laura replied, amused. "M&S' finest do for dinner?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "Lasagne and garlic bread?" he continued. "Any salad?" Laura asked hopefully and Robbie eyed his partner before turning to the fridge and produced a bowl of salad. "I can't believe that of all the things a woman craves in pregnancy, it's salad that's your thing," he remarked. Laura tutted, before perching on one of the breakfast bar stools. "It's not a pregnancy craving, Robbie, I simply want to eat a balanced diet," she rebuked as he passed her a glass of water. "So are you on call tonight then?" Robbie asked, as he began to sort out their supper. Laura nodded. "Yeah, top of the list tonight, but hopefully it'll be a quiet one," she replied and Robbie laughed. "The 'q' word, there's brave," he observed and Laura all but rolled her eyes at him.

The following morning, when her phone rang at 6am, Laura groaned into her pillow. She grappled for her phone, hitting the answer button and muttering "Hobson," as she answered. After she'd taken the details from dispatch, she hung up and returned her face into her pillow, groaning again. Robbie rolled over, snaking his hand over her lower back and pulling her against him. "Shout?" he enquired and Laura nodded. " Yeah," she murmured, rolling onto her side and Robbie drew her in for kiss. "Suspected suicide, but I need to go via the lab," she explained and Robbie heaved a sigh. "Reckon they'll be calling me in pretty soon too then," he observed and Laura nodded. They kissed tenderly, before Laura pressed a final kiss to his lips, before rolling over and swinging her legs down. "Feet on the floor, eh, Hobson?" Robbie murmured and Laura looked at him reproachfully over her shoulder. Robbie's phone sprang into life and Laura smirked. "No rest for the wicked," she remarked and he shook his head at her, before he answered it. Laura dressed quickly, and then came to stand by Robbie's side of the bed as he ended the call. He looked up at her, agreeably rugged in a faded t-shirt, soft cotton pyjama bottoms and morning stubble and Laura smiled at him. She cupped the side of his face and caressed his cheek affectionately. "I'll see you there?" she murmured as he stifled a yawn, before leaning his head against her stomach. "Yeah," he murmured in response and Laura smiled, tousling his hair affectionately. Robbie pressed a kiss to her stomach, squeezing her hand gently, and then looking up at her. "You, be kind to your Mam," he said, addressing Laura's barely perceptible bump, causing Laura to smile broadly. "Love you," Laura said softly and he squeezed her hand again. "Love you too, pet," he replied.

 _Robbie was already perusing the scene when Laura arrived at the surgery. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" she remarked, amused and Robbie glanced at her. "I'll take out a restraining order, if you don't pack it in," he replied jovially as Laura set her kit box down. "Looks like another GP suicide," Robbie hypothesised in a more serious tone, gesturing to the dead man slumped over his desk and Laura frowned. Flirtation gone, she'd snapped into professional mode as she surveyed the scene briefly. "No note?" she enquired, stepping towards the man. "Not so far," Robbie replied as Laura examined the body quickly. "Right, well, I won't be here long. Reeks of whiskey, and the pills tell their own tale. The postmortem should be pretty straightforward," Laura said decisively. Robbie eyes her, a hint of amusement creeping back into his features. "That's what you said about Mr Strickley," he reminded her "another fine mess you've got me into." They smiled at each other, and Robbie headed back out into the waiting room where DC Grey was waiting for him._

 _As the body was bagged, ready to be sent back to the mortuary in a private ambulance, Robbie reappeared in the office. "The facts so far," he said "a body's removed from its coffin, somebody is cremated in its place, Peter Faulkner who owns the lion's share of the funeral partner says his wife has gone off on some mystery holiday, and her brother is found dead." Laura considered the checklist in her hand "Tara Faulkner was last seen on the 17th. If she'd been killed that evening, and then cremated four days later, this suicide could be Matt Whitby's confession," Robbie muted and Laura picked up her clipboard, considering him fondly._ "My supposition won't help you," she quipped and he rolled his eyes at her fondly.

* * *

 _Later that day, as Robbie picked up his phone, to head out of the office, he turned and all but walked into Laura in the doorway. "I'm not going to make you a happy man," she began and Robbie considered her, an eyebrow slightly raised. "I'm always happy," he replied cheerfully "my face is misleading." He leant against the doorframe and flashed her a smile. "The assumed suicide…" Laura began "might just be murder?" Robbie finished for her. "He was poisoned," Laura said, holding up the post mortem report "mixture of PCP, methanol and formaldehyde." Robbie frowned. "Formaldehyde?" he asked. "Embalming fluid," said Laura "combined with the alcohol and the diazepam… And there was some of it in his lungs." Robbie frowned. "Any sign of bruising, suggesting he'd been held down?" Robbie asked and Laura pulled a face. "Possibly, but he'd been face down on a desk all night and it's very difficult to find bruising through lividity," she explained. Robbie looked at her hopefully. "Alright, I'll have another look," she conceded, unable to resist his expression. "I'll try not to pester you, but if you could…?" Robbie muted "Hurry it up?" Laura enquired "don't push it." Robbie met her gaze, before heading out of the office, leaving a thoughtful Laura in his wake._

 _Later that afternoon, Robbie could see Laura strolling towards him across the University Park. He smiled at the sight of her. "I've found your antemortem bruising on Dr. Whitby," Laura said. "Two areas of pressure wither side of the neck," Laura continued, resting her hands on his shoulders, much to Robbie's amusement. "He was probably too drunk to get up or fight them off because the bruising was pretty light," Laura explained, suddenly realising that she was all but caressing his suit jacket and their gaze met for a moment as he hands stilled. Laura withdrew her hands sharply and Robbie looked down at her, thoroughly entertained. "Final toxicology report, nothing new, same as before. Stomach awash with whiskey and undigested pills," Laura looked up at him, and Robbie gestured that they should walk back the way she'd come. "Faulkner's into whiskey," he mused. "So are a lot of people," Laura reminded him, shoving her hands into her pockets as they walked. "Faulkner said, when his wife suddenly turned up. He said 'this stupid lost body thing again' but if she went off on the night of the party and hadn't been in touch with anybody since, then why didn't she say to him 'what are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _Well, you'd just told her that her brother was dead," Laura reasoned. "Nah, nah, nah," Robbie said "she knew. Her and her husband pretend to be at each other's throats, but they're thick as thieves." Laura looked up at him. "Not if she ran off with Jack Cornish," Laura reminded him. "I'd bet my pension she didn't," Robbie retorted sharply "he wouldn't be seen dead with a woman like her." Laura considered this. "You think it was him in that coffin, don't you?" she asked. "Well, I hope not," said Robbie "but maybe he might have been about to uncover something big, so they thought, let's kill him." Laura exhaled. "And Dr. Whitby?" she asked "think he was in on the murder?" Robbie sighed. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure his murder links back to the Faulkners too. Anyway, there's a lad who wants to tell me something. Maybe he's going to wrap the answers up for us, nice and neat," Robbie mused and Laura smiled to herself._ "I'll head over to Miller's in a bit," Robbie said and Laura glanced up at him. Robbie smiled at her, taking her hand into his and entwining their fingers. Laura smiled broadly as Robbie stopped, and realising they were alone, tugged her closer to him. "Laura," Robbie murmured, and she looked up at him, scrutinising his expression. "I get the impression that all this Cornish stuff is getting you down," Laura observed and Robbie sighed, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. "No one likes investigating colleagues," he replied and Laura tilted her head. "Hang on in there, sweetheart," she counselled and Robbie pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What would I do without you?" he wondered aloud and Laura laughed. "Well, you'd be sweet talking someone else into sorting your post mortem reports," she replied and Robbie snorted in amusement. "Not sure I'd get away with this with anyone else," he mused and Laura smiled. "I should hope not," she chided and Robbie kissed her cheek again. "You should get back to work," Laura reminded him and he sighed, before Laura turned her face and kissed him softly. "I have complete faith in you," she murmured and Robbie smiled. "I'll call you later?" he proposed and Laura nodded. They separated a little reluctantly, before walking to the end of the cut through, still hand in hand. Robbie turned to Laura, and tugged her closer. "See you later, my love," he murmured, kissing her cheek and Laura smiled at him. "See you later," she replied, squeezing his fingers before walking back towards the station.

When Robbie finally rocked up on Laura's doorstep it was almost midnight, and she grimaced when she saw his expression. She clicked her laptop shut, got out of bed and went to him, and Robbie gathered her into his arms, cradling her closely. He held her tightly, and Laura rested her cheek against his chest, running her hands up and down his back rhythmically in what she hoped what a soothing gesture. "Drink?" she enquired and he sighed heavily. "Go and shower, I'll bring you something up," Laura offered and he kissed the side of her head. "You suggesting I smell?" Robbie enquired and Laura chuckled. "You smell exactly like a man who's been wearing their suit for sixteen hours, or thereabouts," she replied and he huffed out a laugh. "So says a woman, who presumably, is completely desensitised to unpleasant smells," he retorted and Laura laughed. "On the contrary, sweetheart, I'm so highly sensitised to them, I can tell you what they tell me, and what this smell tells me is that you've had a long old day at work, and you need a shower, a glass of whiskey and some sleep," Laura replied kindly and Robbie squeezed her close. "And to cuddle up to my best girl," he said and Laura smiled, before pushing him towards the ensuite. Standing under the hot shower, Robbie closed his eyes wearily as he soaped his hair, enjoying the warmth of the water. Laura was right, he did need a shower, and he was looking forward to crawling under the covers with her and crashing out to sleep. When he came out of the bathroom, Laura was curled up on her side of the bed, a mug in tea in hand, reading a book. She smiled at him as he appeared in the doorway and he turned the light off, before coming to sit on the bed. Laura gestured to the bedside table and he smiled when he saw what she was pointing to. A mug of hot chocolate and a plate of toast was sat waiting for him, and he leant across the bed, kissing her softly. "Thank you love," he said and Laura cupped his cheek affectionately,, eyes twinkling. After he'd demolished his toast and drink, Robbie set the plate and cup on the bedside table and then slid under the covers properly. drawing Laura up against him. Laura settled her cheek on his chest, smiling as he slid an arm around her, holding her close. He pressed a kiss to her hairline, before turning and switching off the light. In the dark, Laura turned into him more and slid her hand over his stomach possessively as she dozed off to sleep. As Laura's breathing settled, Robbie smiled to himself, enjoying the sensation of her cuddled up to him. It really had been a long day and he was grateful not to be home alone in his flat. It was soothing to come home to Laura, to hold her close and seek solace in her presence. It really was time he got rid of his flat. Monty would be more than happy here, and Laura was fairly fond of Robbie's overly large moggy. Robbie yawned and Laura murmured against his chest contentedly. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

The following morning saw Laura awake early and, at length, she gave up and got up, heading downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea. She pulled out a journal article she'd been meaning to peruse for a few weeks and began to read, mug of tea in hand. After an hour or so, Robbie appeared and smiled when he saw her reading at the dining table in her pyjamas, glasses perched on her nose and a frown of concentration on her face. She was so engrossed she failed to notice him approach and she started slightly when he squeezed her shoulder and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You been up long?" Robbie enquired and Laura shrugged. "Not too long," she said easily and he smiled. "Want another brew?" he enquired and Laura shook her head. "I'm good thanks," she replied. She looked up at him and frowned. "Is that the only tie you've got with you?" she enquired dubiously and Robbie considered his appearance. "It looks alright," he said, slightly petulantly and Laura glanced at him with an arched eyebrow. "It's just a tie, Laura," Robbie replied and she laughed. "Mmhmm," she replied and he dropped another kiss onto the top of her head before wandering over to the kettle. "You should shift more of your stuff over here," Laura muted and Robbie laughed. "What, so you can vet me tie collection?" he enquired and Laura smirked. "Would I?" she murmured, taking a sip of her tea and he laughed loudly. "You absolutely would," he replied confidently and Laura smiled. "There's space for another wardrobe in the nook," Laura pointed out and he glanced at her and smiled as the kettle boiled merrily. "Alright," he said and he and Laura exchanged a smile. "How's your day looking?" Laura enquired and Robbie considered this. "Well," he began "the case continues. Another day with DC Gray. Hathaway really cannot come back from holiday soon enough." Laura tutted gently. "You were a DC once, Robbie. Be nice," she rebuked and Robbie squeezed the tea bag in the cup before dumping it into the bin. He added a splash of milk and then reached for the loaf in the bread bin and dropped two slices into the toaster. "Morse wasn't nice, Laura," he replied and Laura laughed. "You're not Morse though Robbie. You're you. And you have a reputation as a thoroughly decent copper in the station, even if the DCs are all terrified of you, which I find hard to believe," she said and Robbie chuckled before rooting in the cupboard for the butter dish and some marmalade. "I doubt they're afraid of me," Robbie replied "I mean they're terrified of you…" Laura rolled her eyes. "Ugh," she replied and Robbie chuckled. "What about you? How's your day panning out?" he asked and Laura glanced over her diary. "Court prep, a meeting, one of my students wants a coffee, which is either code for a chat or a sob, and it's 50:50 with this particular student, and monthly statistics," Laura replied. Robbie wrinkled his nose. "Not on call though," Laura reminded him and he smiled. "Good," he said, as the toaster popped and he set about fixing his breakfast cheerfully. "You had breakfast?" he asked Laura through a mouthful of toast and she shook her head. "I'll make some yoghurt and fruit to take with me," she replied and he fixed her with a stern look. "You need to eat Laura," he reminded her and Laura tutted as she came past him to put her mug in the sink. "I know," she answered sulkily and he looped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissing her temple. "S'only because I love you," he reminded her and Laura smiled.

Later that evening, thinking his work was probably done for the day, Robbie met Laura outside the college she'd been meeting her student at. He ducked to kiss her briefly and she smiled up at him. "I was at the college over the way," Robbie explained and Laura nodded. "I was interviewing Dr. Barnes again," Robbie continued. He didn't tell Laura the full story, beyond the basic facts. It seemed too close to home, a pregnancy in her forties, a stillborn baby. It had sent a small chill through him as Dr. Barnes had told him, but he kept that last sentiment to himself. "She told me she wants to adopt, seemed quite certain about it," Robbie finished. _"_ _She'll be lucky, single woman, mid forties, with a history of recent child bereavement," Laura remarked as they strolled across the courtyard. "Yeah, wishful thinking," Robbie mused. "Does she have an alibi for Matt Whitby's time of death?" Laura asked, hand firmly shoved in her pockets. "No way really of getting hold of any embalming fluid," Robbie replied. "So you're back to square one. Who was in the coffin?" Laura wondered aloud. "Who killed Matt Whitby?" Robbie countered. "Who tried to kill Liam Jay?" Laura responded. "And what has Jack Cornish got to do with all of this?" Robbie finished. "Tell you what though, I could murder a curry…" he glanced at Laura and she smiled._

 _As they reached the steps, Robbie gestured towards to river. "Have we got a moment to make a little detour?" he asked and Laura considered this. "Is it the scenic route?" she asked and he nodded. "Ruth Wilson, she lives on a boat down here," Robbie explained, hopping the fence with surprising ease. "We haven't been able to contact her all day, so she doesn't know about Liam." Robbie held a hand out to Laura as she climbed over the fence, and then kept hold of her hand, much to her bemusement. "We're out of step," Laura remarked as they strolled along the riverbank. Robbie considered this. "That's a good sign, that is," he remarked and Laura snorted softly, amused. As they looked ahead, the flames flickering on the boat caught their attention simultaneously. "Oh, God," Robbie muttered, taking off towards it and Laura instinctively reached for her phone, dialling 999 before she'd really registered what was going on. "Careful, Robbie, there'll be gas bottles," Laura called after him, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him going into the boat. As she reported the fire, then closed the call, before running down to the boat, heart thudding, Laura momentarily questioned quite what was going on around her. She scanned the boat anxiously as smoke poured from the doors, and heaved a huge sigh of relief as Robbie reappeared from the smoke, bearing the apparently unconscious body of the girl. "Oh, thank God," Laura muttered before Robbie glanced at her, clearly expecting her to come and help him drag her out of the way._

As Robbie dealt with the paramedics and their colleagues from the police and the fire brigade, Laura quietly withdrew to a bench at the side of the river, keeping Robbie in her eye line. She inhaled shakily, well aware that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. She leant forward, resting her forehead in her hands and tried to calm her breathing down. She felt sick to the stomach, and her heart was pounding. _You're fine, Laura,_ she told herself _Just breathe. You're fine. Robbie's fine. Take a nice deep breath. Out to the count of five, four, three, two, one, and in, two, three, four, five. Just keep breathing, and think of the baby._ Laura gently slid her hand over her pelvis, rubbing her thumb under her belly button slowly, breathing in and out as slowly as she could. Eventually, Laura felt Robbie sit down next to her, felt him slip his arm around her shoulders and draw her against him. He pressed his lips to her temple and to her horror, Laura felt tears welling up. "You alright?" Robbie murmured, and Laura turned her face into the crook of his neck, unable to voice anything. "I'm so sorry, love," he told her and Laura nodded. "I didn't mean to scare you," he murmured and Laura sniffed. She let him hold her closely, until he pressed a further kiss into her hair and reluctantly, Laura disengaged herself from his embrace. However fragile she felt, the SOCOs would be arriving imminently to examine the scene once the fire brigade were finished and it really wouldn't do for the Chief Pathologist to be found in such a position with one of the most senior officers in the CID. "You need to finish up here," Laura observed and Robbie considered her for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I'll need to," he replied reluctantly and Laura sighed, before considering her hands, resting on her lap. "I'm going to walk home," Laura said decisively and Robbie frowned. "You want me to come with you?" he enquired gently and Laura looked directly at him. "Yes. Yes, of course I do. But I know perfectly well there's no chance in hell you'll be able to," she said and Robbie sighed. "I'm sorry, love," he said softly and Laura sighed. "Let me get this all tidied up, and I'll come back to yours?" Robbie suggested and Laura nodded. She stood up, Robbie following suit and he drew her into his arms, completely ignoring the assorted colleagues potentially witness to this gesture of affection. "This wasn't how I hoped tonight would go," he murmured, as he ducked to kiss her cheek and Laura sighed. "I love you," Robbie said, his voice low and Laura let out another shaky breath. "I'll see you at home," Laura replied softly, and he squeezed her hand before letting their fingertips drift apart as Laura headed along the path and back towards her house, while Robbie returned to the crime scene.

* * *

Robbie awoke the following morning, his arms still closely around Laura and he smiled to himself. He shifted his weight slightly and cradled her closer, dropping a kiss into her hair. Laura stirred slightly and blinked sleepily. "Robbie?" she murmured and he kissed her hairline. "Right here," he murmured and Laura sighed. "I've got you, you're alright," he told her soothingly and she smiled. "I am sorry, pet, about last night," Robbie told her and Laura closed her eyes again. "Well, we can have a curry anytime," she replied, at length and Robbie chuckled. "Well, how about I treat you to a proper dinner tonight?" he suggested and Laura paused. "If you like?" she replied slowly. "I ought to make it up to you somehow," Robbie continued "and it's nearly your half birthday." Laura laughed and looked up at him. "It's nearly your actual birthday," she reminded him and Robbie scoffed. "So, Dr. Hobson, will you go out for dinner with me?" he enquired and Laura snuggled in closer before leaning up to kiss him. "I'd love to," she replied and Robbie smiled. "Great," he said, tracing his fingers up and down her spine. After a few more minutes cuddled up together, Laura glanced at her watch. "You working today?" Robbie enquired and Laura shook her head. "I've got a rostered day off," she replied. "Good," Robbie replied "you deserve some downtime." Laura smiled. "I've got a GP appointment," she said and Robbie grinned. "About the baby?" he asked and Laura nodded. "Need to arrange a scan," she replied "but I might see a college friend, see if she'll do my antenatal care, if she doesn't think it's too ethically dubious." Robbie considered her for a moment and then pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm looking forward to the scan," he confided and Laura smiled as his hand slipped down to rest over her pelvis. "I'll be relieved when we've had it, the scan I mean," Laura confided and Robbie gently caressed her stomach. "I have a good feeling about this," Robbie murmured and Laura sighed quietly. "I really hope so," she whispered and he kissed her temple.

Halfway through the afternoon, Laura's phone rang, disturbing the silence she'd been enjoying while she read her book. Badly in need of some downtime, Laura had pulled out a paperback from her to-read-pile, and was about halfway through it. She picked it up, frowning when she saw her partner's name on the Caller ID. "Robbie?" she said as she answered. "Hiya pet, you alright?" he asked and Laura smiled. "Yes, fine thanks. You?" Robbie cradled the phone against his ear. "I booked us a table for dinner," he told her and Laura arched an eyebrow. "Okay," she replied "where?" Robbie grinned. "The Randolph at eight. That alright?" Laura looked surprised. "Yes, yes, of course," she said slowly and Robbie's grin widened. "Shall I see you there?" he enquired jovially and Laura considered this. "Alright. Shall I see you in the bar?" she suggested and Robbie smiled to himself again. "Look forward to it, my love," he replied before closing the call, and then tapping the phone against his lips thoughtfully. Laura set her phone down on the arm of her sofa, wondering what to wear. The Randolph was, by no means, a regular haunt of theirs, a decidedly more upmarket option than the cosy routine of Oxford's finest pubs and bistros into which they had settled into over the last few years. She wondered what she should wear. Laura's wardrobe was reasonably well honed, the nature of her work meant that she rarely frocked up for work, though she had a small selection of smart dresses and suits which she wore for court appearances. Tonight would be trickier. For one thing, while her bump might not be discernible yet, Laura's cleavage was harder to disguise. None of her shirts did up any more. The pregnancy hormones, as far as she could tell, had gone straight to her chest. She ran through the contents of her wardrobe, in her head, wondering what might be suitable. At length, she remembered a charcoal dress she'd not worn for a while. It was slightly more forgiving in the chest, and the skirt was less fitted than some of her other frocks. That, with a jacket over the top, would probably fit the bill. But at some point soon she was going to have to go shopping, and find herself some maternity clothes. Only, despite all signs to the contrary, Laura still felt too wary to do so until they'd had the scan, and seen their child, know as far as they could that all was well.

Over drinks at the bar in the Randolph, as he recounted his day to Laura, Robbie knew that this had been the right decision. _"You mean he didn't tell you to get stuffed?" Laura asked, chuckling and Robbie grinned "It was there, in the subtext," he replied, sipping his beer. Laura toyed with her glass, resting her hand lightly on her knee. "You okay?" she asked and Robbie nodded easily. "Yeah, they gave me a once over at the hospital," he said and Laura frowned. "No, not that, Robbie. You," Laura looked at him pointedly. Robbie set his glass down and considered the woman in front on him. "Yeah, you know me. I'm always alright," he replied easily. "Would you tell me if you weren't?" Laura asked "if all this funeral stuff was getting to you?" Robbie fixed his gaze on Laura. "It's not," he replied firmly. "Reminding you of… Val" Laura pushed "it doesn't seem to get any easier, does it?" Robbie sensed Laura's hesitance and he met her gaze steadily. "That's it. It does." Robbie told her and Laura looked at him. "I was stood outside the Crem the other day, watching that poor family in pieces, waiting for the pain," Robbie shrugged "Val's… slipping away." Laura shook her head awkwardly. "Time's passing, there's nothing you can do about that," she reminded him "doesn't mean that you can't…" Laura trailed off when she saw the expression on his face. "I know," he said "at first it felt like a betrayal, but no, I'm just turning over the page on a new chapter." Laura smiled at him. "Right," she said, her smile broadening as he smiled back at her, before they sipped their drinks._

"Kate's agreed to do my antenatal care," Laura said, after they'd finished their puddings, and were sat chatting, fingers gently entwined together on the table. Robbie nodded. "S'long as you're happy, love," he replied easily and Laura smiled. "She wants to see me next week, just check in," Laura continued and Robbie squeezed her fingers. "Want me to come?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "Of course," she said softly and they smiled at each other. "How far along do you think you are?" Robbie asked and Laura considered before shrugging. "The test said more than 3 weeks, and that was a good three weeks ago," she said "so at least seven or eight weeks," Laura replied "and given the way my figure is changing…" she looked up at Robbie, who failed to disguise his amusement. "You are beautiful," he said gently, squeezing her fingers and Laura chuckled. "I don't know, I'm not as far along as three months, but I think I'm at least two. Hopefully Kate can work it out from the scans," she continued and Robbie grinned. "Need to fix a wedding date too, now that we've worked out where" he muted and Laura considered him. "Don't you think?" he pushed and Laura smiled at him affectionately. "I know," she replied and they smiled at each other. "I don't need a big fuss, Laura," Robbie said "but I very much want to be your husband before this bairn arrives." Laura huffed out a breath, suddenly emotional and Robbie squeezed her hand. "You alright?" he murmured and Laura nodded. "Hormones," she muttered, and Robbie laughed before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it affectionately.

* * *

 _Bearing two mugs of coffee, Robbie rapped on the window of the mortuary, and Laura turned sharply at the noise. Registering her partner, she made her way across the room and out in the corridor, gratefully taking the coffee he offered and leaning against the glass, her back to her colleagues. "Heartless attacking two kids, eh?" she said, taking a sip of the coffee. Robbie glanced down at her, noting how petite she was in her scrubs and crocs. "I can't see who'd want to," he replied "nice kids too. Working lad, do anything to earn a.." He halted as a thought struck him and Laura looked up at him. "Should I be getting on with something?" she enquired. "Repatriation," Robbie said animatedly "Miller bringing bodies back from abroad. Expats. People who've died on their holiday." He ferreted for his phone as it broke into life, ringing from his pocket. Laura looked entertained. Robbie glanced at the caller ID. "Just in time, Hathaway," he remarked before answering the call. "Morning Sergeant," Robbie said cheerfully. "Sir," James replied "I had a hard time reading road signs in Serbo-Croat." "I had a weekend in Wales once," Robbie quipped and James ignored him. "I popped into the Central Police Station," James continued. "Did any of them speak English?" Robbie asked. "Better than I speak Serbo-Croat, fortunately" James replied dryly "they came out straight away. They've been watching the place for months, just looking for an excuse." Laura looked up at Robbie, wondering whether he planned to include her in this conversation and he took the hint. "Here, I'm going to put you on loud speaker," Robbie told James, before following suit. "Laura Hobson's here so mind your language," Robbie said and Laura bit her lip. "Morning," James said. "Hello James, you having a good time?" she asked kindly and Robbie scoffed. "You can go through all that when he gets back," he reminded her and Laura looked entertained. "That's me told," she thought to herself. "Crystal meth, sir. The farmhouse is a crystal meth factory," James told them. "Well, well," Robbie replied "no wonder the Faulkners have such fat bank balances." Laura looked up at him. "Yeah, they ship the stuff all over Europe," James replied. "So where is Jack Cornish now? Rotting in some Serbo-Croat cell?" Robbie enquired. "Vanished ten minutes after he saw me, I'd have thought," James said. "Right, well, we'll put a watch on all the airports and ferries," Robbie said. "You ever tried on of these electronic cigarettes?" Laura shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry?" James blew out a mouthful of smoke. "Help you give up the habit? Ever tried one?" Robbie pressed. "No," James said indignantly. "Well, you should," Robbie suggested and James stared at his phone, before hanging up. Robbie closed his phone. "How much crystal meth do you expect you could hide in a coffin?" Robbie asked Laura and she smiled and shrugged._

Having seen her GP the previous day and booked herself in for her first scan, Laura had begun to adjust to the practicalities of being pregnant. She was studying the roster, trying to work out who she was rostered on with over the next few weeks and how she might work around the chemical handling procedures her work entailed. At some point, she mused, she was going to need to entreat the discretion of at least one of her lab technicians. Her phone buzzed on the desk next to her, and Laura glanced at it. Miriam. She smiled and swiped the screen to read the message. _Am in Oxford. You free for lunch?_ Laura cast an eye over her calendar and then checked the board. Nothing scheduled for her until later in the afternoon, so she supposed, she could probably meet Miriam for a quick sandwich. She texted her quickly in the affirmative and then turned her attention to her latest data set. A couple of hours later, Laura scooped up her purse and wound a scarf around her neck. It was a pleasant day, and Laura was quite looking forward to a little stint out of the office. She hesitated for a moment, and then picked up her jacket and then her pager. "I'm going for lunch" Laura called, and Hugh stuck his head back out of the staff room. "Alright Doc," he replied, turning to swipe her off the board. As Laura approached the sandwich bar she and Miriam favoured, she wondered whether to confide her news in Miriam. Mim had an uncanny way of knowing when Laura had something to tell her, and Laura could recount a number of occasions when Miriam had dropped in, or turned up on a day when Laura had news to share, quite unexpectedly. Miriam was waiting for her at the end of Brasenose Lane, and she greeted Laura warmly. Laura slipped her arm through her sister-in-law's, and they strolled up past Brasenose together. "How are you?" Miriam enquired as they found a table, and began to peruse the menu. "Oh, fine," Laura said lightly but something about her tone made Miriam look at her sister in law. "You sure?" Miriam enquired, frowning and Laura looked at her and nodded. "Brie and bacon?" Miriam asked, fairly confident of Laura's ordering habits and Laura hesitated for just a second. "I'll have the chicken and avocado," Laura replied, rueing not having thought through this first and Miriam looked surprised. "Okay," she said, and then gestured to the waitress than they were ready to order. With their food requested, Miriam sat back and considered her sister in law thoughtfully. Laura was definitely not her usual self and Miriam knew from years of wheedling confidences from Laura that silence was the way to do it. "How's Robbie?" she enquired at length and Laura smiled broadly. "He's good," she replied softly, toying with the napkin. "How are my gorgeous nieces?" Laura asked, glancing up and Miriam smiled broadly. "Oh, fine," she began, filling Laura in on the escapades of her daughters, and Laura smiled as Miriam spoke.

Their food arrived quickly and Miriam glanced at her sister-in-law as they began to eat. "You don't seem your usual self, if you don't mind me saying," Miriam observed wryly, and Laura chewed her lip. Miriam arched an eyebrow at her. "Is everything alright sweetheart?" Miriam asked kindly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Miriam was beginning to mull over what she had ascertained so far. Something about Laura's choice of lunch had thrown her off and she was trying to place what it was. "I'm fine, Mim, promise," Laura said and Miriam considered her. "Alright," she replied, and began to eat her sandwich. As they chattered over lunch, Laura wondered if she should confide in Miriam. She was nervous about saying the words out loud for reasons she couldn't articulate and she didn't think it was just because she hadn't had her twelve week scan yet. But the idea of someone else knowing, apart from Robbie, suddenly appealed. Miriam was watching her carefully, wondering what on earth was going on in that incredibly clever head of Laura's. "Have you two set a date yet?" Miriam asked easily, and Laura chuckled. "No, not yet," she replied and Miriam sighed dramatically. "I need some notice, Laura," she chided and Laura laughed. "Later in the summer," she said and Miriam rolled her eyes. "Well, probably the early autumn," Laura said "can't imagine we'll want to leave it too much longer." She raised an eyebrow at her sister in law, for Miriam's interest was clearly piqued. "Gives Pat enough notice to get over from Australia, and Lynne to sort out her shifts and all that sort of thing," Laura said, finishing the last of her sandwich "and you know what Ellen's like. She normally needs at least three month's notice of everything." Miriam nodded. She was well versed in the trials of being close friends with Ellen. "You two still planning to keep it small?" Miriam asked and Laura nodded. "You and Sam and the girls, Robbie's kids, a handful of friends. I think it'd be lovely to be able to get everyone round the same table, and just celebrate quietly. Just a quiet civil service, somewhere pretty and a nice dinner." Laura said "And plenty of champagne," Miriam said and Laura smiled. "Absolutely," she said quickly but Miriam had observed her momentary hesitation. "Laura," Miriam said slowly, sitting back and considering her sister in law. "Laura, you have never turned down champagne in the thirty years I have known you, on calls being excepted. And you're being weird about…" Miriam tailed off and she narrowed her eyes at Laura. "Laura, are you pregnant?" she asked softly and Laura nodded, her eyes unexpectedly filling with tears. "Oh, Lou" Miriam reached over and squeezed Laura's hand and Laura dashed at her cheek ineffectively. "I have no idea why I'm crying," she confessed and Miriam laughed. "Hormones," she proclaimed and Laura nodded. "How far along are you?" Miriam asked and Laura thought about it "About eight weeks," Laura said and Miriam beamed. "You and Robbie must be thrilled," she said and Laura nodded, brushing away another tear. "I can't quite believe how lucky I am, Mim," she said softly and Miriam smiled warmly. "Sam is going to be ecstatic," Mim confided and Laura laughed. "I hope so," she replied and Miriam slipped her arm around Laura, squeezing her tightly. "You know he will. A new niece or nephew will help ease that broodiness of his. You know perfectly well he was angling for a fourth until about two years ago," she said affectionately. Laura nodded, sniffed and glanced at her watch. "I ought to get back," she lamented and Miriam nodded. "I'll get the bill, you go," she said and Laura leant over to kiss her sister-in-law's cheek. "Thanks Mim," she said and Miriam squeezed her fingers quickly. "Take care," she said and Laura flashed her a smile as she headed back towards the station.

Laura walked briskly back to her office, glad of a few minutes to herself to calm herself before she returned to the lab. She'd decided that she was going to let her student run all the chemical handling this afternoon. After all, as well as conveniently negating any impact on her, or the baby, Laura found it was much more straightforward to allow the students to learn on the job. The baby. Laura knew she was getting distracted already, and she needed to focus. She rubbed her stomach gently and strode round the side of the station, walking straight into Robbie as she did so. "Hello pet," he said cheerfully, steadying her by her shoulders and she smiled up at him. "Hello," she replied warmly and they smiled at each other. "Sir," Gray called after Lewis and he shook his head slightly before turning in the direction of James' voice. "Yes, Gray" Robbie said as he caught him up. "Sorry, Sir, Dr. Hobson," he said hurriedly and Laura smiled at him. "Everything alright?" Laura enquired and he nodded at her. "Fine, thank you Ma'am," DC Gray replied, and Laura smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets in what she hoped came across as a nonchalant fashion. "Just on my way to start this afternoon's PM," Laura explained and Robbie nodded. "We'll not stand in your way," he replied warmly and Laura flashed him a smile. She crossed the car park, and made her way up the steps and in through the back of the mortuary.

As the day drew on, Laura's phone buzzed, just as she and Hugh were finishing training her latest student on the basics of chemical handling in the lab. She excused herself politely, smiling to herself when she saw the message from Robbie. _Fancy meeting me once you're done at work? Late afternoon stroll? I think tonight's going to be a late one._ Laura opened her laptop, and considered her calendar. She had a couple of bits to finish off, but she could probably log off now, take her laptop home and work a bit this evening if she was going to be by herself for much of it. Having made her mind up, Laura logged out of her email, shut down her laptop and then texted Robbie back. _Where shall I meet you?_ She tucked her laptop into her briefcase, scooped up her diary and grabbed her jacket. She glanced around her office, then walked out into the corridor, closing the door behind her. She walked past the staffroom, and popped her head in. "Hugh, I'm going to head off now. I'll work from home tonight, so if anything comes up, just drop me an email, or page me?" Laura smiled and Hugh waved a hand in greeting. Laura walked down the corridor, slid her name from 'in' to 'out' on the staff board, and pushed open the door to the car park. She headed down the steps and out to her car, quickly dropping her bags and her jacket in the boot, before locking the car and then checking her phone. She read Robbie's message, smiling to herself, before tucking it into her pocket and strolling towards the river. When she reached the bridge, she perched on the edge of the stonework, watching the water meander underneath while she waited.

As Robbie walked towards Laura, he smiled to himself, wondering what she was thinking about. She glanced up as he approached and smiled broadly at him. "Hello," Laura said softly and Robbie leant against the bridge next to her. "How goes?" Laura enquired, looking up at him and Robbie sighed. "Every time I think it can't possibly get any worse, Cornish and his mates find a new level of low," he told her and Laura grimaced sympathetically. _"Jack Cornish didn't just fall into drugs, through poverty, or care in life. He walked in with his eyes wide open, knowing people are going to die, knowing lives will be ruined, and he just didn't care," Robbie said, leaning on the stonework. "Well, you'll put a stop to that," Laura said confidently and Robbie looked at her. "Well, we closed the factory, still got to nail Faulkner and his mates," he replied. "You will," Laura chided softly. "And when I do, do you fancy a ride one night after work?" "A ride?" Laura said incredulously. "What?" Robbie replied "Oh, oh, I mean a bike ride. There's a bike hire shop…" Laura chuckled "Robbie, you on a bike?" she said, through her giggles and Robbie all but rolled his eyes. She slid an arm around his waist, covering her face with her hand to unsuccessfully mask her giggles. Robbie grinned, sliding his arms around her waist, and interlinking his fingers in the small of her back while gazing down at her._ "I do love you," Robbie told Laura, smiling at her and Laura smiled back. "I love you too," she replied softly and he ducked his head to brush his lips against hers affectionately. Laura slid her hand up, caressing her thumb over Robbie's cheekbone, deepening their kiss. At length, they drew apart and Robbie leant his forehead against Laura's, inhaling softly and cradling her close. "I don't care anymore, you know?" Robbie said and Laura looked up at him inquisitively. "You're my everything. I don't care who knows it," Robbie continued and Laura tiptoed up for another kiss. "Throwing caution to the wind, eh?" she murmured and he grinned. "With gay abandon, my love," he replied. "That being said…" Laura began and Robbie considered her curiously. "I need to run an errand in town before I come and meet you at the pub," Laura replied and Robbie sighed theatrically. Laura all but rolled her eyes and he tugged her closer, grinning as she laughed. "I'll be as quick as I can," Laura chided and he ducked his head to kiss her slowly and gently. "More haste, less speed, my love," he replied and Laura smiled broadly.

 _James followed Robbie back from the bar, and as Robbie passed Jean Innocent her drink, James dropped his backpack by the table leg. "Here he is, the boy wonder," Robbie said cheerfully. "I thought you had another few days, James," Jean observed curiously. "I knew he'd be bored out of his skull without us," Robbie muted and James considered him. "You're not far wrong, Sir," James replied and Robbie gestured to the pint. "Here, have this" Robbie gestured that James should sit down and passed him the beer he'd originally intended for himself. As James sat down Jean smiled broadly. "Well, I've enjoyed being the inspector's sidekick," she announced and James arched an eyebrow. "It's been alright, hasn't it?" Jean asked Robbie. "Ma'am," Robbie demurred, turning as Laura strolled towards him through the bar, a broad smile gracing her features. "Don't listen to anything he says," Jean rebuked "he's been a lonely little soul without you." James stared at Lewis as Laura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Jean's jaw all but hit the table as she took in the couple in front of her. Laura leant her forehead against Robbie's as he slid his arms around her waist. "I've been thinking about doing that all day," she murmured and Robbie smiled. "Same here," he replied easily, kissing her in return, before nodding to their colleagues. James smirked. Jean stared. "Evening," Jean said, her expression all astonishment. "James, gosh, you're sunburnt," Laura said, suddenly at a loss for anything sensible to say as the full consequences of walking in and kissing her partner in quite such a way, in front of his boss, dawned on her. "Thank you," James demurred politely, as Laura blushed. "I'll get the drinks in," Robbie suggested and Laura hesitated. "No, I'll get them" she said hastily and Robbie considered her. "We'll both get them," he proposed and Laura turned towards the bar, Robbie following her close behind. "You can have that one," Robbie said to a very bemused James. Jean watched them go before turning to James. "How long…?" she asked, exasperated. James shook his head. "I turn my back for five minutes," he murmured, taking a long sip of his pint. At the bar, Robbie took Laura's hand into his and squeezed it gently, chuckling. Laura looked up at him, and shook her head. He smiled at her encouragingly._ "Oh god," Laura murmured, her cheeks flushed and Robbie chuckled, squeezing her shoulders. "Leaving now isn't an option, is it?" Laura lamented as the barman set their drinks on the bar. "Sorry, love, don't think so," Robbie replied cheerfully, before leaning in closer "but you can kiss me like that again when we get home." Laura shook her head and sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever live that down," she wondered and Robbie picked up their drinks. "Come on, let's face the music," he said and Laura duly followed him back to the table. "I can't even soothe the horror with gin," Laura said woefully and Robbie chuckled. "Nice to see you Laura," Innocent said cheerfully as Laura sat down. "Evening," she replied lightly and James glanced at her. "Been busy while I was away?" he enquired and Robbie hastily disguised his laugh with a cough. "The lab's always busy," Laura replied smoothly and Jean smiled broadly, clearly amused. "Well, glad I could be of assistance, Sir, even if I was on leave," James remarked and Robbie grinned. "Yeah, I was grateful for that, Jim," he replied. "Here, here," Jean said "you definitely helped us clinch it James." He nodded politely before returning his gaze to Laura. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not biting, Jim," she told him and he smirked. "Any unexpected developments in my absence?" James enquired and Laura chuckled. "Nothing remarkable," Robbie replied levelly and Jean all but choked on her drink. "Really, Robbie," she chided and under the table, Robbie squeezed Laura's knee.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I wouldn't want you to think I'd forgotten about this fic...

* * *

"Are those new cushions?" Laura asked, brow furrowed and Robbie shrugged nonchalantly as they relaxed in his living room. "I've been meaning to make the place a bit smarter, you know, for when I put it on the market," he said and Laura considered him for a moment before taking a sip of the tea he'd made her. "I bumped into Jim, who made smart arse comments about 'sprucing up the bachelor pad', which I can assure you I did not appreciate," Robbie told her and she chuckled, amused. The music playing softly in the background caught her attention and she smiled at the sound. "Lohnegrin?" she enquired and Robbie nodded. "Expecting a romantic night in?" she enquired ruefully before Robbie reached over to the coffee tablet and passed her the box. "Ah, a gift from Morse?" Laura observed, recognising the handwriting, and Robbie nodded. "I think about him sometimes," Laura owned and Robbie glanced at her. "Oh?" he enquired and Laura smiled, resting her hand over her abdomen and meeting his gaze. "I wonder what he'd make of all this?" she said. Robbie laughed, before reaching over and drawing her into his arms, sliding his fingertips into her hair and kissing her slowly and langorously. "I dare say he'd have opinions, but whether we'd care to hear them is another thing," Robbie said as they drew apart and Laura grinned. "He was never backwards in coming forwards, was he?" she replied and Robbie laughed. "No, no, he wasn't."

"Did James coach you through this?" Laura asked suspiciously, as they sat down to eat a little while later and Robbie laughed. "Yeah, yeah he did," he replied cheerfully and Laura arched an eyebrow, bemused. "Why is James coaching you through cooking dinner?" she enquired, picking up her fork and beginning to eat. Robbie squeezed her fingers affectionately, before beginning to eat at well. "Mmm, I have to give it to James though, this is absolutely delicious," Laura said after a few mouthfuls and Robbie grinned. "He's a bloody good cook," Robbie said and Laura nodded. "You still haven't answered my question though. Why is James coaching you in cooking?" she asked, and Robbie picked up his glass of wine and took a mouthful. "I think he reckons I might need to impress you in the culinary department," he replied wryly and Laura chuckled. "Oh, so you're wining and dining me? I see…" she retorted, clearly entertained and Robbie squeezed her fingers. "Two and a half years," he observed "need to make sure you don't get bored of this old man." Laura frowned at him, entwining her fingers with his properly and tugging on them so that he looked directly at her. "I know James doesn't have any proper sense of our history, not least because we've very deliberately kept everything quiet, but please don't let him inveigle nonsense into your head. I love you, and you know that Robbie," Laura said and he smiled at her, before picking her hand up and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Make the most of a considerably better dinner than I might otherwise have knocked up," he reminded her affectionately and Laura sighed.

Later that evening, curled up on the sofa, Laura leant her head back against Robbie's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, his fingertips tracing a pattern over her abdomen. "Laura?" His voice was quiet and Laura smiled to herself, feeling his fingertips ghost across her hipbone. "Mmhmm?" she replied softly. Robbie slid his hand so that it rested over her pelvis gently and Laura's smile broadened. "There's just the faintest hint of a bump, isn't there?" He murmured and Laura glanced at him. His eyes met hers and she nodded. "Seems... early?" Robbie muted, and Laura considered. "Maybe?" She replied "I'm quite petite. Nowhere really for baby to go, except out." Robbie considered this for a moment. Laura shrugged. "Maybe I'm further along than I think? My cycle's so irregular I've really no idea when we conceived," She said and Robbie smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Well, little one," he murmured "you be gentle with your Mam." Laura smothered a chuckle. "I'm destined to be Mam, aren't I?" Laura murmured and Robbie smiled broadly and she entwined her fingers with his. "And what about you?" Laura enquired. "I was always Dad to me older two. Lynn sometimes calls me Daddy. These days it means she's pretty emotional when she does," Robbie replied and Laura considered this. "I always called my father Daddy when I was little," she said thoughtfully. "You weren't that old when you lost him?" Robbie observed and Laura grimaced. "13. No age really. Well over half my life ago," Laura replied thoughtfully "and he was so ill for much of my childhood. It was always Sam looking out for me. Vetting my boyfriends. Picking me up from the pub. He took me to my university open days, moved me into College, drove me back to Suffolk when I got mumps after finals, having me at theirs for Christmas after Mum died. He and Mim have done so much for me." Robbie's thumb gently stroked across her stomach. "I hope I get longer with this little one than that," he owned quietly and Laura inhaled sharply. She turned, instinctively and nestled against him, settling her cheek against his collarbone and he cradled her closely. "God, Robbie," Laura murmured and he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Doesn't bear thinking about," Laura said, at length and he sighed softly. "Getting to do this with you is a wonderful, enthralling thing," Robbie said "but it does bring it home to me, me own mortality. Here's my chance to really make the most of our little family." Laura inhaled slowly, trying to push away the negative thoughts crowding her mind and Robbie sighed again. "I'm sorry," he murmured "I didn't mean to upset you." They lay in silence for a few minutes until, at length, Robbie pressed another kiss into Laura's hair. "We'll make the best of it, love," he said softly and Laura nodded.


End file.
